A Better Day is Coming
by jamierubinstein
Summary: This is an otalia love story that takes place in the mid 1950's.
1. Chapter 1

A Better Day is Coming

PG for now building to NC17 in the future. I'll mark each update to let you know.

I own nothing, I expect nothing

This Otalia story takes place in the mid 1950's. The hardships for gay people I write about in this story were real. How Otalia works around them is my imagination. Please feel free to state your opinion at anytime. I love a good discussion. Now let's get in our way back machine and head to 1950's America.

Natalia is standing in front of a full length mirror. She is looking at her reflection. She sees a woman in a beautiful wedding gown. This woman is deeply, passionately in love. Anyone can see it in her eyes. In fifteen minutes Natalia is going to become Mrs. Nicky Augustino. It is not Nicky that she loves, but nothing in the world will stop her from marrying him. This will keep them safe and in process, hopefully set them all free.

How her life had changed. It was hard to believe that it was just a year ago that she was scared out of her mind, sitting on a bus headed for Springfield, to start over, yet again. Sadie had told her about a hotel in Springfield that would hire you if you were queer. The owner was supposed to be family. Natalia hoped with all her heart it was true. She was due a break.

Life had been so hard in the eight years since she had been expelled from high school. She was just sixteen years old. She could have kicked herself. She knew better than to kiss a girl in broad daylight, in a car, parked in the lot by the gymnasium of her catholic high school. But Martha was going away for Christmas. She would not get to see her for two whole weeks. Martha always smelled so good and looked so pretty. When Martha leaned over to kiss her. Natalia kissed back. When Martha slid into her lap, Natalia wrapped her arms around her.

A teacher was walking passed on his way to his own car. He was just as shocked as the girls were, when he knocked on the window of Martha's car. He most definitely was not expecting to find two girls making out in the car.

Everything happened so fast after that. Father Michael dragged them out of the car and directly to the principal's office. Their parents were called. They were both expelled. Martha tried to save herself by saying Natalia took advantage of her. Father Michael put a stop to that and told Principal Jorensen that wasn't true. Martha had been on top when he pulled them out of the car.

The only thing that kept going through Natalia's head was, "Oh my god, I'm so screwed!" It was like an endless loop in her brain. She was unable to form any other sentence. Natalia's parents couldn't even look at her. They sent her directly to her room as soon as they got home. When the shock finally wore off and Natalia was able to think and speak again. Her parents wouldn't listen to a word she had to say.

She overheard her father on the phone, speaking to the family doctor. The doctor strongly recommended committing her to the local sanitarium for electroshock therapy. The hospital had already accepted her. Natalia quickly packed up everything she could and climbed out her bedroom window. She hadn't seen or spoken to her parents since.

Here she was, sixteen and all alone in the world. With what little money she had, she made her way to downtown Chicago. She lied about her age at a boardinghouse, so they would rent her a room. You had to be eighteen. She had a place to stay. Now she needed to make money. She got the only job she could. She became a waitress at the Russell Family Coffee Shop. It was in walking distance from her room. It paid enough to cover rent and clothes, but little else. Luckily a benefit of working in a coffee shop was they gave you one free meal per shift. If she wanted extras, she'd have to work extra shifts or get a second job.

Natalia swore to herself that she would leave girls alone. She would date boys. It would be just fine. There was nothing wrong with her. She did not need to be committed to a mental institution. It took a year before she got so lonely that she sought out the bar, she had overheard customers talking about. The one where the faggots and dykes went. It took her a month to save up for a fake ID. The bar was called The Big Horn. It was a ratty little bar in a bad neighborhood. The first few times she went, she was afraid to talk to anyone. But she couldn't stay away. The owner Sadie Morgan, noticed Natalia and tried to keep an eye on her. The first time the bar was raided while Natalia was there, Sadie got her out before the cops noticed her. It became her sanctuary. Natalia spent what little free time she had, there. It took several months before she accepted and invitation to go out. Over the years she had a series of short affairs that she would end before they got serious.

Natalia worked hard at the coffee shop. She was well liked by the customers and the other staff. The owners, Mr. and Mrs. Russell, were an older couple with no children. They treated the waitresses like their daughters. They were very proud of Natalia. She worked all the busiest shifts and never called out sick. They had never gotten a single complaint about her, from either the customers or the other employees. It pleased them that Natalia was bringing home nearly forty dollars a week. Natalia felt like she had lost one family, but had found two new ones.

The men that worked at the coffee shop and the male customers all loved to flirt with shy little Natalia. She got asked out at least once a week. In the first year, she tried to go out with several of the customers. Hoping against hope that maybe just maybe she'd find a man she was attracted to. Not one of them ever made her feel the slightest inkling of attraction. They weren't pretty to look at. They had scruffy faces, that she had no desire to touch. They all had an indescribable man smell. It wasn't body odor, they all appeared clean. It was just some underlying odor that she just didn't like.

After a year or so, she only went out every few months. Sadie told her it would stop the people at the coffee shop from getting suspicious. She never went on a second date with any of the men. She would make up silly excuses to tell her friends, why the date didn't work. His ears were to big, or his hands were to hairy, or he smelled funny, or her favorite, he tried to kiss her goodnight. They all teased her, telling her she was too picky, that she was never going to find a husband that way, that she'd end up an old maid.

Natalia was very careful to keep her life at the Big Horn very separate from her life at The Russell Family Coffee Shop. If people from the bar came into the coffee shop. She acted as if she didn't know them. If someone gave them a hard time, she never joined in, but she never stopped it either. The guilt would sit on her chest for days.

Mr. and Mrs. Russell were driving to dinner one evening to check out a new competitor, in a neighborhood they seldom visited. They both saw Natalia walking down the street in a very bad neighborhood. Mr. Russell pulled the car over to the curb and was about to get out of the car to offer Natalia a ride. Instead both he and Mrs. Russell watched as Natalia cautiously looked around before going into what looked like a bar. Mr. Russell looked at the name over the door. They both recognized the name. They were heartbroken. The next afternoon they called Natalia back into the office. They told where they had seen her go. They asked her if she knew what kind of place The Big Horn was, before she went in. Natalia was so shocked that they had seen her, that she foolishly nodded yes.

The look on the Russell's faces was the same as her parents, eight years prior. They handed Natalia her final pay envelope. They told her in no uncertain terms, not to come back, not even to eat. Mrs. Russell told Natalia not to apply to any of the restaurants in the area. If she saw her working anywhere, she would go in and tell the owner Natalia's disgusting little secret. Mr. Russell told Natalia she should be thankful they hadn't called the police.

For the second time in Natalia's twenty four years, her life had been torn to shreds.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Better Day is Coming part 2

PG for this update

I own nothing, I expect nothing.

Thank you Chely99

A/N The friends of Dorothy was a term started in the armed services in the 1940's. Gay people used it to identify themselves to each other.

Natalia ran all the way to The Big Horn. Again, it happened again. How was this possible, was this going to be her life? Always losing everything. There just had to be a better way. She didn't even realize she was crying as she ran. By the time she burst through the doors of The Big Horn, she was sobbing. Sadie was immediately at her side. She took Natalia back in to her office for some privacy. She sat Natalia down on the old ratty couch she had in her office. Sadie poured Natalia a shot of rye and told her to drink it.

When Natalia got herself under control, she explained to Sadie, everything that happened. Sadie sat quietly and listened to a story she had heard many times before. She held Natalia and tried to comfort her as she dissolved into tears again. Sadie offered Natalia a part time job as a backup bartender. It was the best she could do, times were hard. Natalia was truly grateful for the offer, but was very afraid that Mrs. Russell would try to cause trouble for her and that in turn would cause trouble for Sadie. Sadie had enough to deal with and didn't need anymore. Natalia decided it would be safer for everyone if she left Chicago, but she had no idea where to go. Sadie got a smile on her face and picked up the phone. Natalia was surprised when she made a long distance call. They were very expensive. Sadie talked to someone named Olivia. The smile never left Sadie's face. It sounded like this Olivia person had a job opening she could apply for in Springfield. After Sadie got off the phone, she explained to Natalia that Olivia Spencer owned the Beacon Hotel in Springfield and there was an opening. Natalia needed to get to Springfield as soon as she could.

Two days later the bus was pulling into the station in Springfield. Natalia got a locker to put her suitcases in and asked a porter for directions to the Beacon. It wasn't very far, so she decided to walk. It would save the cab fare. If something happened and she didn't get the job at the Beacon, she was going to need every penny, until she found a job.

As she walked, Natalia was taking a good look around. She was really hoping this little town would become her new home. There were lots of little shops along her way. People were smiling and talking to their neighbors as they went about their daily routines. Natalia passed a little diner on her way. It was called Company and she noticed it had a boardinghouse in the back that listed it had a room to let. She made a mental note to come back here after finding out about the position at the Beacon. It was only a couple of blocks from the hotel and she could save money not having to ride the bus.

In no time at all, Natalia was standing in front of the Beacon. It was larger than she had been expecting. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady her nerves and headed up the steps. She smiled at the doorman as she walked by. She entered into a large modern lobby. It had all the new space age furniture, arranged in comfortable seating groups. The floor was highly polished terrazzo with the Beacon name and a lighthouse designed into the center of the lobby floor.

Natalia walked up to the desk. She looked the gentleman working the desk straight in the eyes. He was a good looking man in his mid twenties, Natalia guessed. He was very well groomed and impeccably dressed. Natalia was pretty sure he was family, but you could never be sure.

"Hello sir. I would like an application for employment, please." The man looked her over very closely.

"Did the agency send you?" Natalia shook her head no.

"How did you know we had an opening then?" Natalia started to get a little nervous. She noticed the name on his badge, Greg James. She leaned in and lowered her voice.

"Mr. James, I'm a friend of Dorothy. Sadie Morgan told me you were hiring her friends." Mr. James looked around to see if any guest had over heard what Natalia had said. He held up his hand, indicating for Natalia to wait right there. He turned and exited through a door in the wall behind the desk. After a few minutes Natalia started to get very nervous. What was taking so long? Was he getting security, to have her thrown out, or even worse, was he calling the police to come here to arrest her. She was just about to leave when the door opened again.

A very beautiful woman came though the door. She was tall for a woman, five foot seven or eight. She was also impeccably dressed. A crisp grey suit with a pale pink blouse underneath. Pearls around her neck and on her ears. She didn't have a wedding band on. Her hair was short and dark. Her style reminded Natalia of Ava Gardner, only this woman was prettier. She had the most amazing green eyes. Natalia was completely captivated by this woman.

"Mr. James tells me you're a frien of Dorothy. Is that true?" Natalia looked around to see if anyone else was near.

"Yes. Sadie Morgan told me you hired her friends. Is that true?"

"Are you Natalia Rivera?"

"Yes ma'am." The beautiful woman gestured for Natalia to follow her. They went into an office right off the lobby.

"Miss. Rivera are you a police officer or do you work for the police department?" Natalia knew this woman was trying to protect herself before giving out any information.

"No ma'am."

"Ok Miss. Rivera, please have a sit. My name is Olivia Spencer.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Better Day is Coming part 3

PG

I own nothing, I expect nothing.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank to Chely99

"Ok Miss Rivera, my name is Olivia Spencer. The Beacon is my hotel. Sadie Morgan called me to let me know you were coming. Please tell me why you're here." Natalia sat in one of the guest chairs in front of the large desk. She waited for Miss Spencer to sit behind the desk before she started to answer her question.

"I was fired from my job two days ago. My previous employer told me not to apply for anything in the area. If she saw me anywhere, she would tell them my disgusting little secret. I went to The Big Horn and Sadie called you. She told me you had an opening here." Olivia looked at Natalia, trying to size her up. She was incredibly beautiful, but could she be trusted? She went to her Rolodex and found the number she was looking for. She picked up the phone and made a long distance call.

"Hello, may I speak to Sadie please...tell her it's Olivia Spencer calling long distance." Olivia watched Natalia. She didn't seem anymore nervous then before.

"Hello Sadie...yes it's Olivia...yes that's why I'm calling. She sitting right in front of me...can you describe her?...yes thank you, it's her...ok that's what I was hoping to hear...yes the next time I'm in Chicago for sure...don't worry Sadie, I'll take good care of your friend... It was good talking to you too. Goodbye for now." Olivia hung up the phone. She walked around the desk and leaned on it in front of Natalia. She looked into Natalia's eyes and smiled. Natalia was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful then Olivia Spencer smiling. She gave a tentative smile in return.

"You can relax Natalia. You're safe here. Sadie called me yesterday and gave me a glowing report on you. She told me how long she's known you. You're among friends now. We'll find you a position here. Do you have a place to stay?" Natalia didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She ended up doing both. Olivia kneeled down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. Olivia was surprised when Natalia melted into her. It took a few minutes, but Natalia got herself under control.

"Thank you, thank you Miss Spencer. You don't know how scared I've been. I don't have a place to stay yet, but I saw a boardinghouse just a couple of blocks from here. If I can say I work here at the hotel, I'm sure they'll rent me a room." Olivia unwrapped herself from Natalia and stood up. She took Natalia's hands in her's.

"Natalia, look at me. I do know how scared you've been, please believe me. Most of the people that work here understand how scared you've been. We've all been that scared too. This is a small town. Everyone is watching what everyone else is doing. That means we all have to be very careful. Not all the employees are family and if the guests are, they would never tell us. We all have to behave beyond reproach. Never bring anyone you're dating to the hotel. In fact, it's probably best not to bring them into town at all. The only queer club is two towns over. Go there to have your fun. On your days off, go into Chicago. In my opinion your best bet is to get a beard." Natalia had a confused look on her face and was touching her chin. Olivia giggled at Natalia's reaction.

"Not an actual beard. I have a queer man I am seen with. Everyone thinks we're dating and it stops all the suspicion. Although, lately there's been nothing to be suspicious of. Did you leave someone behind in Chicago?"

"No. I don't really date much. I'm usually working too much to have time for dating. I can wait tables and tend bar. Sadie taught me how to mix most drinks, when I picked up some extra shifts at her place. She offered me a job at The Big Horn, but I just needed to get out of town. I felt like I was being watched by my old boss. I saw her drive by my place a few times in just a couple of days."

"I know, Sadie told me. Right now I need an assistant. Not a secretary, I have one of those. Jenny is not family, so be very careful around her. Im really hoping this new man she's dating, works out and they get married. I don't know what I was thinking, having someone so close who's not one of us. I need someone I can trust. Someone I can depend on to make this hotel their priority."

"I don't know anything about the hotel business. I've never even finished high school. Oh Miss Spencer, I don't think you want me for this job. Olivia looked very closely at Natalia. Taking in every last bit of her. She's very beautiful and has absolutely no idea that she is. She has eyes that would be very easy to fall into and drown. Then there are the dimples. Olivia knew she was a goner. She wanted to spend a lot more time getting to know the very shy Miss Rivera.

"How about this. Why don't we give you a three month trial period. At the end of three months, if either of us are unhappy, we'll find you a job in the dinning room serving and tending bar." Natalia wasn't sure about being her assistant and what all that would entail, but as long as Miss Spencer was promising a job in the dinning room if this didn't work out, why not give it a try. In a very small voice Natalia said yes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Better Day is Coming part 4

PG rating

I own nothing, I expect nothing.

Olivia was encouraged by Natalia's willingness to expand herself beyond what she was used to.

"Ok then. Let's work this out. We'll start the training by having you follow me through the day. During training your salary will be less, and if we're both happy at the end of three months, you'll get a raise. Now I was going to pay, who ever I hired, seventy dollars a week. So why don't we start you out at sixty dollars a week." Natalia's mouth dropped open.

"If that's agreeable with you, I would like you to start tomorrow." Natalia was overwhelmed. That was twenty dollars more a week then she made at the coffee shop on her best weeks. Then she realized, she was going to need the extra money. She was wearing her only nice dress.

"Yes. Yes, I can start tomorrow. I just need to find a place to stay. I saw a boardinghouse on my way over here, from the bus station. Behind a place called Company. Is that a nice place to stay?"

"It's very nice, but you really don't want to stay there. The owner of Company is a very nice man, Buzz Cooper. His son is the chief of police, Frank Cooper. You really don't want to be on his radar. He doesn't like our kind in his town. What I want to suggest to you is the Beacon. We have small rooms we rent to employees until they find something more permanent. It's just one room and it's own bath. No kitchen. I don't want to know about hot plates in the room." Olivia gave Natalia a little wink.

"It's only twenty dollars a month. It's not bad living here. I live here too." Olivia gave Natalia a genuine smile.

"That sounds wonderful. I didn't have my own bathroom in Chicago and I was paying the same amount." Olivia's smile got even bigger.

"Excellent. Let's go see Mr. James and get it all set up. Greg is family, but never relax, unless you're behind closed doors. You never know who might be listening." Natalia nodded her head in understanding.

Four hours later, Natalia was sitting in her room with her feet up, reading the local evening newspaper. The view out of her window was the parking lot, but she didn't care. This was the nicest place she'd lived since she left her parent's house. She couldn't wait for later, when she could soak in the tub for as long as she wanted. It was a luxury she never had before. She decided she better get up and go find something to eat before it got too late.

Just as she was putting her shoes on, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes. Who is it?" She asked through the closed door. She didn't know anyone here, who could this be?

"Natalia, it's Olivia Spencer. Please open the door." Natalia quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Miss Spencer what can I do for you?" Olivia was in a pair of dungarees, sneakers and a cute little blouse. Natalia thought she looked ten years younger. Anyone would think she was a college student, not the owner of this beautiful hotel.

"Please, when we're not working, call me Olivia. I thought you must be hungry and you don't know where to get anything to eat. So I took the liberty of bringing over Buzz burgers and french fries from Company. I was hoping we could eat together and get to know each other a little better, before jumping into work tomorrow. Would that be ok with you? I even got us milkshakes." Natalia got a great big smile on her face. It was Olivia's first view of the dimples on high beam. They made her knees go weak.

"Come in Olivia, please. Thank you so much. This is so thoughtful. I was just going out to see if I could find a little market and get the fixings to make myself a cold sandwich. This is so much nicer. Here let me take the box from you. Please sit down at the table."

They had a lovely time getting to know each other. They talked all about their lives up to this point. Natalia was amazed at how comfortable she felt telling Olivia about the many hardships of her life. She was delighted at what a good listener Olivia was.

Natalia was riveted listening to Olivia's story. She found out that Olivia was only four years older then her. She owned the Beacon for a little over a year. She used the money she inherited when her husband passed away to buy the Beacon outright. Olivia told her that she had been married to Josh Lewis. He was a gay man, twenty years her senior. They had been married for about five years, when he was killed in a car accident. She got a sad smile on her face, when she realized it was almost three years since he had been gone. She told Natalia that he had been a lovely man and still missed seeing his smile everyday.

After buying the Beacon, she started being seen with another gay man, Phillip Spaulding. It was better for business if she was considered a sexy widow. If there was even a hint she was a lesbian, she would lose everything she had worked so hard for, this past three years.

The rest of their stories were quite similar. Olivia had been expelled from college after being caught in her dorm room with a woman. Her mother told her that she was dead to her now. She needed to go and never come back.

Olivia told Natalia, that Sadie had helped her too, when she was first on her own. In fact Sadie had introduced Olivia to Josh.

It was quite late when Olivia finally stood up to return to her suite. She was afraid if she stayed any longer, she would try to kiss Natalia and it was way to early for that.

"I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp." Natalia was torn. She wanted Olivia to stay longer. She was really enjoying her company, but she was very aware that Olivia had the most kissable looking lips she had ever seen.

"Thank you so much for dinner and your company. Next time you have to let me get dinner." Olivia smiled. She very much wanted there to be a next time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Better Day is Coming part 5

PG rating

I own nothing, I expect nothing.

Thank you Chely

This story takes place in the wonderful 1950's

Natalia was standing at Jenny's desk at nine o'clock sharp. Jenny came rushing in at 9:02. Olivia opened her office door when she heard the two women introducing themselves. Olivia had been at her desk since eight. She got a lot done when it was quiet. Olivia took over the introductions. She informed Jenny that Miss Rivera was her new assistant. Olivia sent Jenny to get a pot of coffee from the kitchen. When she returned, Olivia told her they were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

Olivia took Natalia thought her morning routine. Natalia noticed that Olivia was avoiding eye contact with her. Once they were through with the morning reports, Olivia took Natalia on her morning tour of the hotel. Olivia introduced Natalia to every employee they came upon. She was always introduced as Miss Rivera. Natalia realized that Miss Rivera was the only thing Olivia called her all morning. The woman who had brought her dinner and spent the evening sharing stories was gone. In her place was the person she first saw in the lobby, all business with a touch of trepidation. Natalia tried not to let this attitude bother her, but it was confusing. She had thought they had made a connection. She knew she had felt something and she thought Olivia had felt it too. She decided to put those thoughts aside and just concentrate on all the new information she needed to learn.

After lunch, which Olivia had ordered from room service, she told Jenny that she and Miss Rivera would be gone for the rest of the afternoon. They would be at Mrs. Butlers if she needed them. Olivia grabbed both of their purses and lead the way out of the hotel. It turned out that Mrs. Butlers was Olivia's dressmaker. Natalia was very surprised when she found out they were there for her and not Olivia.

"Miss Spencer there is no way I can possibly afford to have my clothes custom made." She told Olivia when the seamstress went in the back for her supplies.

"Miss Rivera you can afford this , it's not as expensive as you might think. I will pay for everything up front and take a small amount out of your pay envelope each week until you have paid me back. I need you to look the part of my assistant." Natalia was going to protest again but realized that Olivia was speaking the truth. She couldn't wear the same dress everyday.

They finished at Mrs. Butlers and were able to bring to new suits back with them. The rest would be ready in two days. When they got back to the hotel, Olivia wished Natalia a good evening in the lobby and got in the elevator to her suite. Natalia was just dumbfounded. She headed to her own room to hang up her new clothes. She debated changing clothes to go out for something to eat or just soaking in the tub. When her stomach growled she started to change her clothes. She put on her favorite dungarees and a white oxford button down blouse. She had her hand on the doorknob when someone knocked on the door. It made her jump.

"Yes, who is it?" She said through the door once she had her breath back.

"Natalia, it's Olivia. Please open the door." Natalia was even more confused then before. First that Olivia was at her door and second that she called her Natalia. Natalia opened the door to find Olivia standing in the hallway with another box of food.

"Miss Spencer, please come in." Olivia stood there looking strangely at Natalia. Natalia reached for the box of food and brought it in and set it on the table. She waited for Olivia to come in and close the door. But before she could speak Olivia did.

"Natalia is everything ok? Did I misread our time together last night? Have I over stepped by coming here again?" Now Natalia didn't know who was the crazy one in the room, her or Olivia.

"Miss Spencer, I'm not sure..." Olivia interrupted her.

"Natalia when we're alone and not working, please call me Olivia. You did last night, what has changed?" Natalia stared at Olivia like she had never seen her before.

"What's changed? You spent the entire day not making eye contact with me. Acting like we didn't sit here last night getting to know each other and you're asking me, what changed?" Olivia tilted her head to the side, not really understanding why Natalia was so upset. Then Natalia watched as the light went on over her head.

"Natalia, the way I acted today, has nothing to do with you and me. I told you, we have to behave beyond reproach. We can't behave any other way. People will start to wonder about us. Private is private and public has to be completely straight. I can't gaze into your eyes or take your hand when we walk down the street. You know that. It's no different here then in Chicago. Why are you so upset?" Natalia relaxed and realized she had been the one acting like a crazy person.

"You're right of course. I don't know why I was getting so upset. I don't know what I was thinking. Please come and sit down. Let's eat this wonderful food before it gets ice cold." Natalia took the food out of the box and put it on the table. It was some kind of casserole.

"It's Buzz Cooper's tuna noodle casserole. It's better than my mother's and that's saying something. For all mother's faults, that woman could cook."

And that was all it took for both ladies to relax and start enjoying each other's company. Olivia told Natalia one story after the other about people she was likely to run into just being Olivia's assistant. She had Natalia laughing so hard, tears were running down her face.

As the night wore on, they both unconsciously moving closer to each other on the couch. When Olivia's knee touched Natalia's, they both felt the spark. Olivia stood up to leave. Natalia didn't want her to go, but knew it was better for both of them if she did. She walked Olivia to the door. Olivia took Natalia's hand in her's, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Natalia instinctively leaned into the kiss.

"Goodnight Natalia. Miss Spencer will see Miss Rivera in the morning, but Olivia would like to see Natalia tomorrow night after work, in her suite for dinner. Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me, Natalia?" Natalia gave Olivia a full dimpled smile, nodding her head yes.

"I would love to go out on our third date. I'm counting these tow dinners as one and two!" Olivia gave her own huge smile. If it was going to be a third date, then tomorrow she was going to get a kiss goodnight! Olivia was on cloud nine as she road the elevator up to her suite.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Better Day is Coming part 6

PG rating

I own nothing, I expect nothing

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

The next morning, Miss Spencer and Miss Rivera got to work. Natalia was very careful not to let her excitement about tonight's date show on her face, or in her eyes while she working with Miss Spencer.

Once they got on a roll with work, her mind felt like a sponge. It had been years since she needed to learn anything. Not since high school and she was realizing how much she missed it. There was a feeling of accomplishment every time something new clicked into place. It was something she hadn't felt in years.

Olivia was very pleased at how fast Natalia was catching on to things. Especially how payroll worked. Olivia would have no problems turning that particular task over to her assistant. Olivia had a small desk brought in to her office for Natalia. She set Natalia up with the time cards . While Natalia was busy taking on her new responsibility, Olivia headed up to her suite to start preparing for tonight's date. Her suite had a small kitchen and she wanted to make Natalia a simple home cooked meal. She knew Natalia ate most of her meals at the coffee shop.

She prepared a shrimp cocktail for an appetizer and a simple chicken a la king casserole for the main course. She made a pitcher of manhattans for a nice cocktail before dinner. When everything was ready, she put the shrimp cocktail and the manhattans in the refrigerator to cool and the casserole in the oven to cook. Now that everything was done for the moment, she when back down to the office to check on Miss Rivera and her progress with payroll.

Natalia had finished her part of the payroll and was straightening up the office after everything had been moved around to make room for her desk. She had to smile at that. Her desk, 'this is my desk, in my office. Yes, just put that on my desk please.' She was smiling as she worked her way over to Olivia's desk. She noticed that Olivia had several framed photographs on her desk. One was of Olivia and a bearded man. From the description Olivia had given her, Natalia was pretty sure the man in the picture was her husband Josh. The next picture was of Olivia and a much younger man. Natalia figured this had to be Phillip. The third picture was of Olivia and a pretty blonde woman. They looked very happy in the picture. Natalia wondered who this pretty woman was, she didn't like the way her hand was around Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia came into the office while Natalia was looking at the pictures. She saw the frown on Natalia's face as she looked at the picture of her and Doris. 'She has a jealous streak in her. That means the passion runs deep inside her.' Olivia smiled and walked over to her desk. She quickly went into Miss Spencer mode, so she wouldn't lean in and kiss her jealous...what? What was Natalia to her. An employee? Yes, but that's not all. A friend? Yes, they were certainly well on the way to a great friendship, but it was still much more than that. Olivia wasn't willing to let her thoughts go any further at this time. They had only met two days ago. She decided to just go with friend. Natalia was her jealous friend.

"Miss Rivera have you finished the payroll log so soon, that you have time to spend, looking at pictures on my desk?" Natalia's head shot up like a bullet. She hadn't heard Olivia come into the room. She almost dropped the picture frame in her hand.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Spencer, I didn't hear you come in. You scared me!" Natalia tried to get some control over her rapidly beating heart.

"Yes I finished the log. Would you like to go over it with me?" Olivia was pleased that Natalia had finished her project before looking around. Sadie had been spot on, when she described Natalia's work ethic. She looked around the room and noticed that Natalia had also straightened up the room. Olivia took the frame from Natalia's hand. She looked at the picture and smiled. In a soft voice, so that Jenny couldn't hear.

"This picture was taken a couple of months before I was expelled from college." Then raised her voice so Jenny could hear.

"This is my good is my good friend Doris Wolfe. We were good friends in college and still are today. In fact you'll get to meet her soon. She's my lawyer now. She was the only woman in her law class. Maybe someday she'll be Springfield's first woman judge." Olivia set the frame back in it's spot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natalia relax just a bit. She picked up the picture of her and Josh. Her voice is still loud enough for Jenny.

"This was my husband, Josh. That's the smile I still miss. And this handsome man is Phillip Spaulding. I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon. He's been out of town on business." Olivia shrugged her shoulders, letting Natalia know the conversation was for Jenny's benefit not her's. Natalia nodded in understanding.

"Yes, he's very handsome. You're a lucky woman. I hope I find someone just as handsome as he is." Olivia smirked. She down at her desk and looked over the completed payroll log. Natalia had done a great job for her first time. She made the small corrections that were needed. She explained what the problems were and the correct way to do it.

"Natalia this was great. This will be one of your weekly tasks. Why don't you take this down to the accounting department, so they can get started on the pay envelopes. Then you can head home if you want. I think we've done enough for one day." She gestured for Natalia to come up to her suite in an hour. Natalia gave a high beam smile and headed off to complete her tasks for the day.

She ran up to her room to quickly shower and get ready. She chose her favorite sundress. It showed off all of her assets without being obvious. She left her hair down and reapplied her makeup. She was feeling lucky. She had made it all the way to Olivia's door without seeing anyone. Just as she was about to knock on Olivia's door, a maid rounded the corner with her carpet sweeper. Natalia smiled at her as she knocked on the door.

"Miss Spencer, it's Miss Rivera. Do you have a minute? I have some questions about today."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Better Day is Coming part 7

PG rating

I own nothing, I expect nothing.

Thank you Chely99 as always

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Olivia heard the knock on the door. She got all excited. Natalia was finally here. 'Oh no, why is she calling me Miss Spencer again?' Then she heard the sound of a carpet sweeper. Olivia opened the door just wide enough to let Natalia in. She spoke loud enough to make sure the maid heard what she had to say.

"Come in Miss Rivera. Why couldn't, what ever this is, wait for tomorrow?" Natalia came through the door and Olivia quickly closed it behind her. Natalia had never been in Olivia's suite before. She wanted to get a good look around, but couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia. The soft lighting in the room made Olivia look like she was glowing. Olivia's hair was pulled back into a tight little ponytail. Her only makeup was mascara and lipgloss. She was wearing a deep wine colored satin men's smoking jacket with a cream colored men's dress shirt underneath. It was unbuttoned quite low, giving Natalia a beautiful view of cleavage. Black slacks and black loafers finished off her outfit. Natalia's eyes traveled up and down Olivia's body. Her mouth went dry as other parts of her body got moist. Olivia leaned in and kissed Natalia once on each cheek.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes." Olivia let her eyes travel over Natalia. She thought Natalia looked like a dream come true.

"You look beautiful Natalia. Lavender is the perfect color for you." Natalia finally got her voice back.

"Olivia, you look absolutely amazing. So suave and debonair." Olivia blushed at the compliment. To cover her embarrassment, she ushered Natalia in and over to the couch to sit down. They were both feeling a little shy. Olivia excused herself and went into the kitchen to pour them each a drink. She check on the casserole and pulled it out of the oven.

"Natalia, please come to the table. I hope you like shrimp cocktail. I made the cocktail sauce myself." Natalia smiled and joined Olivia at the table. Olivia gallantly pulled out a chair for Natalia to sit in. Natalia smiled at the treatment and gracefully sat down.

"Here, this is a manhattan, let me just bring out the shrimp." Natalia took a sip of her drink, hoping it would help to calm her nerves.

"I don't know why, but I'm nervous. I feel like I'm on my very first date." Olivia got a big smile on her face and let out a laugh.

"Oh my goodness, me too." Olivia went into the refrigerator and got out the shrimp cocktail and brought it to the table. The small laugh and letting each other know they were both nervous was enough to break the tension. They both were able to relax.

Natalia was thrilled to have a home cooked meal. It had been a very long time since someone had cooked for her. Tonight it was her turn to tell funny little stories about the people she knew. Natalia was surprised at how many people Olivia knew from The Big Horn. They laughed and enjoyed their dinner and each other.

When they were finished eating, Olivia suggested they move into the living room. Olivia refilled their drinks. She went over to the console and put on a Frank Sinatra record. She reached out for Natalia's hand.

"Natalia would you like to dance with me?" Natalia had been dying to have Olivia's arms around her. She immediately moved into Olivia's space. Olivia took Natalia's right hand in her left and wrapped her right arm around Natalia's back. Natalia laid her left arm on Olivia's shoulder. They were both good dancers and quickly found their rhythm. They danced through several songs. The last song on the record was a slow hauntingly beautiful song. Olivia pulled Natalia's body closer to her's. She brought their twined hands in between them and rested them over her heart. She was looking deeply into Natalia's eyes. They both seemed mesmerized. Slowly their heads moved towards each other. They both knew what was going to happen. They both wanted it so badly. Olivia finally dipped her head and lightly brushed her lips against Natalia's. It started out sweet and gentle. They were both enjoying the sensation of soft lips riding against their own. Natalia was the first to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her head in closer. Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's back, pulling their bodies even closer together. Olivia parted her lips and ran just the tip of her tongue along Natalia's bottom lip. Natalia whimpered and opened her mouth to let Olivia's tongue in.

They both moaned the first time Olivia's tongue slid against Natalia's. It was as if this was the first kiss the first time either of them had ever kissed, but at the same time, it felt like they were made to kiss each other. Olivia tightened her hold. Her hands sliding up and down Natalia's back, as Natalia's hands disappeared into Olivia's hair.

When they both pulled away for air, the needle on the turntable was scratching on the center of the record. Natalia couldn't tell how long they had been kissing. It could have be a minute or it could have been an hour.

"Wow. That was just...wow!" Was all Olivia could say as she moved to take the needle off the record. Natalia was still beyond speech. Olivia moved back into her arms.

"Can I kiss you again, Natalia?" A dimpled smile bloomed on her face.

"If you don't, I'll just have to kiss you!" Their lips found each other again. The electricity was just as strong as the first time. They would pull apart to adjust their heads and find each other again. The intensity was building. If they didn't stop soon, things would happen that neither of them were ready for. Natalia was the first to pull away.

"I have to go Olivia." She still was having trouble catching her breath.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful dinner." Olivia smiled. She understood why Natalia had to leave.

"Miss Spencer will see Miss Rivera in the morning, but Olivia will be dreaming of you all night long." She walked Natalia to the door. She pulled Natalia into her arms one more time and kissed her goodnight, before opening the door.

"Goodnight Miss Spencer, I'll see you in the morning." Olivia leaned up against the closed door. A smile slowly formed on her face.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A Better Day is Coming part 8

PG17 or maybe light R

I own nothing, I expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely

Natalia didn't remember how she got back to her room. All she could think about was kissing Olivia. The feeling of having their bodies pressed up against each other. Olivia's hands moving up and down her back. Her lips, her tongue. Just the memory made Natalia moan out loud.

It was late so she quickly got undress, but she had too much pent up energy, she knew she'd never fall asleep. She decided to finally take that long soak in a hot tub, she had been promising herself. She was hoping it would relax her enough so that she would be able to fall asleep.

She filled the tub with nice hot water. She added some bubbles she had gotten when she found out she would have her own tub. When the tub was full, she turned off the water and eased herself down into the hot water. She relaxed back against the tub and let the hot water soothe her tight muscles. She let her mind wander back to Olivia. She could still feel Olivia's soft full lips on hers. The skin on her back still tingled from where Olivia's hands had been. Natalia felt her nipples tighten in the hot water. Her stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies. Her hands slipped under the water. She moaned as they found both of her hard nubs. Her nipples were so tight, they almost hurt. She gently rubbed her palms over them. She moaned again as the very familiar sensation rushed down her body to her center. She let one hand follow the sensation down. In her own bathroom, in her own tub, Natalia took herself over the edge, with the tingle of Olivia's lips on her own. She called out Olivia's name as colors exploded behind her eyes. She stayed in the tub until the water stared to cooled. She pulled the plug and let the water drain out. She dried herself and walked naked to bed.

Olivia was at her desk by eight as per usual. She looked up with surprise when Natalia came in a few minutes later. She had two cups of coffee and two ham and egg sandwiches, that she had picked up at Company.

"I just wanted to say thank you for an absolutely wonderful evening." This put a very happy smile on Olivia's face.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. It would be my pleasure, if you would let me do it again on Saturday night. I have a business dinner tonight with a potentially big customer. Phillip is back and we need to be seen together tomorrow night, but if you're free on Saturday, I could cook again and we could maybe go to the club in Roby. We could have a few drinks, play some pool and maybe have a dance or two." Natalia felt her body flush at the mention of dancing. It wasn't from embarrassment, it was from a flood of desire.

"Yes, that would be lovely, but would it be ok if I cooked. I don't get the chance to cook very often. Your little kitchen looked like it would be fun to cook in." Olivia loved that idea. They could spend even more time together.

"Just tell me what supplies you'll need and I'll make sure I've got them." Natalia got shy.

"Well ok, when I decide what I want to make, I'll let you know." They both had smiles a mile wide on their faces. They ate the breakfast sandwiches Natalia brought and got started on their day.

Natalia was finding that she loved everything about the hotel business. Even when they had to go help a very unhappy guest. Maybe it was getting to spend the whole day with Olivia that she liked so much. When Olivia went upstairs to her suite to get ready for her dinner meeting, Natalia chided herself for missing her.

Natalia kept herself busy that evening. She took a nice walk around town. She found a lovely park in the center of town. It had a good sized pond in it. Natalia sat on the bank enjoying the children and the ducks playing. It was a very relaxing place to be. Natalia wished that someday Olivia and she could come and have a romantic picnic here, but somethings weren't worth wasting time thinking about. That could never happen. She got up and started back to the hotel.

She stopped at Company and ordered a Buzz burger and french fries to go. She realized it was the same waitress that had taken her order this morning.

"Wow, you have long hours!" The waitress just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I was in here this morning and you took my breakfast order and here you are taking my dinner order." The waitress gave Natalia a tired smile.

"That's what happens when you work for family." Natalia gave her a knowing smile.

"You must be new in town. My name is Eleni Cooper. My father in law Buzz is the owner. My husband Frank is the chief of police." Eleni put her hand out to shake Natalia's. Natalia remembered Olivia's warning about Chief Cooper.

"Yes, I just moved here from Chicago. I started working at the Beacon Monday."

"Welcome to Springfield. It's a pretty nice place to live." Natalia smiled at the warm greeting.

"Are you married?" Natalia hated that question, but she was used to being asked. She didn't know why women always asked her that. They always looked at her left hand first and didn't see a ring.

"No, I'm not married yet." She put on her best fake smile.

"How come a pretty little thing like you isn't married yet?" Natalia kept the fake smile.

"No one has ever asked me." This time it was Eleni's turn for a fake smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well let me think... Do I know any single men I can send your way." Natalia let her smile drop.

"Really, right now all I want is my dinner, if you don't mind. Maybe next time you can help me find a husband." Natalia laughed to lessen the sound of sarcasm she knew had crept into her voice. Eleni just sniffed and went to hand Natalia's order into the kitchen. Natalia was relieved when Eleni came back with her order. Natalia told her how nice it was to meet her and goodnight. She headed out the door as fast as she could.

She got her dinner home. She took her shoes off and sat down to enjoy her meal. After she was done, she moved to the couch to enjoy a coke as she read the evening newspaper. Her mind started to wander. Here she sat in this lovely room, with her feet up. She had the best job of her life. She sighed as she lay her head back on the couch cushion. Her thoughts of course wandered to a beautiful greened woman with the softest lips in the world. She didn't know how long she had been daydreaming about Olivia, but a knock on the door shocked her back to reality. She walked to the door in her stocking feet. She looked at the clock, it was already after nine. Who could this be?

"Yes, who is it?"

"Natalia, please open the door, it's Olivia." Natalia threw open the door.

"Come in Olivia, is everything alright?" Olivia came through the the door and closed it behind her.

"Everything is fine. I just got back from dinner. I couldn't go upstairs without saying goodnight to you. I'm sorry if I scared you." Natalia's dimples went into overdrive.

"It's ok. Please can I take your coat, can you stay for awhile?" Olivia returned Natalia's smile, with a high voltage one of her own.

"No, I can't stay. It's late. I just wanted to say goodnight." Olivia moved into Natalia's space. Natalia leaned into Olivia. They both moaned as their lips met and again as their tongues slid together. Olivia pulled back when her lungs screamed out for oxygen.

"Goodnight Natalia. I'll see Miss Rivera in the morning." Olivia turned and walked out the door. Natalia groaned as she leaned her forehead against the cool surface of the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A Better Day is Coming part 9

G rating

I own nothing, I expect even less.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you to Chely

The next morning was business as usual for Miss Spencer and her new assistant. Olivia was pleased with how fast Natalia was learning. When the front desk called asking for help with an angry guest, Olivia decided to send Natalia out on her own to see how she'd do.

Natalia was getting more and more comfortable with all the new things she was learning. When Olivia told her she was needed at the desk to help with a guest, she was nervous, but she knew it was something she could do on her own.

Natalia was enjoying getting to know all the other employees. Greg was very willing to point out which were family and which were not. She was amazed at how many were. She figured about forty percent. It made her heart lighten that all these people had a safe place to work. It also made her burgeoning feelings for Olivia deepen. Olivia was taking a big risk having so much family around. Yet she didn't think twice about it. There was so much more to Miss Olivia Spencer then just a pretty face.

Natalia finished with the guest and was able to watch him leave with a smile on his face. She turned and headed back to Olivia's office. She was beginning to think of it as her office too. She had a smile on her face as she walked past Jenny's desk. Jenny returned her smile and mouthed 'Phillip' as Natalia walked by. It didn't make any sense until she walked through the door. Natalia saw a very tall, well dressed blonde man talking to Olivia. They both seemed pleased to be in each other's company. When Olivia saw Natalia, the smile on her face doubled. She quickly stood up.

"Miss Rivera, please come in. Let me introduce you to the man of my dreams." Phillip got a silly smile on his face and curtsied. Natalia started to giggle.

"Phillip Spaulding let me introduce you to my new assistant, Miss Natalia Rivera." Phillip smiled and put his hand out for Natalia to shake. Natalia smiled in return and shook his hand. Natalia couldn't believe how soft Phillip's hand was. It was the softest man's hand she had ever touched.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Rivera. Olivia has said some very nice things about you." Natalia blushed and smiled at Olivia. Olivia smiled and winked back.

"Welcome back. Miss Spencer mentioned that you were out of town. I hope your trip was enjoyable."

"Thank you, but it was a business trip. I'm glad to be back. There was one good thing that happened. Olivia you'll never guess who I ran into and found out they're coming back to Springfield." Phillip had a huge smile on his face. Olivia was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"From the look on your face, it has to be Tino." Phillip's smile got even bigger, as he nodded his head yes. His smile was so big and so filled with joy, it made Natalia smile just looking at him. Phillip and Olivia both stopped and looked at each other.

"They would be perfect for each other. When I'd Tino due back in town?" Phillip got a guilty look on his face.

"That's why I'm here so early. Tino is already here. I was hoping we could change our plans for tonight, to tomorrow, but now...this would be perfect if it works. Miss Rivera are you otherwise engaged this evening?" Natalia was looking back and forth between Olivia and Phillip. Olivia had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were pleading with Natalia.

"No, the only thing I had planned for this evening, was a bubble bath. Why?" Olivia was stroking her chin like she had a beard.

"May I call you Natalia?" Phillip asked. Natalia, still not catching on to Olivia's charades, absentmindedly nodded yes.

"Natalia, would you like to come to dinner with us? I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. Maybe you've heard of the artist Tino?" Natalia frowned and shook her head no.

"No matter. I think you two would be perfect for each other. He needs a good woman in his life." Olivia and Phillip watched as the light finally went on in Natalia's head. Natalia got a shy smile on her face. Olivia was almost giggling

"I agree Phillip, they would be adorable together. Natalia, I think you'll really like Tino. He's a very nice man and a wonderful painter and sculptor. His work is really starting to get popular. He could definitely use the steadying hand of a good woman." Olivia winked at Natalia again. Natalia smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Spaulding, I would love to meet your friend." Phillip was almost jumping up and down. He wished Olivia would close the door to her office so they could just relax and be themselves, but he knew it was important for Jenny to hear all this.

"Please call me Phillip. We can't reall enjoy our dinner with all this Mr. and Miss stuff." Natalia just giggled.

"Ok then. Olivia sweetheart, I'll be back at seven to pick you up." Olivia smiled as She got an idea.

"Why don't you come back at six and bring Tino with you. I could make a pitcher of martinis. That would give Tino and Natalia a chance to get to know one an other before we go to dinner." Phillip kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"That's why I love you so much! You are brilliant!" He headed out of the office with a new spring in his step. He gave Jenny a dazzling smile as he walked by.

"You have a great night Jenny!"

"Thank you Mr. Spaulding you too." Jenny couldn't help but giggle at how happy he was.

Olivia had to work hard to control her urge to pick up Natalia and spin her around. This could be perfect if Natalia and Tino hit it off. A beard has to be comfortable when it's worn. If there's no friendship it just won't be believable and it won't work.

"Ok Miss Rivera why don't we go to your room and pick out something for you to wear, that will knock Tino out!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A Better Day is Coming part 10

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all the support.

There will be a character note at the end of this update, please look for it.

They both ran to Natalia's room giggling like teenagers. Everyone they passed was surprised to see Miss Spencer acting this way. It made everyone smile to see her so happy. She did so much for everyone that worked here. She hadn't fooled anyone with her gruff demeanor. They all knew she was a toasted marshmallow, hard and crusty on the outside, soft and sweet on the inside.

When they reached Natalia's room, Olivia had to put her hands in her pockets to stop herself from touching Natalia as she unlocked the door. That changed, once they were safely inside with the door closed. Olivia opened her arms. Natalia didn't hesitate as she walked into Olivia's embrace.

"I've been wanting to do this since I left here last night." Natalia moved her hands up into Olivia's hair and pulled their lips together. Olivia deepened the kiss by running the tip of her tongue in between Natalia's lips. Natalia eagerly opened her mouth and sucked Olivia's tongue into her mouth.

Olivia couldn't control the moan that came from deep inside her. No one had ever made her feel like this and especially just from a kiss. The first time they kissed Olivia thought her response had been from all the build up, from the anticipation of finally getting to feel these soft sensuous lips against her's. They've kissed more then a few times now and each time the feeling gets better, stronger. What's going to happen when they go further? Is it possible to die from pleasure? Olivia smiled at that thought. If it was possible, that's the way she wanted to go. Olivia pulled Natalia's tongue into her mouth. Now it was Natalia's turn to moan. Olivia's hands started to roam. When her thumbs caressed the sides of Natalia's breasts, Natalia moaned again but she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Olivia's.

"Wait, wait Olivia. We have to stop. We have to pick out something for me to wear tonight." She gave Olivia a chasted kiss on the lips and stepped out of Olivia's arms. She put one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest, trying to get her breathing under control. Olivia was doing the same thing. Natalia mumbled to herself. 'I am going to need a bubble bath when I get home tonight for sure. Ay dios mio, this woman is going to kill me.'

Olivia got herself under control. She walked towards Natalia's closet.

"Ok, ok, yes you're right. Let's see what we have to work with. Phillip's favorite restaurant is Towers. So we need something on the fancy side. We don't need gowns, but a cocktail dress would be perfect." Olivia opened the closest. She was very pleased to find that Natalia had a little black dress.

"This is perfect Natalia. All this needs is jewelry. Let me see what you have. If I don't find what I'm looking for here, I know I have it in my jewelry box."

An hour later both ladies were dressed and in Olivia's suite waiting for the guys to arrive. Olivia was busy making the pitcher of martinis. Olivia had loaned Natalia a twin strand white pearl necklace with the matching earrings. Olivia had put Natalia's long beautiful hair up in a simple but elegant chignon. Olivia thought Natalia looked stunning.

Olivia was wearing a dark green sharkskin cocktail dress. It had a full skirt to just below the knee. It was fitted from the waist up and left her shoulders bare. Her pumps and elbow length gloves were gold. She had a tear drop emerald necklace with the matching earrings and bracelet. When she first came out of her room dressed, Natalia had to hold on to the back of a chair. Natalia thought she was so beautiful it made her knees go weak. Olivia noticed Natalia's reaction and was very pleased with her decisions on what to wear.

Olivia was just pulling the pitcher of martinis out of the freezer when there was a knock on the door. Olivia set the pitcher down on the bar and went to go answer the door. Natalia stood nervously waiting. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Finally she just clasped them behind her back.

"Phillip darling, come in. Tino you rascal, it's good to see you again. Come in, come in both of you." Phillip walked in first, then Tino and Olivia closed the door behind them. Phillip looked very handsome in a black suit with a white shirt and gold tie. Natalia wondered if Olivia and Phillip had discussed what they were going to wear tonight. Natalia's first look at Tino was from behind as he was kissing Olivia hello. She noticed he had on black patent leather shoes and a navy blue suit. A white shirt collar was sticking up from his jacket. Phillip hugged Natalia hello.

"Natalia you look lovely. Tino come here baby, I want to intro..." Natalia got a good look at Tino when Phillip called him. She interrupted Phillip's introduction.

"Nicky Augustino is that you? Ay dios mio, it is!" Tino's mouth dropped open!

"Natalia Rivera what the hell happened to you! One minute we're best friends and the next minute you were gone. No goodbye, no nothing!" Tino had his hands on his hips and he was mad. Natalia gave him a sad little smile.

"I'm so sorry, really I am. But I had to move fast. I got caught making out with Martha Maltos, by Fr. Michael. He took us straight to Jorgensen's office. Before I knew what was happening, I had been expelled from school and my father was making plans to have me committed to a mental hospital. I packed up what I could and took off out of my bedroom window. I have never gone back." Tino pouted.

"Well you could have called or written me a letter or something." Natalia hugged her old friend. She knew he would forgive her.

TBC

A/N. In this universe Nicky is NOT Alan Spaulding's son! He is not Gus Aituro. Phillip and Tino are lovers not brothers!


	11. Chapter 11

A Better Day is Coming part 11

PG13 rating

I own nothing and expect even less.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all the support.

By the time they reached the parking lot of Towers, all had been forgiven and Tino was eagerly filling Natalia in on the last eight years of his life. How he met Phillip while he was in art school and their love story. The little bit he knew about their friends from high school and how his family was doing. Natalia didn't ask about her family and Tino didn't bring it up.

As they entered the restaurant, it felt like they had just seen each other yesterday, not eight long years ago. Olivia and Phillip were thrilled. The beard was a perfect fit. They were seated right away. The girls on the inside of the booth, next to each other. The boys on the ends. Olivia was surprised and delighted when Natalia rested her hand on Olivia's thigh.

They were so involved with each other, no one noticed Chief Cooper at the bar. He was on his third beer after and argument with his wife Eleni. That woman could be such a pain in his ass. He looked up when he heard laughter. His first thought when he saw Tino was, 'Jesus, I thought I got rid of that little faggot the last time for good. Now who is that pretty little thing the faggot is with?' If he hadn't been on his third beer and starting to feel alright, he probably wouldn't have gotten up and walked over to their table. But hey, it was his job to keep this city safe and baiting a fruit loop was always fun.

Olivia was the first one to notice Frank walking towards their table. She leaned in and kissed Phillip on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Act like I'm whispering something risqué in your ear. Frankie is on his way over here." They both laughed and lightly brushed their lips together.

Frank was determined to find out who the beautiful woman was and why she was with Augustino.

"Good evening everyone. Mr. Augustino, I thought you had left our little city for good last time." Tino just gave Frank his most winning smile. Frank just sneered at him.

"Who is this beautiful young woman and why is she wasting her time with you?" Tino was ready to slap that look off of Frank's face, but instead, he forced a smile on to his face.

"Let me introduce you to my high school sweetheart. Chief Frank Cooper, this is Natalia Rivera. Natalia this is Springfield's chief of police, Frank Cooper."

"Natalia is such a beautiful name. It most definitely suits you." Frank said with a cheesy smile. Natalia wanted to roll her eyes at the blatant attempt at flirting with her. She just gave him a polite smile, took Tino's hand in her's and said thank you. Tino brought Natalia's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"We just found each other again. One look in each other's eyes and it was like we'd never been separated. Nothing has changed between us." Frank just started to chuckle.

"Miss Rivera, when ever you're ready to give up soft boys and you need a real man, come and see me." Tino started to get out of his seat. Natalia yanked on his hand to stop him. Frank just chuckled again, turned and headed back to the bar. Tino still looked mad. Natalia looked like she was ready to panic. Olivia gently slid her hand up and down Natalia's thigh to try and calm her.

"Relax Tino. This is just what we wanted. Now he thinks of you two as a couple." Olivia whispered across the table. Tino let what Olivia said sink in to his brain. It didnt matter if Frank thought he was soft as long as he stopped thinking of him as a faggot. A smile broke out on his face. They all relaxed and enjoyed their dinner.

On Fridays and Saturdays Tower had a live orchestra for dancing. The two couples thought a few drinks and a little dancing would be the perfect way to end the evening. It also wouldn't hurt having more people take notice of the new couple.

The boys stayed at the table to take care of their bill as the girls went to find a new table by the dance floor. It was an almost a perfect evening. It looked very normal for the girls to sit and talk to each other and for the guys to do the same. The only down side was Natalia couldn't wrap her arms around Olivia and dance with her. Nicky was a very good dancer and he was fun to be around, but nothing could take the place of Olivia swaying to the music in her arms.

The guys took the girls back to the Beacon. They made a show of saying goodnight at the elevator. Phillip kissed Olivia and Tino pulled Natalia into a bear hug. Natalia followed Olivia up to her suite. Using the excuse of wanting to return the jewelry she had borrowed. What Natalia really wanted was her goodnight kiss.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A Better Day is Coming part 12

PG13 rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely for all your support!

Natalia followed Olivia into her suite. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Natalia pushed Olivia up against the door. Natalia's tongue invaded Olivia's mouth. She wasn't asking for entrance. She was demanding it. Olivia was surprised by the ferocity of the kiss, but she was enjoying how aggressive shy Natalia was being. Olivia eagerly gave into Natalia's demands. She opened her mouth and gladly received Natalia's wet thrusting tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Natalia's neck and pulled her in closer. Natalia moaned into Olivia's mouth when their bodies made contact. Natalia ground her center into Olivia's. Natalia had never been this aroused in her life. Her hands started to roam. When she found Olivia's behind, she pulled them even closer together. They both moaned. Olivia was getting close to the point of no return.

"Natalia please. Natalia." Olivia was trying to get Natalia to understand if this went on any longer, there would be no turning back. Natalia's voice came out deeper then she had ever heard it.

"Please what Olivia?" She asked as she nipped her way down Olivia's neck.

"Natalia please stop or take me to bed." All Natalia heard was stop. She was immediately brought out of the haze of desire her brain had been engulfed in. She dropped her hands and tried to step back from Olivia.

"I'm so sorry Olivia. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me for pushing you to far to fast." Olivia tightened her arms around Natalia's neck bringing her back up against her.

"Talia, baby relax. You didn't hear the rest of what I said. I said stop OR take me to bed." Natalia looked at her for a moment. Olivia was sure Natalia was going to kiss her again. But instead, Natalia started to laugh. This was definitely not the response Olivia had been expecting.

Natalia kept laughing. Tears were running down her face and that only made her laugh harder. Olivia wasn't sure why Natalia was laughing but she couldn't help but join her. Now they were both hysterically laughing. Natalia ended up on the floor she was laughing so hard. Olivia joined her.

Every time one of them got calm enough to try and talk, it just sent them into a fresh round of laughter. By the time they were finally able to get themselves under control, they were both lying on their backs, out of breath and Natalia had the hiccups.

"Ok, I definitely needed that, but do you think you can tell me why we were laughing?" This almost set Natalia off again, but she hiccuped again. She took a deep breath and held it. When she was able to talk, she smiled at Olivia.

"It was from the picture I got in my head of poor shy little Natalia who's too picky to ever find a husband, taking advantage of big bad Olivia Spencer. It was just so ridiculous and then when you started to laugh too, I was just gone." Olivia sat up to look Natalia in the eyes.

"You can take advantage of me anytime you want." Natalia smiled.

"From the moment I saw you walk out of the door behind the front desk, I have been attracted to you. It's seems to get stronger every time I see you or think about you. Tonight was so surreal. Seeing Nicky again. Knowing that we can easily be each other's beard, because we do love each other like brother and sister and we have for years. Seeing how that creepy police guy believed what we told him. I was on cloud nine. I spent the evening day dreaming of a future for you and me. I guess I started to believe my dreams. All I wanted was to kiss you goodnight, but when I heard the door close, I stopped thinking and just let my body have what it wanted. When I heard you say stop, I thought I had offended you. Then I realized you were worried about me. If we were going too fast for me. I was the one that attacked you. It was so sweet and so silly at the same time. I'm not as innocent as I seem and you're not as big and bad as people think. I know what I want and as soon as you're sure that you want more then just a roll in the hay, I'm all your's." Olivia was thrilled Natalia wanted more then just a roll in the hay too. She also really liked Natalia's honesty. She decided to give Natalia the same honesty she had received.

"I am interested in way more then just a roll in the hay with you. I was intrigued by you, before we even met. Sadie and I talked on the phone about you for quite a while. The first time I saw you, you looked so scared. I just wanted to take you in my arms and tell you it would all be ok. It's not even been a week and already you're more of a lion then the mouse that came into my office. Tonight when we found out you and Tino already knew each other, it was like all the stars in the sky aligned. I want a life time with you. I want our date tomorrow night. I want to be able to look in your beautiful brown eyes everyday. There are so many more things I want us to share. But right now, I want my goodnight kiss and I want to go to sleep and dream of you." Olivia got up from the floor and helped Natalia up as well. She pulled Natalia into her arms and they shared a beautiful kiss. It was less passionate then before, but full of the love they both felt for each other. They just had not said the words yet. They both knew they would not share a bed before the words were said. Olivia pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead on Natalia's.

"Even though tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to go into the office. I still do my morning tour of the hotel. Would you like to join me and after we can have breakfast in the hotel?" Natalia brushed her lips lightly against Olivia's. She was enjoying the tingle in her lips, that it caused.

"Miss Rivera will meet you in the lobby at eight o'clock, Miss Spencer. I hope my dreams will be filled with you." Natalia walked out the door and headed to her own room. She knew she would need a bubble bath before she would be able to fall asleep tonight.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A Better Day is Coming part 13

PG rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thanks to Chely for all her support!

Natalia was eagerly waiting for Olivia to pick her up for their date. She had gotten a new outfit for tonight and she couldn't wait to see Olivia's face when she saw her in it. When she heard the knock on her door she rushed to open it. Instead of Olivia on the other side of the door, it was Nicky.

"Hi Nicky, come in. What are you doing here? I have plans with Olivia." Nicky smiled and kissed Natalia hello on the cheek. He walked into the room.

"I know, she sent me down to pick you up. I guess we're all going out together again." Natalia frowned. She really wanted to be alone with Olivia.

"Oh ok, I guess. Am I dressed ok for the new plans or do I need to change?" Nicky was in khaki slacks and a light red long sleeve oxford, opened at the neck with no tie. He had on black swede shoes. He looked Natalia over. She had on a full A-line skirt in navy blue and a baby blue short sleeved v neck blouse, with navy blue ballet slippers.

"Sweetie you look lovely! We're just going to Company for dinner and then we'll take a ride over to Roby." He winked at her. Even with the door closed he was being careful with what he said. Natalia smiled. At least she'd be able to dance with Olivia even if they couldn't be alone. She grabbed her purse and followed Nicky out the door.

They rode up on the elevator together. Happy to be in each other's company. The feeling of friendship was still strong for them. If any one casually looked at them, their first thought would be that they were a couple. If they looked them in the eyes, an astute person would see they loved each other but like brother and sister. There was no heat in their eyes.

Nicky knocked on Olivia's door. Phillip was the one to open it. His smile was big for Tino and he winked at Natalia. The both came into the suite.

"Olivia's not ready yet. She takes longer than a drag queen to get ready and she doesn't even have to worry about five o'clock shadow." All three laughed. Phillip handed out manhattans to Tino and Natalia as they waited for Olivia to emerge from her bedroom.

"Natalia, tell me all about Tino when she was in high school. Was she all big and butch or was she like she is now, my sweet little queen?" Tino suck his tongue out at Phillip. Phillip laughed and chomped his teeth at Tino. Natalia smiled at their little display. It was very clear to her, that they were very well suited to each other. Nicky had always loved to tease and it seemed Phillip did too. Tino leaned in and kissed Phillip on the lips. Phillip started to deepen the kiss, just as Olivia made her grand entrance.

Olivia filled Natalia's vision. She looked fabulous. She had on charcoal grey men's tailored slacks, with black two inch heels. On top she had on a silk men's style dress shirt in the palest of pink. Natalia could only imagine how she would look if she had a tie on too. That thought made her moist. Maybe on second thought, it was better that she doesn't have a tie on.

"Natalia you look so beautiful! Is that new? I don't remember seeing that before." Natalia gave Olivia the dimples on high beam. They both were walking towards each other. As their arms went around each other. Natalia whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Yes, it's new. I bought just for you. I'm so glad you like it." Natalia ran her hands up Olivia's neck and brought their lips together for their first kiss of the night.

Both women felt the kiss from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes. Natalia was the first to break the kiss. She rested her forehead on Olivia's as she tried to catch her breath.

"You look so butch. I could just melt. I was picturing what you would look like, in this out fit with a beautiful grey tie. It made my knees go weak." Olivia kissed the tip of Natalia's nose.

"I have a silk charcoal tie in my purse. I was planning on putting it on while we were driving to Roby." Natalia gasped at picture in her head. Olivia hugged Natalia a little tighter before stepping back from her.

"Ok boys, I think we're ready for dinner at Company to prove that we're straight and dancing at the club to prove that we're not!" Everyone laughed. The guys walked out first and the girls followed. They drove over to Company in Phillip's car. The girls in the back seat. The guys in the front. Olivia sat behind Phillip and Natalia behind Nicky. When they arrived at Company, the men opened the doors for their women.

They were laughing at something silly Tino had said as they walked into the restaurant. Eleni looked up from what she was doing. It was nice to hear a group laughing and having a good time. She watched the four of them sit at a booth. Girls on the inside, guys on the end. She walked over to greet them and take their order.

"Hello Phillip and Olivia, it's good to see you again. Tino do you have a new lady friend?" Natalia turned and smiled at Eleni.

"It's Natalie right?" Natalia smiled. She got called Natalie all the time.

"No. It's Natalia with an A not Natalie with an E." The smile on her face told Eleni that her mistake was ok.

"Right Natalia, how long have you known this trouble maker over here?" Tino pouted and Natalia laughed.

"I've known Tino since before he was Tino. Back when he was just plan old Nicky. We were high school sweethearts. When Olivia told me Phillip had a friend named Tino, who they both thought I would be perfect for. I said yes to meeting him. I had no idea that their Tino was my long lost Nicky. We took one look at each other and it was like nothing had changed. I'm just going to have to work on calling him Tino." Eleni was eating up Natalia's story. She was a sucker for a love story.

Olivia could see that Eleni was buying everything Natalia was selling. Soon the whole town would know about the long lost love story of Tino and Natalia. Eleni was better at getting information out then the evening newspaper. Olivia wanted to kiss Natalia, but knew she couldn't. She kissed Phillip instead.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

A Better Day is Coming part 14

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less.

Thank you Chely for all your support.

After they finished their dinner they all piled back into the car and Phillip headed towards the club in Roby.

"You were fabulous in there. You had Eleni eating out of your hands. I wanted to kiss you so bad! I ending up kissing Phillip instead!" That got a laugh from the group. They laughed and talked the whole way there. Natalia had to remind herself to breathe as she watched Olivia tie a Windsor knot on her tie.

Phillip pulled in behind a small building on a lonely section of road in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a name or anything on the building to let you know why this shack was here.

Natalia was really hoping there was running water inside. She looked around for an outhouse but thankfully didn't see one. Phillip knocked on the door. A very large menacing looking man opened the door. When he recognized Phillip, he smiled a very sweet smile and let them all in. They went through a second door. The sound of the music and the smell of cigarettes hit them like a wall.

Natalia was impressed by the inside. It was as nice as any straight nightclub she had ever been in. They walked up to the bar. The bartender was an older blonde woman. She was a little on the heavy side, but you could tell she had been very pretty when she was young.

"Hey Reva. How about four dirty martinis with extra olives?" Reva smiled at Olivia. It had been a while since she had been in the club.

"Hey yourself Olivia. Who's that pretty young thing you've got with you? She's never been in here before." Reva took pride in knowing her customers. It kept everybody happy and safe. Olivia pulled Natalia closer to her and the bar so she could introduce her to Reva.

"Natalia Rivera I would like to introduce you to Reva Shane. Reva owns this club and she was my late husband Josh's first wife. Reva Shane, this is Natalia, she's a friend of Sadie's from Chicago." Reva smiled an shook Natalia's extended hand. She poured out the martinis into the glasses she had set up and added sticks with three olives each on them.

"It's good to meet you Natalia. Sadie has been a friend for longer then I'd like to think about. If Sadie and Olivia vouch for you, you must be a okay." Olivia asked Reva to start a tab for the night. She handed a drink to Phillip and then Tino. That was the last the girls saw of the guys until Reva was throwing everyone out at two in the morning. Reva had nice clean rooms in the back that you could rent out for the evening. Olivia figured that's where the guys had been.

A song came on the jukebox that Olivia really liked. She bowed in front of Natalia and asked her to dance. Natalia was already a puddle, just looking at Olivia in the shirt and tie. When Olivia pulled her in real close and started to dance. You could have wiped Natalia up off the floor with a sponge. She moaned in Olivia's ear.

"You look so beautiful and the music is so good and I'm in your arms. If you don't kiss me soon, I think I'm gonna die!" Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She leaned down and captured Natalia's lips with her own. The kiss was passionate from the beginning. Olivia ran her tongue over Natalia full bottom lip. Natalia opened her mouth allowing Olivia's tongue to take control of the kiss. By the time they both pulled back from the kiss and rested their foreheads together, the song had changed without them noticing. They danced through several songs that way.

Finally Natalia had to pull away and went to get her drink. She couldn't decide if she should drink it or just pour it over her head. Olivia could swear she heard Natalia mumble something that sounded an awful lot like.

"if she puts her hand there again I'm gonna just have to fuck her right here on the dance floor. Oh my goodness, what does she think I'm made of, stone?" Natalia downed her drink in one gulp. Olivia followed her to the table.

"Are you ok? Can I get you something else to drink?" Olivia was trying very hard not to laugh as she watch Natalia try to get herself under control.

The way Natalia looked at her, Olivia wasn't sure if she was going to scream at her or throw her up against the wall and take her. Olivia had never seen Natalia's eyes so dark and full of need. Olivia went to the bar to order new drinks and give Natalia a little time to get control of her self. It took Reva a couple of minutes to work her way down towards Olivia. It was Saturday night and the bar was busy.

"That looked pretty serious out there Mrs. Lewis the second. You haven't ever behaved like that in here before." Olivia smirked at Reva.

"Well Mrs. Lewis the first, I haven't ever felt like this about anyone before. She's really special." Reva was going to say something sarcastic but changed her mind.

"Well you know what Joshua would say if he were here. If you love her, don't waste time wondering if you should or you shouldn't, because you already do." Reva gave Olivia a good look up and down.

"So do you love her Olivia?" Olivia mouth opened and closed a couple of times before any words came out.

"Ive only known her a week!" Reva gave Olivia the eyebrow.

"I don't care if you only know her an hour. I knew I was in love with Josh in the first ten minutes. Now Olivia Spencer Lewis Spencer do you love her?" Olivia took a deep breath and smiled.

"Let me have two waters and two bottles of beer. I'm not tell you before I tell her!" Reva winked at Olivia and gave her what she asked for. Olivia came back to the table with the drinks. Natalia had calmed herself and helped Olivia put the drinks down on the table.

"You were over there for a while. What were you and Reva talking about?" Olivia got a big smile on her face and kissed the tip of Natalia's nose.

"Only my most favorite subject in the world. Reva was asking me about you. She asked if I was in love with you." Natalia's eyes grew wide.

"Oh really and what did you tell her?" Olivia smirked and raised an eyebrow. Then she got serious. She leaned in close to Natalia's ear, so she was sure Natalia would hear her and no one else could.

"I told her, that I wasn't going to tell her anything until I told you." Olivia got nose to nose with Natalia. She looked deep into Natalia's eyes. She was searching for something and she found it in Natalia's eyes.

"I love you Natalia, I am deeply, passionately in love with you. I know we've only know each other for a week, but I knew the moment I saw you in the lobby. You were so scared, but you you held your head up and kept your shoulders square. You were not giving in to the fear." Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. With tears welling up in her eyes she kiss Olivia along her jaw line to her ear.

"I love you too Olivia!"

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

A Better Day is Coming part 15

 **NC17** Rating

I own nothing, I expect even less.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for the help and support.

Natalia thought she would be ok when Phillip walked Olivia to her suite and Nicky escorted her to her room. She kissed Nicky on the cheek at the door and let herself in.

They had so much fun after they declared their love for each other. It was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders that they hadn't really been aware of. They danced and kissed some more, they played darts and kissed some more, they played pool and kissed even more. Just the memory of seeing Olivia bent over the pool table, getting ready to make her shot, sent moisture to Natalia's center.

It was one of the best nights of her life. She was just sorry she didn't get her official goodnight kiss. She knew that was silly, they had kissed most of the night, but she was really missing it.

Natalia went into the the bathroom to run a bath. She wanted wash away the smell of cigarettes and old beer. As the tub started to fill, Natalia turned away from it and started to undress. She caught a look of herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed, her lips were swollen from all the kissing and the smile still had not left her face. She talked out loud to her reflection.

"Olivia said she loves me. This smile may never come off my face." She laughed to herself and finished getting undressed. She had just turned off the water and was about to get in the tub, when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly put on her robe and went to the door. It was almost three o'clock in the morning she hoped there wasn't a problem with a guest in the hotel. She looked through the peephole in the door as she asked who it was. She was a little shocked and very pleased to see Olivia on the other side of the door.

"Natalia, it's me Olivia. Let me in please." Olivia whispered out in the hall. She didn't want to wake any of the other employees that lived in this section of the hotel. Natalia threw open the door and almost pulled Olivia off her feet getting her into the room. She was going to get her goodnight kiss after all.

What she didn't realize until it was too late was all that movement had caused her robe to fall open. She could feel Olivia's eyes drinking in her nakedness. Natalia did nothing to cover herself. She watched as Olivia's eyes darkened with passion. Then Natalia did something she had never done before. She slowly slid her robe off her shoulders and let it flutter to the floor and pool at her feet. She could hear Olivia's sudden intake of breath. She watched as Olivia accepted this present.

Natalia had a limited amount of sex before. It was always hastily done in the backseat of a car. Parked on some desolate strip of road. The fear of being caught by the cops always at the forefront of her mind. She had never stood naked and let her lover see her. She couldn't believe she was doing it now and how sexy she felt doing it.

"Do you like what you see Livia?" Natalia felt so brazen but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She didn't plan for this to happen, but now that it had, she wanted Olivia to touch her more than she had ever wanted anything else in her life.

Olivia had just come downstairs to get one more look at Natalia and another kiss. Now standing before her, in all her glory was a very sexy, very seductive, very naked Natalia. She had been waiting for a sign that Natalia was ready to take their relationship to the next level. She didn't need a house to fall on her head. Clearly this was her sign. Apparently Natalia was done trying to be coy. Olivia moved towards Natalia and pulled her into her arms and captured her mouth in a kiss that almost brought them both to their knees. Her hands traveled the full expanse of Natalia's naked back, down to her behind. They both moaned as Olivia filled both her hands with the soft skin of Natalia's behind.

Olivia couldn't get over how soft Natalia was. She heard Natalia moan as she got to her behind.

"Livia please, I can't stand it any longer. Please darling make love to me!" Olivia heard herself growl. She felt Natalia's fingers working the buttons on her shirt. Then down to her pants. Before she knew it, she was standing in her just her bra and panties. Now she watched as a very naked Natalia stepped in close and opened her bra.

Natalia stepped back and watched the bra fall to the ground. Natalia was completely flushed with desire. Her eyes were black and her lips were slightly parted. Olivia let her eyes roam down Natalia's body. Her nipples were tight already. The skin over her trim stomach looked as soft as her behind. Olivia's eyes dropped lower still. When she saw that Natalia's dark curls were glistening with her desire, it broke the damn on Olivia's control.

Olivia surged forward and lifted Natalia off the floor and on to the bed. She dropped her down onto the mattress. She then pulled off her own panties and almost dove on top of her. Their mouths came together first, then the entire length of their naked bodies.

This was the first time Natalia had felt someone's naked body against her own. She couldn't believe how soft Olivia was and how good it felt to be pressed up against her.

She let instinct take over. Her legs wrapped themselves around Olivia's waist. Natalia pressed her wet aching center on to Olivia's smooth stomach. Looking for some way to end this growing need.

Olivia bit down hard on Natalia's shoulder, when she felt Natalia rub her wet center on her stomach. She heard Natalia moan in the pleasure of it. Olivia started to kiss her way towards those tight nipples she had seen. Natalia was now grinding herself into Olivia's ribs as Olivia's body slid lower in the bed.

Natalia was getting so close. It all felt so delicious. She let out a moan when Olivia's lips found her nipple. She was disappointed when she felt Olivia's mouth move away. It didn't dawn on her, what Olivia was doing until Olivia moved Natalia's legs to her shoulders.

"Oh my god yes! I've been waiting all my life for this!" Olivia captured Natalia's center with her mouth. She started with just her tongue. She licked from the back hole to the front hole. When she stroked her tongue inside to drink all the juices she could. Natalia's body started to quiver.

"Oh god, oh god! Yes Livia yes! Don't stop, please don't stop! It so good, so good." Olivia traded her tongue for two fingers and moved her mouth up to find Natalia's clit. She pulled it in her mouth and matched the rhythm of her hand to her mouth. Natalia fell over the edge in seconds. Olivia watched as her love exploded for her for the first time. She pulled her mouth away, so she could watch. She kept her fingers moving to extend Natalia's pleasure.

When Natalia came back to her senses, Olivia had her wrapped tight in her arms and they were both crying. She started to laugh.

"I don't know which end is wetter now!" Olivia loosened her grip and started to laugh too. Natalia took this opportunity to push Olivia on to her back. She wanted to know how Olivia tasted from top to bottom.

They tasted each other until dawn. Olivia knew she had to get back to her suite before the morning shift of maids came on.

"I love you more the I can say. This was not what I had planned when I knocked on your door. Will you meet me in the restaurant later, we can have a late breakfast?" Natalia reached for her lover and kissed her again.

"I know I won't be able to sleep just yet. Why don't you go upstairs and shower and change. I meet you in the lobby at eight o'clock. We can do the morning tour of the hotel and then have breakfast just like everyday." Olivia smiled and kissed Natalia once more. She got out of bed and found her clothes from around the room. She could feel Natalia's eyes on her the whole time.

"I'll see you in about an hour Miss Rivera, please let Natalia know I love her from the bottom of my heart." And she was out the door.

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

A Better Day is Coming part 16

PG Rating

I own nothing, I expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you to Chely for all her help!

A knock on the door brought Natalia back from her memory of their first time together. Back to her reflection in a wedding gown. She had trouble believing that was a year ago. She was madly, passionately in love with Olivia Spencer and she was gladly marrying Nicky. Greg stuck his head in the door.

"Are ready...Oh my god, you are absolutely stunning. She'll be knocked out by your beauty." Greg realized what he said. He looked around carefully.

"Tino is one lucky man. You look beautiful." Natalia just smiled. She understood. She took one last look in the mirror and joined Greg in the hall. They stopped in front of Olivia's door and Greg knocked for them.

Olivia opened the door. Natalia couldn't take her eyes of her. Since she had been married before, Olivia had chosen a pale green gown, that was the color of her eyes just as she was waking up in the morning. Natalia's mouth went dry and her lower region got moist.

"You look beautiful Livia. That color is perfect for you." Natalia husked out. Her voice an octave lower then normal. Olivia was busy taking in the vision of Natalia as a bride. It took a moment for what Natalia said and how she said it, to slowly sink in.

"You look beautiful too, Miss Rivera. We should get going before I start to cry and ruin my makeup." Natalia only called her Livia when they were alone. They both needed to be very careful. This was a big step forward for them. They needed to make sure nothing went wrong. Olivia took Greg's arm and turned towards the chapel. Natalia took a very deep breath and steady herself. She took Greg's other arm.

"You're right Miss Spencer let's get married and have the pictures taken before we ruin our makeup." Greg lead them both to the alcove by the doors to the chapel. Everyone from the wedding party was waiting for them there. Since they wanted to keep things small, they were sharing the bridesmaids. Doris was Natalia's maid of honor and Reva was Olivia's. Sadie had come in from Chicago. Since neither woman had a father coming to the ceremony, they had asked her to give them both away.

This was the first time in all the time Natalia had known Sadie, that she had seen her get all dressed up in a gown. She looked beautiful, very uncomfortable, but beautiful.

"Wow you clean up real nice! Thank you for coming all the way from Chicago and doing this for us." Natalia leaned in and hugged the only real mother figure she could still count on.

"You look even better than I thought you would. Happiness has made you even more beautiful then you were before. I would have gone anywhere for your wedding, even if it means having to dress up like a girl." They laughed together.

"Ok ladies lets get lined up. They're ready for us to begin." The doors opened and the music started. The bridesmaids went first, followed by Doris, then Reva and finally Phillip's little sister Lizzie as the flower girl.

Sadie got in between Olivia and Natalia. As she was extending her elbows for the girls to take, she heard Natalia take in a deep breath, then let out a string of cuss words in English and in Spanish. Both Sadie and Olivia stared at her.

"Olivia, my parents are sitting in the front pew! What are we going to do?" Olivia could see Natalia starting to panic.

"Miss Rivera take a deep breath and get a hold of yourself. They're here to see you marry Tino. That's a very good thing. Don't you think that's a good thing Sadie?" Sadie pulled Natalia in close to her side and whispered in Natalia's ear.

"This is your wedding to Tino, not Olivia. This way they never have to know the truth. This is perfect." The first notes of the wedding march started and Sadie started them down the aisle. Everyone stood up for the brides. Natalia saw the big smiles on her parents faces. It sickened her.

Natalia moved her legs forward. She had a death grip on Sadie's arm. She made eye contact with Nicky. He could see how upset she was. He looked over at his mother and gave her a dirty look. She just smiled like she didn't know what was going on.

Natalia did not look at her parents once as she walked down the aisle. She turned her head away as she passed them. She did, how ever, make eye contact with Nicky's mother. Mrs. Augustino had the decency to look down.

Maybe her great idea to bring their family back together wasn't as great as she thought. Natalia looked devastated and the Rivera's looked heart broken.

Natalia made it through the ceremony in one piece. She did what she was supposed to do, when she was supposed to do it. She could feel them behind her the whole time, like a cancer growing. She was going to have to see them and talk to them.

All she wanted was to be in Livia'a arms. Olivia would protect her from them. She kissed Tino as Olivia kissed Phillip. She heard Father Ray introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Augustino. She pasted a smile on her face and headed back up the isle. She gave her mother in law one more look as she went by.

When they finally made it out of the chapel Olivia grabbed Natalia's hand.

"Ok everybody in my dressing room. We need to figure out how they got here and what if anything we're going to do about it." They all ran to the dressing room and went inside.

"Nicky why would you mother do this to me? I told her several times I didn't ever want to see them again. How did she go from me telling her that, to thinking it would be a good idea for her to bring them with her to my wedding?"

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

A Better Day is Coming part 17

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help and support!

This is all about confrontation and Natalia standing up for herself!

Olivia could tell Natalia was starting to panic again. She knew she needed to get her to focus and fast. The only thing that popped into her head was to kiss her. Olivia grabbed Natalia by the shoulders and planted one on her. Phillip went and stood in front of the door so no one could just walk in.

It took a few seconds but Natalia started to relax and participate in the kiss. When Olivia was sure Natalia was calm, she pulled back from the kiss.

"Talia, there is nothing they can do anymore. You're a legally married woman. They can't have you committed without Tino's permission. All they can do is make some waves. They can't control you anymore. The truth is, it's best to let them see how happy you are with Tino." Natalia shook her head. She knew Olivia was right. It was just such a shock to see them there.

"You're right, I know you're right. I was just completely thrown seeing them in the chapel. Nicky we need to have a talk with your mother. Then we can say hello to my parents. Olivia why don't you and Phillip take care of the wedding pictures of just you and Phillip's family. This shouldn't take that long." Natalia took a deep breath to settle herself. She gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed Nicky's hand and headed back to the chapel.

"Nicky tell me the truth, did you know your mother was going to do this?" Nicky held eye contact.

"She told me that she wanted to do it." Natalia started to talk, but Nicky stopped her.

"I told her not to do it. That it would hurt you and ruin your wedding. I thought she understood. She never brought it up again. I didn't tell you, because I was sure she wouldn't do it and I didn't want to upset you for no reason." Nodding her head, Natalia walked into the chapel. She found Mrs. Augustino and made a bee line for her. Her parents were standing off to the side. They looked very uncomfortable.

"Nicky would you please tell my parents we'll be over to talk to them in a minute. I'm going to have a little chat with my new mother in law." Nicky did as asked. He was happy not to be in the middle of his mother and his new wife. He kissed Natalia on the lips and walked over to the Riveras.

"Señora may I speak to you please?" Nicky's mother turned to look at Natalia.

"Please call me mami or Maria." She smiled at her new daughter. Natalia did not smile back.

"Señora, you did something that I clearly told you I did not want. I told you that they were not going to be invited and that I didn't want to have anything to do with them." Nicky came up and put his arm around Natalia's waist.

"If you were anyone else besides Nicky's mother, I would never see you again. But I know that your son loves you and wants to see you. If anything like this ever happens again, you will not be welcomed in my home. I will not enter your home. Nicky can see you by himself. I trusted you and you purposely went against my wishes. You ruined the happiest day of my life. Now I have to talk to people that do not have my best interests at heart. I won't insult you, by telling you what they both tried to do to a very naive sixteen year old. Please don't ever insult me like this again." Natalia turned and walked toward her parents. Maria grabbed her son's arm.

"Mijo you're going to just stand there and let her talk to me like that. You didn't stop her. You let her treat your mother like the bad guy!" Nicky shook his head. He leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Mami, you are the bad guy here. She told you no several times. I told you no when you told me what you wanted to do. I think she showed you more respect then you deserved. Inviting them here, was wrong. Clearly you didn't show any respect for Natalia or her feelings. Now go find papi and we'll see you at the party in the hotel." Nicky went to join his wife and her parents.

Natalia left her mother in law and headed over to talk to her parents for the first time in over nine years. She really wished Olivia was here beside her. It would give her so much strength. Then like magic she looked up and Olivia was standing on the stairs to the alter having her picture taken. They made eye contact and gave each other the strength. Natalia knew she'd get through what had to be done.

"Mami, papi. Why did you come here, when you weren't invited?" Jorge started to get upset. Celia put her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Hello Natalia, is that how you greet us after so long? Why are we here?" Natalia just stood her ground. She held her mother's eye contact and waited for an answer.

"We came because it's the first time we had any idea of where you were in the almost ten years since you ran away. We wanted to see for ourselves that our daughter was ok. That the little girl we thought we had lost forever was still alive and doing well. That's why we came, Mija." Celia couldn't tell if her daughter was going to laugh or cry from the look on her face. That was the point when Nicky joined them. He put his arm around Natalia's waist and kissed her temple. Natalia leaned into Nicky and gained strength from his presence. She lowered her voice so no one but her parents could hear her.

"Did you bring the men in white coats with you? Is there still a reservation for me at the mental institution you were sending me to? Don't play the martyr with me. I didn't just decide to leave. I was running for my life. And I made a life without you. I have a very good life now and I don't need you in it." Jorge was looking at the floor.

"Mija, we were only doing what we thought was best for you. We love you with all our hearts and we were trying to fix what was wrong with you." Natalia gave a very cold laugh.

"You wanted to fix me, without even talking to me or listening to what I had to say. I don't need that kind of love and I didn't need to be fixed. Go tell your doctors that you went to my wedding and you saw me with my husband." She started to walk away. Her mother called her back.

"Natalia, now that we know where you are and that you're ok, we would like to get to know you again. Could we see you again?" Natalia looked past Nicky to Olivia on the steps. She knew Olivia heard what her mother asked. Olivia just barely nodded her head. Telling her to allow her parents to come back and see how normal she was.

"Let me think about it. Is your phone number still the same?" Celia nodded her head yes.

"We're going away for two weeks on our honeymoon. I'll call you when we get back. I don't want any trouble. I want to live a peaceful life. I spent the first five years looking over my shoulder waiting for you to find me and have me put away somewhere. I don't ever want to live like that again." Celia looked at her daughter for a moment.

"You have nothing to fear from us. We just want our daughter back in our lives. You're fine now. We were only trying to do what we thought was best for you then." Natalia was going to try and explain again how there was nothing wrong with her before, but decided to just let it drop. There was too much to do and a party to get to.

"I'll call you sometime after we get back. We can start by talking over the phone." She didn't wait for an answer. She didn't invite them to the party. She just went to the photographer and told him they were ready for him now.

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

A Better Day is Coming part 18

 **NC17** rating

I own nothing, I expect even less.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely99 for all the support!

The sun was shining in Natalia's face. She didn't want to wake up yet. She made a little single dimple frown and tried to bury herself under her pillow. This caused a little giggle to escape from Olivia. She ran her fingertips down Natalia's naked back from her shoulders all the way down to her delicious behind.

"I thought I was the one that didn't like mornings. I've been waiting for you to wake up for over an hour. Do you know how hard it is to be this close to your naked body and not touch you?" Olivia ran her fingers further down and found Natalia's folds. She pressed two fingers past her folds looking for Natalia's opening.

Natalia felt a rush of electricity start in her center and enter her blood stream. She didn't think she could be this aroused this soon.

They arrived at the Chicago Hilton at one in morning. The two couples were shown to adjoining suites on the top floor of the hotel. Both suites had beautiful views of the city at night. As soon as the bellboys were gone, Phillip opened the door between the suites. He took his suitcase and brought it into the other suite. He put his case down and picked up Natalia's and brought her's into Olivia's suite. He kissed both women on the cheek and told them not to look for Tino and him until dinner that night. He walked into the other suite and closed the door. Both Olivia and Phillip put the Do not disturb sign out on their doors.

Natalia was standing at the window, looking out at the view. She could feel Olivia getting closer to her. When Olivia's arms went around her waist, Natalia let out a sigh of utter contentment. What more could she ask for, that she didn't already have.

"You feel wonderful in my arms. The only thing that would make this moment better is if you had much less clothing. It's a beautiful suit Mrs. Augustino but I want to see you in something else." Natalia turned in her lover's arms. She pulled Olivia's head down and captured her lips. The kiss was slow and full of passion. Natalia parted her lips and let her tongue move against Olivia's lips. Olivia moaned at the sensation. This gave Natalia access to Olivia's mouth. She slipped her tongue past Olivia's lips. Their tongues slid together as they had many times before. But this time felt different, it felt better. In Natalia's mind and in her soul, she had given herself to Olivia in marriage today. It didn't matter what the world thought they saw. In every way that counted, she was now married to the woman of her dreams and love of her life.

"Let me get changed out of the this suit. I brought something special just for you." Olivia pouted.

"I wanted to unwrap you like a present." Natalia gave her the high beam dimples.

"Don't pout my love. There will be plenty for you to remove. Let me get ready for you." Natalia grabbed one of the smaller bags and went into the bathroom.

Olivia took this opportunity to change her clothes. She put on a beautiful emerald green satin peignoir set. It hugged her every curve and left little to the imagination. As she waited for Natalia to come back from the bathroom, she started to get the bedroom ready for a night of love. She lit all the candles in the room. She turned on the radio and found a soft little jazz station. The last thing she did was turn down the bed. She positioned herself on the bed in away she hoped Natalia would find sexy.

Natalia checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. She had chosen a very pale lavender satin floor length peignoir set. She felt very sexy in it. It showed off all of her best assets. She was sure Olivia would like it. Natalia fluffed her hair one more time and went back into the the bedroom.

She found the room changed from when she had entered the bathroom. It now glowed with candle light. There was soft music playing and the biggest change of all was Olivia. On any given day, Olivia was by far the most beautiful woman in the room. Of course Olivia would look good in a potato sack made into a dress. But the sight before her now, left Natalia breathless. Olivia in emerald green satin. Draped across the bed with the most seductive look on her face.

Olivia gracefully got up from the bed and slowly walked towards her lover. She had been expecting Natalia to look beautiful for her. But this was better then any fantasy Olivia had ever had.

They stood facing each other. Admiring the others beauty. Both of them not really believing how lucky they were to have the other. A song came on that Olivia knew was one of Natalia's favorites. She smiled and pulled Natalia into her arms. Both women melted into the other. They had made love many times before, but this was different. It felt bigger, more important. Natalia let Olivia remove the robe of her set. She returned the favor and removed Olivia's as well.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. This negligée was made for you. I'm almost sorry to take it off of you. Almost." Olivia lowered herself down and ran both of her hands under the hem of Natalia's satin gown. Her palms found the back of Natalia's legs. Natalia moaned at the contact of skin on skin. She spread her legs a little wider to maintain her balance. Olivia got a whiff of Natalia's arousal. She was trying so hard to go slow. She wanted this to be a memory they would share for a lifetime.

Olivia brought her hands up the back of Natalia's legs. She was raising the negligée up as she went. She arrived at Natalia's magnificent behind. She fought with herself to keep moving. 'Don't take her standing in the middle of the room Olivia, keep moving.' Pulling up the negligée as she went. Her beautiful Natalia was now naked. She was truly a sight to behold.

Olivia had been practicing this since they had all decided to get married. She put one arm around Natalia's shoulders and the other behind her knees. Olivia stood up straight and had Natalia up off the floor and in her arms. She leaned in and kissed that perfect mouth as she carried her to the bed.

Natalia was surprised and very turned on when Olivia lifted her off the floor. When Olivia leaned her head down to kiss her, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her back. She moaned into the kiss. Olivia gently set her down on the bed.

Olivia stepped back and took in all of Natalia's naked beauty. Natalia was absolutely stunning. Just looking at her this way was causing her center to flood with moisture.

Natalia watched as Olivia slowly started to remove her own negligée. It was simply the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Olivia bent over and found the hem of her gown. Her hands slowly ran up the insides of her legs. As she got closer and closer to her center. She started making soft little moans when she exhaled. The sound she made when she inhaled almost sent Natalia over the edge. As her fingers past over her center, she let her middle one fall between her folds. Olivia knew it drove Natalia wild when she ran her own juices up her body with her fingers. She knew how Natalia loved the little sounds she made. She could she the desire building in her eyes. They were almost completely black already and they had only kissed so far.

When her hands reached her own breasts, she squeezed them and rolled her nipples between her fingers. Natalia eyes never left her hands. Natalia breath was coming in short pants now. Olivia could tell, Natalia wasn't far from the edge. Olivia closed her eyes as she pulled the gown up over her head.

Natalia sat up as Olivia's gown went over her head. She had to have Olivia in her arms or she was going to lose her mind. Her body went forward on its own. Olivia's arms were above her head as she removed the beautiful gown. Her enticing breasts were left bare in front of Natalia. Her mouth claimed one breast as her hand found the other.

Natalia heard a growl as her lips finally latched on to Olivia's hard nipple. She was pretty sure the sound had come from her but she couldn't be sure. All she could comprehend at this moment was the taste of Olivia's nipple on her tongue and the feel of the other on the palm of her hand.

Natalia leaned back and pulled Olivia with her on to the bed. Olivia gasped at the sensation of having her nipple nibbled on as she fell forward onto the bed. Her arms went out to stop her full weight from landing on Natalia.

Olivia used her knee to spread Natalia's legs out as she settled in between them. Natalia wrapped her legs tightly around Olivia's middle. She ground her very wet center into anyplace she could reach. The ache was getting so strong and she was searching for relief. Olivia leaned on one arm and slipped her right hand between their bodies. She slid her hand down and found Natalia's center.

Natalia cried out in pleasure when Olivia entered her with three fingers. Natalia started a fast pace and Olivia kept up with her. When Natalia had to give up Olivia's nipple to breath, Olivia dipped her head and took Natalia's nipple in her mouth and started using her teeth. It sent Natalia over the edge. Olivia felt her muscles contract and release.

The feeling of having Olivia filling her center was amazing. Natalia could feel her orgasm building from deep inside. She knew it was going to be big. Bigger then ever before. It killed her but she had to let go of Olivia's nipple. She needed to take a deep breath. As the much needed air filled her lungs, she felt Olivia gently bit down on her nipple.

The huge orgasm that was slowly building, suddenly exploded throughout her body. She felt her muscles contract.

"Oh my god Olivia!" Was all she could get out as the most intense orgasm of her life rolled over her in continuous waves.

They made love for hours. They finally fell asleep, sated for the moment.

With the sun in her eyes and the incredible feeling of Olivia's fingers pushing inside her from behind. Natalia was amazed at how turned on she was after making love all night long. When she felt the burn of the orgasm starting she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"You better call the boys, tell them we won't be seeing them until sometime tomorrow at the earliest!" Olivia laughed as Natalia fell over the edge.

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

A Better Day is Coming part 19

NC17 rating

This story takes place in the 1950's

Thank you Chely for all you help!

Natalia pulled the room service cart into the main section of the suite. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled what ever it was that Olivia had ordered while she had been in the bathroom. Natalia really hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday. She was so upset about her parents coming to the wedding that she had lost her appetite. She just made it look like she was eating, when all she really was doing was moving it around her plate.

Natalia took the covered plates off the cart and set them on the table. They would have their lunch, brunch what ever this meal was, in front of the window. The daytime view was just as incredible as the nighttime one. They had a beautiful view of the city in the foreground and the huge expanse of the lake beyond the city.

"Livia the food is here. Come and join me. We can eat and enjoy this wonderful view." From inside the bathroom Natalia heard Olivia say, she was coming, she was just finishing getting dressed. Natalia pouted. She didn't really want Olivia to be dressed. But she understood. She herself had put on a little terry cloth one piece short set. It was made to be a cover-up for at the beach. It was very soft and she had nothing on underneath it.

Natalia looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. Her mouth dropped open. Her nipples pebbled all on their own and her center flooded.

Olivia was a little nervous. They had talked about trying something like this, but it had never really gone farther then talk. She didn't want to upset or embarrass her Talia, not on their honeymoon. It felt right when she bought it and it felt right when she tried it on.

Natalia ran her hungry eyes from Olivia's slicked back hair, down to the pencil thin mustache, to the beautiful black suit, crisp white shirt and red tie. She had on black mens shoes that had a high polish on them. She had a hat in her hands that looked like it was made from the same material that her suite was made from.

Natalia wasn't sure which was sexier, last night's very feminine green satin negligée or tonight's very butch suit. Both made her want Olivia in ways she had never thought possible.

Olivia smiled when she heard Natalia let out a whimper and saw the look in her wife's eyes. She put on her best male swagger and walked up to Natalia. The closer she got the more aroused Natalia looked.

"Miss Rivera would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out dancing tonight. I know an ugly little club very close to here." Natalia shook her head yes. At this moment she was so far gone, Olivia could have asked her anything and Natalia would have said yes. Olivia put her hat down on the table. She stepped into Natalia's space and wrapped her arms around her. Natalia melted into Olivia. Natalia raised her chin and pulled down on Olivia's head. She desperately needed to be kissed. Olivia happily complied.

Natalia latched on to Olivia's lips. Nibbling on first the top one and then the bottom. She moaned when Olivia opened her lips and let Natalia's tongue into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Natalia plastered herself to Olivia's body. She felt the wrapping Olivia had used over her breasts to get her chest as flat as possible. She felt Olivia's smooth stomach touching her own. She moaned again when Olivia's hands found her behind and pulled their bodies closer together.

That was when she noticed the other part of Olivia's outfit. When Natalia ground her center into Olivia's, there was a definite bulge in Olivia's pants. Natalia stilled all movement for a moment. Olivia got worried that Natalia was going to get upset. She started to remove her hands from Natalia's bottom. Natalia felt Olivia stiffen. She knew that Olivia thought she was upset. So she did the first thing that came into her head. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. She nibbled her way from Olivia's mouth to her ear. She whispered in Olivia's ear, in voice so deep and sexy that Olivia thought her knees would give out.

"Oh Mr. Spencer fuck me. Fuck me hard with your dick! I'm not wearing anything underneath this. I want you deep inside me now!" Olivia got them to the bed as quickly as possible. She laid Natalia down on her back. Olivia's hands started to fumble with the belt on her trousers. Natalia was too excited to wait. She sat up and moved towards Olivia. She pushed Olivia's hands out of the way and opened the belt and then the pants. The pants pooled at Olivia's feet. Natalia quickly picked up the pants so they wouldn't be a wrinkled mess.

Natalia turned to get a good look at Olivia now. She was standing there in boxer shorts with a large bulge and a mens dress shirt and tie. She had taken off the jacket. Natalia almost ripped off the terry cloth one piece she was wearing. They both were panting by now. Olivia was the first to find her voice. It was deep with desire and need.

"Talia, get on the bed on your hands and knees." Natalia felt her own juices start to leak on to her thighs. She moved as if she were in a dream. Last night had been all about the connection and the joining of body and soul. This was all about raw sexual need.

Natalia got up on the bed again. She was trying to be as sexy as possible. When she was in position, she turned and looked at Olivia over her shoulder.

"I'm right where you want me daddy. Fuck me until I scream your name!" Olivia growled and got in behind her. She ran her hand over Natalia cheeks and down the crevice to her very wet folds. Natalia bucked when she felt Olivia's fingers find her opening.

Olivia was teasing Natalia with her fingers. She knew Natalia wanted more then just fingers. She coated all four of her fingers in Natalia's juices and carefully lubed the flesh toned dildo. She grabbed the head and guided it to her lover's opening. Olivia gently pulsed the tip but did not press to enter. Olivia knew Natalia had never been penetrated with anything other than fingers. She didn't want to rush and have it be a bad experience for her.

Natalia was so turned on by everything Olivia was doing, she was almost beside herself. But Olivia was just teasing her. First with her fingers and now not pushing in. To encourage her lover to be bold, Natalia started to rock back into Olivia. She heard Olivia growl. Then she felt Olivia push inside. She had never felt this full before. It was wonderful. Natalia started to buck her hips and moan. Olivia pressed the dildo all the way in until their bodies came together. Olivia paused for a moment. Natalia needed more.

"Mmhm yes baby. That's so good. Give me more daddy! It feels so good." That was all the encouragement Olivia needed. She started a slow steady rhythm. Taking them both higher. Natalia increased the speed. She still needed more. Soon Olivia was slamming her hips into Natalia's behind. They both were so close. It felt so good. Olivia removed one hand from Natalia's hips and slid it around front. She let her fingers slip between Natalia's folds and find her rock hard pearl. She rolled the pearl between her fingers and Natalia went flying over the edge. Olivia continued thrusting as she followed Natalia over.

Olivia collapsed down on top of Natalia gasping for breath. Her body tingling from how hard she had cum.

"Oh my god, Livia that was unbelievable! I really hope you enjoyed that, because I want to do that as often as possible." Olivia laughed.

"Baby we can do it all day long! This little beauty doesn't need time to rest before it comes alive again." Olivia moved so Natalia could roll over and they could face each other.

"Can we still go out tonight? With you dressed just like this. I think it would be so sexy. Knowing that you have daddy in your pants." Natalia blushed, but she didn't break eye contact. Olivia smiled. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Natalia's.

"That was my plan from the beginning. It's just nice to know you like him enough to give him a name."

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

A Better Day is Coming part 20

PG13 Rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help and support.

They spent the entire afternoon making love to each other. It ran the gamut, from rough and raw to sweet and gentle. Through it all there was laughter and a true sense of joy. They had lunch in bed, feeding each other off the plates and off their bodies.

Natalia could not remember ever being this happy. She knew who and what she was, and for the first time in her life there wasn't even the smallest tingling of shame. Living with and loving Olivia was what she had been made for. She wished she could scream it from the top of the Sears Tower, but she knew that could never happen.

"Livia, why don't you call the boys and ask them to join us at The Big Horn. It's always fun when we all go out together." Olivia smiled and rolled over to get the phone. She rang the adjoining suite and set up the evening together.

As they were getting out of the car, it looked like Natalia was the only woman out with three men. Natalia boldly took Olivia's hand for the few moments it took as they walked from the car to the door of the bar. Olivia opened the door for Natalia to enter first.

The Big Horn had not changed a bit in the year Natalia had been gone. The regular crowd was there. They were all happy to see Natalia and to see how happy she looked. They were happy to make new friends in Tino and Phillip.

All the femmes were drooling over Olivia in her suit. Olivia was the perfect gentleman, and didn't even notice all the eyes on her. She escorted Natalia to a ratty old table. She ordered drinks from the waitress. Once they sat down, one of Natalia's hands came to rest on the inside of Olivia's thigh. Maybe it was because they had made love all afternoon, but the sexual energy flowing between them was almost tangible to anyone that looked at them.

Once their drinks arrived Olivia asked Natalia to dance. Natalia was more than happy to accept. They were normally a beautiful couple. Both women were very easy on the eyes, but tonight they were extraordinary. Olivia in a perfectly tailored black suit. Her short hair slicked back in a very masculine style. She was wearing a very high quality fake mustache. She had gotten it from a friend that did makeup for the local television news. It looked real even up close. The only thing that gave her away from looking completely like a man was the curve of her hips and beautiful shape of her behind.

In the year Natalia had been in Springfield, she had blossomed into a woman. The confidence she had in herself had grown. It showed in the way she carried herself. The way she interacted with others. She didn't look like a scared mouse ready to run at a moments notice. Not having to work so hard everyday just to keep a roof over her head, relaxed her in a way no one had ever seen before. She smiled easily and often. Just looking at Olivia caused her to smile.

Tonight Natalia was in a dress that Olivia had picked out for her. It was a deep dark shimmering red that matched the color of Olivia's tie. Over the red was a very fine black lace mesh. The dress was strapless and cocktail length. Her shoes were three inch red stilettos. Olivia had done her hair for her, in a soft chignon. She looked like she had just come off the runways of Paris.

"Olivia you are making me jealous, having someone so beautiful in your arms. She's my wife. Will I get a chance to dance with her tonight?" Olivia laughed and spun Natalia out into Tino's arms. She moved into Phillip's arms and they each danced with their spouses.

"Olivia this is the sexiest you have ever looked. Too bad you don't have anything in your pants to thrill me with." Phillip was shocked when Olivia ground daddy into his leg. They both burst out laughing.

"Olivia you are always full of surprises. I think I'm going to like being married to you." He kissed her on the cheek and the continued to dance.

"I'm so sorry that my mother invited your parents to the wedding. I think you handled her the only way you could. She yelled at me that I let you talk to her that way, but I told her she was in the wrong and you had every right to be cross with her. I hope she's not going to be a problem for us in the future." Nicky had a small frown on his face.

"She might be in the beginning, but if we stand together as a team and we don't let her get away with her meddling she'll stop. They were definitely an unwanted shock at the ceremony, but Olivia is right, I need to make some kind of peace with them. It can only help with the beard if both our parents are happy with us being married. It will help keep Chief Cooper happy and out of our business. I saw him at the ceremony trying to hear what I was saying to your mother and then my parents. He's just not going away." Nicky looked down at Natalia's cleavage and then back into her eyes.

"Well maybe he'll give us a break when we have our first child." Natalia's mouth dropped open. Nicky laughed and he spun her back to Olivia. Olivia took Natalia in her arms as Phillip took Tino in his.

"What's the matter baby? What did Tino say that still has you so shocked?" Natalia looked Olivia in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Olivia pulled Natalia closer and took the opportunity of Natalia's open mouth and filled it with her tongue. She slid her hands down Natalia's back to her bottom and pulled their centers together. Grinding daddy into Natalia. It only took a moment for Natalia to react. Natalia moaned and pulled Olivia even closer. Nicky and talking about babies could wait. She was in a beautiful woman's arms who just happened to be the love of her life.

They kissed and danced the rest of the night. It was one of the best nights of Natalia's life. She would worry about babies and parents and police chiefs later when the honeymoon was over. Now all she wanted to do was dance with the woman she considered her wife and then take her back to the hotel and make love until they passed out from exhaustion.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A Better Day is Coming part 21

NC17 Rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you to Chely for all her help and support.

I own nothing and expect even less.

 **A/N Thank you all for taking the time to read my venture into the past.**

The next day Phillip drove them all to a house that his family owned. They had all decided that would be the best place to stay for the rest of the honeymoon. It was a lovely old farmhouse on a large piece of land. There was a large pond for swimming. They could have had horses in the stable but they didn't want people coming and going to take care of the animals. They had a week and a half left to their honeymoon and they didn't want to worry about what some stranger may or may not have seen.

The only thing that would have been better is if the other couple wasn't there. This was something they would have to get used too. Always being together. It was a good thing that they all really liked each other.

The farmhouse was large and had bedroom suites upstairs and downstairs. The boys took the upstairs suite and the girls took downstairs. It gave them all the privacy they needed.

Natalia fell in love with the large country kitchen and decided she would cook dinner for everyone on their first night there. The cupboards and refrigerator had been fully stocked with food. She decided to make her grandmother's recipe for chicken and rice. It was one of Olivia's favorites and she knew Nicky liked it too.

When dinner was almost ready, Olivia chose the wine and opened it to let it breathe. Tino and Phillip set the table. The food was delicious and the company was delightful. They laughed and teased each other.

"Nicky, I mean Tino, where did that comment about making babies come from?" Everyone at the table looked at him waiting for an answer.

"My mother already asked if we were going to try and get pregnant right away. I never really questioned it before. Are we going to have children and if we do, how is that going to happen?" Phillip put his arm around Tino.

"First we have to decide if we all want children, then if we all do, then we can figure out how to have them. I never really thought about having kids before. What about you Tino, do you want kids?" Tino slowly shook his head yes.

"It never occurred to me that I wouldn't have children. Especially after we all got married. I mean why get married if we're not going to have children?" Everyone looked around the table at each other. Olivia was the first person to respond to Tino's question.

"I married Phillip to make everyone to believe I was straight. I encouraged Natalia to marry you for the same reason. People want to believe what they think they see." She paused for a moment.

"When I was little I always wanted children, but when I realized what I was, I gave up that hope. I haven't thought about it since I was sixteen. It would change everything if we did. How would we live. Where would we live. Would that be the end of the beard and would we really have to live like straight people. I don't want that. I love you Phillip, but like a brother or something. I want to be with Natalia as much as possible. Not just when we can. I think we would have to think long and hard about this. I'm not ready to change our lives right now." Olivia looked at Phillip and then at Natalia. This whole subject was deeply upsetting her.

Natalia decided it was her turn to give her opinion.

"I'm with Olivia one hundred percent. Children would be nice, but definitely not now. I love you Nicky, but I don't want to sleep with you to make a baby and I definitely don't want Olivia to sleep with Phillip. I don't care if it's just to make a child. No one touches her but me. And the last time I checked that didn't make babies." Phillip was finding all this on the amusing side. He had a big smile on his face.

"I don't know Natalia, from what I felt last night in Olivia's pants, I think maybe she could knock you up." This was just what they needed to break the building tension.

"Never you mind what Olivia does or doesn't have in her pants. It still won't get me pregnant. But we could die trying!" Everyone started to laugh. Even Tino relaxed. He knew the subject was closed for the moment. He could wait to bring it up again.

It was several hours later when the rumble of thunder woke Natalia from a deep sleep. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. The next rumble explained why she was awake.

Her mother and grandmother had both been afraid of thunder, but never her. Even as a child, Natalia always loved thunderstorms. The feel of electricity in the air gave her goosebumps. As she got older it did much more. Now she craved being touched durning a storm. Without thinking Natalia reached for her sleeping lover.

Olivia was sleeping on her side facing away from her. Natalia molded herself to Olivia's back. She started to slowly thrust her already wet center into Olivia's behind. Her hand found Olivia's breast and she took her nipple in her fingers and started to tug. Natalia's mouth worked its way up her lover's neck to her ear.

"Livia, I need you to wake up baby. I need to feel you thrusting deep inside me. Wake up baby!" Natalia could feel Olivia starting to respond to her. Olivia was meeting the thrusting against her behind. The room filled with light as lightening flashed through the sky, followed very rapidly by the loud rumbling of thunder.

Olivia thought she was dreaming. She was in a large green field and then all of a sudden she was lying on the ground making love to Natalia. The crack of thunder brought her all the way awake. She moaned when she realized what was happening.

"Did the thunder get you all wet and do you need me to take care of you baby?" She turned in Natalia's arms and kissed her. Natalia whimpered when Olivia got out of bed.

"It's ok baby. I'm just getting daddy. Don't you want me to take you with daddy as the thunder rumbles through your body? Don't you want to feel him deep inside as the the lightening lights up the sky?" Natalia gasped as what Olivia was saying sent shivers up and down her spine and wetness leaked down her leg. She moaned as she watched Olivia putting daddy on and securing the straps around her hips.

Lightning lit up the room and Olivia saw Natalia's hand slip down her body and into her folds. She watched as the rumble of the thunder sent her over the edge. Her own center flooded and her juices reached her thighs.

"Come fuck me Livia. Take me baby, I'm all your's. Make me cum for you and only you." Natalia knew Olivia loved when she talked dirty. She needed Olivia to take her and take her hard. The storm was still building in strength. This was going to be a long night of raw hot sex if she was going to be satisfied.

"You need it bad baby. I have what you need. Get on your hands and knees baby. Let daddy take you to the moon." Natalia quickly got in the position Olivia requested.

"Take me daddy, this is all for you. Fuck me daddy, make your baby cum for you!" Olivia was now just as turned on as Natalia was. The sound of Natalia asking to be fucked was almost more the she could handle. It still amazed her how prim and proper Natalia could be in public and how she became a waton sexual animal in their bedroom. She didn't know how or what she had done to deserve a woman like Natalia but she was so grateful Natalia had found her.

Olivia came up behind Natalia and reached between her folds with her hand. She found Natalia's center flooded and ready for her. She coated her hand in Natalia's juices and lubed daddy with it.

Natalia started moaning as soon as she felt Olivia's hand touch her. Her hips bucked back when she felt Olivia's fingers between her folds. She was waiting for Olivia to fill her with daddy.

Olivia waited until the next flash of lightning, then surged inside of Natalia before they both felt the loud rumble of thunder. The thunder covered the sound of Natalia's scream of pleasure. It only took a few strokes before they both came. Natalia held on to daddy as she turned around to face Olivia.

"I need more baby. Fuck me harder baby. Can't you feel it in the air, on your skin, inside you? I need you baby, please!" Olivia could never refuse her. They fucked hard and came hard, the entire time the storm raged.

This was the most intense sexual experience both women had ever had. Olivia was sure that the boys had to have heard everything that was happening all night long. But the next afternoon when they finally came out of their room for some food, the only thing Tino said about the night before was just how powerful the storm had been. Phillip found some trees that had been knocked down. Natalia just smiled and kissed Olivia chastely on the lips. Tino didn't hear the small growl she made deep in her chest.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A Better Day is Coming part 22

R rating for language

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely

"Hey, I know we're supposed to be going back to the Beacon and getting all unpacked and settled, but it's Saturday night and it's not that far out of our way if we stopped in Roby before we have to rejoin the real world. What do you guys say? Real world or one more night to play?" Tino was begging. He didn't want it all to end just yet. He looked at Phillip and gave him the sad eyes. Phillip had a hard time refusing Tino anything but when he gave him that face, Phillip was a goner.

"I'm in, how about you girls, ready for one more night of dancing and drinking before we have to act like grown ups again?" Natalia gave Olivia the big dimpled smile and Olivia just laughed.

"To Roby it is! Natalia wants to go. Let's have one more big night. Tino, first round is on you!" Everyone cheered and Phillip headed to the club in Roby.

The parking lot was full, but Phillip found a spot. They were laughing at something silly Tino said as they walked in the door. Reva was behind the bar talking to some young girl who looked like she needed some help. She looked up when she heard the laughter. She excused herself from her new project person and banged on the bar to get everyone's attention.

"Can I get everyone's attention please! Quiet please! I have an announcement to make!" The noisy bar got very quiet. All eyes were on the owner of the club.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time in my humble establishment, Mr and Mrs Spaulding and Mr and Mrs Augustino. You all have to figure out who's who, but I'm giving one free round of drinks on the house!" A cheer went up in the room as everyone headed to the bar for their free drink.

Reva came out from behind the bar with five glasses and a bottle of her best champagne. She ushered her friends to a small table. She set the glasses down and popped the cork on a half way decent bottle of the bubbly. Reva filled all the glasses and raised her's in a toast.

"Congratulations my friends, may these marriages be everything you hope they will be. And of course Cheers for Queers!" It was how Reva always ended her toasts. Everyone responded in kind.

"Cheers for Queers!" They all drank what was in their glasses and Reva refilled and left the bottle as she went back to the bar.

"Ok, how about first dance is with husbands and wives and the rest of the evening it can be husbands and husbands and you two wives can do what you want." Everyone laughed and went to the dance floor. Who could pass up a chance to dance to a Dean Martin song.

As they were dancing and having a good time, all of a sudden there was a loud noise and the lights in the bar came on full. When Olivia turned to see what was going on, all she could see was a sea of cops filling up the space. Then she turned to see the panic on Natalia's face.

"Talia stay with your husband. Remember that we're here visiting our friend Reva. Tino take care of your wife. No problems here." She looked Natalia in the eyes until she saw Natalia start to relax. Olivia stayed with Phillip. His arms around her in a protective manor. The bar was in an uproar. People were screaming and trying to find away out unnoticed. The two couples stayed where they were when the lights went on.

Reva came out from behind the bar with a large envelope. She walked straight up to the captain in charge of the raid. Olivia couldn't hear what was being said over the din, but Reva did not look happy and the captain had a nasty grin on his face.

Olivia's attention was brought back to her predicament when she felt a hand lock on to her arm. Instinctively she pulled her arm back and leaned in farther to Phillip.

"Come on you fucking dyke, it's time to get into the paddy wagon!" Phillip stuck his hand out and but it on the cops chest.

"Hey, watch your language! That's my wife you're talking to. Please take your hands off of her." The cop grabbed Phillip's wrist to stop Phillip from touching him.

"Get your paws off of me fagot! I break you arm off the next time you put your hands on me." Reva heard what was going on and rushed over to her friends.

"Office Daniels, Joe, please stop. These are my friends. They are on their honeymoons and just dropped in for a drink on their way back to Springfield. They aren't queers. I swear to you that they just got married two weeks ago. You can ask anyone here. I toasted their wedding and bought a round for the house!" Officer Daniels started to relax. Reva gave him a seductive smile. He smiled back.

"Joe, let me introduce some old friends. This is Phillip and Olivia. That adorable couple over there is Tino and Natalia." Tino feeling really butch, stuck his hand out to shake the officers hand. Joe automatically shook his hand. Everyone started to relax. That was when the captain came over."

"Joe, good job here. We got everything we came for." He patted the envelope sticking out of the pocket on his shirt. He bent down and gave Reva a kissed on the cheek and patted her behind as he turned to leave the bar. He stopped when he reached the door.

"You can let everyone that's not in the paddy wagon already go." Joe smiled and nodded to his superior. His wife was pregnant, he could use all the extra cash he could get his hands on. He turned to his men still in the bar.

"Ok men, that's good enough for tonight. Let's take the paddy wagon back to the station and get these fucking queers processed." He tuned back to Reva and the two couples.

"It was nice meeting you folks but you need to stay away from these queers. Next time you might not be so lucky." He turned and walked out of the bar.

Reva went over to the bar and watched as all the cops left her bar. She looked around and was happy to see that very little damage to the bar had happened. She waited for all the cops to be gone and the sound of their cars and the paddy wagon taking off before she climbed up on the bar and started to talk.

"Ok everybody, they're gone! Come out come out where ever you are!" People started coming out of all sorts of hiding places, in the walls, floors and parts of the wooden bar itself.

"Is everyone ok? Did anyone get hurt?" No one was hurt. Reva turned the lights back down and someone turned the jukebox back on."

"This has been one expensive night but let's go, another round on the house!" There were about fifteen people still in the bar. Most of them went up to get their drink.

Natalia rushed over to Olivia to see if the cop had hurt her when he grabbed her.

"Livia are you ok? That bastard grabbed you hard." Olivia wrapped her arms around the woman she loved.

"I'm fine baby, maybe tomorrow there'll be a small bruise, but that's all." She kissed the top of Natalia's head.

"Are you ok? Did Tino take good care of you?" Natalia snuggled in tighter to Olivia.

"I'm fine. I don't know about you, but I think it's time to go home. I've had enough excitement for one day." Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"You go grab the guys and I'll say goodbye to Reva."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A Better Day is Coming part 23

PG rating

This story take place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely for all the great support

The car ride back from Roby had been quiet. Everyone was deep in thought trying to understand just what had happened. The beard had almost worked. They had still needed Reva's backup to keep them from being arrested.

Olivia guided Phillip to his parking space in the unground parking for the all walked into the hotel together. The guys would comeback for the luggage later. They rode up in the elevator to the top floor. They would all be living in the two penthouse suites that occupied the entire floor, until the remodeling of adjoining townhouses they had purchased was finished.

Olivia put her key in the panel to allow the elevator to go to the top floor. She took Natalia in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I know we talked about this before, but let's just to go over it again. No one can get on our floor without one of these keys. The only people that have a key besides the four of us, is Greg, so he could get up here to set everything up for us. Maria in housekeeping so that the suites get cleaned one a week. Both of them are family and won't say a word about who lives where. Don't give your key to anyone before checking with me. Even if your sure they're family. I don't want any problems while we're here." Everyone nodded their heads. Olivia had gone over and over this point, but after tonight no one gave her a hard time about.

Phillip took Tino in his arms, just to feel close to him. He guessed he'd have to be the one to address the elephant in the room with them. When they stepped out of the elevator into the hallway he decided now was as good a time as any.

"Ok we all need to talk about what happened or rather what almost happened. Olivia which suite is for Tino and me?" Olivia pointed to the suite on the left.

"Let's all get showered and changed and meet back in your suite in...let's say an hour. I want this all out on the table and a better plan put into place before I leave first thing Monday morning on Spaulding business." Olivia used her key to open the door for Natalia. She had planned to carry her over the threshold but after what almost happened it slipped her mind. She was shocked when Natalia jumped up into her arms. Olivia barely caught her in time before she fell. They both laughed. Natalia kissed her way up Olivia's neck to her ear and whispered so the guys wouldn't hear.

"We only have an hour before they'll be knocking on the door. Why don't we just go straight into the shower and you can fuck me there." Natalia didn't get the response she was expecting. Olivia put her down once they were inside the suite.

"How can you be thinking of that right now, after what almost just happened?" Natalia cock her head to the side. It seemed that Olivia was really upset.

"You're really upset aren't you?" Olivia wrapped her arms around her own waist and nodded yes. Tears started to well in her beautiful green eyes.

"Livia, was that the first time you were caught in a raid?" Natalia was shocked when Olivia shook her head yes.

"Oh my poor baby. You must have been scared out of your mind. How is you arm where he grabbed you. Let me kiss it and make it better." After Natalia gently kissed all around Olivia's bicep, she lead Olivia over to the couch and had her sit down. Natalia went over to the bar and poured them both three fingers of scotch. She brought the drinks over to the couch and handed Olivia one glass and she set her's down on the amoeba shaped coffee table. Then she sat down on the coffee table facing Olivia. She took both Olivia's hands and held them in her's.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize this was the first time you were in a raid. I can't tell you how many I've been through. For a while it seemed like the Big Horn was being hit once a month until Sadie found the right person to bribe. But now that I think about it. That was the first time the cops came to Reva's in the year you've been taking me there." Natalia stood up and pulled Olivia with her. Once they were standing, Natalia took Olivia into her arms.

"We're home now. We're safe. The boys are home and safe. The police don't know our names. Why don't we take a fast shower and you can put on those green pajamas I like you in. Then I'll make a pot of coffee and we can all talk about what happened and what we want to do for the immediate future." Natalia lead them into the bathroom and gently undressed Olivia then herself. She turned the water on and set it very hot. She washed Olivia first then herself. They got out of the shower and Natalia wrapped her in a nice warm towel. Natalia went to look for the pajamas she liked on Olivia. She came back to the bathroom with the pajamas and their drinks.

Olivia was finally starting to relax. She took a big pull off her drink and smiled as the strong liquid went down.

By the time the boys were knocking on the door, Olivia was almost back to herself. Natalia kissed her on the cheek as she went to go let the boys in.

"Hi guys. Come on in. I made a pot of coffee and we have a pretty good selection on the bar if you want something stronger." Olivia waved them over to the table. Everyone sat down. Natalia realized that the guys had never been in a raid either. She didn't know how that was possible but she did remember her first time and knew what had made her feel better.

Three hours and a half a bottle scotch later everyone was in a much better mood. They all realized how lucky they were not to be in jail and they had a plan to move forward with; No gay clubs alone, don't use the back rooms, no bathhouses for the boys for awhile. They needed to be more visual in town as straight couples. The boys could only be seen together doing manly things, like golfing and the batting cage. The girls like wise, shopping and lunch together, unless it was Beacon business.

They had all relaxed finishing their drinks when a rumble of thunder made the windows rattle. Tino blushed and stood up. He grabbed Phillip's hand.

"Come on papi lets go home. I'm really tired all of a sudden." Phillip stood up not really understanding what was the matter with Tino until he saw the look in Natalia's eyes. Then he remembered what they had heard the other night during the last thunderstorm. He laughed and walked out of the door with out even saying goodnight. The growl coming from Natalia told him all he needed to know.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A Better Day is Coming part 24

NC17 rating

This update takes place during a thunderstorm

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely for all you help

Natalia waited for the door to close before she started to stalk Olivia like her prey. She didn't even realize the growling was coming from her. Olivia shivered in anticipation. She loved how vocal and aggressive Natalia got in a storm.

Olivia stayed just out of Natalia's reach. She was going to do her best to tease her lover before giving her everything she wanted. Olivia was dressed in a white oxford button down and pink clam diggers. Her feet were already bare. As she started to backup towards the bedroom, she also started to unbutton her shirt. Natalia watched carefully as more and more skin was revealed.

A large crack of thunder rumbled the windows just as Olivia's silk encased breasts were revealed. Olivia watched as Natalia's knees almost buckled. It caused a very feral smile to form on Olivia's face.

"Do you want me baby? Are you wet for me? Tell me what you want. Tell what you need." Olivia's voice was in her deepest register and as gravely as she could get it. On any normal day that sound in her voice would have driven Natalia wild. Olivia wasn't sure what it would do during a storm, but she couldn't wait to find out. She continued to walk backwards towards the bedroom and now her shirt was open but still on. Her hands were behind her back working the button on the clam diggers. Having her arms behind her back was pushing her bust up higher. Natalia was keeping up and enjoying the show Olivia was putting on just for her.

Natalia stayed in the doorway to the bedroom as Olivia continued her striptease. She was quickly removing her own clothes. Olivia had until Natalia was naked or the next rumble of thunder to play her little teasing game. All Natalia had on was a sundress and her bra and panties. Olivia didn't have much time left.

Olivia saw how black Natalia's eyes had become. She saw how fast she was removing her own clothes. She pulled down her clam diggers and her panties at the same time. She still had her shirt and bra on. She reached behind her back and opened her bra.

The rumble of thunder put Natalia in motion. Every hair on her body felt like it was standing up. She knew fire was coursing through her veins. The only clear thought she had was to get her mouth anywhere on Olivia's body. She needed to taste her now.

Natalia moved to Olivia and dropped to her knees in front of her. One hand wrapped around Olivia's back to support her and the other went around her thigh. She lifted Olivia's leg up and over her shoulder. The first whiff of Olivia's arousal caused Natalia to growl. Her tongue behaved on it's own.

Olivia was sure she was going to remember what happened next for the rest of her life. They both heard the lighting strike the rod on the roof, just above their bedroom. The sound of the strike and the crash of thunder seconds later happened as Natalia entered Olivia with three fingers and sucked hard on her quivering bundle of nerves. Olivia came in an instant. The rumble of thunder muffled the sound of her scream.

Natalia kept moving as she pushed Olivia back so she could fall backwards on to the mattress.

"I need you baby! I need you to fuck me hard Livia! I'm so ready for you!" Leaving her fingers still inside of Olivia, Natalia got on the bed and straddled Olivia's head.

"I need you whole hand Livia! Take me with your whole hand!" Olivia did as her lover begged. She had never done this before. Natalia was so ready, so wet, so relaxed that Olivia easily slid her whole hand into Natalia. She was amazed at the sounds that were coming out of Natalia.

"Yes, that's it, grrr fuck grrr so good, grrr fuck me hard! Show me how much you love me! Grr" Natalia was still pumping three fingers into Olivia and between the growling and how good it felt to fuck and be fucked at the same time Olivia was getting close to coming again. Then she felt Natalia's walls start to clamp down around her fist. Olivia relaxed and let the orgasm take her as she felt and heard Natalia crash over the edge.

Somehow Olivia kept pumping inside Natalia. She could feel Natalia walls wash in a new level of wetness. Natalia was slowly gyrating her hips in rhythm with Olivia's pumping. Her head was down and she was moaning in pleasure as she felt the tingling starting deep inside. She increase the speed of her gyrating to increase the tingling. She also was feeling an increase of electricity in the air from the lightening.

"Yes, oh god yes! It's starting again. I can feel it growing. I love you Livia!" Lightening streaked the sky and the thunder rattled the windows as Natalia had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She collapsed down on top of Olivia as her knees gave out. Olivia pulled her hand out. After flexing her hand a couple of times, Olivia grabbed Natalia by the hips and pulled her to her mouth. Olivia greedily drank all of Natalia juices and then started to suck on her nub. Natalia started to grind into Olivia's warm wet mouth. The orgasm started to build quickly. She came hard and with little sound. The storm's and Natalia's energy was draining quickly.

"Talia can you roll over and come up here with me?" Natalia half rolled half fell off of Olivia. It made Olivia smile. How could she be so full of energy one moment and completely drained the next. Olivia got off the bed took her shirt and bra off. She pulled down the blanket, then rolled Natalia onto the sheets and quickly got in behind her. She wrapped her arms around the woman she loved more then life itself and followed her into sleep.

The morning dawned clear and beautiful. The only signs of last night storm, were the love bites on Olivia's inner thighs.

The girls were casually dressed. Olivia was in clam diggers and Natalia had shorts on. They both had on little summer blouses. They were sitting in the living room drinking coffee and reading the Sunday paper when the guys knocked on their door. Natalia went to let them in.

"Good morning. Come in the coffee is ready. Do you want me to cook us some breakfast or is coffee enough for now?" It seemed to have become Natalia's job to do most of the cooking for them. She didn't mind in the least. But it was much more fun in that beautiful kitchen at the farmhouse. Natalia finally noticed that the boys were dressed in suits.

"Have you girls eaten yet?" Natalia shook her head no.

"Ok then why don't we go to church and then go to Company for the last breakfast of our honeymoon." Olivia knew it was the right thing to do, but she hated going to church on Sundays.

"I know you're right. I don't like it, but I know you're right. Stay here and have a cup of coffee while we get changed for church. That way we can make a big show for everyone in lobby and later at Company."

They came out of the elevator holding their spouse's hand. Olivia kissed Phillip on the cheek and walk over to the desk to inform the clerk where she and Mrs. Augustino would be. The few guests that were in the lobby, were older and looked at the two handsome couples and smiled.

They arrived at church before the service began. They smiled and waved to all the people they knew. They made sure to walk up to Chief Cooper and Eleni to say good morning.

"Good morning Chief Cooper, Mrs. Cooper. It's a lovely morning isn't it." Eleni smiled

"Yes even after last night's storm." Both Natalia and Olivia blushed, but the Chief didn't seem to notice. Natalia pinched Tino for bringing up the weather. Tino had to fight bursting out in laughter. Eleni just smiled. She didn't seem to notice anything, or she just understood it was an inside joke.

"Back from your honeymoon already?" They all nodded their heads.

"Well which couple will be the first to become parents?" Eleni had a big smile on her face. Olivia almost choked. Tino got a big smile on his face.

"Oh Mrs. Cooper I hope it's us. I know it would make my mother very happy." Natalia did her best to keep a smile on her face.

"Come on Tino let's get a seat before you tell all of our business." Natalia smile and pulled her husband towards the pews.

The service went well. Natalia actually liked this church. Father Ray' sermons were on the demons of communism and how wives needed to take care of their husbands and families. He never went into the hell and brimstone sermons that the priests from the church she had grown up in always did.

The worst thing about church was being so close to Olivia and not being able to touch her, but such was life. She was very grateful to have found Olivia. What ever sacrifices they had to make to be together were well worth it.

After the service was over they headed to Company to show everyone there just how happily married they were.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

A Better Day is Coming part 25

NC17 for language

This story take place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely for all your help

It had been three weeks since they had all come back from the honeymoon. Phillip had been away and back on Spaulding business twice already. Tino was busy working with the contractor to get the townhouses ready for them to move in. He needed that to keep moving because he was going to be out of town for over a month working on a mural he had been commissioned to do before the wedding. Luckily it was in Manhattan's Grand Central Station and Phillip would be in New York on business at least twice while he was gone.

Natalia was sitting in a booth at Company waiting for Olivia, who was out parking the car. They had both decided that it was better if they didn't have lunch up in the suite. Lunch became a three hour break and the afternoon was lost. It was much better if they just went out for lunch. Completely out of the hotel seemed to work the best. Natalia was looking over the menu just to keep busy. She knew what was on it by heart.

Natalia looked up and smiled when she heard the front door open and Olivia walked in. Olivia was wearing a new navy blue suite, with the pale pink blouse that Natalia liked so much. Natalia didn't know how Olivia did it, but it was mid day and she still looked like she just gotten dressed. Natalia lowered her eyes so that no one would see the desire growing in them. Unfortunately she was too late.

Chief Cooper was sitting at a table eating his lunch when Natalia walked in. She was a conundrum for him. Why would a beautiful young woman marry a man that clearly was not a man. 'Tino is a faggot as sure as my name is Frank. Why is she giving up her chance to have a family to cover for that faggot?'

He watched her sit down and pick up the menu to read. He almost turned his head when she looked up, but she was looking at the door not him. He watched her face flush as she smiled. He turned his head to follow the gaze of her eyes. He smiled when he saw the same flush on the widow Lewis. They were all queer. All four of them. 'Now all I have to do is catch them in their own lies.'

The chief set his newspaper down and got up from his table and started over to Natalia's table. Olivia was just sitting down. Buzz was just coming out if the kitchen with a lunch order he thought was to heavy for a waitress to carry by themselves. He saw the look on his son's face and knew this wasn't going to go well. What ever Frank was up to was going to be a problem for Olivia. He dropped off the order and headed over to Frank.

"Well hello Mrs. Augustino and the widow Lewis, how nice to see you both." Olivia saw the shit eating grin on his face and knew they were going to need they're best to keep Frankie from getting what ever he was after.

"Chief Cooper it's so nice to see you. Please you know I've remarried. It's Mrs. Spaulding now. How are you and your lovely wife and daughter?" Buzz walked up at that point.

"Well look who's here! Only two of the prettiest girls in town! Frank what are you doing over here? These ladies are newlyweds now. You lost your chance with them and anyway they're only a few years older the Marina." Buzz started to laugh. Olivia realized what Buzz was up to and started to go along with the lovable old man.

"I'm only sorry you never gave me a second look Buzz or Frankie, you would have been my stepson in a New York minute." Buzz blushed like a school boy. Frank only raised an eyebrow.

"So Natalia is Tino going to get his wish?" Natalia wasn't sure what Frank was talking about, but it felt like he was trying to trap her in a lie.

"Tino has a lot of wishes. Which one are you talking about, because next month he leaves for New York to paint a mural on one of the walls in Manhattan's Grand Central Station. He's dreamed of something like that happening since we were in junior high school." She smiled sweetly at him. Showing just a hint of dimples. Frank smirked.

"No, not that. I was thinking about his wish for you to become with child. He seems to want a big family. You're not getting any younger are you?" Natalia was taken aback. How dare he speak to her like that.

"Mr. Cooper, I don't know how you were raised, but you will not speak to me about such a personal matter ever again. Whether I am with child or not is absolutely none of your business." She looked him right in the eye and did not back down.

Frank got a mean smile on his face. He leaned in with his back to Buzz, so only Olivia and Natalia could hear what he had to say.

"I know and you know there will be no babies. I also know and you know that not only are both your husbands faggots, but you two are dykes. Don't you dare try to deny it. I'll catch you in a mistake and then I'll get all of you perverts off my streets." Frank stood up. When Olivia started to protest, Frank just started to laugh and walk back to his table.

"Ladies, I'm so sorry! I didn't hear what he said but from the looks on your faces, it must have been awful. Please lunch is on me today." Buzz was very upset with his son. He knew Frank could be a jerk, but he never acted like this with women before.

Natalia didn't hear a word Buzz said. The only thing that kept running through her mind was 'I'll get all you perverts off my streets.' This was bad, this was very bad. She wanted out of Company as fast as she could.

Olivia needed to get control of her emotions. She didn't know if she wanted to scream at Frank, telling him how wrong he was or burst out in tears. Neither would help the situation. She could feel the fear rolling off of Natalia. Without much thought she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Buzz your son is a vile man. I have never heard such nasty language in my life. Not only will I not be eating lunch here today, I may never eat here again. Come on Natalia let's get out of here. We'll spend our money in a place where they don't allow such behavior." Olivia took Natalia's hand and helped her get out of the booth. Olivia took Natalia's elbow and rushed her out the door.

Olivia held on to Natalia. She was walking them, as rapidly as she could, to the car. She knew Natalia was barely holding on. They made it to the car and Olivia opened the door and put Natalia into the passenger seat. She ran around and got in the driver's side.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. We're going to pick Tino up at the townhouses and get ahold of Phillip and have him meet us at the suite. We will figure this out. He will pay for talking to you like that. I will make sure of it. No one talks to you like that. No one!" Olivia almost pealed out of her parking spot and headed towards the townhouses.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

A Better Day is Coming part 26

R rating for language

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for always helping

By this time they all got back to the suite Natalia was starting to come out of the paralyzing fear. She was beginning to realize that Cooper had no proof of his accusations and that's why he was whispering it in their ears instead of out loud and arresting them. Surly between the four of them, they could out maneuver Frank Cooper.

They were in the girls suite. Olivia was busy making coffee, so Natalia excused herself and went to change out of her business suit. She came back out in a pair of dungarees and one of Olivia's mens shirts. Olivia looked up and took notice. It was a very sexy look. She would have to let Natalia know later that she liked it.

Natalia went to the bar and got a bottle of bourbon. It would go nicely with the coffee.

"I don't know about anybody else but I would like a little something to calm my nerves." Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

"I think that's about the best idea I've heard in a while." She brought the tray over to the table with the coffee, cups and fixings. It was time to get a good plan of action to keep Cooper out of their business.

"Ok this is what happened at Company this afternoon. I dropped Natalia off at the doors and went to park the car. She went in and got us a booth. I walked in the door and smiled when I found her. I started towards the booth. I was just about to sit down when Cooper showed up at the table." Olivia poured herself cup of coffee and added a good shot of bourbon. Natalia reached out and took her hand.

"I didn't even know that Cooper was there until he came up to the table with that shit eating grin on his face. I hate the way he sounds when he calls Olivia 'The widow Lewis' like she had something to do with the fact that Josh was hit by that car. Then he has the nerve to ask if I'm with child. Right there in the restaurant." Both men looked shocked that a man would ask a woman that in public.

"Buzz came over and tried to steer Frank away from us. I tried flirting with the sweet old man. I think it just made Frank even more upset. That's when he leaned in and started to whisper to Natalia and me." Olivia lowered her volume and her pitch to imitate Cooper's voice.

"You know and I know there won't be any babies, because you know and I know that you're both married to faggots and you're both dykes. I will catch you and get you perverts off my streets." Tino looked like he was ready to go over to Company and strangle Frank. Phillip looked like he was planning something less obvious.

"Buzz didn't hear the vile things his son said but he could see the looks on our faces. He tried to cover for Frank and give us a free meal. I told Buzz we would never be back. Frank just laughed as he walked away. I want to make sure that he never gets any closer to the truth then he already is." Olivia took a deep breath.

"I think we need to talk seriously about children. That was Cooper's main point. That we would never have children and that would be his proof." Natalia's mouth fell open. Tino got a big smile on his face and Phillip looked like the RCA dog with his head tilted to one side.

"I know, I know I said no way when Tino brought it up the first time. But you didn't see the look in Cooper's eyes. He out to get us." Natalia shivered as she shook her head in agreement.

"I think that there has to be a way to get us pregnant with out sleeping with us." They all looked at Olivia like she had just grown a third head. She laughed at the looks on their faces.

"No, I'm serious. When I was in college, there was a woman in the law department that I would have sworn up and down was family. Her name was Doris Wolfe. I know she had a little kid. I think it was a girl. I've even seen her at Reva's once or twice, come to think of it. I think we need to talk to her to see how she got pregnant." Tino was beaming, his smile was so big. Phillip still looked unsure. Natalia still had her mouth hanging open.

"Mi Amor, even if there were some magic way to get pregnant without having sex with the boys, is it right to bring children into this world just to shut up that bastard Cooper. I need you to think really hard about this. Do you really want children?" Olivia took Natalia's hands in her's.

"When I was a little girl, I always assumed that I would have children. It's what my parents told me I was born to do. Get married and have babies. When I got to college and realized that there were other women that felt like me. They didn't want to be with men, they wanted to love another woman. The possibility of children went away. I think the four of us would make wonderful parents and beautiful little babies. What do you think about having children?" Natalia was silent for several moments. She wanted to be clear in her own mind before saying the words out loud.

"How can we bring a child into our lives? Who would take care of the baby? You own the hotel. I'm your assistant. Phillip and Tino are always going to be away from home on business. I don't want Tino's mother all that involved in our lives. She would figure out the sleeping arrangements right away if she were left alone with our baby all day." Olivia smiled and Natalia realized she had started to ramble. She smiled too and stopped talking.

"We need to think about all those things. I think every couple needs to think about those things. Tino, I agree with Natalia. I don't think it would be a good idea to have your mother that close to our living situation. She is just to smart not to figure it out. Then she could have the baby taken away from us. I think it would really have to be one of us taking care of it. Natalia you would be the best choice for it I think. Don't you?" She looked at the guys for back up. She looked at Phillip, they hadn't heard from him yet.

"I know that Tino really wants to be a father. I want Tino to be happy. I never really thought about children before. I guess I just figured I would get married and have children. That all changed the moment I met Tino. So I'm good with having children. I just need to know how this is going to happen." Tino leaned in and kissed the man he loved.

"Natalia do you want children? You gave us all reasons to stop us. Do you not want them? It's ok if you don't. We need to be very honest with each other. Especially on the big issues." Natalia smiled. Her eyes filled with tears.

"More then anything in this world. I have always wanted to be a mother. It was the hardest thing to get over when I knew I just couldn't sleep with a man. I would love to carry a baby. I would love to take care of you when you carry one." Olivia wiped the tears off of Natalia's cheeks. She leaned in and rested her forehead on Natalia's.

"Ok that's one problem solved. I call Reva tomorrow and find out how to get ahold of Doris Wolfe. Now for chief Cooper. Phillip doesn't Spaulding Enterprises have a private investigator working for you?" Phillip nodded yes. A smile started to form on his face.

"I call him tomorrow. I'm sure he can find some dirt on Cooper that we can use to shut him down if he continues to come after us." Olivia leaned over and kissed Phillip on the cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I married you!"

The next day Phillip got the investigator working on finding out everything he could about the good Chief Cooper.

Olivia waited until the afternoon to call Reva. She knew Reva was a late riser and didn't want to piss her off by waking her up.

"Hello Reva. It's Olivia Spaulding...yes it nice to talk to you too...yes I'm calling to find out if you know how to get ahold of Doris Wolfe. I went to college with her and I've seen her a few times at your place. Do you know who I'm talking about? She's rather tall. She's blonde with very blue eyes and for some strange reason, every time I've seen her at your place, she was wearing a hat. Any of that sound familiar?" Natalia was sitting next to Olivia and could hear Reva chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I know who you mean. Do I want to know why you want to get in touch with her? I thought you and Natalia were happy?" Natalia jumped in on that.

"I'm right here Reva. We are very happy together. This is not about asking her out. This is business. We want a lawyer that is family. Do you have her number or not?" Reva chuckled again.

"Calm down Natalia. I didn't mean to insult you. I was on your side anyway." Reva liked Natalia. She could be a real spitfire when it came to Olivia. She went to her desk and looked in her phone book and found Doris's business card.

"I have her number. You want her office or her home number?" You could still hear the amusement in her voice.

"Reva, please don't piss off my lady! We're at work and I don't need her cranky." Olivia winked at Natalia and smiled, letting Natalia know she was just teasing with Reva.

"Ok, I'll be good. If you can't keep your lady from being cranky maybe she's the one that needs Doris number." Reva and Olivia both broke out laughing. Reva gave Olivia the phone numbers. They spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up.

Olivia dialed Doris's office number. She spoke to Doris's secretary and was put through to Doris.

"Hello Miss Wolfe. This is Olivia Spaulding. I own the Beacon hotel here in town. I was also at Springfield U when you were at the law school there. I was Olivia Spencer then. I'm calling for a couple of reasons. Would it be possible to set up an appointment with you. I don't want to go over some of my questions on the phone." Doris knew exactly who Olivia Spencer was. It had scared her to her bones when Olivia had been expelled from SFU. She really didn't want to take the chance of people finding out that she associated with that kind of person. But business was really slow and she needed billable hours to hand into the partners.

"I know who you are Mrs. Spaulding. When would you like to come into the office!"

"No, Miss Wolfe, if it's at all possible, we would like to meet with you here at the Beacon."

"First tell me who we is, before I make that decision." Olivia winked at Natalia. They had her.

"We is my husband Phillip Spaulding and our partners Tino and Natalia Augustino. Could you be here this afternoon? My husband is going out of town on business tomorrow." Doris checked her calendar even though she knew she was free.

"Yes I can be there at two. Is that convenient for you?" Olivia blew Natalia a kiss.

"Yes Miss Wolfe that's fine. Just tell the clerk at the front desk that you're here to see me and he will escort you back to my office. See you at two."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

A Better Day is Coming part 27

PG rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you as always Chely

Doris Wolfe was nothing if not prompt. She was at the Beacon front desk at exactly two o'clock on the dot. Greg had been expecting her and escorted her back to Mrs. Spaulding's office. Mr. Spaulding and Augustino were already there. He knocked lightly on the door and waited to be let in. Mrs. Augustino opened the door.

"Thank you Greg, we can help Mrs. Wolfe from here. Can you please have someone from the kitchen bring up a coffee cart with some of the chef's lovely tarts I saw him baking this morning?" Greg smiled and nodded his head as he headed back to the front desk.

"Mrs. Wolfe please come in won't you. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Doris smiled. She had noticed Natalia at Reva's the few times they had both been there. Doris didn't like to go to Reva's too often, but every now and then you needed to scratch that itch. Natalia always seemed very nice. She wondered what she was doing with someone as stupid as Olivia. Even after all these years she couldn't believe Olivia had been dumb enough to bring a woman to her dorm room and expect to get away with it. To this day Doris always wore a hat when she went to Reva's just so no one would recognize her as she walked in.

Olivia, Phillip and Tino stood up as Doris came into the room. Everyone had smiles on their faces. It was making Doris uncomfortable. She knew all these people by sight, but had never sat down with them and had a conversation.

Natalia guided her to a chair just as there was a knock on the door. Doris sat in the chair as Natalia went to answer the door. Natalia came back in the room with the coffee cart and a lovely selection of fresh tarts.

"Mrs. Wolfe can I pour you a cup of coffee and offer you a tart?" Doris looked at Natalia. She was getting frustrated with all this bullshit. She wanted to know why she was here and why everyone was smiling at her.

"Coffee please, black with two sugars. What I really want is to know why I'm here. Why are you all of a sudden interested in my legal services and why are you all smiling at me like you know something I don't want to know?" The guys sat down and stopped smiling. Olivia cleared her throat and reached for Natalia's hand. Natalia handed Doris her coffee and went to stand next to Olivia.

"Ok Mrs. Wolfe, Doris is it alright if I call you Doris?" Doris nodded her head.

"Good, please call me Olivia. Now Doris we asked you here for two very different reasons. One is for your legal advice and the other is for some information we're hoping you can share with us." Olivia sat down next to Phillip on the couch. Natalia sat on the arm of couch next to Olivia. To say it was an awkward situation would be an understatement. Natalia finally couldn't stand it anymore and just started talking to Doris.

"Doris, we are having a problem with chief Cooper. We were hoping that getting married would have made most of this problem go away, but instead it's made it worse. Before we got married he was only harassing Tino. Yesterday Olivia and I were in Company about to have lunch when he walked up to our table. Doris the things he said made my blood run cold. Not only did he call the boys faggots, but he called us dykes and told us he couldn't wait to get you perverts off his streets." Natalia took a big breath and reached for Olivia's hand. She didn't want to get upset again. She wanted to remain level headed. Olivia took over for the rest of the story.

"What was the most unnerving was how he kept talking about children. He had the gall to ask if Natalia was with child and then he whispered so only we could hear. That he knew there would be no children for us and then all the horrible things Natalia told you he said." Doris sat quietly through the whole re-telling of the story. She waited for some one to continue. When no one did she shifted in her chair un comfortably.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it's not anything I haven't heard before. Cooper is a dog with a bone when it comes to us. What is it you think I can do? He has the law on his side. I think you're lucky that he's waiting for evidence to back him up instead of just going after you. It's probably because of the Spaulding name." Phillip decided it was his turn to jump in to the mix.

"So you don't think we can sue him for unwarranted harassment?" This put a sad smile on Doris's face.

"Phillip you're a well educated man, your family name is known all over the state and beyond. Do you really want any legal document with your name and the word homosexual on it." They all took that bit of reality in.

"Just who do you think would have to show proof. It would be a three ring circus with you trying to prove that you are not homosexual. It would also give Cooper every right to start a full investigation into your lives. I don't think that's what any of you want." Phillip knew she was right. He had been hoping for a different answer but the truth was the truth. They definitely didn't want that bastard looking any closer then he already was. Hopefully the P.I. would come up with something they could use against him.

"Now what information do you think I have? I don't have anything on Cooper. I just try to stay as far away from him as possible. I haven't ever been inside Company for just that reason." Doris finished up her coffee. She was sure this was the end of her visit. Olivia knew she was the one to start yet another awkward conversation with Doris.

"We didn't think you had anything on Cooper. This is more about how you got Ashley."

"What to you mean, how I got Ashley? She's my daughter. I gave birth to her. What is this all about people. Stop beating around the bush and come out and ask me what you want to know or I'm leaving!" Natalia jumped up to try and calm Doris down.

"This is very personal and forgive me for being so blunt. Did you sleep with your husband Tom to get pregnant or did you find another way?" Doris calmed down immediately and smiled. They were all just embarrassed. They weren't trying to get her involved in some stupid plot against the police.

"Oh just that. Relax everyone. I get asked that question every time I go to Reva's. Tom and I have never slept together. We have shared the same bed many times, but we have never slept together." Everyone relaxed and looked with rapt attention to Doris.

"Reva was the one who actually told me how to do it. She called it the turkey baster method. Only you don't use a turkey baster you use the syringes that they have in the pharmacy for the diabetics." Doris waited for that to sink in before she continued.

"It's a two step process. First the man makes the...stuff and puts it in a little cup, then while it's still warm, you fill the syringe with it and you shoot the...stuff inside the woman. The woman should lay on her back with her legs up in the air for at least an hour. I laid backwards on the bed and put my feet on the wall. It took a few months to work, but Ashley is a beautiful child." Doris waited for all the questions she knew they were going to ask.

Two hours later they were thanking Doris for all her helpful information and for answering all their questions. If this could really work, it could be the answer to all their prayers.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

A Better Day is Coming part 28

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Big thank you to Chely

That night Olivia was sitting up in bed reading. She was waiting for Natalia to come out of the bathroom. Natalia had said they needed to talk about getting pregnant, but just the two of them. She loved Tino and Phillip but they wouldn't be the ones carrying and then taking care of the children. Olivia knew she was right. This was a huge step and would change everything that they had previously planned.

Olivia looked up from her book when she heard the bathroom door open. Natalia was a strikingly beautiful woman at all times, but when she was fresh out of the shower with her hair still piled up on top of her head, with her face free of makeup, Olivia just didn't believe she would ever see anything better. She smiled at her lover and turned down the covers on Natalia's side of the bed.

Natalia loved to see Olivia waiting for her in bed. She loved the once over Olivia always gave her and the smile it put on Olivia's face. She walked to her side of the bed and took off her robe. She was wearing a new lavender baby doll sleep set. It had spaghetti straps and a low dipping neck line that showed off the tops of her breasts. The satin material clung to everything else, and the short shorts showed off her lovely legs. From the look in Olivia's eyes this was a good purchase, but perhaps the wrong night to wear it. She really did want to have a good discussion of where their lives were heading. She got in bed and quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"Mi amor, I love you very very much and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you everyday how much I love you. I am happy that I married Tino and you married Phillip so that we can have what we have and they can have what they have." Olivia smiled and nodded her head agreeing with everything Natalia had said so far.

"We all thought that getting married would take all the suspicion off of us. We thought it would make Cooper leave us alone and stop harassing us. It didn't happen. I do not want the only reason or the main reason we try to get pregnant is to keep Cooper out of our business. I would rather you sell the Beacon and we move away from Springfield, then bring a child into this world just to enhance our beard. I am very adamant about this. I need to know how you feel." Olivia sat up a little taller and pulled Natalia closer to her. She softly kissed the woman of her dreams on the tip of her nose.

"I agree with you one hundred percent. For all we know, this won't change Cooper's mind at all. At some point we may have to consider moving to a much larger city where no cares about what's going on next door." Natalia moved closer to Olivia and cuddled in to her.

"We never really talked about children because I don't think either of us really thought it was a possibility. I never really thought much about having children before I met you. But after we got together, in the back of my mind there was this tiny little "what if" growing steadily in the shadows. With what Doris told us today, I am absolutely one hundred percent sure, that with or with out Frank Cooper in our lives, I want to have babies with you." Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around her love and kissed the top of her head.

"I always wanted to have children. When I realized that I liked girls and not boys, I still didn't stop wanting children. After I was caught with Martha and heard my father making plans to have me committed, that's when I gave up hope of having a normal family with a woman and children." Natalia took a moment to control the emotions that wanted to overtake her.

"I realized in that moment that the world would never see me as normal, if the people who were supposed to love me come hell or high water couldn't see me. That was a very empty time for me. You brought me back to life. The dream of a real family started again. I thought it would be just the four of us. Livia I would really like to add children to that dream and make it a reality." Natalia twisted in Olivia's arms and captured Olivia's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Now that we've had our little talk, can we move right on to something that is of the utmost importance?" Olivia kissed Natalia again. This time not gently at all. Olivia pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead on Natalia's.

"When did you get this beautiful so very sexy new outfit and...can I take it off you using only my teeth?" Natalia moaned at the sound of Olivia's voice. It was so deep and sexy. The last thought that went through her mind before the passion took over was, 'I'm glad I bought one in every color.'

The next morning when the guys came over for breakfast, the girls gave them a brief over view of the discussion they had the night before. Tino got a big smile on his face.

"Boo and I had the same talk last night. He's all for it as long as everyone else is happy. You know I want kids. Now that you and Olivia are on board, I think we should start as soon as possible. Boo, I think you should pick up the needle things when you're out of town. That way Cooper can't put one plus one together and come up with the babies." Phillip smiled. He liked the new term of endearment Tino was using for him.

"I think that's an excellent idea. I'm going to be in Los Angeles later in the week. I have an old college friend that's an obgyn at Cedars Sinai, maybe he can give us some more pointers to help make it happen faster." Tino gave Phillip a look. Phillip smiled.

"Don't worry T, John is family but he and I were never interested in each other that way. We even tried it when we were in college. It was so awkward, we ended up just going out for a beer." Phillip laughed and Tino relaxed.

"What do you guys think of this idea? I think we need to be seen out in public more often just as couples. Maybe I should go to New York for the unveiling of your mural Tino and Olivia and Phillip should stay here. Be seen out and about the way they used to before I came into the picture." Everyone was just kind of looking at Natalia and not saying anything. Natalia knew she better get it all out before she hurt Olivia's feelings and made Tino and Phillip angry.

"We're looking for ways to get Cooper off our backs, right?" They all nodded yes.

"Well let's think about how it looks to the outside world. All Cooper ever sees is either all four of us out together or Olivia and I together. Everyone knows that we live up here basically together and that we bought townhouses right next to each other. We had a double wedding and went on a honeymoon all together. We are not doing a good job of showing everyone we're normal couples. Soon they're gonna start thinking something weird is going on with all four of us at the same time." Olivia looked like she was going to protest but thought about it again.

"You know, you are so right baby. I didn't really think about it that way. I should start picking you up at the airport Phillip. We should have dinners alone. Go to a romantic place that has dancing or something. It's a really good thing we like each other's company. But baby I can't sleep without you anymore. We can all go to Tino's unveiling. That's something very special and you don't want to ride on the train that long by yourself. That just how I feel. I won't have you away from me unless it's an absolute emergency." Olivia was getting red in the face. Natalia reached over and pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

"I don't want to be without you either. That is a good suggestion, because I would hate traveling overnight on the train all by myself. What do you guys think? Will you be agreeable to these little changes?" Phillip nodded his head and looked at Tino.

"I don't like it but it's what we all signed on for. It was really only me that Cooper had it out for and now I've gotten you all on his shit list. I'll do whatever we need to, to keep our family safe." Phillip nodded his head proud of Tino for accepting the situation for what it was and being willing to do what needed to be done without all the drama that usually came first. Maybe all this talk of children was making Tino grow up a little. Phillip smiled and kissed Tino on the lips.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

A Better Day Is Coming part 29

R Rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Chely for all your help

It had been a couple of weeks since their run in with Cooper. Phillip had been to California and back. His college buddy John had been very happy to help. He gave Phillip a good supply of the syringes they would get the best results with. He confirmed a lot of what Doris had told them. He suggested for them to start trying after the girls finished their cycles, then stop trying about two weeks before they were due to cycle again. It was kind of like using the rhythm method only in reverse.

They all sat down together when Phillip got back and formed a baby making plan.

"I've never really paid much attention to when I was going to start, but I have noticed that Olivia and I are together now. So it should be easy. We start trying when we're completely finished and stop trying when Olivia gets grumpy." Everyone laughed and Olivia stuck her tongue out at Natalia. Natalia leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"How many times have I told you not to stick that lovely tongue of yours out unless you plan on using it mi amor." Olivia got a grin on her face from ear to ear. She loved when her beautiful ladylike lover talked dirty to her.

"So where do we stand in your cycle thing? When do you think we can start trying?" Olivia looked at Natalia then back at Tino. This was a very awkward conversation to have with a man, but one they all needed to get used to having. She took a deep breath and answered his question.

"Actually we could start right away. I finished two days ago and Natalia three. It's like the stars have all aligned for us. So how do you want to do this?" They decided to start right away that night. The Augustinos would go first and the next night would be the Spaulding's turn.

They followed the schedule for the first week. It was all very clinical and the girls hoped they wouldn't have to keep this up for several months. Two days into the second week, Natalia was reading the morning paper after she had cleaned up the kitchen after making everyone breakfast. Her favorite section was the weather report. Today the prediction was for end of summer storms. Natalia started getting excited the moment she read it. A thought occurred to her that maybe it would be better if they were having sex while they were using the syringe. The body might absorb it better or something. She didn't care either way. Today was going to be full of electricity and Olivia.

"Livia, are you still in the bedroom?" Natalia walked into their bedroom looking for her lover. She found her getting dressed.

"Livia, let's stay home today. There's nothing really important on your calendar and the newspaper says that three different storms will be rolling through Springfield today and tonight. Think how much better it will work if we're making wild passionate love while we use the stuff from the boys." Natalia wrapped her arms around the one person in the world she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Do you want to fuck me mi amor? Do you want me to scream out your name as your hand takes me to paradise? Do you want to get me pregnant as you fuck me? Do you want to shoot your seed deep inside me and make a baby?" Olivia was on fire and all Natalia had done was hold her and talk dirty in her ear. She knew she would never tire of making love to this enchantress.

"Oh fuck. Call the new secretary, what ever the fuck her name is. Tell her we will be out all day scouting the competition." Natalia's hand slipped into Olivia's panties. It didn't take long before Olivia was calling out Natalia's name.

Natalia called Susie, the new family secretary, and told her that they both would not be in the office today. That if she had any emergencies to contact Greg at the front desk. If he couldn't handle the problem, he knew how to reach them. She also called over to the boy's suite. She explained their plans and hoped they would be able to donate their part of the party she was planning.

Olivia was watching as the clouds were beginning to build in the sky. The anticipation of how wild and free Natalia got was beginning to build in her center just like the thunder clouds out side their windows. She could hear Natalia preparing something special for her in their bedroom. It was Olivia's job to wait in the living room for the boys to deliver the Augustino bullet as she liked to think of it. She knew Natalia didn't like the name, but it was better than calling it by its real name, sperm or stuff, like Doris called it.

It made her smile to think she was shooting bunches of tiny little Tinos into Natalia every other night. She was deep in thought picturing thousands of those tiny little Tinos swimming inside of Natalia, that when there was a knock on the door, the sound scared her back to the present. She laughed at herself and went to answer the door.

"Ey chica here you go. For mi esposa that gets crazy in the rain. This one is mine and this one with the rubber band is Phillip's. We know it's going to be a long wild day for you guys." Olivia started to blush.

"Hey don't worry, I'm just jealous. I wish thunder made my Boo crazy like it does for Natalia." Olivia could only laugh. She took the two bullets and kissed Tino on the cheek.

"Remember chica rubber band for you, plain for Natalia. Don't mix it up in the throes of passion!" Tino started to laugh hysterically as he headed for the elevator to meet Phillip down at the car.

Natalia came out the bedroom wearing a shimmering floor length deep plum peignoir. The color made her skin seem to just glow. At a closer look, Olivia realized that was all Natalia had on. The peignoir and three inch matching stilettos. Olivia almost dropped the two bullets out of her hands.

"Do you see something you like Livia?" Natalia did a model's turn, giving Olivia a full view of her new peignoir. Olivia just raised her eyebrow and started towards Natalia. Natalia loved the feral look in her lover's eyes. She could feel the storm starting to build and she wanted Olivia as turned on as she was.

Natalia noticed Olivia had a syringe in each hand. "Baby, why did Phillip give you two thingies?" Olivia got a sexy smile on her face. Her main goal right now was to feel Natalia's behind under her finger tips.

"Tino brought them over. One is for you. The other one with the rubber band is from Phillip for me. Now the only question is, do you want to fuck me, and shoot your hot seed into me? I know I can't wait to cum inside you baby." Olivia held up the bullet that had the rubber band on it and gave it to Natalia. Her arms wrapped around Natalia's body and she pulled Natalia tight up against her. Her hands fanned out across Natalia's cheeks just as the first streak of lightening flashed through the sky.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A Better Day is Coming part 30

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thanks as always to Chely for all her help

The lightening flashed across sky and the rumble of thunder came moments later. Olivia's hands fanned out across her lovers behind and pulled their centers closer together. Natalia ran her tongue around Olivia's ear before whispering.

"Take me in the bedroom Livia. I have the toy all set up for you. I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to cum all over you. Let me feel you cum inside me daddy. Let me feel you put a baby in me." Natalia ran her tongue down Olivia's neck. She bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder just as Olivia was lifting her off the ground. Olivia moaned in pleasure and pain. Natalia was sure there'd be a mark there. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. She kissed and licked the bite mark to soothe the skin.

The bedroom was bathed in soft light from scarves being wrapped around the lamps. The bed was turned down. Natalia had found a good station on the radio and Doris Day was singing softly in the background. Olivia laid Natalia down on the bed and went into the bathroom.

She quickly removed her clothes and put on their favorite toy. She adjusted the straps to her liking and put on the pair of men's boxer shorts and the wife beater that Natalia had laid out for her. Olivia knew this was Natalia's favorite look when they played with daddy. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was pleased with how she looked. She smiled as she went out to make her woman pregnant.

Natalia had positioned herself very alluringly on the bed while she waited for her lover to come out of the bathroom. The peignoir was still on, but opened. It showed a beautiful strip of tan skin for the eye to follow. Starting at the inside curve of each breast, down to her delicate belly button. Natalia had the cloth draping closed again with just a hint of dark curls showing.

They both gasped as they saw the other. Their desire growing as their eyes devoured the one they could not live without. Natalia was the first to regain her composure. All she did was run her tongue over her bottom lip and wiggle her index finger for her lover to come to her. Olivia wasted no time moving over to the bed. She climbed on and crawled over to Natalia on her hands and knees. Slowly stalking her, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Come to me mi amor. Let me show you how much I love you." Natalia whispered in her most seductive tone. She knew it would drive Olivia wild. She was not disappointed. Olivia coiled and sprang at Natalia, pulling her into her arms and taking her lover's mouth in one move. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips. One hand went to the back of Olivia's head to hold her in the kiss. Her other hand went to the fly of Olivia's boxers. She slipped in and grabbed ahold of daddy and started to press it up against Olivia's lips, knowing that her pearl was underneath. It didn't take long for Olivia to pull away from the kiss so she could breathe.

"Oh fuck baby that's so good. Just a little more and I'll cum for you. Yes just like that. Fuck!" Natalia pulled daddy out through the fly and positioned it at her very wet, very ready opening.

"Don't cum yet. Fuck me. Put your seed inside me." Olivia paused for just a moment to get control of herself. When she was ready she pressed the head of daddy passed the opening to Natalia's center. Natalia groaned in pleasure and tightened her legs around Olivia, bringing then closer together. Olivia started a slow rhythm to her thrusting. Natalia thrusting back, meeting her rhythm and trying to increase the pressure. Olivia growled and increased in speed and pressure until they were both slamming into each other. Olivia watched as a drop of sweat rolled down between Natalia's breasts. She had to have it on her tongue. She shifted her position and leaned down to lick the salty drop into her mouth. The change in angle sent Natalia screaming Olivia's name as she crashed over the edge.

Olivia watched her lover's body convulse in pleasure and heard her name screamed out. Olivia held on and reached for the syringe without the rubber band. Olivia pulled daddy out of Natalia's center and replaced it with the syringe. Olivia dropped her lips to Natalia's nugget and sucked it into her mouth. This sent Natalia cresting over another wave. Olivia pushed the plunger and sent seed deep into her lover's body.

Natalia felt the seed spill inside her. It sent a shock wave of desire through her body. She needed to have Olivia in her mouth. She moved her hands to the boxer shorts, trying to get them off. Olivia understood what Natalia wanted and moved away to take off the boxers and unstrap daddy. Natalia reached out her arms to bring Olivia back to her.

"Come here baby, put your knees up here by my head. I need to have you on my tongue." Olivia shivered and did as her lover wanted. Olivia knew it wouldn't take long for Natalia to bring her over the edge, she had been so close twice already. Just thinking about Natalia's magical tongue was almost enough to send her over.

Olivia positioned herself over Natalia. She used the headboard to balance herself. Natalia used her left hand to guide Olivia down to her mouth. She wanted to tease her lover and slowly bring her over the edge, but when she got the first whiff of her scent, she had to fight herself not to just devour her. Olivia was so wet already and her pearl was hard and peeking out past her lips. Natalia reached out for the syringe with her right hand and Olivia's pearl with her lips. Olivia was only aware of Natalia's lips and her warm wet mouth. Her hips started to buck in rhythm with Natalia's lips.

The burn started deep inside and began to build. When Natalia moved her left hand to the crevice of Olivia's cheeks and slid down to her puckered hole and started to just pulse over it, Olivia's world exploded in a million little pieces. She didn't even feel Natalia insert the syringe and flood her center with seed.

Natalia helped her get down onto the mattress. She turned them both around on the bed so they were facing the wall.

"Baby, when you're ready you need to but your feet up on the wall. You are full of little Spauldings. I'm hoping it will make one perfect little Spaulding for us." Olivia rolled into the crook of Natalia's neck and put her feet up. Natalia wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders and put her feet up on the wall next to Olivia's.

They stayed that way until they fell asleep. Two hours later the next storm rolled through town and the sound of thunder woke Natalia up.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

A wonderful comment sent me down this yellow road!

I apologize in advance for offending everyone!

NC17 for sex and language!

I know the correct term is little people but it's Frank and the 1950's

Chief Cooper was sitting at his desk when his phone started to ring. Without looking up from his paperwork he lifted up the receiver and brought it to his ear. He could hear his son in law AC yelling even before the receiver reached his ear. He sat up in his chair and tried to concentrate on what AC was yelling about.

"Calm down son, I can't understand a word you're saying!" Frank lit a cigarette and waited for the other man to contain himself. AC took a couple of deep breaths and started his story again.

"Frank you gotta meet me way out on Old Springfield road. I think I found the shanty that the faggots have been using as a meeting place. We can stake it out together and then bust them when they get a good crowd." Frank looked out the window of his office. The storm clouds were already starting to build. He hesitated getting out of his chair. There was nothing he liked better then crashing in on a bunch of disgusting fudge packers but it really looked like the newspaper was right today. Did he really want to be locked in a car with AC during a thunderstorm?

"Frank are you still there? Did you hear what I said?" AC waited a moment for him to answer. Then he looked up and noticed the thunderheads building.

"Oh Frank don't be such a pussy! I promise we'll be safe in the patrol car. The rubber tires will keep us safe. Come on Frank if the pansy boys are going to be brave enough to go out in the storm, surly you will be too." Frank knew if he didn't go now, he would never be able to live this down.

"You better watch who you're calling pussy buddy boy. Im still your superior officer, even if you are my son in law. I'm not worried about the weather. I was just checking to see if I had a rain coat in the closet here. I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'll stop at Pop's for some sandwiches, just in case the fudge packers don't show up until after dark." Frank hung up the phone and got his jacket out of the closet and headed over to Company to get the food for the stakeout.

He pulled his car up behind AC's. He got out of his car and into his son in law's just as the first drops of rain began to fall. He sat the bag of sandwiches down on the seat in between them. He took off his jacket and got comfortable able. They were probably going to be there for a while.

"Are there any people in there yet? Cause it looks like the sky is about to open up any minute." AC shook his no as he opened the bag and took out a sandwich to munch on.

"About an hour ago I saw two fruits swish in there. They were both carrying a case of beer each. They came back out and took about six more cases each out of that truck over there to the right. Then about twenty minutes later, the truck on the left showed up and two more swishers got out and started unloading the truck. I couldn't really see what they had, cause my binoculars were in the trunk and I didn't want to alert them to the fact that I was here. No one else has shown up since. I got the binoculars out of the trunk. Here take a look. It looks like they're setting up for some kind of party or a makeshift bar. What do you think?" Frank put the binoculars up to his eyes. He was adjusting them when something in the sky came in to focus.

"Fuck Mallet it's a twister! We need to get out of the car and into that ditch over there fast!" Just as they both grabbed the door handles, lightening hit the hood of the car. AC was thrown threw the back windshield and out of the car into the ditch. Frank was just thrown into the back seat. Both were unconscious when the tornado got to them.

Frank regained consciousness when he and the car were swirling around inside the twister. It took him several moments to figure out what had happened and where he was. When the realization hit him that he was lifted up in a tornado cloud, he peed himself immediately. He started praying to any god that was listening.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only about an hour, the cloud disappeared and the police car started to fall from the sky. That was when Frank shit himself and moments later passed out.

Frank woke up in a cool pool of water. There were beautiful flowers everywhere he looked. He started to stand up but noticed he was completely naked and sat back down in the water. He noticed a child swimming towards him. He didn't know what to do, so he just used his hands to cover his dick. When the child reached him Frank realized it wasn't a child it was just a very small man with a beard. Frank didn't really like midgets, they weren't normal. He decided now wasn't the time to worry about that, now he needed to know where he was and try and figure out a way to get back to Springfield. The midget swam up close to Frank and stood up in the pool. He smiled at Frank.

"Well, you're finally awake. My name is George I'm the president of the Lollipop Guild. The lads and I had to put you in the water to clean you up. You smelled really bad. You clean up pretty good for as big as you are. Glinda said that since we found you, we could keep you. So finish cleaning up and then we have to go." Frank just sat there not sure if he was really awake or if this was some kind of dream.

"Where am I, who is Glinda and what do you mean keep me?" Frank voice started to raise in pitch as the sentence went on. He was really starting to get upset. Where the fuck was he?

"Well those are very silly questions. You are of course in Munchkin Land. Glinda is the good witch that watches over this part of Oz. We get to keep you because you are a fudge packer and we need a new one. We wore out the old one we had. So hurry and get moving the lads are all waiting for you." George started to swim to shore. Frank looked around but didn't see his clothes.

"Ok, but I need something to put on. I'm naked here." George just gave him a very strange look and kept swimming. Frank looked all around and didn't see anyone else, so he just stood up and walked to the shore of the pool. When his privates were out of the water, he just covered them with his hands.

Frank followed George as he walked through thevmost beautiful forest Frank had ever seen. There flowering trees of every color. Every now and then Frank was sure he heard high pitched giggling but he could never see anyone from where the sound was coming from. Frank figured they had been walking for about an hour, when he notice that they were coming to a small village.

"Is this your village? Will I get some clothes when we get there?" George walked about one hundred yards father, then stopped. He turned around and had the same strange look on his face as he did before. It looked like he was going to say something, but all of a sudden the area they were standing in began to fill with other midgets. Before Frank knew what was happening, the midgets had him hogtied and they were dragging him off somewhere.

"George what's going on? Where are they taking me? What the fuck is going on?" They all stopped walking as soon as Frank used the cuss word. George was very upset.

"Fudge packer you can't use language like that around here! Are you out of your mind? You'll bring The Evil One out of hiding and she'll make your dick even smaller than it all ready is. Do you want to be a girl or something?" Frank opened and closed his mouth. He just didn't know what the hell he had fallen into.

The munchkins just started to drag him again. They reached a large stump and got Frank's body on the stump, face down with his butt in the air. The munchkins were small but they were very strong. As hard as Frank tried he couldn't get away.

As the lads were putting the finishing touches to the restraints that held Frank completely immobile, Frank saw something coming towards them in the sky. It looked like a giant bubble floating in the air, but it was definitely headed in their direction. He noticed that all the midgets were getting excited about the bubble. Frank just put his head down. It was all getting to be too much. He didn't want to know what the bubble was all about.

The munchkins all moved to greet Glinda and get her blessing on the new fudge packer. The bubble landed and as it disappeared the beautiful Glinda appeared. George bowed to her.

"It is so good of you to come and bless our new fudge packer. He seems to be a bit soft in the head but I'm sure he'll do just fine. He's not here to talk to." George bowed again and backed away. Glinda walked closer to the stump. She waved her wand and Frank immediately felt relaxed. He suddenly felt like this was just where he wanted to be.

"Welcome to Munchkin Land. May your services bring joy to the munchkins for years to come." Glinda waved her wand again and Frank realized his dick was getting hard and he was craving for a dick in his ass. Frank finally looked up at Glinda.

"Oh my god Olivia Spencer what the fuck are you doing here?" George and all the other munchkins ran into the brush to hide. The rumbling started as soon as the word fuck was out of his mouth. Then a black cloud appeared up by the top of the trees. It grew larger as it got closer to the ground. As the cloud touched the ground a figure appeared to take form.

"Who is hurting my ears using such foal language?" Frank's mouth dropped open. It was his wife Elani.

"Sister it is good to see you. The new fudge packer called me a strange name and used that word." Glinda pointed to Frank. The Evil One was just about to wave her wand when Frank opened his mouth again.

"Elani, I'm so glad you're here. Can you get us the fuck out of here. These people are fucking crazy!" The smoke around The Evil One grew darker as she grew angrier. She raised her wand and struck Frank on the head with it. The pain traveled down his body to his dick and then his balls. He felt his dick shrink to half its normal size and his balls doubled in size. Franks only reaction was to scream out the word Fuck. The dark figure raised her wand again. The same thing happened again. The pain traveled from his head to his dick. His already small dick shrank in size by half again and his balls doubled in size again. He had to spread his thighs to accommodate their much larger size. Frank groaned but he kept his mouth shut.

"Dear sister it was good to see you, but I must return to my dwelling. It is much to bright and cheery here for me. I hope I don't have to come back and teach this one another lesson. He didn't have much to start with and now it's barely the size of my pinky. It's a good thing he's a fudge packer. The lads will enjoy the huge balls." The witches exchanged kisses to the cheeks and The a Evil One disappeared back to where she came from. Glinda was about to wave her wand again when a cheer grew out from the brush. The munchkins all saw Dorothy Gail walking up the yellow brick road. Glinda turned and joined in on the cheer. It had been a long time since Dorothy's last visit.

"Dorothy it's so good to see you! What brings you back to Oz?" Dorothy ran up to Glinda and hug and kissed her hello.

"I've come looking for the Tin man and the Scarecrow. I need their help again. This time for my children." Frank knew that voice too.

"Natalia Augustino, I know it's you! Please please, you have to help me. Please tell them that I'm Frank Cooper chief of police in Springfield. Please tell them that I'm not a fudge packer. I have a wife and daughter and a grandson. I'm not a fudge packer." Dorothy looked at the man attached to the stump very carefully.

"I'm very sorry to say, I've never seen you before in my life. How did you end up here if your not a fudge packer? You certainly look like one. You can make up some story about having a family all you want, but you and I both know your just a fudge packer." Dorothy walked back to Glinda and kissed her goodbye as she headed off down the yellow brick road to find her friends.

Glinda waved her wand and Frank fell into a deep and restful sleep. His dreams were all full of sex. It had been a long time since he had wet dreams, but each dream got more and more realistic. When he finally woke up, George had his very large dick in franks ass and was slamming away. George had amazing stamina. Frank came twice before George finally blew in his ass.

Days turned in to weeks, weeks into months. Frank had never been this happy in his life. The lads would show up one or two at a time. One in his ass and the other in his mouth. Who would have thought that he would spend his days being fucked by tiny little men with huge dicks. By the end of third month, Frank started sing for the lads. They especially enjoyed the show tunes. Frank knew the words to several entire shows. The only thing that stopped the singing was a good dick in his mouth.

A year had gone by. Frank was the happiest fudge packer the lads had ever had. To celebrate they invited everyone in Oz to come and share their fudge packer with them. Frank was delighted to have even more people fuck him. He truly was a happy man.

The day of the celebration arrived and people from all over Oz started to gather. Frank was about to show the building crowd his singing abilities when there was a deep pain in his chest. He tried to catch his breath, but the pain only got worse. He dropped to his knees and finally passed out.

Frank was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Without opening his eyes, he knew he wasn't in his little glen by his stump. The air didn't feel right and there wasn't the fresh sweet smell of flowers in the air. The air was stale and smelled of disinfectant. He tried to move but everything hurt. He groaned in pain.

"He's waking up Marina! Go get the doctor. Look he waking up!" Frank opened his eyes to look directly into the eyes of The Evil One.

"Frank your awake it's so good to see your eyes again." Elani leaned down and kissed Frank on the lips. His head started to clear a little. He knew this was his wife Elani.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why does everything hurt?" Elani was about to answer when Doctor Bauer opened the door to his room and came in.

"Frank it's good to see you awake my friend. You gave us quit the scare. You got caught in a tornado and lived to talk about it. You are one lucky man. You have several broken bones, but nothing that won't heal in time. You hit your head pretty good, we were worried you might never wake up.

We now return you to our regular programming!


	32. Chapter 32

A Better Day is Coming part 32

G Rating

I own nothing, I expect even less.

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely

Natalia and Tino where on the way to the Augustino's house from the hotel they were staying in. They were going to tell Tino's parents about the baby. Natalia was four months pregnant and they wanted to start telling people. Tino had insisted they tell his parents in person. Natalia agreed that it would be a good idea. She asked for her parents to be invited so they could tell all the grandparents at once. God she wished Olivia could be with her when she saw her parents again. The boys were right though, Natalia needed to lean on Tino for strength in this situation not Olivia.

The Spaulding's would be spending the evening at The Big Horn visiting with Sadie, then going back to the hotel they were all staying in. It was easier for them to tell Phillip's family since they lived in Springfield. Phillip's father Alan was extremely happy when they told him. In Alan's mind this would stop all the murmurings at the club that Phillip was light in his loafers. Alan offered to have them move into their own wing of the mansion. Phillip politely declined. He patted his father on the back and told him they had just moved into their new townhouse and Olivia had already started nesting. He smirked and told Alan 'You know how these modern women are.' That seemed to appease the older man and he let it drop.

The cab pulled up to the curb in front of the Augustino's. Tino gallantly helped Natalia out of the cab. Since they found out that Natalia and Olivia were both with child, Tino was trying to do everything he could for his wife and child. Natalia thought it was adorable. She was going to let him dote on her all he wanted. Especially in front of their parents. Her parents. She had talked to them on the phone about once a month since the wedding. Olivia had always been by her side holding her hand. This was the worst part of the beard for Natalia, needing Olivia by her side, but there was really no way for that to happen with out it looking very obvious.

"Nicky, I mean Tino, please don't leave me alone with my parents. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. Please just hold my hand until I let go." Tino took his wife into his arms as they stood on the front steps of his parents house and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"First of all, you don't ever have to call me Tino. Everyone here will be calling me Nicky anyway. Phillip was the one that started Tino. And I won't let go of your hand until you're ready. Just remember, they can't do anything to you now. I have legal control of you, not them. I will never allow them to hurt you or our child. Do you believe me?" Natalia nodded her head yes and tried to relax. Tino kissed her on the lips and then rang the door bell.

"Hello, hello, come in, come in! It's so good to see you mijo." Maria hugged her son and then turned to her daughter in law. This was the first time Natalia had been to their house since the wedding. She knew she had done the right thing by inviting the Rivera's to the wedding. Her proof was the fact that Natalia had asked for her parents to be invited to this family dinner. She leaned in to kiss Natalia on the cheek with a smug smile on her face.

Natalia side stepped her mother in law and follow Nicky into the house. Natalia would have a hard time ever trusting Maria again. Natalia knew that Maria thought inviting her parents to the wedding had proved to be a good idea, since she requested her parents be invited to dinner. Maria was wrong in Natalia's eyes and she always would be. Betrayal was unforgivable and Maria had betrayed her.

Nicky and Natalia walked into the living room and found Jorge and Celia Rivera already seated on the couch. Nicholas senior was seated in a wingback chair. Both men stood when Natalia entered the room. Nicky went to kiss his father hello. Natalia uncomfortably nodded at her parents. God how she missed Olivia. She reached for the amethyst pendent she was wearing. It was a gift from Olivia and Natalia needed to feel Olivia's strength right now.

Nicky lead Natalia to the other wingback chair that was farther away from the Rivera's. His mother came in from the kitchen with a tray of food and drinks. Nicky went to help his mother with the heavy tray.

"I made piña coladas and fried bananas. Please help yourselves before the bananas get cold. Nicky pour everyone a drink." Everyone but Maria could feel the tension in the room. Jorge cleared his throat before he stood up to talk to his daughter.

"Mija, your mother and I were very happy when Maria called asking us for dinner. She said you asked for us to be invited. We think that's wonderful that you wanted to spend time with us." He stood there with a smile on his face, hoping Natalia would smile back and a conversation could start.

Natalia raised an eyebrow and gave them her best attempt at Olivia's smile when she knew she had just beaten out a competitor that had underestimated her because she was a woman. Nicky looked up after pouring all the drinks and saw the look on his wife's face. 'Oh this is going to be a long night' was the thought that went through his head. He handed a drink to Celia and Jorge, then his mother and father. He brought his drink and Natalia's over and sat on the arm of her chair. He leaned down kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You promised Olivia that you would play nice with your parents. They're just happy to see you. They think you're happy to see them too." Natalia smiled and brushed her lips across Nicky's. She took a sip of her drink. It was very good. Maria must have used fresh pineapple in them. Nicky was right she had promised and her parents looked as uncomfortable as she was. She took another sip of her drink and decided it was time to share their surprise.

"I asked Maria to invite you here tonight, because Nicky and I have big news." She took Nicky's hand and they both stood up. Natalia brought both their hands to her stomach. Maria started to vibrate. She was hoping that a baby was the reason for the dinner.

"Maria, Nicholas, mother and father, Nicky and I are going to have a baby. I'm a little over four months along." Maria sprang off the couch and rushed towards them. Her arms open wide. Natalia let her hug them both. Next Nicholas came over and pounded Nicky on the back. It was the biggest smile Natalia had ever seen on his face. The Rivera's stood up and came over. They were hesitant to try and touch Natalia. They just stood there and clapped their hands. They both had big smiles and tears in their eyes.

"That's wonderful mija! Thank you so much for having your father and me here for the announcement." Natalia gave her parents a real smile for the first time in ten years. She didn't move to allow them to hug her. She promised to be nice and she was being nice. She smiled at them, didn't she. Hugging was just not going to happen. They were still very much the enemy.

Maria ran into the kitchen and then came running back out with a bottle of champagne and glasses. She had been chilling the champagne just in case her suspicions about the baby were correct.

"Abuelo! Open the champagne for us! We need to toast to this wonderful news." Nicky got a big smile on his face. He was sure this was a surprise to everyone. He leaned down and it looked like he was kissing Natalia's ear.

"Look how happy he is!" Natalia turned and kissed her friend's cheek. She looked at how happy her parents looked. It didn't make her happy, the way it made Nicky happy. It made her sad. The truth about this child and how it was conceived would turn them all against her in a New York minute. They would have them all locked up and they would take the baby. She wasn't as naive as Nicky was. She knew what the stakes were. Her parents wouldn't blink an eye as they ripped the baby out of their arms and sent them both to the looney bin.

Nicholas handed out the champagne to everyone. He was the first to raise his glass.

"My father wished this for me and your mother when we told him about you. May this child be all that you are and more. May he bring you love and joy for the rest of your lives, the same way you have done for us. To the new life that grows in our family!" Nicky got tears in his eyes. The two men hugged, showing the love that father and son shared.

"Come on everyone drink up and follow me into the dining room. Dinner is ready!"

Tbc


	33. Chapter 33

A Better Day is Coming part 33

PG rating

I own nothing, I expect even less

This story takes place in the 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help

The dinner was finally over. Natalia didn't know how much longer she could be nice. Between her parents thinking they were going to be greatly involved in this baby's life and the smug smile Maria kept flashing her, she was ready to explode. Nicky could feel the anger growing in his wife. He excused himself from the table and called for a cab. He came back and told everyone that the cab would be there soon. He needed to get his tired wife home and put her to bed.

"Nicky you didn't need to call a cab. Celia and I would have driven you back to your hotel." Maria of course couldn't stay out of the conversation.

"I don't know why you're even staying at a hotel. We have plenty of room for you here. What's the matter mijo, this house isn't good enough for the famous artists or is it your wife that doesn't think it's good enough?" Nicky felt Natalia take a deep breath. He didn't want a fight to start now. They were so close to getting out of there with out angry words.

"Ma, what are you trying to do, start a fight? Now apologize to Natalia right now. That is the reason we're staying at a hotel. You like to stir the pot. Natalia doesn't need the stress while she's carrying the baby." Maria got up from the table and took some dirty dishes into the kitchen without saying another word. Nicky turned to Jorge to put an end to his pushing also.

"Jorge, she can barely stand to be in this room with you and your wife. Do you really think I would let her go into a car with you. You need to stop pushing her. The only reason you're here is because I'm encouraging her to try. If it were truly up to Natalia, not only would you have never known about this child, you would have never seen her again. Look at her, can't you see she's about to explode. Now back off." Jorge just sat there and didn't say a word. Celia looked like she was going to say something but then changed her mind. Nicky smiled at her for backing off. Nicky pulled Natalia's chair out and helped her to stand. He got their coats and walked his wife out the door to wait for their cab.

"Thank you for doing all that for me Nicky. Your mother is going to be mad at you for talking to her that way for me." Natalia saw the curtains flutter. She wrapped her arms around Nicky's neck and pressed her lips up against his. Natalia watched the curtains flutter again. She started to laugh as the cab pulled up to the curb.

The next day Natalia and Olivia decided that while they were in Chicago, they would take advantage of the better stores and go shopping for the babies. There was a furniture store that Olivia wanted to show Natalia. They spent the morning browsing from one baby store to the next. By one o'clock both women were ready to eat and get off their feet. Natalia took Olivia to one of her favorite restaurants in Chicago. It specialized in Puerto Rican food. Olivia readily agreed. Over the past year she had developed quite a taste for Puerto Rican flavors.

They were being seated at a nice little table when the waiter came over to take their order.

"Ladies, do you know what you'd like or would you like a little more time?" Natalia smiled at him. They knew each other from The Big Horn. The waiter took a second look and a smile burst out on his face too.

"Natalia Rivera how nice to see you. I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been, how have you been?" Natalia really wanted to take Olivia's hand and tell Roberto all about her, but that would have to wait for another time.

"Well first of all it's Natalia Augustino now. I moved to Springfield about a year or maybe it's closer to two years ago now. Roberto let me introduce you to my friend Olivia." Natalia winked at Roberto so he would understand who Olivia really was. Roberto put his hand out to shake Olivia's hand.

They chatted for a few minutes and made plans to see each other at Sadie's. Roberto took their order and went in the back to hand it in.

"Olivia, did you notice a man walking down the street with a little boy? It sure looked like Cooper to me. I wonder who the little boy was? It couldn't have been Marina's boy. He's just a toddler." Olivia smiled. She had seen Cooper.

"Yes I saw him. It was Cooper. I saw his face when I bent down to pay the cabbie. That wasn't a little boy he was walking with. It was a very small man. He had a beard and mustache. I heard from Buzz that Frank still hasn't gone back to work yet. The tornado incident really busted him up good. I wonder what he's doing here in Chicago? I'm just glad he didn't see us." Both women shivered and nodded their heads in agreement.

Roberto came out of the back and served them their meals. As they were starting to eat, a shadow moved over the table. Olivia looked up and was very surprised to see Mrs. Rivera standing there smiling at them.

"Natalia your mother is here to see you." Natalia's head popped up to look into her mother's smiling face. She did not smile at her mother.

"What are you doing here mother? How did you know I would be here?" Celia stopped smiling.

"I didn't know you would be here. My friend Martha and I come to this restaurant when we come to this side of town to go shopping. Now are you going to introduce me to your friend. This is the girl you shared your wedding with isn't it?" Olivia smiled as Natalia dropped her head in defeat, her mother was not just going to walk away, she wanted to chat.

"Yes, mother. This is Olivia Spaulding. She is the owner of the Beacon Hotel in Springfield. I'm her assistant. That's how we met. Olivia this is my mother, Celia Rivera." Olivia extended her hand for Mrs. Rivera to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Spaulding. Would you mind if I joined you for a moment? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Natalia in person for a very long time." Olivia opened her mouth and turned to Natalia. This was entirely her call.

"No! Mother. You are not joining us. Go back to your friend." Celia got a very hurt look on her face. Natalia wasn't impressed. She stood up and looked her mother right in the eyes. She lowered her voice so that only the three of them could hear what she was about to say.

"Ten years ago when I wanted to talk, you wouldn't even listen. You just sent me to my room and made plans to have me committed. You didn't ask me if it was true. You didn't ask if I was ok. You just made your plans." Natalia took a deep breath. She looked at Olivia for reassurance. Olivia nodded and gave her a little smile.

"If it wasn't for Maria sticking her nose where it didn't belong, and bringing you to our wedding, I would have been very happy to have never seen you again. The only reason you were invited to dinner last night was to make Nicky happy. I don't trust you. I will never trust you. The only time you will ever see my child is when my husband insists. He thinks family is very important. The only problem I'm having is getting him to understand is that you and your husband are no longer my family." Celia looked stricken. Natalia had been through too much to be softened by how upset her mother looked.

"Even now, I've called you on the phone once a month for how many months? Have either of you asked me what happened. Have you asked how I survived on the streets all on my own at sixteen years old? No all you talk about is how wonderful it is to talk to me and how wonderful my husband is. The only good that seeing you again has done, is that I'm no longer afraid of you. You can't hurt me anymore. Go back to your friend, she looks worried." Natalia sat back down and started to eat her food. Celia looked at Olivia for some kind of help. Olivia looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you should tell you husband what Natalia had to say today. Perhaps the two of you should sit down together and figure out a way to apologize for your behavior ten years ago and your behavior now. She's made a very good life with out you. If you want to be apart of that life, you're going to have to work hard for it, because she's very happy without you." Olivia broke eye contact with Celia and brought her focus back to her plate.

Celia looked from her daughter back to her daughter's friend. They were totally dismissing her. She looked over at Martha. Martha was giving her a very sympathetic look. Celia decided sympathy from Martha was much better then wall of ice she was getting from her daughter. She reached her hand out to touch Natalia's shoulder, then thought better of it and pulled her hand back. She turned and walked back to her table.

Natalia stopped eating as soon as her mother walked away. She was so upset, she couldn't eat another bite. Olivia stopped eating when she noticed that Natalia had stopped. What she really wanted to do was take Natalia in her arms and tell her how wonderful she thought she was. How brave she was for telling her mother just how she felt and had felt for a very long time. But that was not going to happen, instead she looked Natalia in the eyes and gave her a quick wink.

"Do you want to get out of here? I've kind of lost my appetite." Natalia smiled at Olivia. She knew just what to say to make her feel better. Natalia winked back at Olivia and waved Roberto over to have their meals wrapped up for them and so they could get the check.

Natalia didn't look over at her mother as they paid the bill or as they walked out of the restaurant. She waited until they were out on the street to tell Olivia what she needed.

"Olivia, I need you to take me back to the hotel. I need you to hold me and tell me everything will be ok. I hate that I let her get to me. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut." Olivia bumped her shoulder up against Natalia's. Then she hailed the cab that was coming down the street. Before they got in the cab, Olivia put her hand on Natalia's shoulder and turned Natalia to face her.

"I thought you were absolutely wonderful. If I ever run into my mother, I would hope to have the same poise as you did right now." Olivia opened the car door and let Natalia get in first.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

A Better Day is Coming part 34

PG13 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help

A/N This update has both pregnant women drinking alcohol. This was before they knew that it was bad for the baby. No harm to any unborn child happened durning the writing of this episode!

Tino and Phillip had finally gotten back to their suite. They had spent the day enjoying the city and each other. Phillip had surprised Tino with a trip to The Art Institute of Chicago. It was always so romantic when they went there. It was where Phillip had taken Tino on their first date.

Natalia wanted to tell Tino about the confrontation she had with her mother and everything that she had said. She was feeling much better about it after spending the afternoon in Olivia's arms. They were both starting to feel the effects of being pregnant and their increased desire for each other. Olivia told her repeatedly that she had said all the right things.

"Baby the way you pushed that it was Tino that was the one trying to help bring everyone together. You said you were only doing this to make your husband happy. Really the way you spoke about him, no one would think he was anything other than your loving husband. I was so proud of you. You were a tiger. You are so sexy." Natalia growled and bit down on Olivia's pulse point in her neck. That was the end of talking for awhile. Natalia knew Olivia was right, all Natalia needed to do was start to believe it.

Once the guys had changed out of their suits and ties and into dungarees and t shirts, they came into the girl's suite to share the bottle of bourbon they had picked up on their way back to the hotel. Tonight was going to be another poker night.

"Guys sit down, while I get some glasses. Natalia needs to tell you what happened at lunch today. All I'm going to say is that I think she was fabulous." Olivia went to the bar for the glasses and Natalia stood up to pace as she told them exactly what had happened at lunch with her mother. Tino waited until Natalia finished talking. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed her temple and hugged her tight.

"You said all that in a restaurant and no one but your mother and Olivia heard you? That's just amazing. I was in my mother's house and was way louder than that. Olivia is right! You my very feisty wife are absolutely fabulous!" He threw his arms in the air giving his best imitation of a show girl. That got everyone laughing. It was just what the room needed. Olivia had opened the bourbon and poured a glass for everyone. They were just settling down to enjoy the first hand of poker, when they heard someone knocking on the door of the guy's suite. Tino jumped up to go answer it. Olivia started to deal the cards until they heard Tino talking.

"Jorge, Celia come in. How did you find us? I didn't tell my parents what hotel we were staying in and I am quite sure Natalia didn't tell you either." They all put the cards away. Natalia started to go into the other suite. Olivia grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I just figured this is where you'd be staying. I know your friend Spaulding would only stay in the best hotel in the city. Where is Natalia? She was just awful to her mother this afternoon and I think she needs to apologize immediately to her." Natalia was getting ready to explode. She broke loose of Olivia's hand and headed into the other room to confront both her parents. Olivia and Phillip took off after her. They didn't want her to say something in anger that they all would regret. Olivia caught up to her first. Phillip came in behind them and almost ran into everyone before he could stop his forward momentum. Tino shot them all a dirty look. Natalia was about to tell everyone just where they could all go, when it dawned on her what they must all look like.

The picture that came vividly to her mind was a scene out Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey's Three Ring Circus. The clowns getting all excited about something. Now all they needed was a bucket of glitter and the picture would be complete. Everyone was completely shocked when Natalia started to laugh.

"If you're coming in, then do so. If not then I'm closing the door." Her father was about to complain about her behavior, but he shut his mouth and took Celia's arm and they both came into the suite.

"Let's go in the other room. It has the bottle of bourbon and I think we're all going to need it." Natalia took Tino's hand and lead everyone into hers and Olivia's suite. She got two more glasses from the bar and poured her parents each a glass. She sat down on the couch and let everyone else settle where they wanted too. Tino sat next to her on the couch. Olivia sat in one of the club chairs. Phillip sat on the arm of his wife's chair. Celia took the other club chair and Jorge took a chair from the table.

Natalia took a good pull off her drink and let it slide down her throat. All she felt was the warm sensation as the liquor hit her stomach.

"Father the chances of me giving an apology for my behavior today is somewhere between slim and none. I have every right to not trust either of you. I did not want anything to do with you. If Maria hadn't brought you to our wedding none of this would be happening." Jorge started to say something. Natalia cut him off.

"You're acting like I care about what you think or how you feel. You should stop that right away because you're wrong. I most definitely do not. I am a grown married woman with my own child on the way. There is nothing I need or want from you. Your involvement in my life has everything to do with Nicky and his family. I was trying to make him happy by having contact with you. I have been waiting for you to apologize to me for what you tried to do to me. You still seem to think it was a good idea. I still disagree." Jorge looked like he wanted to say something but not in front of everyone else.

Say whatever you have to say. My husband and my dearest friends know what you tried to do to your own child. I have no secrets from these people." Jorge was starting to get angry. He didn't like how disrespectful his child was being.

"Just who do you think you're talking to young lady? I am still your father and you will show your mother and me the respect we deserve." Instead of looking contrite, Natalia got a big smile on her face. She took another sip of her drink. She let her father continue to talk without interrupting him.

"Your mother and I were called to the principal's office. They gave us a very detailed explanation as to why we were there. A priest told us what he saw. Are you going to tell me that the priest lied to us? That he didn't just pull you and that other girl out of the car you had been necking in?" You could see a shiver run up Jorge's spine when he talked about his daughter necking with another girl.

"Then you ran away. That proved we had made the right decision. When Maria Augustino called us and told us that you and Nicky were getting married, you could have knocked me over with a feather. We were so happy you had changed your evil ways and decided to live a normal respectable life. When you told us you were with child, it was a dream come true. We thought we would never know the joy of being grandparents. You reached out to us. You have been calling us. How could you treat your mother like she was a mean and heartless parent? You are the mean and heartless person not your mother, not me. You need to rethink your behavior and start showing us the respect we deserve." Jorge sat back down and patted Celia on the forearm. Natalia took another pull off her drink. She still hadn't said anything. Her father was beginning to think she was finally seeing it from their point of view.

"I was your only child. In all this time, you've never asked me what happened. You've never asked if it was true. A priest said it was so, so in your mind it was. Had I ever lied to you before? Had I ever gotten in trouble before? Or was I always the obedient child? What you tried to do was the ultimate betrayal. I was scared and all alone." Natalia paused for a moment to hang onto her control. There was no way she would cry in front of her parents.

"On one hand I was waiting for you to come and find me, so you could take me back to the life I had always known. On the other hand, I was always terrified that the men in white coats were waiting for me around every corner. That was until I was twenty one. Your blind faith in a priest's word broke our family apart. To this day you still believe what you wanted to do to me was the right thing to do. I don't ever think I can get past that. I don't know if I want to get past it." Natalia knew that was the real reason she was so upset with them. She didn't want to forgive her parents. She knew everything the priest had said was the truth, but she also knew deep down in her soul, that there was nothing wrong with her. Nothing that felt so right could be as wrong as everyone said it was.

Celia thought she would try to get Natalia to understand that they were only trying to do what was right for their little girl.

"Natalia, we were only doing what we thought was best for our child. If the school had said they thought you had polio, we would have sent you to a hospital that specialized in polio. Can't you see, we were just being responsible parents." Celia wanted Natalia to understand so badly. She had missed her child more then she had thought it was possible to miss another person. Natalia saw the look in her mother's eye. Natalia saw how she wanted her to understand. But this was so different than what her mother was talking about. Natalia had met people that had the shock treatments. They were all just a little off kilter and she had met every one of them in a homo bar.

"If they told you I had polio, don't you think you would have asked me how I felt? Where it hurt? Or would you have sent me to my room without saying a word to me, and made plans to send me away to get shock treatments." Natalia looked into the eyes of both her parents, this was getting them nowhere.

"I'm getting very tired of this conversation. The baby is making me tire easily. Why don't you just go home. We have nothing more to say to each other. I will never apologize for standing up for myself and you both feel you have nothing to apologize for. It was better when we didn't have any contact with each other. Goodbye." Natalia got up and walked into the bathroom in her's and Olivia's suite and closed the door.

Tino stood up and followed his wife out of the room. Phillip stood up and escorted the Rivera's to the door. He opened the door and let them out. Jorge looked like he was going to say something then changed his mind. He put his arm around his crying wife and they walked down the hall to the elevator.

Tbc


	35. Chapter 35

A Better Day is Coming part 35

PG rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you to Chely for taking the time to help me even when she's swamped with work!

Olivia went to the bathroom door as soon as Jorge and Celia were gone.

"Babe your parents are gone. You can come out now." Olivia waited for Natalia to open the door and come out of the bathroom.

"I think you're spending too much time with Tino. That was an extremely dramatic exit. I think there's a rule someplace stating only one queen per marriage." Phillip saw Tino sticking his tongue out at Olivia, as he came back into the room.

"Tino you know better than to stick your tongue out at a lesbian, or are you really offering your services?" Tino shivered at the thought and everyone burst into laughter.

Natalia was the first to recover from laughing. She moved into Olivia's arms and snuggled into her neck. She started to lay down tiny little kisses to Olivia's skin. Olivia smirked. She knew this was Natalia's way of softening her up, so Natalia could get her way. Olivia knew it was unnecessary for the little show, she couldn't deny her love anything, but oh how she loved the little game.

"Livia, you're not tired are you? I know we were going to stay in and play cards tonight, but I've got so much energy I need to burn off. Can we go to The Big Horn and just have a really good time proving my parents wrong again. I don't need shock treatments. I need to dance and laugh and have a good time!" Olivia let her work the whole way. Enjoying every minute of Natalia's tactics. She pulled Natalia close and whispered in her ear.

"The only way I'll agree to go out is if you promise me, that when we get back here I can have my mouth all over your body and your juices all over my face." Natalia flushed in anticipation. The boys smiled because they knew, not only were they going out tonight, but also, not to expect Natalia to be up early making the coffee.

They all went to change. Phillip, Tino and Olivia into suits and ties. Natalia put on a lovely sharkskin deep purple dress. It was an A line with a very fitted top. Olivia's tie was made out of the same material as Natalia's dress. Somehow they were all dressed and out of the hotel in less than an hour.

They decided to walked to the L station. The cab drivers didn't like to drive in such a bad neighborhood. If they took you at all, it was at twice the rate. Then when they dropped you off, you still had to walk down the street so they would know where exactly you were going. Either way it could be dangerous. It was just much easier to take the train.

This was the first time Natalia had been back to The Big Horn since she had moved to Springfield. She was hoping to see all her old friends. It was Saturday night so the chances were good she would get to introduce Olivia to everyone.

When they got off the train and back down onto the street, the boys thought it would be safer if they looked like straight couples walking down the street. Olivia took Phillip's arm and Natalia took Tino's.

Natalia was excited to be back in the old neighborhood. She loved it here as much as she hated it. She knew that didn't make any sense but it was they way she felt. All of her old instincts kicked in and she became very aware of everything around her. She had a big dimpled smile all over her face.

Phillip opened the door to the bar and allowed everyone to enter in front of him. He and Olivia had just been there the night before so he made his way to the bar to order the drinks so everyone else could say their hellos. Phillip was always very gracious but he wasn't really a people person. He thought that was why he and Tino got along so well. He leveled Tino out and Tino helped him to fly a little bit higher.

It seemed to Olivia that Natalia knew almost everyone in the bar. She had been introduced to so many people she would never remember who was who. All of a sudden Natalia squealed like any kid on Christmas morning when they find a bicycle under the tree. She grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her over to on of the tables in the back.

"Olivia you have to meet two of my guardian angels. Next to Sadie, they have helped me so much. They're right over there at the corner table!" Olivia looked to where Natalia was pointing. A huge smile formed on her face. It had been years since she had seen them. It had even been a while since she had spoken to them on the phone. By the time they made it over to the table, the ladies were standing to greet their old friends.

"Robin, Pearl, it's so good to see you! I want to introduce you to my Olivia." Natalia turned to Olivia just in time to see Robin pulling her into a huge bear hug. Pearl reached out and did the same to Natalia.

The girls looked at each other and at the same time both blurted out. "You know them?" Then everyone started to laugh.

"Yes, I've know Robin and Pearl for years. They were friends with my late husband Josh. Remember I told you I bought the Beacon with the money I got from Josh's inheritance? This is who I bought the Beacon from. They're the ones who taught me how to run a hotel and they were the ones that started the policy of making the Beacon a safe haven for family to work and live." Natalia seemed to be amazed by this information. She had a thoughtful look on her face as the switched people and hugged again.

Phillip had all the drinks. He found Tino and they both walked over to their wives.

"Robin, Pearl let me introduce you to my husband Phillip Spaulding. Phillip this is Robin and Pearl. They are the women I bought the Beacon from. This handsome man is Phillip's lover Tino. Tino is Natalia's husband. This Robin and Pearl. They were dear friends of my first husband Josh." Hand shakes were made all around. Pearl invited them to join them at their table. Phillip and Tino went to see if Sadie had any champaign. Olivia felt like this was the perfect night for a celebration.

"It is so good to see you guys. It's been way to long. We have so much to catch you up on. Starting with the fact that we are an us." Olivia pulled Natalia down to sit on her lap. Natalia still hadn't said a thing. She still had that wistful look on her face.

"We've been in Florida mostly. We finally got our beach front hotel running the way we want it. We even decided to name it Safe Harbor. It works for us on so many levels. Having family living and working there. It has its own little cove that keeps our little strip of sand safe from the public and it just is our place to go to hide from the world. I think it's where we will go when we finally get ready to retire." Pearl saw the look on Natalia's face.

"So say something Doll. You were always quiet, but not this quiet." For some reason, Natalia loved when Pearl called her Doll. She got another big smile on her face and gave Olivia a big kiss on the cheek.

"I've just been thinking. I think you two really are my guardian angels. You always listened to me and gave me good advice. You never told what to do, just listened. Now I find out that if it weren't for you, I would have never met the love of my life. You two are truly amazing." Pearl raised an eyebrow at Natalia. They had not been in the Chicago area in almost two years. How could they have had anything to do with Natalia and Olivia meeting.

Phillip returned with the bubbly and poured a glass for everyone. Olivia raised her glass for a toast.

"To unexpectedly meeting up with old friends. To finding out what a small world it really is." Everyone sipped their drink. Pearl raised her glass for another toast.

"No toast is ever complete without my favorite. Please raise your glasses. Cheers for queers!" Everyone laughed and echoed "Cheers for queers!" They clinked their glasses and quickly emptied them.

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat down. Pearl really wanted to know how they had helped Olivia and Natalia meet. She loved playing matchmaker, but she knew they had nothing to do with this match.

"So tell me Doll, how did Robin and I help get you two together?" Natalia told them all about the trouble she had at the diner and having to leave town to keep everyone here at The Big Horn safe. She told them how Sadie called Olivia and set up an interview for her at the Beacon. They both told them their own version of their first meeting. Pearl and Robin were very happy about their putting safe haven into place at all their hotels. This was all the proof they needed that it was the right thing to do.

In between all the story telling, there was a great deal of drinking and dancing. Pearl and Robin loved to dance. They could Lindy with the best of them. Robin was thrilled to hear they were both pregnant. Pearl was glad she didn't have to be around all the mood swings that would be coming.

While Olivia was dancing with Pearl, Natalia told Robin all about the confrontations she had with her parents during the day. She and Robin had very similar personalities and just always seemed to end up chatting. Now Pearl had Olivia to show off with. Tino got into the act and showed off his dancing skills. It was nice to have a group of people that all enjoyed dancing.

By the end of the night, the six of them had so much fun together, that they made plans for dinner the following night and for them all to meet in Florida at Safe Haven in two months. The girls would not be showing all that much and they could get their last vacation before becoming parents.

Natalia was so happy about meeting up with Robin and Pearl and having such a good time together. Just as they all were getting ready to leave, Natalia went up to the bar to find Sadie.

"Sadie do you still have your little brownie camera behind the bar?" Sadie smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Would you please take a picture of us, so we can always remember what a good day this ended up being for us." Sadie grabbed the camera and came out from behind the bar.

"Come on everyone, let's go outside where the light is better. I think I can get all of you and the name of the bar in the picture." Robin wasn't to sure she wanted her picture taken in front of one of the most known gay bars in Chicago, but one look at Natalia's face and everyone egging her on, she gave in.

"Ok everybody line up just under the sign." Natalia and Nicky, Olivia and Phillip, Robin and Pearl quickly lined up and Sadie took the picture. They all kissed Sadie goodnight and headed to the L.

Tbc


	36. Chapter 36

A Better Day is Coming part 36

NC17

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank Chely for all your help

The girls got back to their rooms in the adjoining suites. Tino had stayed with them, as they walked back to the hotel from the L. Phillip had gone with Robin and Pearl, to make sure they made it back safely to their hotel. He took a cab from Robin's hotel back to where they were staying. The girls were so involved in each other, they had no idea when Phillip had returned.

"If this gets any stronger, I may not let you out of the bedroom until the babies are born." Olivia moved her body completely over Natalia's. Slowly lowering herself down so that they were touching from top to bottom. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and started to grind her wet center on her lover's tight stomach. Natalia knew this would drive her love higher than she already was. If she talked dirty to her, she would explode.

"I need you to fuck me daddy. Please daddy! Take me, make me scream out your name." Olivia was already very aroused. Natalia talking dirty and begging to be fucked was almost all she needed. Olivia wasted no time lining up daddy with Natalia's opening. Natalia moaned and shuddered as daddy was pressed slowly deep inside her. Olivia needed to go slow so she could keep her own climax at bay.

Natalia started to pump her hips as soon as she felt daddy hit her back wall. She let go of thinking and just let her body take over. Olivia felt Natalia let go and she went with her. They both started pumping and thrusting as hard as they could. It didn't take long for the burn to start deep inside them both. Natalia opened her eyes to watch as Olivia took her. It was so erotic to watch as Olivia brought them both closer and closer. When Olivia made the little groan she always made just as she was starting to crash over the edge, Natalia knew that would go over the edge together.

The sun was just coming up as they started to drift off to sleep. The last thought that went though Natalia's mind was she hoped there wouldn't be a thunderstorm while she was pregnant. She smiled at that thought. She didn't think she or Olivia would live through it. The smile was still on her face when Olivia kissed her awake several hours later.

"What are you dreaming about? Why do you have that beautiful smile on your already beautiful face?" Olivia's hand found Natalia's folds as she asked her questions. Natalia opened her mouth to answer and Olivia filled her empty mouth with her tongue and her fingers filled her empty center. Olivia's questions would have to wait to be answered. Natalia loved when Olivia woke her up this way. She pumped her hips as she felt the tingle begin deep inside her core. She pulled her head away from the kiss as the first wave crested. She sucked in all the air her lungs could take, then screamed out Olivia's name as the second wave crashed over her.

"This was just what I was smiling about. If we are this hot for each other now, what will happen if there's a thunderstorm. I don't think either of us will survive." Natalia moved her head towards Olivia's center. Olivia grabbed Natalia by the waist and pulled her on top.

Olivia had showed Natalia many new way to please each other. This was by far one of her favorites. It was almost like everything you did with your tongue you could feel on your own body. Natalia was in heaven. Olivia fell over the edge just moments before Natalia.

Natalia rolled off of Olivia and laid down on her back, trying to catch her breath. She turned her head and was able to see the clock. She was hoping it was early enough to do that again and then take a nice hot bath with Olivia and daddy. She gasped when the clock said three forty five.

"Oh my god Olivia. It's almost four o'clock. We need to get in the shower and then get dressed if we want to be on time for dinner." Natalia jumped out of bed and ran naked to the bathroom. Olivia waited to get the whole show of a naked Natalia running. She growled and followed her into the bathroom.

The two very attractive couples walked through the front doors of Robin and Pearl's last hotel in Illinois. It's name was The Downtown Inn. Olivia liked the look and feel of the front facade and the lobby. She took a good look around. This was very much the way she felt the first time she walked into the Beacon.

They walked up to the front desk and told the clerk, who they were and that they were here to see Robin and Pearl. Olivia liked the look of distrust on the gentleman's face. She knew he had to be thinking, why would two straight couples be looking for the owners. He was completely professional as he asked them to have a seat in the lobby while he went to inform the owners that they had guests.

"Did you see how protective he got when we asked for the girls? I really like that. They are very protected here. That young man reminds me a great deal of Greg. He would do anything he had to, to protect us." Natalia watched as Olivia was soaking everything in. Olivia was doing a mental walk through and from the look on her face, she was very pleased. They had briefly talked about Olivia buying another hotel, but that was before they had gotten pregnant.

"Olivia are you thinking of making an offer on this hotel? I know we talked about it, but that was before the both of us got pregnant at the same time." Olivia smiled at Natalia. She wanted to kiss her but that would have to wait for later.

"Now you can read my mind too. How did you know that was exactly what I was thinking?" Natalia started to answer but stopped when Robin and Pearl arrived. Everyone took turns hugging hello.

"We're so glad you guys could see this place before we sell it. Olivia, I don't think you and Josh ever came to this property, did you?" Olivia smiled and shook her head no.

"Well then, why don't you let Pearl and I give you the grand tour before we go into dinner. Arthur, please tell the chef will be another half hour before we're ready to sit down. Come let's start with the pool area and work our way up from there." Olivia could see Arthur on the phone informing the kitchen of the change in plans. He still looked very suspicious of them, but would never think to disrespect his boss by not being the ultimate professional. Olivia was liking Arthur more and more.

By the time they made it back to the dining room, Olivia was ready to put in a bid. She could already see all the changes she wanted to make. Natalia had watched her closely the entire time. She could see all the wheels spinning in Olivia's head.

"Olivia come to the powder room with me please." Pearl had seen the same thing going on with Olivia, even though she was having a wonderful conversation with Tino about his art work. Tino had even promised to give her some water color lessons when they were down in Florida. Pearl grabbed Robin's hand when she started to go to the powder room with Olivia and Natalia.

"Robin did you hear that Tino has promised to give me lessons in water color. I could be doing something useful while just sitting staring at the beauty of my surroundings. You could be inside your silly office working hard for us." She gave Robin a look during the silly speech. Robin caught on after a few moments. She smiled, moved over to the table and invited everyone to sit down while they waited for the girls to come back and the chef to bring out the hors d'oeuvre.

Pearl and Tino were discussing what was new and exciting in the world of art and Robin and Phillip discussing Spaulding's new venture into manufacturing television sets. It was Phillip's baby. It seemed to him, that if the fad hadn't faded yet, they were probably here to stay. His father had given his team the leeway to take on the whole project by themselves. This was the most animated Robin had ever seen Phillip. He was very handsome when he smiled.

Natalia looked all around the powder room and the restroom. They were alone except for the attendant. Natalia walked over to the couch farthest away from her.

"Olivia I can tell you're very excited about putting in a bid here. I think it's a good idea and a wonderful investment. I would love to get a look at the books. I think we should talk about it with the boys first, before we make any kind of move. It will effect them as much as their traveling effects us. It needs to be a group decision." Olivia nodded her head. She knew Natalia was right. They all needed to be involved in the big decisions.

They went back to the dining room and joined their friends. They spent the evening catching up and sharing stories. The food was wonderful. But it was the company that made the evening. As they were having dessert and drinking their coffee, Robin brought up the subject of the hotel.

"Olivia, I know you liked the tour of this place. She's an oasis in this very mean city. You would be our first choice if you were at all interested in buying your second hotel." Pearl smiled and nodded her head. Letting Olivia know she felt the same way. Olivia nodded her head. She made eye contact with Natalia. Natalia nodded her head, encouraging Olivia to tell them what had been discussed. Olivia took a deep breath and let it out.

"Robin you still know how to read me. I very much liked everything you showed us on the tour, but it's not just me alone that needs to make a decision as large as this. Natalia and I need to discuss this with Tino and Phillip. We're scheduled to go back to Springfield tomorrow. Phillip and Tino are both leaving on Tuesday. The trip home will give us the time to talk about it in detail. Will you still be here on Tuesday? I can call you either way." Robin smiled at how much Olivia was changing. It was very nice to see her thinking of the group first and how her wants fit with the groups needs.

"We'll be here until we sell this little nugget. Why don't you call us Tuesday morning at ten o'clock. If you decide it's not a good time to expand, we'll talk to our real estate agent and get the ball rolling with someone else. If you decide you're interested, we'll have a messenger bring you a copy of the financials. Once you've had a chance to look everything over we can go into the details." Natalia got a big smile on her face.

"That just perfect. Thank you for giving us the extra time. You will have your answer either way Tuesday at ten. Now tell me when was the last time you talked to Reva. She will be so jealous when we tell her that we had dinner with you?"

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

A Better Day is Coming part 37

NC17 rating

I own nothing, I expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help

The doorman hailed the group a cab. The ride from The Downtown Inn to the hotel they were staying in, took them through the theater district of Chicago. The streets were full of people who had just been let out from all the shows.

"Oh my god! Look over to the left! Is that Cooper with a midget?" Everyone tried to see where Tino was looking at.

"Where are you looking? There are so many people". Tino pointed to the group of people coming out of the theater that was playing South Pacific.

"There, over on the left! Do you see him? The big guy standing next to the midget with the long beard!" One by one they all caught sight of Chief Cooper having a very animated conversation with his bearded friend. The thing they all noticed was how relaxed and happy he looked.

"We saw Frank yesterday with the little bearded man. We were just getting out of a cab and they were walking down the street. Natalia thought he was with a little kid. What the hell is he up to? I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him." Everyone heartily agreed. They soon lost Frank in the crowd and the conversation moved on to other topics.

They were all up early the next morning to get to the train station. It had been a very emotional trip for Natalia. The three hour train ride back to Springfield would give her time to put everything in perspective and they would have plenty of time to discuss the Downtown Inn.

Natalia still wasn't really used to all the luxurious surroundings that came with Olivia and being part of this group. She hoped she never really got used to it. She never wanted to take it or Olivia for granted. The cabin they had on the train was the most luxurious yet. The boys sat on one couch and the girls on the other. They waited for the train to start and for the porter to deliver their lunch before they started to talk about getting another hotel.

Olivia went first, laying out all the pros as she saw them. Phillip asked the appropriate business questions. Olivia answered the ones that she could, having not seen the financials yet. They also discussed the financials of the Beacon. Natalia was very helpful with this topic. It seemed like she had most of it memorized. Olivia loved it when Natalia took over a business discussion. It totally turned her on to watch how her confidence was growing in her lover. This conversation went on for quite a while. Tino was completely bored by it.

"Yes, yes, you've all talked about money for over an hour. Not one of you have asked the only question that really needs to be answered before you buy the hotel." Everyone looked at Tino waiting for him to ask what ever question was on his mind.

"Olivia, you had already made up your mind to buy the place before we were finished with the tour. So we can all talk business until we're blue in the face. You're going to buy it. I just want to bring one thing to the table." Tino paused to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Both of you are four months pregnant. Can you both do all this and carry and deliver healthy and happy babies. Your health and the babies health are my main concern. Money is money and if you don't have enough, you will find a way to get more." Tino reached out and took Natalia's hand and squeezed it, letting her know that she and the baby were very important to him.

"I understand your concern Tino, I really do, but women are giving birth every day around the world. It's not like we're going to be digging ditches or anything. I think we can handle everything until the babies come, then we'll both have a nurse maid for the first few weeks." Olivia took Natalia's other hand and held it in her lap.

"Natalia and I have talked quite a bit about what will happen after the babies are born. Natalia wants to stop working at the Beacon and take care of the babies full time." Natalia nodded her head.

"I think it makes the most sense for me to stay home with the babies. Olivia is the one who owns the hotel. I'm just her assistant. I can be replaced more easily than she can." Tino and Phillip looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well then, if you think you can handle all the extra work, on top of being pregnant, who are Tino and I to say no. We'll be out of town most of the time anyway. I need to find a good location to build the factory and warehouse for Spaulding's televisions. Tino has that big mural coming up in Grand Central Station. It will really just be the two of you. Why don't you sleep on it. Make your final decision in the morning, then call Robin at ten." Olivia agreed to making her final decision in the morning.

The next morning at ten o'clock Olivia was listening to the phone ring, waiting for someone at The Downtown Inn to answer. She was very pleased it was answered on the third ring. The person was very professional sounding.

"The Downtown Inn. This is Mr. Stevens, how may I help you?" Olivia was sure this was Arthur, but Robin hadn't used his surname.

"Yes, Mr. Stevens, this is Mrs. Olivia Spaulding. May I please speak to Miss Young? She is expecting my call."

"One moment please Mrs. Spaulding while I transfer your call." Olivia quickly heard the phone ringing again.

"Olivia, you're right on time. So tell me are you going to adopt another one of my babies?" Olivia smiled at the way Robin referred to her hotels.

"We all agreed it would be a good investment. Natalia and I would love to see the financials. I do have a question for you."

"Shoot Olivia. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Very good to know. You usually like to sell to the management team that you put in place. Why do you want to sell to me? What went wrong over there?" Robin smiled at the very astute question. She had trained Olivia very well.

"You are correct. I do like to set up each hotel with the proper management team. Have it run with the team in place. When all the kinks are worked out, I sell it to the team and the turnover is seamless. I had that situation all set up here, until about a month ago. Arthur Stevens was already to take over, when out of the blue his lover of over ten years, Ozzie Mankin, left him for another man. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised, you wouldn't think a queer midget would be that popular. Maybe it's the long beard. Anyway Arthur lost half his capital and didn't want to put himself into that much debt all by himself." Olivia was just putting two and two together when Natalia came into the office. She had the financials in her hands already.

I need to be sure that Arthur will be part of any deal you and I make. The staff in general will also have to be part of the deal. The Downtown is ninety five percent family. If Pearl and I had been in town when Natalia had her problems, we would have offered her a job here." Olivia took the financials from Natalia and gave them a quick look.

Robin and Olivia talked about the hotel and staff for a couple of hours. They laughed at the fact that Robin was so sure that Olivia would be interested in her baby that she sent out the financials first thing in the morning. By the time Olivia got off the phone with Robin, it was time for lunch. She and Natalia decided to go out for lunch and go over the paperwork as they ate.

"Why don't we go to Company for lunch? I'm craving a Buzz burger. How about you?" Natalia smiled. Olivia craved Buzz burgers every day. What Natalia really would have preferred was to go up to the suite that they still kept. She knew if they stayed up there for lunch, they would get no food and no work would get done. The baby was driving her crazy. She wanted Olivia all the time. It seemed to her that she had been wet since the day they got pregnant.

"Having a Buzz burger and you for company, almost sounds like the perfect lunch." Natalia gave Olivia a big smile. Olivia smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Almost perfect, and what do you need besides me and a delicious Buzz burger to make it perfect?" Natalia gave Olivia a searing look from top to bottom. The look was so full of desire that Olivia was glad she was still sitting.

"For the absolute perfect lunch all I need is you naked on my bed and your taste on my tongue and all over my face. Don't you think that sounds wonderful?" Olivia was left breathless.

"It sounds absolutely fabulous, but we need to get a lot of work done this afternoon. Why don't we make those our dinner plans and that way we don't have to stop until breakfast." Olivia stood up and moved towards Natalia. Natalia flushed with desire and backed away. She grabbed her purse from her desk draw and headed for the door. Olivia just stood there pouting.

"Please don't look at me that way. You have no idea how hard it is for me to walk away right now. I want you so bad my teeth hurt. If you touch me, I'm done for Mrs. Spaulding. Now grab your purse and let's go!"

Eleni was just bringing their burgers to the table as Frank walked in through the front door. When he saw Eleni carrying such a heavy load, he immediately went to help her. Eleni was still a little shocked but very pleased with the new Frank. He was nothing like the man he was before the tornado incident. She really liked the new man.

"Well hello, Mrs. Spaulding and Mrs. Augustino. It's so nice of you to join us for lunch. You both look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Olivia and Natalia were speechless. Who was this man that looked like Chief Cooper?

"You're right Frank they do look more beautiful then ever. They're almost glowing. Are you two keeping a secret that will soon give itself away?" Olivia smiled and Natalia blushed.

"Oh my goodness are you both with child? Isn't that wonderful. Your husbands must be so proud. I walked around here like a peacock for weeks after Eleni told me about Marina. Well we didn't know it would be Marina did we? But you understand what I mean!" Then Frank did something Olivia never thought she would ever see, even if she lived to be one hundred years old. Frank Cooper, the chief of the Springfield police department, giggled like a little girl.

"How are you feeling Chief? We haven't spoken to you since your accident." Olivia was sure when she looked around she would see Allen Funt and his Candid Camera crew.

"Oh please, call me Frank. I'm not the chief anymore. My son in law A. C. is temporary chief until I make my decision on whether or not I'm going back to the job. I went through...a lot inside that tornado. I'm not really the same man that I was before. I'm leaning towards retiring, getting my pension and letting him keep the job. Different things are important to me now. I enjoy working here a few days a week. Pop is teaching me how to cook. So who knows, the next time you come in, I could be behind the grill. It's so nice to see you both. Excuse me while I go say hello to my father." Frank and Eleni walked back to the kitchen.

"Did you see and hear what I just saw and heard?" Natalia just slowly shook her head yes. It took a moment before she was able to speak.

"Do you remember that crazy movie Nicky took me to see last week? The Body Snatchers." Olivia nodded her head yes.

"Well I think it's time to go out back and look for a Frank shaped pod. Do you think he's for real or is this just some sort of a game he's playing to get us to loosen up around him?" Frank came back out into the dining room carrying the coffee pot. He was going from table to table refilling everyone's cup. By the time he made it to their table, he was smiling and humming a catchy little tune. It took Olivia a moment to figure out what song he was humming. She started to laugh. Natalia hadn't figured it out yet.

"Come on Olivia. Tell me the name of that song. I know I've heard it before!" Tears were now rolling down Olivia's face. She covered her face with her napkin to get herself under control. It took a few false starts before she was able to sing it quietly to Natalia.

"It's from South Pacific. The female lead sings it as she's washing her hair. I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair. I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair and send him on his way." They both were reduced to tears of laughter. They tried to get themselves under control before people started to stare.

They couldn't wait for the end of the week, when the boys would be home. They will just love this story.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

A Better Day is Coming part 38

NC17

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help

The amount of work never seemed to lessen. Olivia hoped that once all the remodeling was done and they had the grand reopening, the work level would drop off significantly. The plan was to have Greg and Arthur running the day to day and Olivia running Greg and Arthur. If business remained as good as it has been, maybe when the babies were in school they would look into getting a third hotel. She didn't want to be a Hilton. She just wanted to always be independent of Phillip's family money. Her last name maybe Spaulding, but she would always be a Spencer through and through.

Natalia walked into the office with a coffee service and danish selection from the kitchen. She quickly locked the door, so they couldn't be interrupted. Olivia was working way to hard and it was time for her to start taking breaks throughout the day. Yesterday Olivia was so exhausted by the end of the day, that she went directly to bed without having any dinner. That can't be good for the baby. Olivia was concentrating so hard on the paperwork in front of her, she was startled when Natalia started to speak.

"Mrs. Spaulding come sit down over here on the couch with me. It's time for you and the baby to take a break." Olivia rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She didn't want to do anything to hurt the little life that was growing inside her. Her hands went immediately to her small but growing tummy. It made Natalia smile to see Olivia instinctively reach to protect her child. When Olivia sat down next to her, Natalia wrapped her arms around her lover and tried to kiss her. Olivia stiffened.

"Mrs. Augustino, just what do you think you're doing?" Natalia released her and laughed.

"I'm trying to kiss the love of my life, but it seems she's not interested." Olivia just cocked her head to the side. The look on her face telling Natalia exactly what she was thinking.

"The door is locked and Martha is right outside. She won't let anyone near the door. I told her you needed to rest for a little while. The baby needs a nap. My plan was to hold you and caress you after you had a nice little snack, but if you don't want that. I certainly won't force myself on you, Miss Spencer." Olivia had started smiling the moment she heard that the door was locked. By the time Natalia had finished speaking, Olivia had laid down on the couch with her head in Natalia's lap.

"Now I know you're teasing. You only call me Miss Spencer when you're trying to entice me when we're in the office." Natalia just looked at her like she didn't know what Olivia was talking about. However, Natalia's hand had found the nipple on Olivia's breast and gently started to pull on it over the fabrics of Olivia's blouse and bra.

"You went to sleep last night as soon as you came into the suite. I know you need your rest. I need my rest as well, but I also need something that only you can give me." Natalia leaned down and took Olivia's mouth with her own. The kiss was full of passion and urgency. Natalia felt like she was going to explode if Olivia didn't make love to her as soon as possible. Natalia started to unbutton Olivia's blouse. Olivia took Natalia's hands in her's as she stopped her from going any farther.

"I will not take the chance of getting caught fucking my pregnant wife in my office." Natalia's eyes filled with tears. Olivia rarely called her, her wife. It only made her want her more.

"Listen, why don't you just go upstairs and get ready for me. Let me finish what I was doing and we can call it a day. We've both been working straight through since we got to Chicago. We deserve the afternoon off. Just tell Martha we'll be gone for the rest of the day. Tell them to go to Arthur first if any problems arise." Natalia was absolutely thrilled. They had been working their butts off and did deserve an afternoon to themselves.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia and just squeezed. She peppered Olivia's shoulder and neck with tiny little kisses until she reached Olivia's ear.

"Don't take too long my love. I'm so wet right now daddy will slide right in." Natalia quickly kissed a silent Olivia on her partially opened mouth. She got up from the couch. She poured Olivia a cup of coffee and fixed it just the way Olivia liked it. Then she chose one of Olivia's favorite danishes and handed Olivia the coffee and the danish.

"Baby, you better eat and drink this, because you're going to need all your strength when you get upstairs." Natalia sashayed over to the door and unlocked it. She looked over her shoulder at Olivia and winked. She opened the door and walked out of the office. Olivia was still sitting on the couch holding the cup of coffee and plate with the danish on it when she heard Natalia informing Martha that they would both be gone for the rest of the day. Arthur would be in charge If any problems came up that she couldn't handle on her own.

Olivia quickly ate the danish and drank the cup of coffee. She went back to her desk and finished off all the paperwork that was needed to keep the hotel and the remodel going for another day.

She gathered all the paperwork together, stood up, straightened her clothing, grabbed her purse and the paperwork and left her office. She handed the paperwork to Martha and said her goodbyes and headed for the elevator.

Natalia was almost vibrating by the time she reached the suite. She was so wet it was starting to move on to her thighs. She didn't understand why she was this worked up, but at this point she wasn't going to try and dissect her emotions. She was just going to do her best to set a very alluring scene for Olivia.

Olivia couldn't believe how slow the elevator was going. The longer it took the more excited she was getting. Natalia had always been very sexual when they were alone. She was like a tiger in bed. It was a wonderful part of their lives together, but since they were pregnant, Natalia had become almost insatiable. It was a problem Olivia was very happy to try and solve.

Natalia quickly filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. She stripped out of her work clothes and just left on her bra, her garter belt and stockings. She went to the closet and put on her highest stilettos. She knew Olivia would enjoy the view and then removing the remaining items. She was pleased with the way she looked. She went to their toy drawer and got out daddy. Her mouth watered and her knees got weak just picturing Olivia with daddy on pounding into her. She set it down on the counter for Olivia.

This was all making her start to think about why she was this aroused. This can't be normal, can it? Olivia never told her no, but lately it was always her that was initiating their love making. Natalia decided that later when they were resting she would talk to Olivia about it. Right now she needed to be ready to take care of her wife.

Olivia quickly opened the door to the suite and let herself in. She put her purse and keys down on the table by the door. She noticed that Natalia had done the same. She was a little surprised that Natalia wasn't in the living room. Olivia was about to look for her in the bedroom when she noticed the aroma of Natalia's favorite bubble bath. A slow grin started on her face. Natalia knew the bath was one of Olivia's favorite ways to start an interlude of lovemaking.

Natalia moaned when she heard Olivia's key in the door. She got herself in what she hoped was a very alluring pose and waited for Olivia to figure out where she was. It didn't take long before she heard the doorknob on the bathroom door turning. She felt her center flood with moisture.

Olivia had never experienced this phenomenon with any other lover before. The longer they were together, the more Olivia wanted Natalia. She was almost uncomfortable from how wet she was. She knew being pregnant had something to do with it, but really it was building from way before they decided to have a family. She took a couple of deep breaths before she reached out for the doorknob. She needed to calm herself down just a little bit. It was time to see what was waiting for her behind the door.

Olivia opened the door. It was dark inside. Lit only by candlelight. The mirrors were fogged and the scent of gardenias filled the heavy air. On the long counter was the most erotic sight Olivia had ever seen. Natalia was in a lacy black bra with matching garter belt and black stockings. She was sitting on the counter, relaxing back on her elbows. Her knees were pressed together and her three inch stilettos were flat on the counter. Olivia could tell Natalia wasn't wearing any panties. Olivia knew she would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

"My god you are exquisite." Olivia removed her clothes as rapidly as she could. Natalia's eyes never left her. Olivia could see moisture leak passed Natalia's lower lips as her eyes deepened with raw desire. Olivia was able to control the moan that wanted to pass her lips, but just barely. She moved over to Natalia and finally slid her palms around Natalia's ankles. She spread Natalia's legs up and out wide, so they could rest on Olivia's shoulders. It was then that Olivia was able to inhale Natalia's sweet scent. It made her mouth water. She wasted no time in getting her mouth to Natalia's center. She ran her tongue over the sweet lips of her lover, collecting all the nectar she could.

"You taste even better then you look. What can I do to please you my love? What do you need?" Olivia moved back to Natalia's center and roughly sucked the glistening nub into her mouth. Natalia moaned in pleasure and tightened her legs around Olivia's shoulders. The heels of her stilettos digging into Olivia's back. Olivia moaned out in pleasure and pain. Olivia entered her love with three fingers and started a firm slow rhythm.

"Yes baby, yes! Fuck me baby! I need you so bad baby! So good, yes!" Olivia continued her slow pace. She picked up her head to watch her love in pleasure. She saw daddy laying on the counter. She grabbed it and quickly put it on. She replaced her fingers with her tongue when she needed both hands to get daddy on correctly.

Olivia adjusted the straps and tightened them so daddy was pressed up against her clit and comfortable on her hips. Natalia started to protest when Olivia moved her mouth away. Olivia silenced her when she grabbed her ankles again and pushed her knees up into Natalia's chest. Olivia pulled Natalia's bottom to the edge of the counter and guided daddy into Natalia's opening and started to pump. They both groaned in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me daddy! Make me cum for you!" Olivia maintained her rhythm. She wanted Natalia to come to the very edge, but not go over. Olivia knew that when Natalia got this aroused she needed to slowly build her orgasms or she would never be satisfied.

"Does that feel good baby? I know you love it when daddy fucks you slow and deep. Don't cum yet baby. I have so much more to give you. Can you sit up and put your arms around my neck?" Natalia did as Olivia asked. As soon as Olivia could, she had her tongue in Natalia's mouth, stroking in and out in the same rhythm as daddy was going in Natalia's center. Olivia started to remove Natalia's bra. Then she unhooked her stockings from the garter belt. She kept up her rhythm as best as she could the whole time she was undressing her love.

Once Natalia was naked, Olivia pulled daddy out and moved Natalia to her feet. She turned Natalia towards the counter and spread her legs out for her to enter from behind.

"Oh my god that's so good! Take me daddy! I love it from behind!" Natalia laid her chest across the counter and spread herself to give Olivia all the access she could. They were both moaning from deep inside their chests. Olivia was getting very close and knew Natalia was too. Olivia pulled out and spun Natalia around. She picked her up and moved them both over to the tub.

"Get in the tub baby. I love it when we make love in the hot water." Natalia held onto Olivia's shoulder as she stepped into the tub. She held Olivia's hand as Olivia followed her in. Olivia got behind Natalia and sat down first. Olivia almost came as she watched Natalia slowly lower herself onto daddy.

"That feels so good baby. Daddy is so big and filling me so good." Natalia leaned back against Olivia's front and felt Olivia's hard nipples rub against her back. She found Olivia's hands and brought them both up to her breasts as she started to rock slowly back and forth.

It didn't take long for Olivia to fall over the edge. Natalia started to thrust up and down on daddy as soon as she felt Olivia go. Natalia felt the burn starting again deep inside. Feeling the love of her life crash over the edge caused a wild fire to burn through her. She was thrusting as hard as she could when the first wave slammed though her body. It was so big and so good all she could do was open her mouth. No sound came out as the next wave hit.

That was just the first time that Natalia came that afternoon. She would lose count of how many times Olivia and daddy made her cum by the time they both were finally sated and able to fall asleep.

Olivia was smiling even before she opened her eyes. Natalia had been absolutely right. She had been working too hard. They did need to take some time for themselves. That was the best night's sleep she had in weeks. Her body was sore as she stretched out her arms and legs. She moaned at how good it felt. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Natalia's hand on her shoulder. She was expecting to see a very sultry Natalia getting ready for a little love before getting ready for the day. Instead she saw a very pensive looking woman. Olivia quickly sat up.

"Baby are you ok? What's the matter sweetly?" Natalia was sitting up in bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was very busy chewing on her bottom lip. A sure sign that something was the matter and she didn't know how to get it out.

"You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me what's going on. You know that what's going through my mind right now is ten times worse than anything you're going to tell me, so just spit it out." Natalia saw the panic rising in her lovers eyes. She reached out and pulled Olivia into a hug. Maybe if Olivia wasn't looking at her, it would be easier to get it out. She took a very shaky deep breath and decided to just spit it out like Olivia said.

"Do you think I'm a sex fiend? Is it normal for me to want and enjoy sex so much?" Olivia worked very hard not to laugh. She didn't want to hurt Natalia's feelings in any way.

"No baby, I don't. I think you are a very healthy young woman with a strong sex drive. Why would you think something was wrong?" Natalia fidgeted for a moment and then lowered her eyes.

"I over heard some of the women talking in the break room the other day. They were saying how they made love about once a week, less if they could get away with it. I would go crazy if we only made love once a week. I need you every day. There must be something wrong with me." Olivia was a little surprised that this topic would come up in the break room.

"Were these family women talking?" Natalia shook her head no. Olivia smiled.

"The straight women were talking like that?" Natalia looked like she was about to cry as she shook her head yes. Olivia couldn't stop the smile this time. She leaned in and gently kissed Natalia's lips.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me? Because I feel the same way you do. When we have to go more than a day or two without touching, everything just seems out of kilter. Do you think I'm a sex fiend?" Natalia quickly shook her head no.

"I think everyone's needs are different and I think we got very lucky that our needs are very similar. Those straight women will never know what they're missing because I'm all yours baby!" That got Natalia to smile and she slapped Olivia on the arm. Olivia pulled Natalia close and started to kiss her. The kiss went from soft and lovely to deep and passionate in no time at all. Natalia's last thought on the subject, was if she was a sex fiend at least Olivia was one too. The only thing she wanted to think about right now was how many times could she take Olivia over the edge before they had to get ready for work.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

A Better Day is Coming part 39

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the 1950's

Thank you for all you do Chely!

"Baby, will you go into the library and see if the boys are ready to go? If they are, they can come and get our luggage. The limo will be here any minute now." Olivia kissed Natalia on the cheek and headed for the library. She smiled to herself, Olivia Spencer Spaulding might be the boss at work, but Natalia definitely ran things at home.

Phillip met Olivia in the middle. They both looked at each other and laughed. Phillip was the first to get it out.

"How did we both end up so henpecked? We're both completely in charge at work and run around by our noses the minute we walk through these doors." Olivia was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I was thinking almost exactly that as I was coming to get you. Natalia thinks it's time for you and Tino to come and get the luggage. The limo should be here anytime now." Phillip bowed and went to go get the luggage.

"My lord and master has requested that I start on the luggage while he finishes getting ready. Apparently his hair is not cooperating and he looks worse then a cave man. Since I am a natural beauty and don't have to work at it at all, I need to be out of his sight until he makes himself presentable." Olivia smiled and led Phillip to the luggage. Natalia was coming out of the bedroom as Phillip was coming up the stairs.

"Where is Tino? He should be helping you. He knows how much I tend to over pack." Phillip just smiled and told her the same thing he had just told Olivia. Natalia smiled at her husband's antics.

"I'll go see if I can help him along. I want to go out through that front door anyway." By the time Phillip had the bags downstairs the driver of the limo was knocking on the front door. Olivia opened the door and let him in. The driver took half the luggage and Phillip took the other half. Olivia walked out the front door and up to the boys' front door and knocked.

Thirty minutes later they were on the train headed for East Bonita Springs, Florida. They had about eighteen hours to get to Robin and Pearl's. Olivia was looking forward to being able to get some rest. Between Natalia's insatiable needs and the baby, her strength was really being drained, this time on the train was just what Olivia needed.

"Listen, why don't you guys head over to the dining car and get something to eat. I'm not hungry and I thought I would just stay here and take a nap." Natalia got very concerned. Olivia never missed a meal.

"Sweetheart are you alright? You're always ready for a meal." She went over to Olivia and put her hand on Olivia's forehead to check her temperature. She was relieved when Olivia felt cool under her touch. Olivia smiled at the tender care she was receiving.

"I'm fine baby, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and we were up very early this morning. This little jellybean seems to be taking all my energy lately." Tino started to smirk. He knew it wasn't the baby that was draining all her energy. He and Natalia talked about everything. It was the best part of the beard. Natalia had been his best friend in high school and he was thrilled that their connection was just as strong now. He knew that Natalia was a giant horn dog and being pregnant had only increased her needs. When Natalia saw the look on his face she blushed and kissed Olivia on cheek

Olivia opened her eyes feeling very rested and very hungry. It was pitch black in the room. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She was a little startled by this, but then the movement of the train reminded her where she was. She moved her hand along the wall until she found the light switch and turned it on. Laying there next to her was the love of her life. The one person on the planet that ever took the time to really get to know her. To love her flaws and all. A strong feeling of love washed over her. As she was about to lean down and kiss Natalia on the cheek, Natalia stretched a little and rolled on her back.

"There's a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich on it, over on the counter. I figured you'd be hungry if you woke up in the middle of the night." Natalia rolled back onto her side and was asleep before Olivia could thank her. She got out of bed. Her mouth watered as she unwrapped the wax paper and bit into her sandwich.

In the morning the girls were woken up by Tino knocking on the adjoining door. Olivia kissed Natalia on the tip of the nose and got up, put on her robe and let Tino in.

"Good morning ladies. Would you be interested in joining your husbands in the dining car for breakfast?" Natalia looked at Olivia to see if that was something she wanted to do. Olivia smiled and told Tino they would meet them there as soon as they got dressed.

"Come on sweetie lets get dressed. This little jellybean is hungry!" Olivia said as she caressed her ever growing belly. Natalia sat up and pulled the blanket away. Olivia was shocked that Natalia had pjs on.

They arrived at the station in Bonita Springs at eleven o'clock in the morning. The train had been right on time. Robin and Pearl were both there waiting to pick them up. Robin was the first one to see them. She waved her hand till Phillip noticed her. He lead the group over to them. Robin instructed the porter to the hotel's station wagon so he could load the luggage into it. Everyone else was hugging and kissing hello.

It was a short ride along the coast from the train station to the hotel. Natalia couldn't get enough of the view. This was the first time she had ever seen the ocean. Olivia was just enjoying watching her love experience it for what looked like the first time. She couldn't wait to get Natalia on the beach and into the water.

"We didn't know if any of you had ever been to the Everglades or even Florida before, so we mapped out some sightseeing trips that we really enjoyed. We can go through them and make reservations for the trips you are interested in or you can just lounge in a cabana on the beach the entire time you're here or anything in between." That got everyone into an animated conversation on what was available and what they did and didn't want to see. Natalia never took her eyes off the ocean.

Once they arrived at the hotel Pearl had a bell hop take care of the bags. Robin and Pearl gave them all a very quick tour of the hotel and grounds. The tour ended at their adjoining suites. The Spaulding's on the right and the Augustino's on the left.

"Lunch is served in the dining room until three. If you need to rest, room service is just a call away, or we have dining services in the cabanas. Let either me or Pearl know when your ready and what you've decided on." Natalia looked at Olivia with big brown eyes and the barest of dimples showing. Olivia knew what Natalia wanted. She laughed.

"Why don't we just plan on lunch in one of the cabanas, in let's say two hours." Natalia let loose a high voltage smile with dimples on full beam. The boys agreed that would be a lovely way to enjoy their first meal here.

"That does sound perfect. You guys go in and get settled. We'll set everything up. When you're ready, just go to the front desk and they'll tell you which cabana is yours." Robin and Pearl headed off to set everything up and the group went into their suites.

Once inside the suites the girls ended up in the suite on the left the boys on the right. Natalia didn't care which room she was in. They both had a wonderful view of the ocean and the colorful cabanas.

"Livia, let's take a shower. I feel so grimy after being on the train. I'll let you wash my back!" Olivia just smiled. She was sure there'd be a whole lot more done then just washing. She started to undress as soon as Natalia mentioned the shower.

"Tino why don't you knock on the door and see if our wives are ready to go down to the beach?" Tino smiled. He knew Phillip hated interrupting the girls when they were in the middle of something.

"Ok Boo, I think they should be ready by now anyway. It's been two hours." Tino gently knocked on the door. If they were still busy, it wouldn't interrupt anything. If they were getting ready, it was loud enough for them to hear.

Olivia heard the light knocking on the door. She turned to tell Natalia that she was going to open the door. Natalia stepped out of the bathroom still naked. Olivia ran her eyes over her lover's body. The child growing inside her just made her even sexier. Olivia was tempted to not answer the door and just spend the rest of the afternoon in the room ravishing this beautiful woman. Just as she was about to undress herself, she heard Natalia's tummy rumble. She turned to the door.

"We're almost ready Tino. Natalia just needs to get into her swimsuit. You and Phillip go on down. We'll be there in ten minutes." Tino knocked twice to let them know he understood.

"You better hurry up and put on your bathing suit fast or the only thing you'll be having for lunch is me." Olivia looked deeply into Natalia's eyes. Natalia easily saw the deep desire growing in her eyes. If they hadn't just made love for the last two hours and if she wasn't starving, Natalia would have just missed lunch. This was their vacation and making love to Olivia was her favorite thing to do in the whole wide world. But the baby was definitely letting her know it was time to eat.

The boys headed out to the cabanas. The front desk informed them that their lunch would be served in the lavender cabana. Every cabana was a different color and that's how they were identified. It was a few steps down from the hotel to the beach. The view of the colorful cabanas and the ocean caught the attention of Tino's muse. He knew for sure that he'd be down here with his sketchpad tomorrow morning when the light and shadow would make this view spectacular.

Pearl and Robin were reclining on lounge chairs as the boys walked up to the cabana. There was a soft breeze coming off the water from the cove that the hotel was on. Tino was inspired by this view too. Two beautiful women lounging by the ocean.

"Boo, let me go back to the room. I want to get the camera. This view is just so inspirational. I want to take several photographs of it and then put it down on canvas." Phillip looked at his friend, his lover, the man he knew he would spend the rest of his life with. He loved seeing that look in his eye. Something beautiful always came out of that look.

"You stay here Tino. I'll run back to the room. I know where you put the camera. You're better at entertaining the ladies then I am." Tino smiled and headed over to Pearl and Robin.

"Hello girls. My wife and Olivia will be down soon. They were still getting dressed. Phillip is running back to the suite for me. I want to have my camera here. Everywhere I look makes me want to paint. I'm going to have to do a whole series of paintings. I hope you don't mind?" Pearl was thrilled to hear this. She too, had always wanted to paint this beautiful beach.

"Mind? I think that would be absolutely wonderful. I find this section of beach to be inspirational too. I just wish I could paint. I'm not bad at sketching, but I would really love to learn how to use water color. It's just what I see in my mind's eye." Tino was happy to be with another artists. Phillip was only interested in the finished product, not in all the steps it takes to make it.

"Tomorrow morning I want to get several sketches of the cabanas and the beach as the sun is coming up. Why don't you join me and you can show me what you have in mind. Then later, if you don't mind, you can take me into town and we can get supplies. Does that sound ok to you?" Pearl was almost vibrating. She was so happy. Robin was thrilled that her baby would finally have the teacher she needed to follow her dream.

Olivia and Natalia walked up as this conversation was happening. Natalia was happy that Tino would have someone new to play with. She just didn't didn't see things the way Tino did. He always made the very common look so new and beautiful.

"I'm so glad my husband has a new playmate! He needs someone that likes to play with paint too. Now I won't worry that he's getting lonely." Natalia laughed as both she and Olivia embraced their friends.

"You may have to throw me out of here. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The Great Lakes are beautiful, but this, this is something very special all on its own." Olivia watched her love try to take it all in at once.

"Why didn't you tell me you've never seen the ocean before? We could have gone to the beach on our honeymoon." Natalia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it never really came up. I think I was meant to see this beach first. Here with the boys and Robin and Pearl. Having everyone here, makes it all that much more special." Natalia smiled at the group and she hugged Olivia.

"Can we go in the water now or do we have to eat lunch first?" Robin waved her hands encouraging them to go into the beautiful warm water and enjoy themselves.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in and out of the water. Coming out of the water only to eat and to rest in the warm sun. For Natalia it was one of the best days of her life.

Tbc


	40. Chapter 40

A Better Day is Coming part 40

PG rating

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you Miss Chely as always

Dinner was planned for eight o'clock, in the dining room. Pearl wanted to show off the new decor and Robin was proud of the new chef. Pearl also had a new dress she'd been dying for the right occasion to wear. Robin was looking forward to having good friends for dinner and interesting conversation. The group was so diverse, it always led to fascinating conversation.

Robin and Pearl were the first to arrive in the dining room. They both looked lovely. Pearl was in a muted gold lamé sleeveless, A lined cocktail length dress. She had on beautiful light basket weave gold sandals with a sexy two inch heal. The way Pearl felt in the dress and shoes, if Robin played her cards right, she was definitely getting lucking tonight.

Robin had on a spaghetti strapped pencil skirt dress in peacock blue. It was the perfect color for her. Her shoes were open toed swede. Pearl had them dyed to perfectly match the dress. It was something Robin would have never thought of on her own, but loved how the small detail made her feel loved. The maître d' jumped into high gear when he saw both the owners standing in the entryway.

"Miss Young and Miss Wiseman it's so good to see you. Your table is ready. Can I escort you both or would you rather wait in the bar until the rest of your party arrives?" Robin was very pleased with the new maître d'. She had taken a chance on him. He had come to her in Chicago in a blind panic. His name had been printed in the newspaper after he was arrested in The Big Horn. His family had thrown him out and he had been fired from his job. She loved when she could help someone that was really in need.

"John it's so good to see you. Are you getting used to the warm weather of the everglades?" John got a huge smile on his face. Pearl thought he was quite handsome when he smiled.

"I may never leave. I think I was made for this hot humid weather and the cool ocean breezes. I can never thank you both enough for everything you've done for me." Robin smiled and bowed her head. She was saved from more praise, when the Spaulding's and the Augustino's walked up to join them.

"John is that you?" Natalia hadn't seen him since before she had moved to Springfield. They had been friends at The Big Horn for several years. John looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Natalia is that you? How have you been? We never got to say goodbye when you left. You know Sadie would never tell anyone where you went, just in case there was trouble trying to follow you." The two old friends hugged and then John led them to their table. Natalia promised to get together with him the next afternoon, before his shift here in the dining room.

Heads turned as John led the group to their table. Natalia and Olivia were both really starting to show. They were both radiant. John held the chair for Pearl first then for Robin. Phillip and Tino held the chairs for their wives. The waiters noticed that the owners were in the dining room and subconsciously straightened their ties and the aprons.

"Eddie, who are those people? Why is everyone so impressed by them?" Eddie heard the sneer in his guest's voice. He didn't let that take the smile off his face.

"The two women that are not with child are the owners of this hotel. The two couples are their friends. The taller woman is Mrs. Spaulding. She owns hotels also. The tall blonde man is her husband. The shorter dark haired gentleman is the famous artist Tino and that's his wife." His customer was looking intently at Olivia.

"The tall woman is married to the blonde man? Are you sure about that?" Eddie looked at his guest incredulously. Was she really questioning him on hotel gossip?

"Yes Mrs. Spencer, I'm quite sure about it. The blonde man is one of THE Spaulding's and the other man at the table, just sold one of his own paintings for one hundred thousand dollars. It was in the papers and everything. Everyone at that table is just wildly rich." Eddie looked at Mrs. Spencer. She still had not taken her eyes off Olivia.

"Would you like me to see if I can introduce you to the owners?" It took a moment for what Eddie said to register for Mrs. Spencer.

"Mrs. Spencer, should I speak to Miss Young for you?" She brought her focus back to Eddie.

"Yes Eddie, that would be very nice of you." Eddie nodded his head and headed over to the owners' table. He walked over and stopped just to the side of Robin.

"Miss Young, forgive me for interrupting your dinner, but one of my guests would like to come over to the table and meet you all." Everyone looked at the waiter. Eddie wasn't sure now, that this was such a good idea.

"Eddie you know better then that. Who's the guest, maybe I can set something up for tomorrow, when my guests are other wise occupied." Eddie adjusted his tie. When would he ever learn? Why did he want to look like a big man in front of Mrs. Spencer by talking to Miss Young. He could feel Mrs. Spencer's eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"It's Mrs. Spencer ma'am. She's going to be with us for another day or so." Olivia's head slowly came up. She looked in the direction Eddie had come from. It took a few moments but Olivia found who she was looking for. They made eye contact for the first time in ten years. Her hands went under the table. She took Natalia's hand and Phillips. She squeezed hard on both.

"The guest is my mother. Eddie would you please bring her over. It's me she wants to see." Eddie looked at Robin for confirmation. Robin nodded her head, giving him permission. Olivia let go of Natalia's hand. She instinctively moved her hand to her belly, protecting her unborn child from what ever was going to happen next. She watched as Eddie walked back to her table and started to escort her over to their table. Olivia took a deep breath to calm herself. She was a married woman, carrying her husband's child. What, if anything could her mother have a problem with.

"Everyone act normal. There's nothing here for her to denigrate or malign. Let me do the talking, she can be tricky." Natalia gave Olivia's leg a squeeze of support under the tablecloth. Olivia stood up as her mother approached the table. Pearl caught the eye of John the maître d'. She gave him the hand signal to let him know that there could be trouble. He started getting the attention of all the waiters.

"Hello mother. It's been quite a while since we've seen each other. How have you been?" Rebecca Spencer was expecting more fear in her daughter's reaction to her. Maybe she really had turned her disgusting life around.

"Olivia, since when do you not greet your mother with a kiss?" Rebecca wanted to see how far she could push Olivia before she broke down and showed her true feelings. Olivia realized what her mother was trying and just smiled at her.

"Forgive me mother. You are right of course." Olivia smiled at her mother, leaned in and kissed her mother on both cheeks. Oh two could play this game, was the thought that went through Olivia's mind.

"Before my manners leave me again, let me introduce you to the table." Olivia took Rebecca by the elbow and led her over to Phillip first.

"Mother, this is my husband Phillip Spaulding." Phillip and Tino had been standing since Rebecca had come over to the table. Phillip dipped his head in greeting. He made no move to get any closer to her.

"This gentleman is the famous artist Tino and this is his wife Natalia. Natalia is also my business partner. We own two hotels. And last but certainly not least, these two women are Robin Young and Pearl Wiseman. They are the owners of this and many other hotels. We have done a lot of business together over the years." Everyone just nodded at Olivia's mother. No one smiled or made any attempt to make her feel welcomed.

"How are you mother? You look as beautiful as ever. You are still going by the Spencer name, so I'm assuming you haven't remarried. How are Marisa and Sam? Are they old enough now to speak to me, or should we wait another ten years?" Natalia saw where Olivia learned the eyebrow lift and the death ray look when she wasn't pleased. Rebecca was displaying both.

"Your brother and sister are just fine. Your sister is married to a lazy idiot, but they have a beautiful little boy. Sam will be here tomorrow to escort me to a charity event. That's the reason I'm here. If he wants to see you, he's a grown man, who am I to stop him." Olivia nodded her head.

"Thank you mother. It was very...interesting to see you again. Was there anything else you wanted? I'd like to eat my dinner when they bring it out. The chef made it special just for us." Olivia smiled sweetly at her mother and didn't budge an inch to include her mother.

Clearly Rebecca Spencer was not used to being dismissed. There was no way she was going to let this happen.

"Olivia, we have not seen each other in ten years and that's all you have to say to me?" She had clearly stopped herself from being dismissed and made it look like Olivia was being rude.

"I do believe the last time I saw you, you told me, that if I saw you on the street, I was to cross to the other side and not make a scene. I've been very polite and I have not made a scene. What is it that you want from me mother, other than nothing we've shared in ten years?" Olivia still had an innocent smile on her face. If her mother wanted something, she was going to have to work for it. This was much easier then dealing with new vendors that just wanted to talk to the man in charge.

"I would like to sit and talk with you. I want to know about your life. You're going to have my grandchild, I'd like to know about it. You've turned your life around. I'd like to be a part of it." The smile on Olivia's face never wavered. She stepped forward and made it look like she was hugging her mother.

"I've changed nothing about my life. But I learned one thing, I know that you'll never say a word about my life. You're too afraid that it will smear your reputation. It's much better to be estranged from you married daughter then for everyone to know that your first born is a dyke, isn't it mother? Now go back to your table and tomorrow when Sam gets here let him know I'm here and want to see him, if it's ok with him. I promise you from the very bottom of my heart, if you try to cause trouble for me, I will call every one of your friends at the club and tell them that you raised a queer. Have I made myself clear? You're not dealing with a child any longer mother, so don't test me." Olivia kissed her mother on the cheek and sat down in her chair.

Rebecca knew there wasn't anything she could really do now without causing a scene. She looked at her oldest child. She took pride in the fact that Olivia had outmaneuvered her. Her child was a disgusting pervert, but she knew how to work a situation to her benefit. She could be proud of that, at least. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

"Ok Olivia, I'll let you enjoy your dinner. I'll tell your brother that you're here. It was good to see you. You've matured into quite a beautiful woman. I hope all goes well with the baby." They looked each other in the eyes. They both knew this round went to Olivia.

"Phillip it was very nice to meet you. The same for all of you." The look on her face was of victory not defeat as she walked back to her table. Everyone but Olivia watched her go. She left some money on the table, grabbed her wrap and gracefully walked out of the dining room.

Natalia watched as most of the men in the room followed the beautiful middle aged woman out of the room with their eyes. She knew it would always be the same for Olivia. It made Natalia smile, knowing that the men could all look, but Olivia would always come home to her.

Once her mother was out of the room, Olivia waited until the room returned to normal and for Eddie to go back to serve his other guests. She smiled to reassure everyone that she and the situation were fine. She ran her hand over Natalia's leg in what she hoped was a calming gesture.

"She won't cause any trouble. I told her, I would tell all her friends at the club the absolute truth, if she tried to cause any trouble. I could tell that she believed me. The one good thing that came out of this, will be seeing my little brother. He was twelve, the last time I saw him. If he's willing to see me, maybe he'll give me Marisa's information and I can contact her too." Natalia noticed that Olivia ate very little of her dinner. She kept up with the conversation going on at the table, but Natalia could tell her mind was elsewhere. After dinner Natalia feigned that she was tired and needed to lay down. Olivia got very concerned. This pregnancy seemed to give Natalia extra energy not drain it away, the way it was for her. They immediately went up to their rooms. The boys went to the bar for a drink or two, before heading upstairs.

Natalia relaxed as soon as the suite door closed behind her. Olivia was ready for something to be very wrong. She was confused when Natalia smiled. The confusion went away when she saw the feral look enter her lover's eyes.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

A Better Day is Coming part 41

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help!

Robin was trying to catch her breath. Pearl had just taken her over the edge for the second time. She loved how well Pearl knew her body. On very rare occasions she wondered what it would be like to make love with someone else. She and Pearl had met when they were so young. They had been each other's first everything, first crush, first love, first kiss, first time making love. But it was times like this that made her believe in the deepest part of her soul, that nothing could be any better than what they had together.

"I'll race you to the water! First one in gets anything they want! You ready?" Robin jumped up and headed for the ocean. If Pearl didn't hurry, Robin was going to have to trip in the sand or something. She wanted Pearl to get to the surf first. Pearl loved to cum in the ocean.

"Here I come baby! Watch out, I'm right behind you!" Pearl finally got up to speed and passed Robin. Robin loved the view of her lover's naked body shimmering in the moon light. Pearl reached the water and ran in far enough so that she could dive into the waves. She came up for air and waved for Robin to join her.

"I have a strange feeling that you let me win the race, but I'll take my prize anyway." Pearl's voice dropped in volume and pitch. She pulled Robin into her arms and licked her way from the top of her breasts, over her collar bone and up her neck to her ear. She sucked on Robin's earlobe until Robin moan. Her hand slid down between them until she found Robin's folds. When Robin started to protest, Pearl just filled Robin's mouth with her tongue and her center with three fingers.

Pearl slowly pushed in as far as she could. She pulled almost all the way out. Her movements were in rhythm with the waves. The sensation of water caressing her outside and Pearl's fingers caressing inside sent Robin over the edge in no time. Without taking anytime to recover she turned the table on Pearl. Robin pulled them into deeper water. The waves were now teasing their nipples. Robin quickly pulled Pearl's back to her front. One hand found Pearl's center and the other found her anus. Robin took her very slowly. Gently thrusting in both openings. Letting Pearl get oh so close, then backing off. She knew this would increase the intensity of her lover's orgasm. By the time Robin let Pearl slide over the edge into a earth shattering orgasm, Pearl had been begging her to cum for a while.

"Yes baby, cum for me. That's it. I know it feels so good." Robin held Pearl's body up and let her float. She tenderly caressed Pearl as the waves of the ocean and the waves of pleasure crashed over her body.

"Can you walk? We should get back to the cabana and dry off. The sun will be up soon. I'd like a couple of hours sleep before we meet everyone for breakfast. Don't you?" Pearl stretched her arms and legs. She tested her legs to see if they would hold her. She loved this place. She loved the ocean. She loved when Robin fucked her brains out in the ocean. She was not thrilled about only getting a couple of hours sleep. She wasn't getting any younger and she needed her beauty rest.

"I know you're right and we should go back to the room. One night soon, I really just want to spend the whole night out here. We can watch the sunrise from the water. It could be spectacular." Pearl kissed Robin's cheek and headed back to the beach.

Robin smiled and gave herself enough room to watch the love of her life walk naked in the moon light up on to the beach and into the cabana. If they didn't have to play hostess, she would have taken up Pearl's suggestion to stay and watch the sunrise.

Natalia and Tino walked up to the hostess station. Tino, always the tease, had Natalia laughing as they waited for the grumpy non morning people they had given their hearts to.

"If Olivia hits another wall, I'm going to laugh so hard, I'll pee in my pants!" Just as the words were out of Natalia's mouth. Phillip accidentally bumped into Olivia and sent her bouncing off another wall. She stumbled and luckily Phillip caught her before she could fall. Once Natalia was sure Olivia and the baby were fine, she burst out laughing. The tears running down her face. She tried to hide her amusement by burying her face in Tino's shoulder. Olivia noticed and gave Natalia the eyebrow. It took a moment, but then she started to laugh too.

By the time Robin and Pearl joined them, they had already been seated and had their orders taken. Olivia was starting to come alive. She was almost finished with her first cup of coffee. Pearl was wide awake, but Robin looked to be in the same condition as Olivia. Coffee was quickly poured for both of them. They all enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Chatting about all the things they could do and see in the surrounding area. Olivia noticed the look in Natalia's eyes.

"Natalia, would you like to just spend the day on the beach? We have lots of time to go and see everything. Why don't we just be beach bums today?" Natalia got a megawatt smile with deep dimples. The decision for what to do for the day had been made. They would stay at the hotel and enjoy all it had to offer.

Natalia was finishing up her coffee when a young man walking towards them, caught her attention. He looked just like Olivia at her most butchy. He even had a mustache that was the same shape as Olivia's fake one. She was so fascinated by the way he looked, he was at the table before she could tell Olivia to look up.

"Olivia, is that you? It me, it's Sam. Mother just told me you were staying here." It seemed like everything went into slow motion for Olivia as she turned towards the person calling her name. It was like she was looking at her father, but that couldn't be, she had read in the newspaper that he had died. That was at least five years ago. She dropped her coffee cup. Spilling coffee all over the table. All the other women jumped up to clean up the mess and the men jumped up to protect Olivia. All the commotion brought Olivia out of slow motion and back to the present.

"It's ok boys, Sam is my little brother. It just confused me for a moment. He's the spitting image of our father." Phillip remained standing next to his wife. Tino sat down at the table. There was something very familiar about this guy. He just couldn't place him yet. It wasn't a bad feeling. He just couldn't place the face yet.

Olivia moved towards her little brother. He had been a child the last time she had seen him. Now he was a full grown man. She thought he was very dapper looking. His hair was in a Ricky Ricardo pompadour and a pencil thin mustache just above his lip. She would kill to look like that. She stood in front of him. She was unsure if she should hug him or not.

"Would it be ok, if I hug you Sammy? I hardly recognized you. You look just like dad. I thought I was seeing a ghost." Sam opened his arms, inviting his big sister in for a long awaited hug.

Pearl called over their waiter. By the time Olivia pulled back from hugging her brother, the table had been cleared and a fresh tablecloth had been put on. Olivia wiped the tears off her face. Natalia hadn't seen a smile that big on Olivia's face in a very long time. It made her happy, that Olivia was that happy.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Phillip Spaulding my husband. This is Tino Augustino and his wife, Natalia. Natalia is also my business partner. These ladies are Robin Young and Pearl Wiseman. They are the owners of this hotel. We have been friends and business associates for a very long time. Everyone, this is my not so little brother, Sam Spencer." Sam shook hands with the men and nodded at the women.

"Do you have have time to sit down and join us for a cup of coffee? I would love to spend some time with you. Get to know the man you've become." Phillip pulled over a chair from the empty table next to them and put it in between his and Olivia's chairs. Sam smiled brightly and sat down. Tino was getting closer to remembering where he had seen Sam before but the name Sam wasn't ringing any bells.

"I know I've met you before, but I just can't place you. You look so familiar to me." Tino blurted out as Sam was fixing his coffee. Sam finished what he was doing. He looked Tino up and down very closely.

"Um...yes. I think I remember you from a little club in New York." Sam looked down at his coffee cup. He didn't want to get Tino in big trouble with his friends and especially his wife. He had really enjoyed flirting and dancing with Tino all evening long at Stonewall. It must have been about two weeks ago now.

It took Tino a couple of moments to put everything into place. You could see the light go on over his head when he finally figured it out.

"Dave, you said your name was Dave, not Sam." Tino wagged his finger at Sam. Winking at him at the same time. Tino lowered his voice so that only the people at the table could hear him. "Boo, this is the beautiful young man I told you was flirting with me at Stonewall. He dances divinely." Sam's head shot up at the nonchalant way Tino was talking about flirting and dancing with another man. He carefully looked at all the faces at the table as Tino continued the story.

"Oh Boo, you should have seen us. We were wonderful together. Olivia, your brother could be the next Gene Kelly. You all should have seen his face when I turned him down at the end of the night. Now I'm even happier that I turned down that beautiful face. Could you imagine how awkward it would be right now, if I had slept with my lover's wife's brother and he is also my wife's lover's brother." Tino burst out in laughter at the complexity of it all. The rest of the table, excluding Sam, soon joined Tino laughing.

Sam was just as shocked as he could be. It seemed to him, that Tino had just said that his long lost sister had a woman for a lover. Olivia saw the look on Sam's face. She was just as shocked that he was queer as he seemed to be that she might be.

"Yes Sam, you heard right. Natalia and I are together. Tino and Phillip are together and Robin and Pearl are together. Most of the people who work in this hotel and all of their hotels are family. Our hotels are the same. Safe havens for family." Olivia watched as Sam took in all this new information. She was thrilled as she watched the smile form on his lips and then grow.

"So is that sexy maître d' family? And does he like handsome brunettes with winning smiles?" Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. Olivia didn't think life could get much better. She had Natalia. Soon there would be two new babies for them to love and her baby brother was family. She would never be without blood family again. She was crying before she finished that last thought.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private so you two can catch up and we can all get to know each other?" Natalia started to stand. Tino quickly got up to help her. That's when Sam realized that both women were pregnant.

"Oh my goodness! You're both going to be mothers at the same time." Sam shook his head. It seemed he was trying to get all this new information to fit inside his brain.

"Yes let's go someplace where you both can be more comfortable. I have lots of time right now if you all do. All I have to do today is escort mother to her charity benefit. It only takes me an hour to get ready, so I'm free until at least six this evening." Phillip helped Olivia out of her chair. Robin and Pearl stood up too.

"Why don't you guys go up to your suite so you can have all the privacy you need to talk. Pearl and I can take care of some business and we can meet you all at the cabana on the beach for lunch at one. Does that sound like a good plan?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The hotel owners headed to their offices to get some work done and the rest of the group headed upstairs to the suite.

They all settled in the girl's suite. Natalia made a large pitcher of Bloody Marys. She thought everyone could use a strong drink even though it was still only ten in the morning. She was very grateful that Pearl had the bar fully stocked for them. By the time she was ready to bring the pitcher and glasses into the living area, Sam and Olivia were busy catching up.

"So what were you doing in New York when you ran into Tino?" Olivia couldn't get over the fact that her baby brother was here with her and that he was family. She got a smirk on her face when she thought about how her mother would feel, knowing that not one but two of her children were degenerates. She saw Natalia carrying the heavy tray with the drinks on it. Her first instinct was to jump up and take the tray from her. However, her own baby belly definitely slowed her down. She waved at Tino for him to get up and help his wife.

"I am enrolled at NYU. They have a wonderful photography program there. I am a photojournalist. I'm going to travel the world taking pictures. I was out celebrating that night. I had just found out that LIFE magazine was going to publish three of my pictures and wanted to offer me a full time position. I leave next week for my first assignment in south east Asia." Everyone in the room could see how proud Olivia was of her brother.

"This was really meant to be, for us to meet here. We're just down here taking a last vacation before the babies come. I've often wondered what you were up to. I'm so glad you're following your heart and not going into the family business." Sam got a strange look on his face.

"You don't know yet? She didn't tell you what she did?" Olivia looked at her brother. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dad wasn't gone a month, when she sold Spencer inc. to the highest bidder. I never even had a chance to think about going into it. I was very angry at the time, but now I understand why she did what she did. You were long gone and never talked about. Marisa was married and carrying her son when dad went. I was only nineteen at the time. She got everything she could from it. At that time I would have driven the business into the ground. It also freed me to follow my passion." Sam got quiet for a moment. Olivia leaned in and put her hand on his leg, encouraging him to continue.

"Olivia can I ask you a very personal question?" Olivia nodded her head yes.

"Where is the child you had when you were in college." Olivia looked blankly at Sam. Shaking her head no. Natalia's head popped up; she had never heard anything about a baby. Why hadn't Olivia ever told her about a baby?

"What do you mean no, the baby is the reason you dropped out of school and mother and dad disowned you for getting yourself in trouble with a married man." Olivia started to laugh. There was no humor in the sound. Olivia wasn't really surprised that was the story she made up to cover the real reason she was disowned.

"There was no baby Sam. I've never been with a man. The reason I was disowned was, I got caught in my dorm room with a girl. We were both expelled. Mother was called to come and get me. When the university president told her why he was expelling me, she stood up, grabbed me tightly by the arm and walked out of his office. She remained silent until we were far enough away that no one could hear what she was about to say." Olivia paused for a moment as she relived that horrible conversation once more.

"She called me every dirty, disgusting name she could think of. She told me in no uncertain terms that I was never to come home again. That if I saw her walking on the street, to cross over to the other side. That if I ever came back and made a scene, she would have no problem calling the police and having them haul me away. Last night was the first time I've seen her since she turned her back on me and walked away." Natalia could feel the anger rolling off her lover. She didn't think anyone else noticed, but she knew her love was hurting still. Sam was shaking his head. This version of the story made much better sense.

"I just knew that couldn't be the truth because Marisa had gotten in trouble too. They just found her some cretin to marry. Mother supports them. He hasn't worked a day in his life. He's slept with every women that would let him. The only reason Marisa hasn't gotten rid of him, the church won't give her an annulment. Mother won't have a divorce in the family. She just tells Marisa, that she should be happy. That if he's getting it somewhere else, he won't be bothering you for it." Olivia just shook her head. She felt very sorry for Marisa. Her being disowned turned out to be the better deal. But Marisa was a grown woman, if she truly wanted out, it was up to her to do it.

They talked together about their lives until it was time to get changed to meet Robin and Pearl at the cabana for lunch. Olivia invited Sam to join them. He went to his room to get changed. As the girls were getting ready to leave, Natalia pulled Olivia into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you. You handled this whole situation so much better than I would have. Every time I think I can't love you anymore, you show me how wrong I am. I know we have to meet everyone at the cabana, but I want you to know, when we get back here and I finally get finished with you, you won't be able to walk for a week." She pulled Olivia in for a deep hard kiss. When she felt Olivia was breathless, Natalia pulled out of the kiss. She opened the door and sashayed into the hall. Olivia got a huge smile on her face and followed her into the hallway. Now that was something to look forward to.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

A Better Day is Coming part 42

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This little ditty takes place in the mid 1950's

Chely you are my hero!

 **A/N we have now caught up to everything I have written. Updates will now only be once a week on Tuesdays! I want to thank everyone that has stayed with this little Journey into the past. There still is a lot more story to go. I hope to see you all on Tuesday!**

Sam plastered a smile on his face, straightened his bow tie and knocked on his mother's hotel room door. Hopefully this would be an easy night. Several of her friends had confirmed that they would be attending tonight. Sam made a silent prayer that they kept their word. He wanted to make the grand entrance and leave her to her audience. He had a lot to think about. The devil child was back in his life and the cherry on top was that she was family.

Rebecca was standing in front of a full length mirror, tapping the toe of her pale green silk pump. It was made of the same material as her dress. The color picked up on the lightest shade in her eyes. She knew she looked the best she could for a woman her age. Seeing Olivia again after all these years was making her feel her age more overtly. Olivia had always been a beautiful child. From the moment she first held her in her arms, Rebecca realized this was her only true rival. Seeing her daughter yesterday only made her realize that the rival had won.

Hopefully Sam would have plenty of information to give her. Once she got everything out of him that she could, she would tell Sam the truth about his sister. He was an adult now and it was time for him to know just how depraved a life she was living. Both her daughters were giant disappointments, but her baby boy was just the biggest joy in her life. She just had to talk him out of that silly job taking pictures for that rag magazine. She needed him here, near her so he could escort her to whatever event she wanted to go to. She went to the door when she heard the knock.

Olivia was thrilled when Natalia suggested going back up to their suite after dinner. It had been a very long and emotional day for her. Seeing her brother again after all this time. Finding out that not only hadn't his mother poisoned him against her, he was also family. She could be completely honest with him about her life.

"Livia, how are you feeling? This was a big day for you. Seeing your mother last night and then spending the day at the beach with your brother. We've never really spent much time talking about your family. Will you tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Olivia headed towards the bathroom. She wanted to be free of her clothes and to wash all the salt off her skin. She held out her hand for Natalia so she could join her in the shower.

"Let's get out of these bathing suits and wash off all the salt. I need to let today really sink in before I can talk about." Natalia gladly took Olivia's hand and followed her to the bathroom. They undressed themselves. Natalia finished first. She wasn't as big as Olivia. She was able to move around almost as easily as before she was pregnant. Natalia went to the shower and turned on the water, then she went to help her love finish getting undressed.

"Come on Livia, let's get you in the shower." Natalia opened the shower door and let Olivia get in first. She followed her in and quickly started to massage Olivia's shoulders and then down her back. She knew that Olivia could look like she was smiling and having a wonderful time, when in reality all her tension was being stored in her shoulders and back. Natalia was right. Olivia's muscles were hard as a rock. Olivia started to reach for the soap.

"Just stand still baby. Let me take care of you for a change." Natalia took the soap out of Olivia's hand. She reached for the shampoo and poured some in her hand and rubbed her hands together. Natalia started at the top of Olivia's head and worked her way down. Olivia started to relax at the touch of her love's hands.

Natalia washed and deep massaged Olivia's head and neck. When Olivia opened her mouth to let out a moan, Natalia filled Olivia's mouth with her tongue. Olivia responded eagerly. When Natalia felt that Olivia's neck muscles were loose enough, she moved down to her shoulders, where most of the tension was being carried. She used her hands and her mouth to loosen up the very tight muscles she found. Next came the strong muscles of Olivia's back and then her behind. By the time Natalia was ready to move around to the front, Olivia was so aroused she thought she might cum just from the amazing massage this beautiful woman was giving her.

"Oh sweetheart this feels so good. I feel so much better." Natalia stopped Olivia from talking by kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She moved her mouth from Olivia's and started down her neck. Natalia took her time, slowly working her way down to Olivia's growing breasts. She gently took first one nipple then the other into her mouth. The nipples were so big in her mouth, her first impulse was to nibble and graze on them with her teeth. She knew that Olivia's nipples where getting very sensitive, so she set aside her needs to carefully and gently use her tongue and lips only. Olivia arched her back to get more of her breast in Natalia's mouth. 913.

"What are you doing to me? It feels so good. I'm so close and you haven't even touched me yet." Natalia smiled as she leaned Olivia up against the wall of the shower. She spread Olivia's legs as far apart as she could. Using the wall to steady herself, Natalia kissed and sucked her way down Olivia's body. She was very pleased as she noticed several love bites that would still be noticeable tomorrow. When Natalia was safely and comfortably on her knees, her mouth and tongue quickly found Olivia's center. All Olivia could do was hold onto the wall and let the sensations of Natalia's magical tongue take her over the edge.

Natalia lapped up all of the juices as Olivia came. When her tongue went inside to gather even more of Olivia's nectar, it slammed her over the edge again. Natalia moved her tongue in and out to extend her lover's pleasure. She moved her mouth back to Olivia's hard little nub and was about to press inside with three fingers, when Olivia pushed on her head, moving her mouth away.

"Please wait, no more, please I can't stand any more! So good baby, that was so good. I need to lay down before I fall down." Natalia got a devilish smile on her face and acquiesced. She quickly rinsed them both off and helped Olivia out of the shower. Natalia lovingly dried Olivia with the plush towels the hotel supplied. Once Olivia was dry, she sent her into the bedroom to go lay on the bed.

Natalia quickly dried herself off and found daddy in their toiletry bag. This was the first time she was going to use him on Olivia. She figure out how to get it on and tightened the straps so that the base of daddy was pressed up tight to her clit. When she was happy with the fit, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing herself this way made her feel strangely powerful. She really hoped Olivia liked this because she knew already that she was going to love fucking Olivia with daddy.

She came out of the bathroom and found Olivia sitting on the side of the bed putting on lotion. Natalia didn't say a word, she just walked over to the bed and climbed in behind Olivia. She started to kiss up and down Olivia's neck. Her hands wrapped around and found both her breasts. She gently started to tug on the sensitive nipples. When Olivia started to moan, Natalia laid her down on the bed on her back. Natalia perched herself over Olivia and let daddy rub up against Olivia's inner thigh.

"Can I have you like this? Can I thrust inside my wife with daddy?" Natalia's voice was deep and full of lust. Olivia hadn't seen her eyes this dark since the last thunderstorm. Just the sound of Natalia's voice was enough to get her wet. No one had ever penetrated her with a toy before. Just the thought of Natalia taking her was getting her even wetter. It had to be the hormones!

"Fuck me Talia. Make me cum for you and daddy!" Natalia ran her fingers through Olivia's very wet folds. She coated them in Olivia's juices and then rubbed it on daddy to get him ready. Natalia carefully lined daddy up with Olivia's opening and slowly pushed in. Olivia gasped at the sensation. She pulled her legs up and wrapped them around Natalia's behind and pulled Natalia closer. This sent daddy much deeper inside her. It caused a shiver to go up and down her spine.

"Oh god yes! Take me baby! Please!" Natalia started to thrust her hips. It took a few moments before she was able to create a smooth rhythm. Once she found it, they both went into a haze of pleasure. Natalia was getting close. She increased her speed, hoping it would bring Olivia over the edge. Her hips were pistoning in and out. Olivia had her legs wrapped around Natalia causing her to go deeper. The were both groaning at the intense pleasure. Olivia felt her climax starting to grow. The heat was starting to spread. It was getting bigger then anything she had felt before.

"Yes baby, it's coming! Don't stop, please don't stop! I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Taliaaaa!" Olivia's hips started to jerk erratically. Natalia kept thrusting and fell over the edge moments after Olivia. The movement of Natalia's hips as she fell over the edge, sent Olivia into the heavens again. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they both tried to get their breathing under control.

Sam was happy when he saw most of his mother's cronies at the charity ball. It meant he would have most of the evening to himself. There were a lot of good looking men at the ball. Who knows maybe he could get lucky tonight.

"Before you wander off, I want to hear what happened with your sister today. Is she really married to a Spaulding? She looked like she was with child. Is it his baby?" Sam was appalled at his mother's questions.

"First of all, if you wanted to ask such personal questions, why didn't you ask them while we were alone in the car? And secondly are you out of your mind? Of course she's really married and carrying her husband's child! What is wrong with you mother?" Sam had been whispering but didn't know how long he would be able to control his temper.

"Well I knew you would raise your voice at me if I asked while we were alone. I knew here you would have to be civil. The reason I'm asking is; the story your father and I told you about why your sister was expelled from college and asked never to return home, was not quite the truth." Sam waited for his mother to continue. He knew her pause was just to build the drama. It was all part of her daily show. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow when the pause continued.

"She didn't get herself in trouble with a married man." Rebecca paused again. She loved having someone's complete attention.

"Your father and I got a call from the dean and were asked to come to his office right away. Of course your father was busy and couldn't take time away from his business for something family related. I went alone. Little did I know just what I was walking into." Sam wanted to strangle her.

"Mother if you don't get to the point, I'm going to walk away. Now what did the dean have to tell you, that you disowned Olivia and is now causing you to ask such foolish questions?" Rebecca was a little disappointed that Sam wasn't letting her build the story the way she wanted too. He was getting more and more like his father with each passing day.

"I don't want you to get upset, but the dean informed me that they found your sister in bed with another female student. I was completely mortified and disgusted at the same time. That was the last time I saw her until last night. Now she tells me she married, but when I tell her how happy I am that she turned her life around. She whispered in my ear that nothing had changed. So I'll ask you again. Is what she told me the truth? Are they married and is she really carrying his child?" She watched as her son started to laugh almost uncontrollably. She shocked at his behavior.

"Just who do you think you're laughing at?" Rebecca snapped. Sam got himself under control. He knew exactly what he was going to tell his mother. Every word out of his mouth would be one hundred percent true. He would just leave out the bits that she didn't need to know. This was going to be much more fun than he had anticipated.

When Olivia and Natalia finally made it downstairs, the next morning, the concierge told them that their husbands were at the same cabana they had used yesterday. Natalia was thrilled to have breakfast on the beach. They headed out through the door at the back of the lobby.

They found Tino and Pearl first. Tino was in the middle of a water color lesson for Pearl. He kissed his wife on the forehead and told them that Phillip and Robin were still in the cabana drinking coffee. The girls headed off in the direction of the cabanas. Just as they were nearing the cabana Sam came running up the beach.

"Good morning Sammy. Have you had breakfast yet?" Sam nodded his head no. Olivia gestured for him to join them. The three found Phillip and Robin in a deep discussion on the business boom since the end of the war and which direction they each thought the country was headed.

Natalia filled a plate with bacon and eggs and two slices of toast for Olivia. She did the same for Sam. Then made a plate for herself. She joined in on the conversation with Robin and Phillip. LeavIng Olivia to hear all about the conversation Sam had with their mother the night before.

"Then she gets this conspiratorial look on her face. She leans in and tells me you were caught in bed with another female student. I'm sure she was expecting me to get all disgruntled. She got very upset when I started to laugh. I told her you were married to a man and carrying his baby. What more proof did she need, that whatever happened all those years ago was not happening now. When she tried to twist it back to her way I just pulled a dad on her. I just looked at her like she was a small child. Then I sent her off to friends. Telling her not to make trouble where there isn't any. She got pissed off at me, but I think it worked. She didn't bring it up again." By the time he had finished telling the story, Natalia, Phillip and Robin had joined them. Aside from photography if there was one thing Sam excelled at, it was telling stories. He had everyone laughing as he did a wonderful imitation of Rebecca Spencer.

They were still laughing when Tino and Pearl stuck their heads back into the cabana. "What is so funny? We could hear you guys laughing all the way over from where we were painting the beautiful view." Sam gave an encore performance just for them. Olivia thought it was even funnier the second time around.

After everyone finished breakfast, it was decided that a boat trip through the Everglades was just the perfect way for the group to spend the afternoon. Sam was now very much apart of the group.

TBC

 **Remember no update until Tuesday!**


	43. Chapter 43

A Better Day is Coming part 43

R rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely even when I'm late and you're very busy, you help without complaint!

Olivia was on her right side covered in sweat. She didn't think she could cum again, but Natalia always loves to prove her wrong when she says that. So she decided to keep her mouth shut. Natalia had become quite the expert with daddy. She wore it more than Olivia did now. Olivia was definitely not complaining. Everything new that she learns about Natalia makes her love her even more. Now if she could just get a good night's sleep, she would be the happiest woman in the world. Natalia had a new habit of waking up in the middle of the night with the need to fuck Olivia until she begged for mercy. The last thought that went through Olivia's mind as she fell asleep was how did she get so lucky.

They were in the last stages of their pregnancies. Olivia looked like she was carrying a minimum of three babies inside her and Natalia was just starting to really show. They had both cut way down on the hours they worked a week. Once the Beacon Inn had its grand reopening they would hand over the daily chores to Greg and Arthur. Two weeks to get everything ready. Natalia had each day carefully laid out with everything that needed to be accomplished. She made up list for each day. Olivia just put her head down and followed Natalia's honey do list.

They were both at the dressmaker getting the final adjustments to their gowns for the opening night gala. They were both in empire waisted gowns. Olivia's dress was black velvet from the waist down and white satin on top. The deep décolletage shows off her pregnancy enhanced bust line. For as large as she is, this gown still shows off her classic beauty.

Natalia is a vision in her plum colored crêpe gown. The empire waist almost completely hides her rather small baby belly. Her décolletage is not as deep as Olivia's but her girls are still on display. Thank god that Eloise Sanderson is their dressmaker and is family. Olivia is having a great deal of trouble disguising her feelings about how Natalia looks in her gown.

"Oh baby, you look just like a dream!" The look of love and desire on Olivia's face makes the publicity demure Mrs. Augustino blush a lovely shade of pink. This is one of Olivia's biggest turn ons about Natalia. How she can be so shy in public and such an animal when they are alone together.

"You need to stop blushing, or everyone in this shop will know how I feel about you." Olivia started to move closer to Natalia. Eloise walked into the dressing room with all of the tools she would need for this fitting.

"Mrs. Spaulding please let me help you back into your chair. It's a very good thing there aren't any other customers right now or they would be running out of here never to return. Now please get control of yourself." Natalia smiled and winked at Olivia. She nodded her head, to tell Olivia that Eloise was correct. Now it was Olivia's turn to blush.

Eloise took a very concentrated look at the lines of Natalia's gown. She made some minor marks on the bodice where Natalia's bust had increased in size. That was the only change. The rest of the gown looked perfect. She asked Natalia to step down from the pedestal and help Olivia get up on it. Olivia's gown required a few more alterations but both gowns would be ready for pick up the next morning. The gala was that evening.

"Olivia, we need to get to the train station. Robin and Pearl's train is do in at eleven o'clock. Then we have the final tasting back in the kitchen. I know they'll both be thrilled to be included in that. Here let me help you with your blouse." Natalia quickly helped Olivia finish dressing. Olivia noticed the smirk on her face and raised an eyebrow. Natalia leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear.

"You know I hate helping you get dressed. I much prefer undressing you, my love." Olivia smiled and finished buttoning her blouse. She so wanted to lean in and just give Natalia a peck on the cheek, maybe one day.

"Come on, we don't want to be late picking up the girls. You know how much of a turtle I've become with this huge jellybean growing inside me." Natalia helped Olivia up off the chair and they were off to Grand Central Station.

"Robin, Pearl, over here!" Natalia was waving her arm and her handkerchief to get the girls attention. It got their attention. It also got the attention of Natalia's parents, who were also meeting someone from this train. Not to mention the attention of Natalia's grandmother. That's who her parents were there to pick up.

Martha Rivera was as different from her son and daughter in law as it was possible to be. After her children had grown and her husband had died, she left to travel the world. She had hitchhiked across Europe and just got back from doing the same in India. She recognized Natalia immediately. It was like looking in a mirror from forty years ago.

Olivia saw everyone coming towards them. Before she could warn Natalia, Celia was standing in front of them. Robin and Pearl were next, followed by Jorge and Martha. Everyone but Martha was confused and just standing still. Martha walked up to Natalia and gave her a bear hug.

"Tetera you're all grown up! And it feels like you're finally making me a great grandmother!" Martha kissed Natalia on the cheek and let her go. Natalia had the strangest smile on her face. It was one Olivia had never seen before. Olivia became concerned when she saw tears start to form in her love's eyes. Without even thinking about it, Natalia reached for Olivia's hand.

"Olivia this is my grandmother, Martha Rivera. Abuela this is my dear friend and business partner Olivia Spaulding." Olivia put her hand out so she could shake Martha's hand. Martha wasn't having anything to do with shaking hands. She gently pulled the very pregnant woman into as tight a hug as she dare. If Olivia was shocked by the hug, she was stunned by what Martha whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to the family Dorothy. Please always do right by her." Pearl moved in and hugged Natalia. Olivia just stood there, not knowing what to do. Martha walked over to Celia and dutifully said hello. Robin just watched everything that was happening. She hoped all these people would be at the gala. She liked the way the old gal handled Natalia's parents.

"So Celia, you're looking the same as always." Celia moved her lips into the shape of a smile. It was the little game she and Martha played. Martha insulted her and she didn't rip Martha's hair out. God when would this old woman just go away for good, was the thought that ran constantly through Celia mind every time they were together.

"It's a good thing I came back when I did. Were you two ever going to tell me that you found La Niña again? Or tell me I was going to be a great grandmother? I keep hoping that I will find grownups when I get home from my travels, but no, still vindictive children. Maybe I should stay with La Niña this time?" The look on Celia's face was priceless. As hard hard as she tried, Celia couldn't stop the first genuine smile from forming on her face. Robin had to work very hard not to burst out laughing. As it was she had to clear her throat and pretend to be looking for the porter with their luggage.

"La Niña is standing right here and can answer for herself. I don't live in Chicago. We have a very nice home in Springfield. Olivia and I bought a hotel from our friends Robin Young and Pearl Wiseman. Tomorrow is the grand reopening of that hotel." Natalia used the information as a way to introduce their friends without needing to explain to much.

"My husband won't be here until tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come and stay at our hotel. We have a suite on our floor that is still open. I would love for you to stay with me there." Olivia grinned at the chance to get to know this irascible old woman better. She wanted to know, just what grandma thought she knew. Robin would have paid the old woman's hotel bill, just to spend time with her.

"Please Mrs. Rivera, come with us. We're here to pick up our friends and head back to the hotel and go to the final tasting of tomorrow night's menu at the gala. If you light French food, I really think you will enjoy this." Olivia extended her hand to Martha, hoping that would help her lean towards staying with them. She could see the same fire in Martha's eyes that she always saw in Natalia's.

"Mom, you're coming home with us. You're not staying at a hotel. Where did the porter go with your bags?" Jorge was not going to let his mother stay at a hotel in the city he lived in. It just wasn't right.

"Well that just made up my mind for me. Girls, where is your car? I'm staying with you. Jorge when are you going to learn that I'm in charge of my life not you? Now Celia don't worry, I'll be back to spend some time with you as soon as La Niña goes back to Springfield. I know just how much you love all my help and suggestions." Martha kissed her dumbfounded son and daughter in law. She turned and pointed her porter in the direction Olivia was slowly headed.

TBC.

I'm picturing Lilly Thomlyn as Martha. A kind of free Spirit hippy grandmother, before there were hippies.


	44. Chapter 44

A Better Day is Coming part 44

G rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for all your help, even when I'm very late and you're very busy!

Celia and Jorge were left standing there as Martha turned and left with Natalia. Celia had to work very hard not to burst out into applause. She knew Jorge would be upset, but she couldn't have asked for a better out come. Finally Martha wouldn't be riding her day and night. Telling her how Jorge had married beneath himself. Now Martha would see that they had been right, Natalia should have been taken care of by doctors.

Celia didn't care that Natalia was married. Nicky had always been a feminine little boy and he was no different as a man. She just couldn't prove anything and she couldn't explain how her daughter had gotten pregnant. At first Celia thought it was just a lie. That any day Natalia would tell them she lost the baby. Now Natalia was clearly showing. This was the first time she really believed Natalia was pregnant. That Olivia woman looked like she was going to give birth to an elephant. She turned to her husband, put her hand out for him to take and started walking towards their car.

"Mija, do you mind if I call Lettie and have her come and stay with me at your hotel? We've traveled the world together since our husbands died. I know she'd love to see you again." Natalia smiled. She hadn't thought about her abuela's friend in years.

"Of course you can call her and invite her to come. Tell her to bring her best evening gown, the grand reopening gala is tomorrow night. She won't want to miss it." Now Martha burst out into a huge smile. Olivia recognized right away where Natalia got the dimples from. Olivia had always heard, if you wanted to know what your wife will look like when she gets old, just look at your mother in law. Not with Natalia, she looked just like Martha. Olivia knew she was one lucky woman. Natalia would always be beautiful.

Olivia couldn't believe the grand opening gala was finally here. The hotel looked beautiful. Everyone had done a wonderful job. She couldn't be more pleased. She was sitting on the couch in their suite. Her back was really starting to bother her. The boys had arrived earlier in the afternoon. She was amazed, but Tino was the first one dressed. He and Phillip had gone to pick up Robin and Pearl, then Martha and her friend and bring them all back to the suite for some champagne before making their entrance at the gala.

"Sweetheart are you almost ready? The boys will be back any minute now with your grandmother and the girls." Natalia came out of the bedroom just as Olivia was finishing her question. Natalia watched as Olivia lost her breath at her first look. Natalia blushed at how her love looked at her. She walked over to the couch and helped Olivia stand up. They hugged as best as the could with both bellies in between them.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You take my breath away. Carrying this child has only enhanced your beauty." Olivia looked from Natalia's belly to her own.

"How do you do it? I look like a beached whale." Natalia kissed Olivia to let her know she loved the complement.

"I know you feel like a beached whale, but you look more beautiful everyday. This jellybean is very happy in the home you are giving her." Olivia smiled at Natalia. Natalia had been sure that they were both carrying girls.

"Now what will happen when I deliver a boy? My mother was much larger while she was carrying Sam, than when she was carrying Marisa. I really think it's going to be a boy. I think we're both carrying boys." Natalia smiled as she shook her head no. She heard the keys in the door. She quickly kissed Olivia on the lips and stepped away from her.

The door opened and in walked the crowd. Natalia went over to say hello to Lettie. It had been years since they had seen each other.

"Lettie, it's so good to see you again. You look just as beautiful as I remembered." Lettie smiled. Olivia got her first good look at Natalia's grandmother's friend. Martha was probably in her mid sixties. She was expecting Lettie to be about the same age. Lettie looked about forty. She had honey blonde hair and the greenest eyes Olivia had ever seen. Her dress was skintight and the décolletage was cut very low. Olivia was a little surprised, to say the least. She walked over to Robin and Pearl to say hello.

Robin watched as Olivia checked out the older woman. She had to fight not to burst out laughing. In Robin's mind, Lettie looked just like Olivia except for the hair color and Robin was pretty sure that the color came from a box.

"It's amazing isn't?" Olivia looked at Robin, she wasn't sure just what she meant. Robin smiled. Olivia didn't see the resemblance at all. Robin looked at everyone else. It seemed she was the only one that saw it. Robin just looked back at Olivia.

"She has to be in her sixties and doesn't look a day over forty five." Olivia heartily agreed. Introductions were made all around. Phillip popped the cork on the champagne and poured it for everyone. He held up his glass for a toast.

"To my beautiful wife Olivia and to her Natalia! You two have taken a beautiful hotel and somehow made it better. Now it's time to enjoy the fruits of all your hard work." Everyone raised their glasses and called out, Here, Here! Martha raised her glass next.

"To my little Natalia and her lovely friend Olivia, my your future always be as bright as it is right now. Two beautiful women working together and bringing new life into the world." Olivia was shocked by Martha's toast. What did Martha think she knows? Now she was beginning to wonder if there something going on between Martha and Lettie. She was about to ask, when Phillip interrupted her train of thought.

"Come on ladies, it's time for the grand entrance! We're just late enough to be fashionable." He laughed as he took Olivia's arm and guided her to the door. Everyone laughed along with him. Tino took his wife's arm and Pearl's. They had become very friendly since the time in Florida. Robin took Martha and Lettie's arms and followed everyone to the elevator.

The Spaulding's and the Augustino's made their grand entrance into the main ballroom. Olivia did the welcoming speech. Tino and Phillip both gave large bouquets to their wives. Everyone at the gala was either a vendor for the Inn or the owner of one of the high end local businesses or on the city council. Waiters were discreetly wandering through the the crowd with trays of hor d'oeuves and glasses of red and white wine. The bar was open for those that preferred something stronger. As soon as the speeches were completed and everyone was thanked for their contributions, Natalia motioned for the orchestra to start playing.

Tino and Phillip led their wives out on to the dance floor to get everyone dancing. Normally Olivia loved to dance, but she was so big and her back hurt and her feet were already swelling inside her shoes. She went to sit down after the first dance. Phillip graciously asked Robin to dance. Olivia was very pleased that she could just sit down. She looked up when she felt Natalia place a cup of tea down on the table for her.

"Thank you, a cup of tea was just what I needed. Why aren't you out dancing with Tino?" Even though Natalia was much smaller then Olivia, the baby was definitely letting her know they were there.

"My feet feel like I'm wearing shoes two sizes too small and my little angel is moving around so much, it's hard to stay with the rhythm of the music, and I think Tino couldn't wait to dance with Pearl once he saw Phillip dancing with Robin." They both started to laugh. Olivia reached for her tea and took a nice swallow. She let the hot liquid flow over her tongue and down her throat. It was peppermint, her favorite.

They we both sitting quietly, enjoying the music and watching everyone having a good time. Natalia saw that both her grandmother and Lettie had been asked to dance and were having a good time. She was just about to point them out to Olivia when she saw someone else that was very familiar. Olivia's mother was dancing with a city councilman. Olivia saw her at the same time Natalia did.

"Well look who's here. You stay here, let me go get Phillip, so we can go and say hello." Natalia got a worried look on her face. Olivia knew what Natalia was worried about.

"Don't worry. I won't cause a scene on our big night and neither will she. There are too many people here. Rebecca Spencer will never do anything to tarnish her precious reputation. I want to go to her first, so she's the one that's not prepared." Natalia just shook her head. Why couldn't their parents just leave them alone. It had been so hard at first, then she realized it was so much easier not having them to worry about too.

Olivia walked over to her husband. Her back was killing her, but she tried to walk as gracefully as possible. He was standing with a bunch of businessmen at the bar. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned towards her and opened his arms to her for a hug. She whispered in his ear, that her mother was here with councilman Bauer. Phillip got a huge grin on his face. He looked at Olivia and gave her the follow my lead look. They walked over to her mother hand in hand.

"Dr. Bauer, it's so good to see you again. I talk to Rick all the time, but it's been years since we've been able to get together. Mrs. Spencer it's so nice to see you again so soon." Phillip shook the councilman's hand as he talked to his mother in law. Dr. Bauer seemed surprised that Phillip Spaulding knew his date for the evening. Rebecca looked uncomfortable and Olivia just smiled.

"Phillip it's lovely to see you again too. I think the last time I saw you, you and Rick had just graduated from Harvard. It was right before Rick went on to medical school. You filled out well. Marriage seems to agree with you. But tell me how do you know the lovely Mrs. Spencer?" The smile on Olivia's face got even bigger. How was her mother going to explain this?

"Dr. Bauer, this is my very lovely wife, Olivia. Mrs. Spencer is Olivia's mother." Ed Bauer was very surprised to hear this. He looked rapidly between his date and his son's college friend. Olivia took the lull in their conversation as her opportunity to say hello to her mother. She put on her most innocent face as she waddled closer to her mother.

"Mother, it's such a surprise to see you here. Why didn't you let me know you were in town? Where are you staying?" Olivia leaned in and air kissed her mother's cheeks. Rebecca was at a loss as to what to say. She just smiled at Olivia. The smile didn't reach her eyes and Olivia knew that look very well. Her mother was trying to figure out what to say. It had to be plausible, so that Dr. Bauer would not think ill of her. Olivia saw the answer come to her as the smile grew on her mother's face.

"Well darling, I didn't want to put any more pressure on you, than you already had. You have so much on your plate right now. I didn't want to be a burden." She smiled at Ed and Phillip as she patted Olivia's baby filled tummy. Ed smiled at the display of motherly love. Olivia nodded at her mother, giving her the, well played, look. Olivia's back was really starting to cramp on her now. She needed to sit down. She was amazed when she felt Natalia's hand on her back, right where it hurt the most.

"Hello Mrs. Spencer, it nice to see you again. I hope you're enjoying the party. Olivia why don't you leave Phillip alone with the councilman and bring you mother over to our table. I could introduce her to my grandmother and Lettie. Tino is busy dancing with Robin now. He's worn out Lettie and Pearl." Natalia gave a dimpled smile to Olivia and extended her hand to Rebecca for her to join them. One of Natalia's best defenses was killing people with kindness. Rebecca would be no different.

Natalia could feel Olivia's back muscles spasm as she walked. She knew Olivia had to be in a lot of discomfort. She hoped a back rub before going to sleep would allow her love to get some much needed rest. Martha watched as they walked back to the table. She saw the look of concern on Natalia's face. She saw Olivia trying to hide her extreme discomfort. Martha was sure it wouldn't be much longer before Olivia gave birth. She could see it in every move Olivia made. Martha gave the woman coming with them, a very close inspection. This woman was oblivious to what was happening with Olivia. From the woman's looks, Martha was almost sure she had to be Olivia's mother or an aunt. They looked very much alike.

"Mija, come sit down. I remember what it was like when I was carrying Natalia's father. My back hurt more than I wanted to admit. Little one, you sit down too. Lettie will you please get them each a new cup of tea?" Lettie was up and moving before Olivia had time to sit down. It took Natalia and Martha both, to get her sitting comfortably. She gave a weary smile to both of them.

"Mrs. Spencer, this is my grandmother, Mrs. Martha Rivera. Abuela, this Olivia's mother, Mrs. Rebecca Spencer." Both women sized up the other. This was interrupted by a quick intake of air by Olivia. Lettie had just returned with the tea. Olivia calmly turned towards Natalia.

"Natalia, please go tell Phillip that he needs to call a taxi. My water just broke, we need to get to the hospital." Olivia was quite calm. Martha saw the panic start to rise in her granddaughter's eyes. She quickly started to take over. She waved over a waiter and pointed out where Phillip was and requested that the waiter bring him back to the table. Olivia saw Arthur standing over by the orchestra. She waved him over.

"Arthur, can you please hail a cab for me please. I believe this little jellybean is ready to come out." Arthur got a look of sheer panic on his face as he ran out of the main ballroom to do as he was asked. Phillip was walking over to the table as Arthur took off. Phillip was about to laugh at the way Arthur ran like a girl, but then he became concerned about why the man was running out of the room. He looked over at his wife and she nodded her head and smiled.

Robin had seen Arthur running out of the corner of her eye. She stopped dancing and took Tino's hand and started back to the table. She caught the eye of Pearl, who was dancing with someone else. She motioned for Pearl to return to the table. As everyone was gathered at the table, Arthur came running back to say the cab was waiting.

"Little one, hurry and go with Olivia. Hold her hand. Husbands can get too nervous to be of any help. Get going you three. Tino can get us all to the hospital in another taxi. We'll see you there." Arthur and Phillip had Olivia by the arms and were practically carrying her out. Natalia was following closely behind.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

A Better Day is Coming part 45

G rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

As always my thanks to Chely. She makes my stories readable.

A/N remember that in the 50's people weren't allowed in the room when mom was delivering!

Natalia was sure they had been in the waiting room for hours. When she asked Tino for the time, she realized it had only been a little more then one hour. If Rebecca wasn't there she would have been the one pacing back and forth instead of, or maybe with Phillip. She hoped Olivia was doing ok. She wished they had let her go in the room with Olivia. She could be holding her hand right now.

"Mija, if you don't stop chewing on your nails, they won't even be able to fix them in a beauty shop. She'll be just fine. She's not the first woman to have a baby you know." Martha patted her granddaughter's hand and held on to it tightly.

"You're not worried that it's soon going to be your turn, are you? You'll do fine. It's not like when I gave birth to your father. You'll be here in the hospital. They'll give you something for the pain and then you get to spend a whole week here recuperating. It will be just lovely. You'll see." Martha gave Natalia a full dimpled smile, trying to win her over. Natalia gave a weak smile in return. She couldn't say what she wanted to say with Rebecca in the room. Livia needed her. She needed her hand to hold to be strong. Instead Natalia nodded and let everyone think she was getting nervous about her time to come.

"You're right abuela. I just need to get my mind on something else as we wait. Let me go call Arthur and make sure everything is going ok with the gala. Pearl and Robin should be here soon too. Please come get me if the doctor comes out." Martha watched as Natalia waddled down the hall towards the phone booths. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Rebecca coming her way. She looked to see what Phillip was doing. He was a wreak. He was chain smoking and pacing the length of the waiting area. Tino was trying to calm him down, but he didn't seem to be getting very far.

"It's Mrs. Spencer isn't it? You're Olivia's mother?" Rebecca gave Martha a long look down her nose. This made Martha chuckle. There was nothing she liked better than taking a snob down a peg or two. Rebecca was very surprised by this strange woman's reaction to her, 'I'm so much better than you', look. It usually sent the underlings running back into what ever hole they crawled out of. This woman must not realize just who she dealing with.

"Yes, I'm Rebecca Spencer. Are you the maid or the nanny?" That should put her in her place. Rebecca started to get annoyed when Martha starting laughing.

"No I'm not the maid or the nanny. But thank you for thinking that Olivia would trust me enough to care for her first born. My name is Martha Rivera. I'm Natalia's grandmother. You remind me of my mother and my daughter in law." Rebecca gave her best, 'not hardly', look. Martha was about to elaborate when Robin, Pearl and Natalia came back into the room. Natalia went straight over to Phillip to find out if there had been any news on Olivia.

Robin hadn't heard the words that had been said between Olivia's mother and Natalia's grandmother, but she saw the look Rebecca gave Martha. It was one she had grown up seeing on the faces of her mother's friends. She knew Rebecca was trying to intimidate someone she felt was beneath her. Robin was going to put a stop to this and fast.

"Pearl remind me to call Dina when we get back to the hotel. I think I left my other strand of pearls at Mar-A-Largo when we were there for the weekend." Rebecca almost got whiplash from how hard she turned her head, when she heard that Robin had stayed at the Post cereal family home. The famous Mar-A-Largo estate. She was trying to remember what this woman's name was. She had just thought she was one of Olivia's disgusting friends, but if she had been to the Post's estate, she was someone that Rebecca needed to befriend.

"You've been invited to Mar-A-Largo? How do you know the Post's?" Robin gave Rebecca the same look that she had just given to Martha. Then added a look of contempt to it. Martha watched as Rebecca visibly shrank under Robin's glare.

"Of course I've been invited to the Post's home in Florida. Dina and I have been friends since childhood." Robin turned her back on Rebecca, winked at Martha, leaned into Pearl and in a whisper loud enough for the whole room to hear. "How ever did Olivia turn out so well, when she was raised by that Irish fish monger wife?" The sound of Rebecca's sharp intake of air was over taken by the doctor coming into the room.

"Mr. Spaulding you have a lovely, healthy little girl. Your wife is fine and is asking for you. She's in room 605. Mrs. Augustino, she's asking for you too. Please don't stay too long. The new family needs time together. You'll understand when we deliver your little bundle of joy." He gave her the condescending smile that men always gave women, when they were sharing their wisdom. Phillip had started for Olivia's room as soon as the doctor gave them the room number.

"Tino, please take care of my abuela. I'm going to stay with Olivia for as long as she needs me." Tino nodded his head and moved over towards Martha. Natalia looked at the rest of the people in the room.

"I'll have Phillip bring out the baby so you can see her as soon as possible. Rebecca, you're welcome to see the baby, but please don't embarrass your daughter by behaving badly in front of her friends. I'll see the rest of you back at the hotel. Pearl please tell everyone at the hotel, that Olivia is fine and that it's a girl." The smile on Natalia's face was of relief that Olivia was ok and joy that the jellybean was here and healthy. She turned and waddle down the hall as fast as she could. Tino was the first one to giggle as she turned into Olivia's room.

Olivia was very groggy from the anesthesia. They had to knock her out when the saddle block injection didn't work. She was a little confused about where she was and why Natalia wasn't with her. She was happy when Phillip came in the room, maybe he would know where Natalia was.

"Olivia how are you? You did great! The doctor said we had a beautiful healthy little girl. Our little jellybean is a girl!" Olivia was starting to understand what was going on. Her head was still fuzzy but at least she knew why she felt like she did.

"Where is Natalia? Is she ok?" Natalia waddled in the room just as Olivia was asking for her.

"I'm right here Livia. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How do you feel, Livia?" Natalia made it over to Olivia's side and took her other hand. Phillip watched as Olivia visibly relaxed when Natalia's hand took hers. He smiled. Tino made him feel the same way.

"Hi, I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here. Phillip said I had the baby, did you see her yet?" Natalia wanted to kiss Olivia so badly, but the nurse was due at any second with the baby. She just smiled and shook her head no.

"I didn't want to see her without you. The nurse should be here any time now with her." They were smiling at each other when Phillip dropped Olivia's hand and moved towards the door. The nurse had finally arrived.

"Here you go daddy, this is your daughter. Why don't you take her to her mother!" The nurse hadn't said it as a question and didn't wait for an answer, she just put the baby into Phillip's arms. That's when she saw Natalia.

"Mrs. Augustino, I didn't see you there. Why don't you let me help you down to the waiting room, so we can give the new family a little time together alone." It was Phillip that responded to the nurse.

"Mrs. Augustino is just fine where she is. She's the baby's godmother and she has a calming effect on Mrs. Spaulding. Now if you can leave us alone, I'd like to introduce my daughter to her mother." The nurse turned and left the room in a huff. Phillip had already forgotten about the nurse. He only had eyes for his daughter.

"Olivia we made a beautiful child. She looks just like you." He was smiling as tears rolled down his face. It wasn't real to him yet, even with the baby in his arms. "God I wish Tino was here to see her." Phillip reached Olivia and placed the baby in her arms.

Olivia and Natalia just looked into the baby's face. She was sleeping but soon would be waking up for her first bottle. Olivia couldn't really fathom the intense love she was feeling for this tiny little creature. That something so beautiful could have grown inside her. Natalia fell in love with her immediately. She was a miniature of Olivia.

"Phillip why don't you take her out to the waiting room so everyone can meet her. When she wakes up and starts to cry, that will be your cue to bring her back here. Olivia are you still sure about her name?" Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then Phillip, will you do the honors of introducing little miss Emma Spaulding to the world?" Phillip gently took his daughter back into his arms and walked out of the room with her.

"It's so strange, I miss her already and she's only been out of my arms for few seconds." Phillip had closed the door when he left, but Natalia knew that snotty the nurse would be back anytime to bring the bottle for little Emma. She decided it was worth the risk. She couldn't stand it a moment longer. She leaned in and kissed the love of her life. The woman that had just delivered an incredible little girl into their lives. It wasn't a long kiss. It was Natalia trying to express her feelings of the moment to her love. Olivia got the massage loud and clear. Natalia was just sitting back down when snotty the nurse knocked and came back in the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Augustino you're still here. Do you want me to get your husband, so he can take you home? This little family really needs to bond without extra people coming in and out of the room. Why don't you come back tomorrow for a visit. Mrs. Spaulding must be very tired and the baby needs to eat and then she'll sleep for a couple of hours and need to be fed again." Snotty the nurse seemed very pleased with herself. She was walking towards Natalia to help her out of the chair, when in walked Phillip and Tino. Tino was holding Emma and looking every bit the proud uncle.

"Sweetie she's just fabulous! You did a wonderful job. And look at you, sitting there like you just had a day of rest. You are just simply gorgeous." Tino brought the baby back to Olivia. Olivia looked at Emma and felt her heart grow even more in love with this child.

"Natalia you haven't held her yet. Would you like to?" Natalia just put her arms out. Olivia placed Emma in her arms. Olivia watched as Natalia melted into the almost smile that appeared on Emma's face as she was held by her godmother.

"Martha we have a car from the hotel. Why don't you drive back to the hotel with us. I think Olivia will be too tired for us to visit with her. We will be coming back first thing in the morning. Mrs. Spencer do you need a ride somewhere or do you have a bus transfer already?" Rebecca scowled at Robin. She didn't like the way she was being treated at all.

"Councilman Bauer said he would send his car for me when I was ready to leave. I would like to see Olivia before I go, just to make sure she's really alright. I had a terrible time giving birth to her." Robin nodded her head as if to say suit yourself. She took Martha's arm with Pearl taking the other and the trio walked away leaving Rebecca all alone.

After Emma was fed and burped, Snotty the nurse took her back to the nursery. Natalia would have given her left leg to be able to stay the night with Olivia, but she knew that was just not going to happen. She watched as Olivia started to nod off. She quickly kissed Olivia on the forehead, the tip of her nose and then her mouth. The boys kissed her on each cheek and they quietly took their leave.

Natalia was surprised to see Rebecca sitting alone in the waiting room. She almost felt sorry for her, almost. "Mrs. Spencer you should go home. Olivia is asleep and the nurse threw us out. Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon. Olivia should be ready for visitors by then." Rebecca didn't know what to do. She got up and followed this trio out.

Tbc


	46. Chapter 46

A Better Day is Coming part 46

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less!

Thank you Chely for gently pushing when needed!

Natalia was trying to navigate the large double stroller through the doors of Company. This was the first time she was taking the babies out of the house other then their checkups with the pediatrician. Natalia was relieved when Eleni rushed over to help her.

"Oh my goodness look at how beautiful they both are. Come let's put you over in the big booth, so there's lots of room for these two little cuties." Natalia followed Eleni over to the corner booth. It was perfect because she was meeting Olivia for lunch. It was difficult finding time for each other with two infants needing her attention and Olivia trying to run two hotels and looking for a third.

"Here let me help you with your coat. Please sit down. Do you know what you want or do you want to look at a menu?" Natalia let Eleni help her with her coat and she sat down at the end of the booth so she was close to the stroller. Even though both babies were deep asleep she wanted to make sure she was able to touch them and soothe them back to sleep if need be.

"I do know what I want, but I'm waiting for Olivia Spaulding, she's joining me for lunch. So could you just bring me a cup of coffee until we're both ready to order." Eleni smiled and went to get the coffee. Natalia was gently removing Emma's little coat when Eleni returned.

"Gosh, she is just the spitting image of her mother, isn't she?" Natalia couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face if she tried. Natalia loved that Emma did look just like Olivia, except she had her daddy's blue eyes. Rafe was just the opposite. He looked just like Tino but had her dimples.

"And look at this little man. He is definitely his father's son.". Rafe yawned and smirked in his sleep. His two big dimples popping onto his face. It seemed as if he was showing Eleni that his mom was on his face too.

"Oh no, look at those dimples. The girls will be chasing after him as soon as they learn to walk!" Eleni started to laugh and Natalia joined her. To Natalia, both children were absolutely beautiful, but she was just a bit biased. She was after all one of their mothers.

Eleni stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. It looked to Natalia like she had something to say, but wasn't sure if she should say it. Natalia didn't really care one way or the other, so she just started to fix her coffee. Eleni started and stopped a couple of times before she just threw caution to the wind and just decided to tell Natalia what everyone had been saying. Just looking at these children was all the proof she needed to know the stories weren't true. Especially about such a nice woman like Natalia.

"Mrs Augustino." Natalia made a disapproving frown. "Ok, Natalia. I thought you should know that there are some really crazy stories going around about you and your family. I know a lot of them were started because of my husband and how he acted before his accident. I thought they would stop after the dramatic change Frank went through, but they just seemed to get even sillier." Natalia had heard a lot of the gossips were working overtime on her family, but she wanted to hear what Eleni had to say. Natalia looked at Eleni with a concerned expression and encouraged her to keep talking. Eleni looked around to make sure no one needed help or were close enough to listen.

Eleni sat down on the opposite side of the booth and leaned her head in towards Natalia. She had never liked these stories but before she saw the babies, she had thought they were probably true. Now she could kick herself for thinking this nice woman was one of those kind of people. She was beginning to think maybe Frank had become one of those people. He hadn't touched her since the accident and he spent all his spare time with George the midget. But that had nothing to do with Natalia.

"Ok, I'm not saying that everyone believes these stories, but they are talking about it behind your back." Natalia's look told Eleni to get on with it. "Well when you first started to go out with Tino, everyone thought he was only dating you to cover over the fact that he was a little light in his loafers, if you know what I mean?" Natalia reached up and took the strand of pearls she was wearing and held them between her fingers. It was just something she did when she was nervous. She nodded her head and encouraged the woman to continue her story. Natalia was really hoping Olivia would show up soon.

"Then when it was always the four of you, Mr. and Mrs. Spaulding and you and your husband, together all the time, people thought that you and Mrs. Spaulding were a couple and Mr. Spaulding and your husband were the other couple. When you both announced your engagements together and had a double wedding, some people still thought you were all mixed up together. But I think, once they see how much your son looks like his father, it will stop all that foolishness." Natalia closed her eyes to stop Eleni from seeing the panic in her eyes. When would people stop worrying about what was going on in her house and move their topic of conversation on to someone else.

"I can't believe people would think such horrible things about us." Olivia walked up just as Natalia started to talk. She smiled at Eleni. Eleni smiled back and quickly stood up to give Olivia the spot she had been in. Olivia went over to the stroller before sitting down. She kissed Emma, then Rafe on the forehead. She sat down and looked at Natalia with concern in her eyes.

"Mrs. Augustino, what's making you look so upset?" They had long ago decided to use Mrs. as their term of endearment in public.

"Eleni just told me what everyone has been thinking about you, me, Tino and Phillip." Olivia looked at Eleni as she was starting to move away.

"I think you better tell me exactly what you told Natalia. If my family is involved, I need to know." Eleni had always been a little intimidated by the beautiful hotel owner. The look in Olivia's eyes wasn't helping with that at all. She looked from Olivia to Natalia and took a deep breath. When would she ever learn to keep her mouth shut and leave things alone. She took a couple more breaths, then proceeded to tell Olivia exactly what she had told Natalia.

Olivia listened very carefully to everything Eleni was saying. She had heard it all before and more. "Do you know who is spreading these stories about us? I know it's not Frank. He's made it a point to apologize for all the horrible things he's said and done. Now he's always happy to see us whenever we run into him." Elani didn't know what to do. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble with Spaulding's. The Spaulding's had enough money to ruin anyone in this town.

"I don't know who actually said it. You know how people love to gossip in this town. But please rest assured that the next time I hear anyone say anything like that again, I will set them straight about you four. Now what can I get you two ladies for lunch?" Eleni took their order and headed into the kitchen.

"You're not really upset from what that old gossip had to say are you? We've heard all the rumors before, there's nothing new. I don't really think it's anything to worry about Mrs. Augustino." Olivia really wanted to hold Natalia's hand to make sure she was ok, but of course that wasn't going to happen. She was relieved when Natalia smiled.

"I'm not really upset or worried about it, maybe just a little frustrated that with all our efforts to conform to what they want, we still are at the center of their wagging tongues." Olivia gave her a sad little smile. Letting her know she understood completely.

Knowing that this would always be a part of their lives. Olivia changed the topic of conversation to the children. By the time Eleni brought out their order, both women were relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Emma had woken up and Eleni got to see her beautiful Spaulding blue eyes. Olivia even suggested that Eleni hold Emma, now that she was awake. Emma was fascinated by Eleni. She wasn't scared in the least at being in the arms of someone new.

Two days later Natalia was sitting at the kitchen table. Emma had already been fed, burped, changed and she was seconds away from being asleep. Rafe was quickly getting to the bottom of his bottle. After he was done, he just needed to be burped, a diaper change and he would also be asleep in no time too. Then she could shower and get dressed before her abuela and Lettie arrived to babysit.

Tonight she was going to surprise Olivia by picking her up at the Beacon and taking her to the farmhouse for a romantic dinner, just the two of them. They hadn't done anything alone and romantic in the three months since the babies had arrived.

Olivia was sitting at her desk. She was working diligently. She had to finish this stack paper work before she could go home. Since coming back to the work after having Emma, it just hasn't been the same without Natalia. Even though it had been thoroughly discussed between all four parents for Natalia to stay home and take care of Emma and Raphael, Olivia missed her terribly. She had already gone through two assistants. She, of course, found them other jobs at either the Springfield or Chicago Beacons. The day to day grind was just much tougher without Natalia.

Olivia was so focused on what she was doing, that when Natalia knocked on the door and came in, Olivia was so startled that she nearly fell out of her chair. When she realized it was Natalia, she started to laugh. Natalia joined her, once she knew Olivia was ok. Olivia started to look around for Emma and Rafe.

"I'm sorry Olivia, it's only me. I left your daughter and godson at home with my abuela." A small smile started to form on Olivia's face. Ideas started to grow in her head. Natalia watched as the light bulb went on over Olivia's head. She gave Olivia her full dimpled smile and shook her head yes.

"Yes that's it. I see the light bulb going on. We have the entire evening to ourselves. No husbands, no children, no hotel business. Now get you purse and let's go, before someone comes along with a problem for you to solve." Olivia quickly stacked the papers she had been working on and neatly put them away in a desk drawer. She grabbed her purse and let Natalia lead the way. Olivia let the new assistant, whose name she just could never remember, know that she would be gone for the rest of day.

Natalia drove them both to the farmhouse where they had spent most of their honeymoon. Natalia just loved the feel of the old place. To her it just felt like home. It was so easy to be there. There weren't any nosy neighbors to worry about. She could walk outside and hold Olivia's hand. They could have their friends over and everyone could just have a good time and not worry about being themselves. Maybe it was time to bring up moving out here permanently.

"Olivia, I was thinking, what do you think about moving out to the farm house permanently. I'm so tired of having to go in and out of the boys side of the house just to get into our side. It worked really well before the kids, but now there was just so much stuff I have to carry with me every time I leave the house and then add both the babies. We could have such nice parties with all our friends and everyone could just relax and not have to worry about nosy neighbors or the town gossips. The boys could build their own house where the barn is. The kids would be able to run in and out of both places. It would be so nice. What do you think honey?" This wasn't the first time Natalia had brought this up. Olivia was beginning to realizes how important this was to her and if it was that important to Natalia then it better be important to her too.

"Sweetie, this is really important to you, so you know it's important to me. Really my only concern about moving this far from town is you feeling isolated way out here in the middle of nowhere. It's great on the weekends or little getaways like this. But how will you feel day in and day out all by yourself with the babies?" Natalia got a big dimpled smile on her face. Olivia was really taking this seriously and Natalia had an answer for her.

"Actually I thought about that too. What if, while we were building a house for the boys, we built a little cottage for my abuela and Lettie to live in. That way when they're not traveling they have a place of their own to come home to. It would give me company and maybe I could come and have lunch with you more often. I miss spending every day with you." Now it was Olivia's turn to smile. She had her own question that she wanted to ask Natalia, but it could wait until after dinner.

"I think that's a great idea. We can talk to the boys when they both get back to town. Tino is due back on Friday and Phillip called me this morning at the office and said he should be home on Saturday. We could bring them out here and have a barbecue. It really shouldn't matter to them. Lately they really haven't been home very much." Olivia smiled and turned in the passenger seat so she could see Natalia's face.

"Now enough about family stuff. You've stolen me away from work for a romantic evening. The only thing I want to do right now is flirt with the most beautiful woman in the world." Natalia loved it when she was the center of Olivia's attention. Natalia brazenly pulled her skirt up higher on her legs so that Olivia could see her thighs. It was then that Olivia realized that Natalia didn't have stockings on.

"Why Mrs. Augustino, you naughty girl, you're not wearing any stockings." Natalia saw Olivia lick those lips of hers. It sent a shiver up Natalia's spine. Natalia was very glad they were finally at the turn off to the farmhouse. She pulled on to the long driveway and pointed the car towards the house. She parked the car, turned off the engine and pulled out the key. She turned in her seat to face Olivia. Natalia had a very sultry look on her face and her voice was in its lowest register.

"Why don't you use those hands of yours and find out what else I don't have on." Olivia moaned just from the sound of Natalia's voice. She felt her center flood with desire. Olivia leaned towards Natalia and stretched her arms out around Natalia's hips so she could pull Natalia closer. This made Natalia's dress rise even higher on her legs. Natalia smiled and spread her legs as far apart as she could. Olivia saw Natalia's glistening center not covered by any panties. When the scent of her lover's arousal reached her nose, Olivia's mouth watered. Olivia let her body take over. Without thought Olivia leaned down and took Natalia's glistening center in her mouth.

Natalia shuddered when she felt Olivia's tongue press passed her lips. She felt the first stirrings of her climax, when she felt that tongue start at her tight back muscle as Olivia licked her from back to front. Natalia's hips started to pump when Olivia thrust her tongue inside to drink more of Natalia in. Olivia moved her fingers to Natalia's center and replaced her tongue with three long fingers. Her mouth moved up and found Natalia's clit. There was no thought of delaying the inevitable. Olivia pulled that lovely little nub into her mouth and sucked in rhythm with her fingers. She wanted her wife to explode for her.

Natalia was starting to go into orbit. Olivia was hitting all the right places. It felt so good. "Oh yes Livia. So good. Don't stop baby, I'm so close. Don't stop!" Natalia fisted her hand into Olivia's hair and pulled her face closer to her. Her hips were grinding hard. Olivia didn't care if she never got another chance to breathe. She felt the walls clench tightly around her fingers as Natalia let out a groan from deep inside her. Her hips started to pump wildly and Olivia felt liquid flow over her fingers. Olivia slowed down her fingers and her sucking, but didn't stop until Natalia took her fist out of her hair and relaxed back against the car door.

Tbc


	47. Chapter 47

Here it is! Let me know what you think about it! It's a sweet little update, next time we'll have to add some drama!

The move to the farmhouse was just about complete. The barn had been converted to a beautiful four bedroom rustic looking cabin. The entire back end of the cabin was for Tino's studio. It had windows that covered the entire two stories. They let in all the natural light he needed to paint. Tino had worked very closely with the architect to get exactly the look and feel he and Phillip wanted. He also worked on the cottage for his grandmother in law and her friend. The cottage faced the pond and gave the ladies as much privacy as they could want. All three buildings had a rustic look to them, but inside had all the very latest upgrades.

Natalia was sitting at the table in the newly completed kitchen of the farmhouse. They had decided while all the workmen were there, to do a remodel of the kitchen and the master bedroom. The rest of the house was repainted to freshen it up. Natalia was making yet another final list of things that needed to get done before the big move this weekend. She had her list and a honeydew list for Tino and Phillip and even one for Olivia. On the top of her list was to head back into town to hand out her lists and then head to the train station to pick up her abuela and Lettie. This was their first look at the completed cottage. The movers had arrived yesterday with all of their belongings. If they wanted to, they could move in tonight.

Natalia was driving into town with the radio on. She was alone in the car. No kids, no wife, no husband. It had been a godsend for her, when Jane had shown up at the Beacon looking for work. Sadie had sent her to the Chicago Beacon after finding her sleeping in the back of the Big Horn. It was the same old story. Her parents had caught her kissing her best friend. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Arthur didn't have anything suitable for her so he called Greg. Olivia was in his office when the call came through and knew that Natalia needed help with the little ones. It was hard taking care of the babies and getting the farmhouse, barn and cottage ready for the big move.

Natalia drove to the townhouse and dropped off Tino and Phillip's lists. She stopped in and checked on Jane and to kiss the babies. She checked her watch. There was still lots of time before she needed to be at the station to pick up her abuela. A huge smile formed on her face when she realized it was just enough time for some special time with Olivia, if Olivia wasn't in the middle of a crisis.

Natalia pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Olivia's car. She walked in through the main lobby. She smiled and talked to everyone, but never stopped walking. She was a woman with a mission. She wanted Olivia in her arms for as long as possible. She only stopped when she reached the door to Olivia's office. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. When she had calmed herself she gently knocked on the door and opened it. Olivia was standing, bent over her desk looking at the blueprints for the remodel for the new hotel they just purchased in the Florida Keys.

Olivia knew it was Natalia by the way she knocked. Olivia also knew how much her lover loved to look at her behind. She gave Natalia a very good look at her posterior. She smiled when she heard the lock on the door slide into place. Olivia started to shift her knees to make her cheeks move as she listened to Natalia's sharp intake of air. She was starting to stand up when she felt Natalia's hand on the center of her back pushing her back down.

"Just stay right where you are. You can't tease me with this sexy behind and not suffer the consequences my love." Natalia pushed Olivia's skirt up and out of her way. She leaned down and kissed and nibbled on each cheek. Her hands worked on pulling down Olivia's panties while leaving her stockings and garters in place. Olivia spread her legs as far apart as she could. Natalia felt a shiver run down Olivia's back when her fingers found her lips. Olivia started to moan when Natalia waited no time finding her opening and thrusting three fingers inside.

"Oh my god baby, that's so good." Natalia increased her speed and force of her thrusts. She wanted Olivia to explode for her. This was one of Olivia's favorite fantasies. She loved it when Natalia just came into the office and quickly took her. The excitement from the chance of being caught, or just Natalia taking the lead or probably a combination of both, either way, Natalia loved this too.

"That's it Livia, push back into my hand. Cum for me baby. Cum all over my hand baby." The dirty talk was the final thing Olivia needed. It sent her flying over the edge as the waves of pleasure lifted her up and thrust her back down. Natalia found Olivia's bundle of nerves with her fingers and stroked Olivia over the edge again.

Olivia finally crashed down on top of the desk. She reached around and pulled Natalia's hand away from her center and brought it to her mouth. Natalia watched as Olivia licked her fingers one at a time, cleaning all her juices from each finger. By the time her fingers were clean, her panties were ruined.

Olivia stood up, so she could turn around and sit down on her desk. She pulled Natalia in tight for a kiss. Natalia moaned at the taste of Olivia's juices on Olivia's tongue. Olivia slipped her hand under Natalia's skirt and into her panties before Natalia realized what she was doing. Olivia found Natalia's pearl and rolled it between her thumb and index finger. She matched the rhythm of her tongue stroking in her lover's mouth with her fingers. It only took moments for Natalia to crash over the edge. Olivia held the love of her life in her arms as the pleasure raced through her body.

"To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Olivia whispered as she nibbled up and down Natalia's neck.

"I have the final honeydew list for you." Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. Natalia and her lists. "I also have to be at the station to pick up my abuela and Lettie at three. I had hoped we could get some cuddling in, but when I opened the office door and all I could see was your exquisite behind. It just took my breath away." Natalia reached up and kissed Olivia again. She pulled the hand that Olivia had had in her panties and tried to suck the fingers into her mouth. Olivia stopped her from doing it.

"If you do that, it will start me going again and we don't have time for another round. You have to be at the station in thirty minutes and I have a possible new vendor for the linens that would be able to supply both hotels in Illinois. We'll still need a different one for Florida. He should be here in about ten minutes." Natalia pouted but knew Olivia was right. She gathered herself together and headed into the restroom attached to Olivia's office to try and freshen up. Olivia followed her in.

Natalia arrived at the train station just as Martha and Lettie's train was disembarking. The platform was full of people. It took Natalia a few minutes to finally find her abuela. She heard her grandmother's laugh before she actually saw her. When she did locate her, Natalia just stood and watched the two women she had come to pick up. It was so clear to her, how much in love these two friends were. The looks on both their faces told the story so plainly. She wondered for the thousandth time, how do you ask your abuela if she's sleeping with her friend? It made her sad in some ways, to think they were missing out on that extra connection, but the happy looks on their faces made her forget her musings. She decided it was better to join in on the fun.

"Abuela, Lettie over here!" Natalia waved to get the ladies' attention, as she walked towards them. She went directly into Martha's arms for the hug and kiss she had always gotten from this loving woman. Lettie just joined in and made a Natalia sandwich. It was something they would do when Natalia was little. It made her giggle the same way now as it did when she was nine.

Natalia got a porter and had him take all their luggage to the car. "I'm so excited for you two to see the cottage complete. It came out better than Olivia and I hoped. Tino has such a beautiful eye when it comes to architecture. Wait till you see, all three buildings look the same on the outside. Tino made them look they were all built at the same time. The insides are all completely different. They match our personalities to a T, I think." Martha and Lettie didn't care what it looked like, they were just happy to have a place of their own. They hated staying with their children. This would work out beautifully. They were close to Natalia but not in the same house. They could finally have privacy for the first time since their husbands had both passed away.

Natalia pulled into the long drive leading to the farmhouse. There was now a smaller drive to the barn and then over to the cottage. It had been completed a few days ago and was now ready to be driven on. The moving truck had been the first to drive on it to get to the cottage.

Lettie was mesmerized by what she was seeing. She had been very poor as a child in Cuba and it had gotten a little better when her family moved to Puerto Rico. Her father had been a fisherman and the pay was better shipping out of San Juan than Havana before the turn of the century. He figured there was a better chance of saving enough money to buy his own boat from there. Two years after they got to San Juan, Lettie's father was killed in a storm at sea. Her mother moved her, her brother and sister to Chicago, to be closer to their aunt. Her mother's sister worked in one of the hotels owned by Mr. Young, Robin's father.

Lettie had always lived in one apartment or another, since coming to the states. This was like a miracle to her. Once again she thanked God for bringing Martha into her life. They met first day of tenth grade. They had been inseparable since.

"Martha this is unbelievable that we will be living here. Remember the horrible little apartment I was living in when we first met. All the dreaming we did in that place. Well we finally figured out how to live in the park without having to sleep on a bench." Lettie started to laugh and Martha joined her. Natalia smiled and her eyes filled with tears. She was so happy she could help bring to life one of Lettie's childhood dreams. She looked around and noticed for the first time that this really did look and feel like you were living in a park.

"The movers were here yesterday. I had them put your furniture where I thought it looked good. Please move it around as you see fit." Natalia was getting very excited for them to see their new home. "Come on ladies, let's go inside so you can get a good look and feel for your new home. You can stay here starting tonight if you like or you can come home with me to the townhouses. It's completely up to you. The refrigerator and cupboards are fully stocked so you don't have to worry about going shopping just yet." Martha hugged and kissed her granddaughter's head. Her hand and Lettie's hand found each others as they waited for Natalia to unlock the door.

Natalia didn't remember ever seeing her grandmother look so happy. She and Lettie ran from one room to the next squealing like teenaged girls. All Natalia could do was laugh and enjoy the show they were putting on.

"Lettie come look! There's a bathroom in the bedroom."

"Oh my goodness, Martha there's one in this room too. My own bathroom. Who thinks of such luxuries?"

"Lettie come look at this kitchen! It looks like it came right out of a picture in one of those fancy magazines that you're always looking at." Lettie came around the corner and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. It took her a moment to take it all in. Martha was absolutely right. This kitchen could easily be on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens. It was the most beautiful kitchen she had ever been in. Her eyes started to well with tears when it finally hit home that this was now her kitchen.

"Lettie what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Martha went to her friend and cradled her in her arms. Lettie let Martha hold her. Natalia felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She decided to go out to the car and start bringing in the luggage.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears. I'm just being a silly old woman. I just realized that this was my kitchen and I get to cook in it when ever I want." Martha smiled and touched her forehead to Lettie's.

"I understand completely. You're not a silly old woman. It's overwhelming having our own place again after all these years. You don't have to ask your daughter in law if it's alright if you make black beans and rice or if she would like some plantains. It's always hard when your husband dies early and all you have is sons. Nothing is ever yours. Now let's dry our tears and help Natalia with our luggage."

The older ladies did not have to think twice about where they wanted to stay that night. The cottage was now their home. They wanted to make it look and feel like it belonged to them. Natalia helped for as long as she could. She needed to get back to the townhouse and relieve Jane and start dinner for herself and Olivia. There was still a lot to do if they wanted to be completely moved in this weekend.

Olivia was thinking about Natalia's visit to her office that afternoon as she pulled into the driveway. She really missed having Natalia with her everyday. Now that Martha and Lettie were back and Jane was working out so beautifully, it was time to ask Natalia to come back to work with her at the Beacon. Maybe a little loving first. Then when Natalia was completely relaxed she could ask her to really think about it. Either way, Olivia was hoping for a lovely evening with the woman she loved more than life itself.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

A Better Day is Coming part 48

R rating

I own nothing and expect even less

This story takes place in the mid 1950's

Thank you Chely for always finding time to help even when your week is crazy.

Saturday had finally arrived. It was the babies first birthday party. Natalia just couldn't believe they were a year old. Where had the time gone? Emma had turned one on Monday and little Rafe turned one yesterday.

People were coming from everywhere. Half the staff of the Springfield Beacon were on the way. Some were invited guests, most were coming to work the party. Robin and Pearl had arrived from Florida yesterday. Sadie was coming from Chicago with a date. That was exciting. In all the years Natalia had known Sadie, she had never gone out with someone more than two or three times. This new woman must be someone special.

Greg was all excited, Arthur was coming. They had been talking on the phone for over a year; this was the first time they would meet face to face. Reva was coming and bring her new husband. Olivia was sure this new guy was just as gay as Josh had been. She hoped Reva knew what she was getting into again. Most of their friends from Reva's place were coming as well. Even Frank and George said they would be there.

The boys and Lettie were busy getting the last of the tables set. Olivia, Robin and Martha were busy in the kitchen getting the hors d'oeuvres put on trays for the waitstaff that Olivia hand picked to work this party, could circulate through the party and hand them out. Natalia was getting the babies ready for the events of the day.

Cars started pulling up the long drive at about one in the afternoon. Tino started directing traffic so they could get as many cars as possible on the property. They didn't want any cars parked on the road. Mallet had been snooping around looking for any reason to pin something on Tino and Phillip. Olivia was hoping lightning would hit him, the same way it hit Frank. Frank was becoming one of their better friends. Mallet on the other hand was rapidly becoming worse then Frank ever was.

Martha and Lettie were watching the kids so Olivia and Natalia could greet all the guests. Phillip was manning the grill and the beer keg. Tino was still on parking patrol. When all was said and done, about one hundred people showed up for the party. The Beacon Springfield was booked solid. Only Robin and Pearl would be staying at the Parkbench, as Tino had lovingly nicknamed the property in honor of how Lettie first described it when she saw it. Everyone fell in love with the name immediately. Phillip was having a wrought iron sign made to hang over the entrance. It was going to be a surprise for everyone.

Martha and Lettie didn't really know most of the people at the party. They were having a wonderful time just people watching. They were sitting near the dance floor that had been set up on a flat spot on the lawn. It was funny to see men dancing with men at first. But that was quickly overcome once they saw how much fun everyone was having. Someone was always bringing them both a new full glass of beer. The over all feel was just light and free. Martha and Lettie were so surprised that there just wasn't any fighting or bickering going on. At the large family parties they were used to attending, when the alcohol was flowing the way it was here, someone was always causing trouble of some kind.

Martha turned to look at all the people laughing and dancing. Her eyes came to rest on Robin and Pearl. Martha had never seen them like this. They were so relaxed in each other's arms. They were dancing quite well together. Martha elbowed Lettie to get her to look. A warmth filled Lettie just watching the real Robin and Pearl. Lettie reached over and took Martha's hand.

Robin was relaxed and enjoying dancing out in the sun with the love her life. It was rare to have this many people at a party and not have to sit on the sidelines or having to dance with some man she was doing business with. She twirled Pearl out and pulled her back in tight to her chest. She giggled with glee when Pearl leaned in and quickly pressed their lips together.

"This is the best party I ever been to. I'm having so much fun. What more could I ask for, then the warm sun on my back and you in my arms." Pearl got a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"You say just the sweetest things. I love you so much. I love Olivia and Natalia too, for having those adorable little babies and deciding they needed a big gay party to celebrate their birthdays!" Pearl leaned in and vigorously kissed Robin on the lips.

Natalia finally located Olivia. She was standing talking to Reva and Sadie. She came over with the drinks she had gotten before Olivia had disappeared. "Here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Do you still want this martini?" Olivia turned and smiled from ear to ear. She shook her head very enthusiastically. She took the drink from Natalia's hand and downed it in one gulp. She grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled a very willing Natalia to the dance floor. Sadie and her date Holly Reade, followed by Reva and her new husband Richard Winslow joined the party on the dance floor.

Robin and Pearl gladly made room for their hosts to dance next to them. When the other two couples joined them, they all started to dance together. They all changed partners as often as they could. Martha and Lettie could see that not much dancing was going on, but they were definitely doing a lot of laughing. Robin noticed Martha and Lettie enjoying the show, but just sitting on the sidelines. When Pearl finally ended up back in her arms she pointed the older women out and suggested they go bring out to the dance floor. Pearl readily agreed.

"Ladies, ladies why are you sitting here on the sidelines when there's dancing to be done?" Pearl ran up to the older women and grabbed Lettie's hand. Lettie looked at Martha for her approval. Martha smiled, showing off her dimples.

"Ir bailar mi reina, me quedo con los ninos." Lettie giggled like a little girl and went to join everyone on the dance floor. Robin put her hand out for Martha to take, so they could also join everyone on the dance floor. Martha smiled but shook her head no. She pointed to the babies in their buggies.

"Thank you so much for asking, but I'll stay with the babies so Natalia and Olivia can have a little time to play." Robin nodded her head and sat down in the chair Lettie had been sitting in. She looked over at Pearl on the dance floor and smiled as Lettie was showing her how to move her hips for samba the band was playing.

"Mija, do you mind if I ask you a very personal question?" Robin moved her eyes from Pearl's behind to Martha's eyes, giving her her full attention.

"You can ask me anything you want. I'll just ask you to keep my answers to yourself." Martha quickly nodded her head yes.

"You and Pearl, you're a couple?" Robin was always surprised by the question. She thought it was quite obvious to anyone how they felt about each other. She nodded her head yes.

"Did you always know you were that way or was it a surprise?" Robin smirked at that question. It was unique. The surprise part anyway.

"I was very aware of my feelings from about twelve years old. When my friends first started to talk about how cute this or that boy was. I just didn't see it. When I looked at these cute boys all I was looking at was a friend. At first I thought I would start getting those feelings for boys as I got older, but I soon realized I already had those feelings, they were just for girls or should I say one girl. Pearl and I met the first day of fifth grade. We hit it off immediately and we were best friends from that day forward. We told each other we were in love at sixteen. We became physical in college. She's it for me." Robin paused for a moment. She was deciding whether or not to ask the question she and Pearl were dying to know the answer to, but before she had made her decision, Martha started to talk.

"Lettie and I met when we were fifteen. We also hit it off right away. At first I didn't understand what I was feeling for Lettie. When I finally realized that I had fallen in love with her, I got so scared I immediately went with the first boy that asked me to go on a date. I started going to church everyday to try and stop myself from sinning. I knew Lettie could never have the same sinful thoughts about me as I was having about her. I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't lose the best friend I had ever had." Martha paused as she took a sip of beer. "This is the first time I've ever said any of that out loud." Martha took another sip from her glass of beer.

"I married the first boy that asked and Lettie was my maid of honor. I was hers when she got married. There were millions of times when I was sure Lettie felt the same way that I did, but she never said anything, so I kept my mouth shut. We have known each other sixty years." Martha stopped talking. She took another sip of her beer. Robin could tell she was deep in the land of what if.

"Martha, would it be ok if I told you what I see when I look at the two of you?" Martha refocused her eyes. She had been deep in one of her fantasies about Lettie telling her how much she had always loved her. She took a moment to decide if she wanted all her fantasies smashed by Robin telling her Lettie was just her friend. She nodded her head yes. It was time to get someone else's opinion.

"The first time I met you and Lettie, I was sure you were a couple. Pearl thought so too. We were surprised when Natalia told us you were just very old friends. To me, you don't look at each other like friends. You don't treat each other like friends. Even now, when Pearl asked Lettie to dance, Lettie looked at you to make sure it was ok with you. Why would a friend care about who she danced with? I think you are both deeply in love with each other and are waiting for the other to say something." Robin looked out to the dance floor. Lettie was looking very concerned that Martha might be upset.

"Martha, why don't you go over to Lettie and ask her to dance. I'll stay here with my godchildren and keep a close eye on them. Don't be afraid she'll turn you down. She loves you, I'm absolutely positive." Martha was starting to shake her head no, but then she watched as Olivia pulled her granddaughter into her arms and kissed her. She watched as Natalia melted into Olivia and eagerly kissed her back. It was like looking into the past. What she and Lettie would have looked like if they had ever kissed. It was so beautiful.

"They look like what you and Lettie could have looked like fifty years ago, don't they? Do you want to waste more time? Martha go get your girl!" Martha stood up. For reasons she didn't understand, she was full of confidence. She walked straight over to Lettie, took her in her arms and kissed her for the first time in sixty years. Lettie was shocked at first but quickly kissed her back. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When they finally had to pull apart to catch their breath, Lettie leaned in and whispered in Martha's ear.

"I don't know what Robin said or did, but damn woman it took you long enough!" Lettie captured Martha's lips again. Their hips started to sway as a merengue started to play.

Olivia watched the whole scene play out. She pointed it out to Natalia when they first started to kiss. Natalia stood there not sure how she felt about the scene going on in front of her. It was her grandmother. She didn't know if she wanted to watch her grandmother kissing someone the way she was kissing Lettie. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't take her eyes away.

She was suddenly distracted from the kiss by the the feeling of electricity in the air. A shiver went down her spine. A thunderstorm was brewing. She noticed that Olivia felt it too. Natalia's center flooded, and she had to put her face quickly into Olivia's neck, so no one would hear the moan she couldn't stop from happening. She knew they would have to wait until all their guests had gone and the kids were safely tucked in for the night. Natalia thanked God once more for the sound proofing Tino had installed in their bedroom walls.

Martha and Lettie spent the rest of the party dancing in each other's arms. Robin and Pearl watched the kids until Jane arrived to put them to bed. An idea was swimming around in Robin's brain. She was drinking a beautifully made martini as she watched Martha and Lettie and Natalia and Olivia dancing together side by side. It amazed her how much the two couples reflected each other. It was almost like traveling through time.

"Pearl baby, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Pearl followed Robin's line of sight to the two couples. All four women were completely unaware of anyone other than the woman in her arms. It was lovely to see. It put a smile on her face.

"Doesn't it look like Martha and Lettie look like what Natalia and Olivia will look like fifty years from now and visa versa for what Martha and Lettie looked like fifty years ago?" Pearl looked at the couples again. That was exactly what they looked like.

"It's like looking at their souls in glimpes through time. Martha and Lettie met as children, but couldn't tell each other the truth until today. Their souls had to live again to get it right. Natalia and Olivia were adults when they met, but they were able to tell each other the true depth of their feelings right away. I wonder what other lessons their souls needs to learn? Natalia and Olivia seem to have it all. They have each other, children and they don't have to worry about food on the table or clothes on their backs."

"I think you get the strangest ideas when you drink martinis! Now that Jane has the kids, put down your martini and dance with me. I need a beautiful woman in my arms." Pearl started to giggle as Martha did as she was told.

The dance floor was full. Sadie and Holly were enjoying the total feeling of freedom. They weren't concerned about whether or not they would be raided. They were on private property in the middle of nowhere. The closest neighbors were at least a mile away. "Is this how straight people feel all the time?" Holly whispered into Sadie's ear. "I could get used to this." Holly pulled Sadie's earlobe between her lips and nibbled on it with her teeth.

As the sun went down, the tiki torches were lit. The electricity in the air was getting stronger and stronger. Natalia was finding it harder and harder to control herself. Olivia was very tempted to start shutting down the party, but everyone was having such a wonderful time and they still had dinner to serve. Olivia found the head waiter and had him deliver a message to the chef to start serving as soon as possible.

Frank and George got up with the band and started singing songs from all the most popular Broadway shows. They started out with Frank's favorite, I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair, from South Pacific. Next up were two songs from The King and I. Hello young lovers and We kiss in the shadows. Olivia couldn't believe just how good Frank was and how well he and George danced together. This little bit of unplanned entertainment was the perfect opportunity to get the tables set for dinner and get all their friends off the dance floor and in their seats.

Dinner was a boisterous affair with wonderful food and the singing just continued. Everyone was joining in or starting new songs. Martha and Lettie had never seen so many happy people before. They were all eating, drinking and singing. It truly amazed them that all these people had been drinking all afternoon and not one fight broke out. Martha decided to ask Robin if this was normal for their get togethers.

"Robin this is a wonderful party and everyone is having such a good time. Is it normal for everyone to be drinking and not one fight break out?" Robin looked around at everyone laughing and singing. Martha was absolutely right, they had all been drinking for hours and the party just got better as time went on. She thought about it for a moment or so, then took Pearl's hand in hers. Pearl stopped singing just long enough to give Robin a quick kiss on the lips and then got right back into the song.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been to a party quite like this. There is complete freedom here. We don't have to worry about anyone calling the police, we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us going in or out of here. How can anyone get angry with all this happiness. It's just everywhere you look. The only way I can explain it is, this is what happens when you have happy homosexuals." Robin started to laugh. Martha and Lettie looked at each other and started to laugh too.

Slowly but surely people started to go home. Olivia had the waitstaff start cleaning up. She found Natalia sitting on a chair by the dance floor. "Hey beautiful lady, why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Natalia stood up and almost crawled into Olivia's arms.

"If everyone doesn't go home soon, I'm just going to have to take you right in front of them. I feel the storm coming. There is so much electricity in the air that the hair on my arms keep standing up. My underwear was so wet I had to take them off the last time I went inside to check on the kids." Natalia slowly started to sway her hips. Purposely rubbing herself into Olivia.

"Did you put on a fresh pair of panties or are you naked under your dress you nasty girl?" Natalia leaned in and kissed Olivia. She started to stroke her tongue in and out of Olivia's mouth. Olivia had to push Natalia away and keep her at arms length. "Baby there are still a lot of people here. You keep that up and we're going to be giving them more entertainment then any of us had planned." Natalia giggled and danced away. Teasing Olivia as she swayed her hips in the most erotic way.

Lettie was in heaven. Finally having Martha in her arms and kissing her was better then all the fantasies she had ever had. "Mi corazon dejame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo". Lettie took Martha's hand and started walking towards their cottage. Martha shivered as she realized what was coming next and just how much she wanted it. Lettie felt like all her dreams were about to come true. They didn't come out of the cottage for two days.

Robin watched as both couples became lost in each other. Her theory becoming clearer and more defined. She walked over to Olivia and whispered in her ear. "Olivia take Natalia to bed. Pearl and I will stay and make sure everyone leaves and that everything gets cleaned up and taken back to the Beacon. I still know a lot of the staff. It'll be like old home week. Go, take care of your woman." Robin wasn't sure but she thought she heard Olivia growl.

The night was filled with the electricity of Martha and Lettie's love. The release of decades of pent up energy. The older women made slow and tender love to each other until the break of early morning light. Olivia and Natalia were like wild animals. Taking each other over and over. Each clap of thunder sending them to the heights of pleasure. The connection they always felt, seemed to be intensifying exponentially. They finally collapsed wrapped in each other's arms at dawn.

Natalia had a smile on her face when she came downstairs the next morning to warm the bottles for Emma and Rafe. Robin was sitting at the kitchen table reading Olivia's copy of the Wall Street Journal and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for taking care of the clean up last night. Were they able to get everything taken care of before the thunderstorm hit last night?" Robin looked strangely at Natalia. Robin was certain there had been no storm last night.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about? As far as I know there wasn't a thunderstorm last night. I'm generally a light sleeper and nothing woke me up. Pearl didn't say anything about a storm either." Robin didn't want to talk about her theory just yet, but she was pretty sure what Natalia felt was the release of all of Martha and Lettie's energy. She just smiled and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Tbc

Translations:

Ir bailar mi retina, me quedo con los ninos... Go dance my queen, I'll stay with the children

Mi corazon dejame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo... My heart, let me show you how much I love you


	49. Chapter 49

A Better Day is Coming part 49

R rating for language

I own nothing and expect even less

We're still in the 1950's

It had been a month since the babies first birthday. Emma was walking and talking. Rafe was walking and Emma was talking for him. Natalia had never seen anything cuter in her life. She had never thought she would get the chance to have children. This year with Rafe and Emma had been the answer to a wish she hadn't known she had made.

Natalia was in the kitchen looking through the pantry, making her shopping list. Her abuela was sitting at the kitchen table entertaining both kids by making silly faces and noises. Now that she and Lettie were living at the Parkbench, Natalia had the luxury of leaving the babies with them and doing her shopping alone. She knew she had it so much better then most mothers. While they could definitely afford full time help, it was the bonus of having her grandmother here with her again. That Rafe and Emma would have the benefit of her love too. It made Natalia send up a quick thank you to the universe for all the wonderful changes in her life since she moved to Springfield just 3 years ago.

Natalia finished her list and turned around just in time to see Rafe burst out in a fit of giggles. It was so spontaneous and absolutely free, that Natalia couldn't help but join him. That got Emma going and finally Martha couldn't hold it in any more. She started giggling too. That was the lovely scene that Olivia walked into.

"No wonder I can't talk you into coming back to work. Is it always this wonderful just before lunch?" Olivia kissed Natalia on the nose. Natalia squealed in delight at getting a surprise visit from Olivia. Natalia soundly kissed her lips and hugged her tight. Giggling the whole time. Olivia went over and kissed both babies on their heads. She picked up Emma and held her in her arms.

"And what are you giggling at my beautiful little girl?" Olivia snuggled her nose into Emma's neck and then gave her a very noisy raspberry kiss in the same spot. Emma burst into a new round of giggles and everyone joined her.

Natalia couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind and molded herself into Olivia's back. "To what do I owe the wonderful surprise of having you here with us at this time of day?" Olivia shuddered at the feel of Natalia's body and from the puffs of air across her skin just below her ear as she spoke. It put a smile on all three adults faces.

Martha was thrilled that her granddaughter had found her soulmate. And not only that, but she was able to tell her right away. Natalia was happy that she could still effect Olivia as easily as when they were first together. And Olivia was happy that the woman of her dreams was the woman in her life. Life was good all the way around.

"I came home to find out if I could talk you into coming out to lunch with me. I need a favor and I was hoping I could bribe you with a Buzz Burger." Olivia put Emma back in her highchair. She turned to Natalia with her best pout. It enchanted Natalia that Olivia was being so silly. This was the complete opposite of the persona Olivia worked very hard to show the world.

"You know you don't have to bribe me for a favor mi amor. All you have to do is ask and I'll try to get the stars out of the sky for you." Natalia had that sexy look in her eyes, that she knew drove Olivia wild. Olivia had never met anyone that could flirt as well as Natalia. Olivia took a deep breath, then she licked her lips. Olivia enjoyed flirting with Natalia.

"You know that I have a business dinner tonight." Natalia nodded her head yes. "Well it was supposed to be with Mr Hilton, but he was unexpectedly called out of the country. He's sending his VP of Operations Larry Decker instead. I've met him once or twice before and I don't like him. Decker is such a an old lecher, I don't really want to be alone with him. Normally I would take Phillip along on something like this. I called him as soon as I found out about Decker. Phillip is stuck in Chicago until tomorrow night. Tino's still in New York. Would you come and keep me safe from the nasty old man? He's got to be at least fifty five if not sixty years old." Olivia gave her best pout and batted the baby greens.

Natalia was enchanted by Olivia's little pout and the beauty of her green eyes. She turned to look at her grandmother. "Abuela, can you and Lettie watch the ninos today? It seems I am needed to be this beautiful damsel's champion. I am going to ride in on my white horse and protect her from the troll that lives under the bridge." Martha giggled as Olivia curtsied for Natalia.

"Si, si go have a good time. In fact, why don't you make it a little holiday and spend the night at the Beacon. Lettie and I would love to have the ninos with us at the cottage for the night." Olivia and Natalia made quick eye contact. Olivia nodded her head yes. Natalia squealed and ran to Martha and gave her a big hug.

"Just give me a minute so I can change for lunch. I have to polish my armor for dinner tonight." Natalia ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. Olivia and Martha laughed at her antics and that got the babies laughing too. That's when Lettie came into the kitchen through the back door.

"So this is where you are. I woke up to an empty bed and an empty house." Lettie pouted and batted the baby greens. Martha was quite enchanted by the whole act. She couldn't stop herself from going over to kiss those beautiful pouting lips. Olivia smiled. It was so wonderful watching the older women discover just how wonderful their lives could really be.

"I left you a note on your nightstand. I left another note by the coffee pot. Didn't you see them?" It was Martha's turn to pout. Lettie got a huge smile on her face and her green eyes sparkled mischief. She shook her head no and leaned in for another kiss. Lettie started to giggle when she realized that Martha could taste the coffee on her tongue. "Then why do I taste coffee when I kiss you?" Martha started to laugh. Olivia was so enjoying the older couple's flirting that she started to laugh. That's when Natalia came back into the kitchen. Dressed for lunch and carrying a garment bag with her outfit for the dinner with Decker.

"Good morning Lettie. Did my abuela tell you what you're in for today?" Lettie looked at Martha waiting for her to explain.

"Ay no nina, you and Olivia go, I'll tell Lettie everything she needs to know, while I make her breakfast." Lettie raised an eyebrow as she waited for the story. Clearly babysitting was a large part of the story.

Olivia opened the door to Company and allowed Natalia to enter first. Eleni heard the door open and smiled when she saw who it was. "Natalia, Olivia, how good to see you. Where are those adorable children you have?" Natalia gave Eleni a big smile.

"Hello Eleni, it's good to see you too. My grandmother is watching the kids. I feel like a real lady having lunch out and adult conversation." Natalia laughed and Eleni and Olivia joined her. Eleni led them over to a table and set them up with menus. "I don't need a menu. Olivia do you know what you want? I want a Buzz Burger with cheese and onions, a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake." Olivia smiled and ordered the same thing.

Olivia was bringing Natalia up to speed on the dinner meeting with Decker when they were happily surprised by Frank delivering their lunches. "Frank how wonderful to see you. How is George doing? The next time we have people over, you two must come. It's just not as much fun without you." Olivia was surprised when Frank only gave a restrained smile.

"Hello ladies, I'm just letting you know that Mallet is on the way in. He called his lunch order in. He sounded mad when he was on the phone. You being here is just the sort of thing he can easily take his anger out on. I'll try to keep him away from you as best as I can." He set down all the plates he was carrying and went back in the kitchen.

Olivia looked at Natalia to see if she could tell what was going through her mind. Natalia was very busy cutting her burger in half getting ready to eat. " Are you sure you want to stay and eat here? We could have Eleni box everything up and we could eat it back in the suite. It would almost be like the first time we had dinner together on your first day in town." Natalia put the burger down. If they weren't in public, Olivia would be getting a giant kiss for being so romantic.

"Olivia, I am living the American dream. I'm married to a famous artist. We have a beautiful son together. I am your business partner. I have my grandmother back in my life again. There is really nothing Mallet can do about that. No one ever believes him, when he tries to spread his hateful garbage. Let him come, I'm not afraid." Natalia picked up her burger and started to eat. Olivia loved when Natalia showed all her strength, but there was a lot Mallet could do to take away everything Natalia had just listed. Olivia had lost her appetite. She just dipped a french fry into her shake and casually looked at the door to see if Mallet was coming.

Frank came out of the kitchen with a large takeout box and set it on the counter as close to the front door as possible. Olivia watched carefully. She really didn't want any trouble today with Chief Mallet. She was preparing to go to battle tonight with the sleaze ball Larry Decker and she wanted to be on top of her game, not drained from putting up with Mallet's crap. That's when she noticed Decker sitting in the booth behind them. He was looking directly at her. The smile on his face made her want to take a shower. Oh fuck was the first thought that went through her head. She had no idea how long he had been sitting there. She needed to make this seem like a wonderful surprise.

"Mr. Decker, Larry Decker is that you? What a wonderful surprise. Have you ordered yet?" Natalia's head shot up and turned to look where Olivia was talking. Decker stood up and walked over to Olivia's table. Natalia saw the look on his face. She had to fight back her instincts to slap that sleazy look off his face. "Mr. Decker I want you to meet my business partner Mrs. Augustino. Natalia, this is Mr. Hilton's vice president of operations Mr. Decker." They both bowed their heads towards each other.

"Mrs. Spaulding it's so good to see you. I got into town a little early. I wanted to get a feel for Springfield before I met with you this evening. I like to give Mr. Hilton a complete picture when he can't be somewhere himself. Mrs. Augustino it's so nice to meet you." Decker was distracted from their conversation by a commotion at the front of the little diner. Mallet came in, slamming the door against the wall.

It had been a bad morning. Doris Wolfe had gotten the two faggots, he had arrested the night before, off on some technicality. He had caught them kissing each other. He knew hiding in that dark alley would work. He caught them fair and square. It pissed him off that in all his disgust, he forgot to read them their rights. He just couldn't understand why Wolfe was always helping these faggots. He knew she wasn't one of them. She had a daughter that went to school with his son Henry.

Hey Frank, is that my lunch? Let me have a beer before I go. I sure could use one." Frank smiled at Mallet. He wanted to keep his attention away from the center of the diner, so he wouldn't notice the girls. Frank noticed some guy standing over at their table. He stayed focus on the guy for a moment too long and Mallet followed his gaze. Mallet got a gleam in his eyes when he saw Mrs. Augustino and Mrs. Spaulding sitting in one of the booths.

"Frankie, who's the faggot standing over by the dyke sisters?" Mallet started to laugh at his own little joke. Frank shot him a dirty look. Mallet started to walk towards table.

"Mallet I don't know who that guy is, but look at how he's staring at Mrs. Spaulding's rack. A faggot wouldn't even notice such a nice one." Frank laughed trying to get Mallet to agree with him. Mallet just kept walking.

"Will you and your husband be joining us for dinner Mrs. Augustino?" Mallet came up to the table at just that moment. He started laughing.

"Yes, Mrs. Augustino, will your husband be joining you or will he be otherwise engaged?" Frank made it to the table a moment too late to stop him.

"Mallet please don't talk like that to the customers. We're trying to run a friendly business here."

Shut up Frank! I can talk to these dykes anyway I want to." Buzz had come out of the kitchen and came to the table at this moment.

"A.C. get your lunch and go back to your office. You leave my customers alone. I don't care if you are the chief of police. This is my business and I won't have it. Now get out of here before I call Marina and tell her what you're doing." Frank puffed out his chest and stood at Buzz's side. Even slimy Decker was giving Mallet a disapproving look. That was absolutely not the way to speak in front of ladies in public.

When Mallet made no effort to leave, Frank moved towards him. "Come on Mallet, you're angry at something else. These two women are fine ladies of our community. It doesn't matter what you think you know. You haven't been able to prove a thing in all the years you've known them. Please don't make a big scene. Why don't you just take your lunch and go back to work son." Mallet hated when Frank called him son. He was about to blow when his very pregnant wife came through the door. He quickly moved towards her. He didn't want anyone to see how henpecked he was. Marina most definitely wore the pants in their family.

"Olivia, Natalia are you both ok? I want to apologize for my son in law. He's just a jerk and he has no right to take it out on you." Olivia put her hand on Frank's arm.

"Thank you Frank, but you don't have to apologize for him. You're not responsible for his behavior." Frank gave her a sad little smile.

"Olivia I wish that were true, but I'm the one that put all that crap in his head. Since I didn't have a son, I wanted A.C. to fill that void. I filled him with all my hate. I keep trying to get him to see how wrong I was, but..." Frank followed Buzz back into the kitchen. Marina and Mallet left with the box of food he had ordered. Decker didn't know what the hell just happened.

"What the heck was that all about? Who the heck was he and why would he say such a horrible thing about the two of you!" Natalia was the first to respond.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. That was the chief of police of our fair city. This isn't the first time he's done something like this and unfortunately I'm sure it won't be the last. Before Olivia or I got married, we both, on more then one occasion, turned down his advances. So of course in his mind, any woman that didn't want him must be that horrible word he used." Decker smiled and shook his head.

"A little man abusing a small amount of power. I have met his type all too often. Don't be sorry I had to see that. First, because you didn't cause it and second, I liked how you didn't encourage him nor did you back down. Mr. Hilton likes people that stand their ground when they know they are in the right. Now I really must run. I have several things I need to take care of before our meeting tonight." This time Decker shook both Olivia and Natalia's hand. He paid for his meal and walked out the door. No one notice the hard on he had from picturing the two women naked and touching each other.

Frank came back out of the kitchen with fresh buzzburgers and fries. He had boxed up for the girls to take out. He hugged them both and wouldn't take Olivia's money when she tried to pay. Natalia took the food as they both walked out of the diner. They didn't say anything to each other until they got into the car.

"Did you see how Mallet tucked his tail as soon as Marina showed up? Who do you think called her, Buzz or Eleni?" They both started to laugh. This was a close call, but their luck was still holding. No matter how hard Mallet tried, he couldn't come up with anything to prove he was right.

"Livia, do we have enough time to prove Mallet right? Why don't you show me just how big a dyke you are!" Olivia wiggled her eye brows and put the car in gear.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

A Better Day is Coming part 50

NC17 rating

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was warm on Olivia's skin and the breeze was cool. The babies were playing with their daddies and everyone was having a wonderful time. Olivia realized it had been awhile since everyone was together like this. She had missed it. Olivia couldn't help the big smile on her face.

"What is putting that beautiful smile on your face, mi amor?" Natalia came out the house with a fresh pitcher of lemonade. She set the pitcher on the table, then sat down on Olivia's lap and pressed her lips just behind Olivia's ear.

"I can tell you what's keeping the smile on my face." Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia and pulled her in close. "I was just enjoying watching the boys playing with the kids. It's been awhile since we were all home together. I've missed it." Natalia kissed Olivia on the cheek in agreement. Natalia called to the boys to bring the kids over to the picnic table. It was time for lunch. Phillip picked up Emma and threw her in the air. The peal of laughter got everyone smiling. Rafe came running all on his own. Tino was right behind him, just in case he took a tumble. Olivia took Emma from Phillip and got her situated in her highchair while Natalia did the same for Rafe. The boys got fresh cold beers for everyone and then sat down to enjoy their lunch.

"I have to go into town this afternoon and pick up some paint I had Stuart order special for me. Does anyone want to come with me?" Everyone looked around and smiled.

"Why don't we all go? We haven't really spent much time in town since we moved out here. Mallet gave me and Natalia a pretty hard time the last time he saw us. We need to be seen as regular couples." Phillip gave Olivia a very concerned looked. She waved him off letting him know they were fine.

"Well why don't we make a night of it? Martha told me that she and Lettie were just planning on a quiet evening. Maybe they wouldn't mind having the kids for the night. We could go to Towers. Start with drinks. Have dinner and then do a little dancing. We haven't done that since you two were pregnant." That got a big smile from the girls and Tino gave Phillip a noisy kiss on the cheek.

When they arrived at Towers, it was busy even for a Saturday night. They found two seats at the bar and let the ladies sit down. Phillip looked around the room. He recognized just about everyone. This was an excellent night to make an appearance as the happy heteros. He walked up behind Olivia and rested his hand on the small of her back. She smiled and leaned back into him. It was a small but intimate gesture. Most people wouldn't even realize they noticed it. Subconsciously they would think of them as a couple. Olivia was scanning the restaurant area. It looked like everyone in town had decided to go to Towers. She sipped her martini and smiled. She hadn't flirted with Phillip in a long time. Tonight was going to be fun. It was noisy in the bar section. She leaned in to whisper into Natalia's ear.

"My love, I would much rather flirt and dance with you, but tonight is all about our image. Just know whatever I say to Phillip, I mean about you." Olivia pulled back and started to laugh. Natalia followed suit. She never really minded spending time with Nicky. Tino was sometimes a bit much, but she knew deep in her heart that she would always love him. He had taught her how to flirt when they were teenagers. It felt almost natural to flirt with him.

Natalia was taken out of her thoughts by the arrival of Frank and Eleni Cooper. George was nowhere to be found. Natalia found it funny and sad at the same time. All the things they had to do to live their lives in peace. Natalia smiled. She had it better then so many others. She thanked the universe for all the love she had.

"Hey kids, it's good to see you! We saw you come in. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Mallet is here. We're having dinner together." Frank started to shake hands with Phillip and then Tino.

"Don't get them all upset Frank. A.C. won't cause any trouble for you tonight. Marina will throw an absolute fit if he ruins her evening. It's their anniversary, so he's on his best behavior." Eleni hugged the girls and kind of waved at the boys. "It's so good to see you. How are those two beautiful little babies? Well really not that little anymore. It's time for the next ones already." Eleni started to laugh and everyone joined her. Natalia's head almost twisted off her shoulder with Tino's answer.

"We're working on it every night. If it were up to me, we'd have enough kids to have our own baseball team." Tino smiled his most charming smile first at Eleni and then at Natalia. Frank burst out laughing.

"Mrs. Augustino will you promise me a dance later. It's a new Cuban band tonight and you are a wonderful partner for the salsa." Frank patted Tino on the back the way straight men do. He shook Phillip's hand again and he guided Eleni back to their table with Marina and Mallet.

Mallet was looking over at them in the bar. He got that ugly little smile on his face he used whenever he harassed them. He was about to get up when it looked like Marina kicked him hard in the shin. Olivia had to quickly look away; she didn't want Mallet to see her laughing and then take his hurt pride out on them.

The maître d' came over to their little group and led them to their table. By the time they had eaten their dinner, at least a half a dozen people must have come over to their table to say hello. Tino's celebrity was starting to spread past the art world into the general public.

Phillip ordered another round of drinks and asked the waiter to deliver them to their table by the dance floor. Phillip walked with Olivia on his arm. Tino and Natalia followed behind. Phillip found them the perfect spot to enjoy the music and a little conversation. Frank had been right, the band was wonderful. Tino and Natalia were the first ones on the dance floor. Frank came over and asked Olivia to dance. He knew Phillip was not a very enthusiastic dancer. Phillip's style was more in the waltz and foxtrot vein not the rumba and salsa.

Frank just loved to dance. He didn't care what kind of music was playing. He had already worn out Eleni and Marina. How he wished George was here. They were wonderful dance partners. Then he frowned, what would his son in law do to poor little George if he ever found out the truth. He put that thought out of his mind and spun Olivia away and then pulled her back in. His motto was not to worry about things that could happen but to enjoy what was happening. It always amazed Olivia how a man as large as Frank could be so light on his feet. Mallet was sitting watching everything that was going on with a sour look on his face. Marina finally got tired of it all and made him take her home.

Natalia always loved to dance with her husband. They moved together seamlessly. All during dinner she had wanted to ask him about his comment to Eleni about wanting more children. But every time she was about to ask, someone new came up to the table to say hello. Now was the time while they were dancing. "Nicky, were you telling the truth about wanting more children? We never really talked about having more. Please be honest with me." Tino pulled her in close to whisper in her ear, so no one could eavesdrop.

"To be very honest, I would love to come home to a house full of little ones running around, but I'm not the one at home taking care of them. I'm traveling more and more. Phillip is doing the same. Have you and Olivia ever talked about it? Do you want more children?" Natalia took her time answering. She was quite happy with just the two. They had a boy and a girl. She loved Emma as much as Raphael. Who could ask for more.

"I'm glad you're telling me how you feel. I hadn't really thought about having any more children. Rafe and Emma are prefect. Olivia and I haven't ever talked about it. What does Phillip want?" Tino spun Natalia out and pulled her back in.

"Phillip just wants me to be happy. He never thought he would have any children at all. He said he wants whatever I want. I always ask him things like this while we're having sex. He gets what he wants and I get what I want!" Tino smiled and Natalia smacked him on the shoulder. Tino spun her out again and let go of her hand. Frank took her hand and pulled her in. Tino took Olivia's hand and they started to dance.

They had a wonderful time and danced until the band went home. Natalia was letting the idea of more children roll around in her head. She decided she'd wait until they were alone to ask Olivia for her opinion. By the time they were heading home, Natalia was very ready to be wrapped in Olivia's arms. She had missed being able to really touch her all evening.

Olivia went upstairs as soon as they got home. Natalia locked up down stairs. She went into the kitchen and opened one of Olivia's favorite bottles of wine. She grabbed two glasses and headed upstairs to find the woman of her dreams. She was about to check on the kids when she remembered they were with Lettie and her abuela.

She turned and headed for their bedroom. Natalia was surprised that the bedroom door was closed. "Olivia why is the door closed?" She jostled the wine bottle and the glasses so she could open the door.

The room was in semi darkness. Olivia had put beautiful scarves over the lamps. The little bit of light seemed to make the room glow. Olivia had soft music playing in the background. Natalia's eyes traveled to the bed. Olivia had changed into her emerald green satin men's pajamas. She was sitting on the bed leaning back against the headboard. Natalia let her eyes slide up and down her body. When she saw the tenting of material over Olivia's center, Natalia knees almost gave out. Olivia was quickly by her side. She got her arms around Natalia and grabbed the wine bottle before it could spill. Olivia put the wine bottle down on her night stand with the glasses. She pulled Natalia into her arms.

"I've wanted to do this all night." Olivia dropped her lips down onto Natalia's. The kiss was deep and full of want. She started to pull the zipper on the back of Natalia's dress. Natalia stepped back and let the dress slide down her body and pool at her feet. Natalia started to sway with the music as she stepped out of her heels. She stuck her thumbs into the elastic waistband of her slip. She pulled the slip down and stepped out of it. Her arms went behind her back and she unhooked her bra. She did nothing to stop it from falling to the floor. Now she was standing in front of Olivia in only her panties, stockings and garter belt.

"My god, you're so beautiful. I love you so much more then words can describe." Natalia moved to the bed. She crawled to the center of the bed.

She was still on her hands and knees. She turned her head over her right shoulder and mouthed "come fuck me." Olivia pulled daddy's head out of the fly on her pajamas. She got on the bed behind Natalia. She moved Natalia's panties to the side and dipped her fingers into Natalia's already wet folds. Natalia shivered at Olivia's touch.

"Don't tease me baby. I need you to fuck me hard with daddy. Make me know who I belong to." The sound of Natalia's voice drove Olivia wild. She took her wet hand and lubed daddy with all of Natalia's juices. Without waiting a second longer, she lined up the head and thrust into Natalia's very wet center. They both started to moan as Olivia thrust in and out. It didn't take long before they both felt the burning inside start to grow. Olivia increased her speed. Natalia was slamming her hips back into Olivia. They were both glistening in sweat. Olivia continued to thrust hard. She wanted to be sure Natalia went over the edge first. She followed closely behind.

They both collapsed down onto the bed. Olivia was careful to keep daddy inside of Natalia as she pulled Natalia even closer to her. When they were both breathing more normally, Olivia started to rock her hips. Natalia groaned and started to match Olivia's rhythm. Natalia threw her top leg back and over Olivia's top leg. They were able to get better traction this way. Olivia slid her hand down from Natalia's tummy into her folds. Her fingers found Natalia hard nub and rolled it in rhythm with their hips.

"Oh my god Livia! So good. Fuck that's good. Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Natalia was sure her head was going to explode. They hadn't been able to do this in a long time. Rafe still had trouble sleeping through the night. They usually just rushed to touch each other then fell into an exhausted sleep. Cumming a second time was such a treat. She completely relaxed and let the orgasm take her away. As the waves were crashing over her, she was aware of Olivia cumming hard as her hips jerked wildly into her.

They had both fallen asleep. Natalia was awakened by Olivia's warm wet mouth nibbling and sucking on her breast. It was Natalia's second favorite way for Olivia to wake her. Once Olivia knew Natalia was awake, she moved her mouth down to Natalia's favorite spot for her mouth. She nibbled her way down her belly to her mons. She kissed her wet lips and dipped her tongue in between them. Natalia opened her legs as wide as she could. She put them over Olivia's shoulders. Olivia's tongue was doing magic tricks. Shock waves were going through her body.

"Yes baby! So good baby! Fuck me baby! I need you inside too!" That made Olivia growl. The vibration from the growl sent shivers up Natalia's spine. Natalia laced her fingers in Olivia's hair and pulled Olivia's head closer. Olivia coated three fingers in all of Natalia's juices. Olivia pushed two fingers into Natalia's center and the third finger, she eased past the tight muscle in the back. Olivia had to lay her other arm across Natalia's hips to keep them in place. Olivia felt Natalia's walls contract around her fingers and start pulsing as her love crashed over the edge again.

The next time Natalia opened her eyes, the sun was shining on them. Olivia was turned on her side with her head under the pillow. Natalia carefully sat up and kissed Olivia's shoulder. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Olivia woke to the strong aroma of coffee and bacon. She sat up and saw she was in an empty bed. She located her pajamas and got up to put them on. She was pretty sure Martha and Lettie were in the kitchen with Natalia and the kids.

Olivia was surprised to find Natalia alone when she came into the kitchen. She immediately walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck. Her hands went around her and slipped inside Natalia's robe. She groaned when her fingertips found skin. She moved up an took both breasts into her hands. Natalia moaned and leaned back into Olivia. She moved her head to give Olivia better access to her neck. Olivia was very surprised when Natalia grabbed her hand, stopping it from moving lower.

"We can't Livia. Lettie and my Abuela could walk through the door at any minute. Besides breakfast is ready and I need your opinion on something." Olivia groaned and gave Natalia her best pouty face. Natalia turned around in Olivia's arms and kissed her. She walked Olivia over to the table and had her sit down. Natalia brought over two plates of scrambled eggs with cheese and four slices of bacon and a plate of toast for the table. She went back and unplugged the percolator and put that on the table. She poured out a cup of coffee for Olivia and then herself. Finally she sat down so she could eat her breakfast too.

"So tell me what you need my opinion on sweetie." Natalia smiled. She loved it when Olivia called her sweetie.

"Did you know that Tino and Phillip want more children?" Olivia put her fork down and gave her full attention to Natalia. She thought Tino was just shutting Eleni up last night. She didn't think he was serious.

"I did not know that. Do you want more kids? We've never really talked about having more." Natalia didn't really know the answer to that question.

"I don't really know. Last night, without thinking about it I would have told you no. We have two beautiful kids. One of each, who could ask for more? But after thinking about it all morning, I'm becoming more and more in love with the idea of more little ones running around here. What do think about the idea?" Olivia took a sip of coffee and sat back in her chair. She took a moment to make sure this came out right.

"I never really thought children would be an option for me. The jellybeans are completely wonderful additions to the life I have with you. But to tell you the absolute truth, I have been thinking about having another child since Emma was about a month old. I didn't say anything because you looked so content, happy and so very tired. I was waiting for you to say you wanted more." Natalia was shocked at Olivia's revelation. They would have to talk later about hiding her feelings, but that was a completely different issue. The big question sitting on the table now, was did she want more children.

TBC.


	51. Chapter 51

A Better Day is Coming part 51

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Olivia and Natalia walked into the restaurant of their hotel in Chicago. Olivia was the first to spot Robin and Pearl. They were sitting at a table by the back windows. It had a lovely view of the pool and the tennis court beyond. There was the usual crowd of staff members gathered around them saying hello and catching up. Olivia pointed them out to Natalia and they headed over to them. Both women had smiles on their faces. It had been several months since they had seen their friends.

Robin stood up when she noticed the girls coming their way. Hugs and kisses went around as the ladies greeted each other. The staff that did not work in the restaurant scattered to get back to work. All four ladies sat down and got comfortable. Stevie came over and took their orders.

"It's so good to see you two. It seems like it's been forever since you have been in town. I don't really care what brought you to Chicago, Natalia and I are just glad you're here. We have news to tell you, and the kids have gotten so big. I don't think you'll recognize them." Robin picked up her briefcase and opened it. She pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Olivia.

"I know I could have just mailed that to you, but it's been a long time since we've seen you, and it so hot in Florida now we needed a change. Pearl wanted to come here." Pearl took over the conversation.

"We absolutely love Florida but Chicago will always be home." Natalia smiled at her friend as she stood up so she could stand behind Olivia and see what was in the envelope.

Olivia wasn't surprised by what was in the envelope. It had pictures and the financials for a small hotel in Key West, Florida. Olivia had asked Robin to let her know when a good property came on the market. Both ladies gave the paperwork a quick once over, then Olivia put it all back into the envelope. They would have plenty of time to look it all over later. Right now they wanted to enjoy their friends.

Natalia started to sit back down, but stood back up when she saw Rebecca Spencer walking towards their table. She pinched Olivia and put her best fake smile on her face. Olivia was about to yell at Natalia when she saw the reason for the pinch.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Olivia sounded very annoyed. She didn't like being surprised by her mother. Rebecca was supposed to be there tomorrow to see Emma.

"What a lovely way to greet your mother. I do believe I taught you better than that." Rebecca said as she walked up to the table. She smiled at Robin and Pearl. She snubbed Natalia as she went to hug Olivia.

"I'm sorry mother. You are correct. Mother what a surprise to see you. What brings you here?" Olivia put on her best fake smile. She was not happy that her mother was here or that she was being rude to Natalia. Rebecca looked at her daughter strangely.

"Olivia, why are you surprised to see me. You're the one that invited me. I'm supposed to spend the afternoon with Emma." Olivia dropped her head. Her mother was clearly up to something.

"I invited you for tomorrow mother. Emma is visiting with her father and the Spauldings today. Alan and his new wife Beth are leaving tomorrow for New York to catch the Queen Mary. They are going to spend the summer traveling in Europe. So why don't you just come back tomorrow. Phillip won't be back until much later tonight." Rebecca knew the arrangement was for the next day. She was just hoping to see her granddaughter today. She had other plans for the next day that she really didn't want to cancel.

"Oh what a shame. I was sure you said today. I have something planned for tomorrow. How long are you going to be in town? Can I see her the following day?" Olivia glanced at Natalia for support and information. Natalia winked and nodded her head yes.

"Alright mother. Wednesday will be fine. Come anytime after ten." Olivia leaned in and air kissed her mother's cheek. Rebecca was not very happy that Natalia had to give the OK for her to see her granddaughter, but she was getting her way and she didn't want to put up a fuss. Her opinion of Natalia had not changed from the time they spent together when Olivia gave birth to Emma.

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll see you at eleven on Wednesday." Rebecca nodded at Robin and Pearl, snubbed Natalia again and turned and left the restaurant. Olivia sat down and took a long pull off her martini. She thought this just might be a two martini lunch.

"I'm sorry about that ladies. My mother can be difficult even when she's on her best behavior. She knew very well I said tomorrow. I'm just glad she didn't cause a scene when I looked at you, to find out if we could spend time with her on Wednesday. I saw the look in her eyes." Olivia got Stevie's attention and ordered another drink. She was just thinking what else could go wrong, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Larry Decker heading towards the table. She nudged Natalia under the table with her foot. She also saw Stevie coming with her drink. Ok, maybe this was going to be a three martini lunch.

"Mrs. Spaulding what a surprise running into you here." Olivia looked at him with disbelief.

"This is my hotel. Why would it surprise you that I eat in my own hotel?" Decker just gave her a sleazy smile. It made Olivia want to throw up. He was the reason she had backed out of the Hilton deal. She just couldn't imagine why Decker was here.

"Mr. Decker, I'm sure you remember Mrs. Augustino. Let me introduce you to my guests. This is Robin Young..." Decker interrupted Olivia's introduction.

"Well if it isn't Robin Young and Pearl Wiseman. Of course you would know each other. I knew there was something familiar about this hotel. Robin, your father used to own this location didn't he?" Robin looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"What can we do for you Larry. We're in the middle of negotiations. Are you working the front desk here now? Don't tell me that Conrad still has you running errands for him? Or are you Barron's lap dog now?" Robin never liked Decker. She didn't understand why Conrad Hilton kept him around. He certainly wasn't an asset as far as she was concerned.

Olivia could see the anger in Larry's eyes. She was starting to get worried that he would do something stupid. She looked at Natalia to do something. Natalia was always the one to bring calmness back to a meeting. Pearl stepped in. She was used to running interference for her love.

"Oh Robin and your sarcastic sense of humor. What brings you to Chicago Larry? You're a California boy aren't you?" This seemed to bring Decker back from the edge. He brought his concentration back to the reason he was there. He needed to get the Spaulding bitch back into negotiations with Mr. Hilton or he was going to be looking for another job.

"Pearl, it's always good to see you." He nodded his head and turned his attention to Olivia. "Olivia I came here to make an appointment to see you. Mr. Hilton wanted me to see if I couldn't talk you back to the negotiation table. He really wants you involved with the Hilton family." He tried really hard to keep his focus on Olivia's eyes and not let them drop to her cleavage. Olivia watched as his eyes dropped away from her face.

"Mr. Decker, my name is Mrs. Spaulding. I have never shown you any inclination toward familiarity. Please don't continue to insult me by using my given name. That is just one of the many reasons I won't be doing business with Mr. Hilton. I will call Mr. Hilton and explain to him exactly why I walked away from Hilton International. Now if you are having lunch here, please return to your meal. If not, then our business is complete and I would like you to leave." Decker couldn't believe he was being dismissed by a woman.

"Be careful of how you talk to me Olivia. Remember, I heard what that police chief called you. I haven't said anything to Mr. Hilton yet, but I could very easily fill him in completely." Decker got his sneer back. He thought he had the advantage back in his court. His mouth almost dropped open when Olivia started to laugh.

"Mr. Decker you can tell anyone, anything you want to. Now whether anyone will believe you is quite another thing. And may I remind you that you are here coming after me. I walked away from the table. I wasn't sent away from it. I don't want to do business with anyone that has you on the payroll. Mr. Hilton already knows how I feel on the subject. Take your nasty little smile and get out of my hotel." Olivia gestured for the wait staff to join her at her table. All the waiters stopped what they were doing and gathered around Larry Decker.

"Mrs. Spaulding you don't want that type of rumor being spread about you." Decker smirked. He still thought he could play the only extra card he had.

"Mr. Decker, you tell your little story to anyone you want. When I show up with my husband and our child, I think you will be the one with a problem. I hope you have a good dentist, because you're going to need one if my husband finds out what you are implying. Do I make myself clear?" Decker wasn't backing down.

"Isn't your husband a queer? I don't think I'll have any problems kicking a queer's ass." Olivia waved Monty over. He was the largest employee on the staff. He was family also. Decker was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he got a good look at Monty. He left without any further ado. Olivia drained her martini glass and had Stevie get her another.

"Olivia be careful you don't want to get drunk in front of the staff." Olivia put her glass down. Natalia was of course right. The wait staff went back to taking care of their customers. Olivia watched as Monty walked back into the dining room. He didn't look rumpled, so Olivia was pretty sure Decker behaved himself.

"Well Olivia, you certainly know how to put on a show for us. What was that nasty little man talking about? What does he think he knows?" Olivia and Natalia told them about the time Decker witnessed Mallet going off on them while they were having lunch at Company.

"That's all we need now is to have Mallet show up. Come on let's eat our lunch so we can get out of here and have a good time." Olivia took a tentative look around the dining room to make sure Mallet wasn't sitting at any of the tables. She let out the breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding. All Natalia could do was wink at Olivia to let her know she was there for her.

"Olivia, do you want to tell the girls our news or should I?" Olivia smiled and tried to relax. She gestured for Natalia to tell the girls. Natalia beamed as she got their attention. "Girls you are not going to believe this, but both of us are going to have a baby again." Pearl was thrilled for them.

"Oh that's just wonderful Doll. It's just amazing that you two are always with child at the same time." Pearl winked at both of them and laughed. That started everyone else laughing. It broke the tension of Olivia's mother and then Decker's visit. Natalia was able to see Olivia relax.

After lunch while the others went upstairs to change, Olivia went into her office and called Conrad Hilton. She read him the riot act for sending Decker to see her again. She also told him about the blackmail threat. She let Hilton know in no uncertain terms what she thought about Decker and how she felt about Hilton sending him to her. Conrad apologized profusely. He was sorry that they wouldn't be doing business together this time. He hoped they might work together in the future.

Olivia got up to the suite just as Robin and Pearl were getting there. Robin was in a navy blue suit. Her tie was the same material as Pearl's dress, a lovely light pink. The suit was beautiful and fit her like a glove. Clearly it was tailor made for her. Olivia opened the door and let everyone in. She closed the door behind her.

"So what did my old friend Conrad have to say after you cut him a new one?" Olivia just smiled and headed for the bedroom to change. She wanted to look her best, since the girls looked so good. Natalia came out of the little kitchenette with a pitcher of old fashions. She was in a blue shark skin cocktail length dress with pearls around her neck and on her ears. The pearls were a gift from Olivia when they found out they were both pregnant again.

"So Doll, tell us about the babies. Was it always in the plan to have more children? For some reason, I thought that one a piece was the end of it." Natalia poured drinks for everyone and handed them each a glass. She took her own and settled herself in the club chair. The girls were comfortable on the couch.

"Well it all started with Tino, of course. He's always the instigator for almost all the big things I've done in my life. He told Frank's wife, that we were trying for another baby and if it were up to him, we'd have enough to form our own baseball team. I was..." Natalia looked up as Olivia came out of the bedroom. Her eyes traveled all over Olivia's body. Olivia was in a brand new suit. It was the same material as the dress she was wearing, just a shade darker in color. She looked so sexy in it. It completely captured all of Natalia's attention. Natalia could swear she felt the pregnancy hormones kick in.

"Hey Doll, where did you go?" Pearl started laughing at how Natalia was almost drooling over Olivia. Robin joined in. Olivia knew better than to laugh, she just blushed. Natalia came back to her senses and realized what had happened. Olivia was sure Natalia's entire body blushed as she jumped out of her seat and buried her face in Olivia's neck.

"It's ok sweetheart, do you want me to finish the story?" Natalia was still heavily blushing but she pulled back from Olivia's neck. She nodded her head yes. Olivia started to tell the story, but Natalia wasn't listening. She was thinking about the night she was sure they both got pregnant.

It had been a rough day. The kids were both running little fevers and were fussy all day. She had finally gotten them down to sleep. The humidity was almost one hundred percent and they weren't predicting any rain. Martha and Lettie had been bickering all day and trying to put her in the middle and now, Olivia was going to be late. Just great! Natalia went to the refrigerator. She grabbed an ice cold beer and headed out to sit on the porch. She was praying for a breeze. Tino had just installed the new screen door in the kitchen, so she could hear inside if one of the kids cried.

Three beers later, Natalia saw headlights turn into the driveway and headed towards the house. Natalia was tempted to go inside and upstairs to the bedroom, but really none of this was Olivia's fault. She waited for Olivia to come up to the house. She could hear Olivia mumbling to herself as she was walking up.

"That man has lost his ever loving mind if he thinks I would ever do anything with him. It makes my skin crawl just thinking about. Conrad didn't believe me when I told him the deal was off, but that asshole is not coming near me ever again. They wouldn't treat a man like that. I will not be disrespected in my own hotel." Olivia wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings and walked right past Natalia and went into the kitchen. She put her briefcase down and walked over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and couldn't find a beer.

"Natalia! Why don't we have any beer in this damn refrigerator!" Olivia stood in front of the open refrigerator and just yelled. She was shocked when Natalia came in to the kitchen through the same door she herself had just walked through. She was about to complain again, when she saw the look on Natalia's face. Natalia didn't say a word. She just walked up and opened the freezer door. She reached in and pulled out a beer. She used the bottle opener, that was screwed onto the wall, to open the bottle. She threw the cap in the trash and walked back out the door and let the screen door slam shut behind her.

"Well isn't that nice. I work hard all day. I come home and you can't even open a beer for me?" Olivia closed the refrigerator door and opened the freezer. She pulled a beer out for herself and opened it. She tipped it up and drank down half of it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she followed Natalia out the back door. She let the door slam behind her too.

"What was that all about? You could have given me that beer! I work hard all day! I have to deal with assholes that think that just because I'm a woman, I'm stupid and will sleep with them just to make a deal! If that isn't bad enough, I come home, you don't even say hello! You grab yourself a beer and leave me standing in front of the refrigerator like an idiot!" Natalia took a long pull off her beer. She looked Olivia dead in the eye. She turned and walked right back inside.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm talking to you." Natalia stopped dead in her tracks. She was walking away so they wouldn't fight, but Olivia had gone too far. Who did she think she was to talk to her that way? She put her empty beer bottle down on the table. When she turned around Olivia could see the fire of anger burning in her eyes. She hated to admit but as angry as she was right now, seeing that passion in Natalia's eyes was turning her on. A passion filled Natalia was always something to see.

"Who do YOU think you are, talking to me like I sit around here all day smoking cigarettes and listening to rock and roll on the radio! You better change your attitude right now or there is going to be trouble! I don't care how bad your day was, it couldn't have been worse than mine!" Natalia watched as Olivia put down her bottle on the railing and started to walk towards her. She was slowly opening her blouse. Natalia's anger turned to passion as the lace on Olivia's bra was revealed.

All of a sudden they were kissing. It was all tongues and teeth. It was rough and hot. There was no sweetness in this kiss. Natalia had Olivia's blouse off and was working on her bra, when Olivia opened the screen door and pushed them in the house. They left a trail of clothing as they kissed their way to the stairs. At the base of the stairs Olivia slipped her fingers past Natalia lips and found her very wet center. She pressed Natalia up against the wall. Her mouth found and started to suck hard on Natalia's very hard nipple as her fingers found both of Natalia's openings and thrust in hard.

Natalia grunted and moaned as Olivia started to thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her leg around Olivia's waist to give Olivia easier access and so she wouldn't fall down. She could feel the burn deep inside start to grow. She put one hand on the wall to use as leverage as she stated to grind her hips onto Olivia's hand. Her other hand was on the back of Olivia's head, keeping her head tight against her breast. It was so amazing having Olivia everywhere. She was on the edge when Olivia lightly bit down on her nipple. That was the little extra Natalia needed to go flying over the edge.

Two hours later they were laying in bed trying to get their breathing under control. They were both covered in sweat. Olivia was on her back and daddy was standing straight up in the air. As soon as she caught her breath, Natalia was going to straddle Olivia and feel daddy as he filled her again. Natalia was starting to roll towards Olivia when she heard Tino calling from downstairs. She quickly looked at the clock.

"Shit, Olivia! It's nine o'clock already. Tino's downstairs with their stuff." They had made plans to get the next vials of stuff. Both the women had elevated temperatures this morning. Olivia was getting up to go downstairs, but Natalia stopped her. She didn't want Olivia to take daddy off. "I'll go baby, you and daddy stay here." Natalia kissed Olivia lightly on the lips. She put her bathrobe on and headed down the stairs.

"Hi Tino. You're right on time." Tino was very aware of what had been going on upstairs. The trail of clothing was only his first clue. He quickly handed the vials to his wife. Since Olivia was always the one to pick up the vials, he explained that the blue one was his and the green one was Phillip's. He started to lean in to kiss Natalia's cheek but changed his mind and waved goodbye instead. Natalia realized what he was thinking and started to laugh as she went back upstairs.

"Livia, here are the vials, green for me, blue for you. Let's make babies!"

Natalia was jolted out of her memories by realizing she had mixed up the color of the vials. She quickly whispered into Olivia's ear, that they had to talk now. Olivia asked if she could get Robin and Pearl something to eat before leaving to go to Reva's. They declined, but Olivia and Natalia walked into the kitchenette anyway.

"What's the matter baby? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Olivia, I made a huge mistake!" Olivia waited for Natalia to explain. Natalia reminded her of the night of the fight and how she went to get the vials. "I know I mixed them up. Tino said the blue vial was his and the green one was Phillip's, by the time I got upstairs, I had changed it all around. What are we going to do?" Natalia was on the verge of tears.

"Baby, don't cry. What are the chances that was the night we got pregnant. We did it every day for the whole week. Don't worry, I'm sure nothing went wrong!" Olivia kissed Natalia tenderly and they went back into the living area. Both of them smiled and they went on with their plans. But Natalia was absolutely sure she was carrying Phillip's baby and Olivia was carrying Tino's.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

A Better Day is Coming part 52

PG13 rating

Thank you to everyone out there who is still reading this story. I appreciate more than I can say!

Olivia was standing naked in front of the mirror. She was only six months pregnant but in her eyes she looked like she had swallowed an elephant whole. None of her clothes fit anymore. Her back hurt almost all the time. This pregnancy was so different from when she was carrying Emma. Just looking at how big she was, caused her to start crying.

Natalia came out of the bathroom when she heard her love crying. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She took a very naked Olivia into her arms. "Why are you crying baby? Is it your back?" Natalia started to massage the spot on Olivia's back that had been giving her problems as of late. Olivia groaned as Natalia found the center of her back pain.

"Mi amor, if you keep making noises like that, I going to throw you on the bed and make you scream out my name." Natalia kept massaging Olivia's back, but she also started to nibble on her neck, using her tongue and her teeth in the way she knew drove Olivia wild. She was very surprised when Olivia stepped back out of her arms. Olivia covered her face with her hands and really started to cry.

"Don't look at me, don't touch me! You don't mean it. You're just saying that because you think you have to!" Natalia was shocked by Olivia's reaction to her. Olivia had never pushed her away before. Natalia stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next. Olivia had been very moody lately. One minute laughing, the next in tears. She watched as Olivia pulled her hands away from her face and went back to looking at herself in the mirror. She burst into a fresh set of tears. Finally, the light went on for Natalia. Olivia didn't think Natalia could find her attractive as big as she was getting.

"Olivia have you ever known me to lie to you?" Olivia pouted, but shook her head no. Natalia smiled at how cute a pouting Olivia could be. "You know in your heart and soul that I love you, right?" Olivia sniffled and shook her head yes again. "Well I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. It is the truth from the bottom of my heart. I think you are sexiest woman that has ever walked this earth. You make Ava Gardner look plain and Marilyn Monroe look like a boy." Natalia moved closer and put both her hands on Olivia's belly.

"You have a human being growing inside you. That only makes you more sexy in my eyes not less. Can you feel what seeing you naked and holding you has done to me?" Olivia was trying to believe what Natalia was saying but she felt so ugly, it didn't seem possible for Natalia not to feel the same way.

Olivia was stuck in her thoughts. She couldn't get past her reflection in the mirror. Natalia quickly took off her robe and the night gown she had been wearing. She walked to the side of Olivia and made eye contact in the mirror. Natalia looked obviously pregnant. No one could miss it. But Olivia looked much bigger. Natalia watched as Olivia looked her over from head to toe. Olivia noticed the glistening on Natalia's black patch of hair. Olivia opened her mouth to speak several times before she stopped trying to talk and just took this wonderful woman into her arms.

"I'm just being a crybaby aren't I?" Natalia silenced Olivia by kissing her with passion. She was trying to show her just how silly she was being. The kiss went on until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Natalia pulled back from Olivia. She placed one more kiss on those succulent lips and called out for whoever was knocking they'd be right out. Natalia picked up her robe and nightgown and put them back on. She helped Olivia put her robe on and they headed out of their room and downstairs. Natalia was happy this crisis had been but to rest for the moment.

Since Olivia was so emotional lately, Natalia had taken to showing up at the Beacon to steal Olivia away for lunch. Either bringing a picnic lunch to eat in the park at the gazebo or on days like today, she took Olivia to Company. Natalia knew Frank would be there and he was always good at getting Olivia to smile. She was hoping today would be the same.

Natalia found a good parking spot right by the doors. It was almost as if she had called ahead and reserved it. She helped Olivia out of the car and then followed behind enjoying the view of Olivia's behind as they walked in. Frank had seen the car pull up. He went to the doors to open them for two of his favorite friends.

"Olivia, Natalia, come in, come in. It's so good to see you both. It seems like it's been forever, since I saw you last. You both look so beautiful. You're absolutely glowing." He kissed both women on the cheek. Natalia could tell Olivia really liked how he was gushing over them. He lead them to a nice quiet table with a nice view of the dining room and a window to see the street outside. First he helped Olivia sit down, then he turned so he could help Natalia. Natalia mouthed thank you to him, for making Olivia feel better. Frank just winked at Natalia and went to get them their water.

They ordered their lunch. Olivia had been craving Buzz's tuna noodle casserole. Natalia wanted a big juicy Buzz burger with lots of onion. Frank brought them both out vanilla milk shakes. He chatted with them as much as he could in between customers. Buzz came out from the kitchen with their food, just so he could say hello. Eleni came over to say hello after she finished ringing someone up at the register. Natalia was beginning to feel like a movie star with all this attention.

"Olivia are you sure you're only having one? Or maybe you're farther along then you thought." Natalia could have kicked Eleni. Olivia had finally been relaxing and now she was going to get all upset again. Eleni noticed she hit a nerve. "You know when I was carrying Marina, I got so big Frank used to tease me that I was going to have go to tent maker for my next dress. Men can be so mean. At least neither of you are that big. Oh look there's someone waiting to pay. Talk to you later." Natalia smiled, at least Eleni tried to make it better.

"It's ok Natalia. She didn't get to me. I only worry what you think, not anyone else." Olivia smiled at Natalia and patted her hand. Mallet walked over to the table after watching everyone else come and go. Natalia noticed him first. Olivia only looked up because she felt Natalia stiffen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lezzies coming out to eat lunch!" Olivia could tell Mallet had been drinking. He was just slurring his words. Instead of hurting her feelings, his comment made her angry. Natalia jumped in. She wasn't sure what would come out of Olivia's mouth. A mean drunk police chief wasn't a good place to play Russian roulette with Olivia's moods.

"Why Chief Mallet what a surprise to see you here? How is your lovely wife and that adorable son of yours?" This change in the conversation confused Mallet and he kind of just stood there for a moment. He muttered something about them being fine. He brought his head up when he felt Frank's hand on his back.

"Hey Mallet, when did you get here? I don't remember pop telling me that you called in an order. Is everything ok back at the station?" Frank was trying to move Mallet away from their table before he could start in on them again. That was when Mallet got a good look at Olivia and realized what he had thought was a weight gain, wasn't that at all. Somehow she was pregnant again. He stopped allowing Frank to move him away. Frank kept trying to move him. Finally Mallet pushed Frank's hands off his shoulders.

"Hey wait just a minute Frank! I came over here to make sure these dykes knew I haven't forgotten about them. I wanted them to know that as soon as I had any proof of their disgusting ways, I'd be taking them into custody. But now they're knocked up again. How do two dykes keep getting each other knocked up? I need another drink to figure this out. Hey Frank! Why don't we go down to Farley's like old times and have us a beer? You could help me figure this all out." Frank got a big smile on his face. He thought he was going to have to fight with his son in law to get him to leave. This was perfect.

"That's a great idea! Come on in the back with me while I get my jacket and my wallet. We've haven't tied one on together in a long time. I'll tell pop where we're going and he can make something up to tell the wives!" Frank laughed and put his arm around Mallet's shoulders and walked him into the back.

Natalia sighed in relief. Olivia started to laugh. She was laughing so hard she started to snort. That got Natalia laughing. Now both of them had tears running down their faces. Every time Olivia snorted, they both laughed harder. Buzz came out of the back to check on them. He didn't know why they were laughing, he was just happy it was laughter and not crying after a visit from his grandson in law. He had never really liked A.C., but he became such an asshole since he was promoted to chief. 1623.

"Now this is what I love to see. Beautiful women laughing. Might I ask what is so funny?" Natalia was the first to get some control. She thought for a moment and realized she didn't know what Olivia was laughing at, she was laughing at Olivia snorting. Which started her laughing again. Olivia was next to try. She took several deep breaths and a sip of her water.

"Ok, ok, it was just the look on Mallet's face as he was trying to figure out how Natalia and I could be having more children. He just won't believe the truth if I gave him step by step instructions." That started her laughing again and snorting again, which set Natalia off again. Buzz started to laugh too. He didn't understand what Olivia was talking about. Surly A.C. knew where babies came from, but then again, they did have to adopt little Henry. He continued laughing as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Olivia was that what you were really laughing at?" Natalia knew Olivia's sense of humor very well. She wanted to know what Olivia was really laughing at.

"Not exactly. It was close though. Can you imagine what his face would look like if he knew the absolute truth? Just try to picture his face as you explained exactly what you did and exactly what I did." Olivia leaned in and whispered the rest in Natalia's ear. "He would have such a big boner, he wouldn't be able to walk. The dirty little bastard." Olivia sat back properly in her chair. Olivia could see that Natalia was thinking about the night of the argument. She leaned back in to Natalia's ear. "So do you have a boner for me, baby?" Natalia leaned away from Olivia. She slapped Olivia on the arm as her whole body blushed. But she shook her head yes.

"To get just a little serious. Frank really has become a good friend. He's always trying to keep himself in between Mallet and us. That could have gotten really ugly if Frank wasn't here. We should have just him and George over for dinner. We usually only invite them over when we have the big parties. I'd really like to get to know both of them better. Why don't we do that before I get to big to move." Natalia smiled at Olivia's little joke as she dipped one of her french fries in to her milk shake.

"That's a wonderful idea. You are so right about Frank. He has become a very dear friend. Now who would have ever thought that was possible? I remember the first time I met him. He was so mean to Tino. Then on top of that, he tried to hit on me right in front of Tino and his own wife. I'm as sure as the fact that I'm sitting here, and don't ever let anyone tell you different, it was the power of that thunderstorm, that changed Frank into the much happier man that he is today." Eleni walked up to the table just as Natalia was talking.

"Hello again ladies. I was coming over to apologize for my son in law's behavior, once again. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. But you were talking about Frank. It still completely amazes me at how different he is. I knew something was very different the moment he opened his eyes after the coma. It was like looking into the eyes of a stranger. I don't think I really know who this new Frank is. You know A.C. was in that storm too. I think all of the meanness that Frank used to carry around went into A.C. during that storm. The only one that has any kind of influence on him anymore is Marina. He's just meaner than a snake with everyone but her and baby Henry." Olivia and Natalia both had sad smiles on their faces. At first Olivia was concerned that Eleni had heard about their plans to invite Frank and George over for dinner; she was relieved Eleni hadn't heard that part.

Natalia was quite surprised when, instead of returning to the kitchen or going to help a customer, Eleni sat down at their table. They were always friendly with Eleni whenever they came into Company or if they ran into her somewhere, but she really didn't consider Eleni to be a friend. Natalia's mouth almost dropped open when she heard the topic of conversation Eleni was interested in having in public.

"I know you and your husbands are friends with Frank and the midget. I would never ask you to say anything bad about anyone. But do you know what is going on with them?" Before Olivia or Natalia could even try to answer, Eleni started talking again.

"I mean, first Frank and then A.C. say horrible things about you. How do you deal with it. I just don't know what to think about what Frank does with that midget. I guess George is nice and all, but what could they possibly do together all the time. Frank hardly ever touches me anymore. I just can't believe that the man I married, the high school football hero, the chief of police, could ever... I can't even say it. You don't think anything is going on with the midget, do you?" Natalia just sat there dumbfounded. Olivia saw the deer in the headlights look on Natalia's face. So she quickly answered Eleni's question as best as she could.

"Eleni, I'm not really sure what you're asking, but I can tell you that since Frank woke up from the coma, he has been a respected friend to Phillip and me. I think I can talk for Natalia and Tino and say that they feel the same way. We never pay attention to any of the garbage that comes out of Mallet's mouth. The questions you have about your private life, I certainly have no information that would help you. Frank has become a very good friend. I truly don't think he would try to do anything to hurt you or Marina." Olivia smiled at Eleni and patted her on the hand. Eleni saw a customer at the register waiting to pay. She thanked them both for listening and went over to help the customer.

Olivia looked over at Natalia. She still had the same look on her face. Olivia was sure it was the same look she got when the priest caught her kissing in the car when she was sixteen and when the Russells caught her going into The Big Horn. Olivia was a little worried about her.

"Natalia are you alright? Eleni is gone. She didn't say anything to worry about. Are you ok?" Natalia slowly looked at Olivia. It took a moment for her eyes to focus. She had heard some horrible things being said to her here in this restaurant, but none of it scared her more than what Eleni just said. Eleni believed everything Frank and Mallet said about them. Now she was asking them if it was true about her husband too.

"Olivia, I think it's time we move out of Springfield. I think when the boys get home, we should talk about moving to Chicago or maybe Florida. If Eleni says anything like that in front of Mallet, he'll arrest us for sure. What will happen to our babies?" Olivia knew Natalia was starting to panic. She needed to stop it from escalating.

Olivia started to talk to Natalia in her most calming voice. "Natalia look at me. Eleni was talking about Frank, not us. We're fine. I think we need to talk to Frank and let him know what Eleni is thinking. I promise you, we are fine. Have I ever lied to you?" Natalia heard what Olivia was saying. It calmed her down, but Natalia just had a feeling this was the beginning of something bad.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

A Better Day is Coming part 53

R rating for language

remember we are visiting the 1950's

It just seemed to Olivia, that Mallet was popping up wherever she went. Here she was standing in line at the bank to pick up payroll, and he walks through the doors. She knew she should have let Greg come and pick it up, but she had wanted some fresh air. She could kick herself for not just taking a walk to the park. She turned her head back towards the front of the line and prayed that Mallet wouldn't notice her. Hopefully, he was here on some sort of business and didn't have time to harass her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the very lovely Mrs. Spaulding. We seem to be running into each other all over town." He was using a very condescending tone in his voice that drove Olivia crazy. She knew he was doing it on purpose to try and get her to do something stupid so that he could take her into the station. She took a deep breath in and let it out, plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around to face the chief of police.

"It does seem like that doesn't it? This must be the third time this week we've run into each other." Mallet smile seemed more like a sneer to Olivia, but she didn't let hers waver. She could smell the alcohol on his breath when he leaned in closer and lowered his voice.

"And how is the dyke you live with? When is your faggot husband going to be back in town? Aren't you about ready to have that baby?" Mallet pulled back and looked at Olivia, daring her to say something. Olivia knew she was on thin ice. She kept the smile on her face and somehow she was able to keep the rage out of her voice.

"If you are referring to Mrs. Augustino, she is doing very well, thank you. I will let her know that you were asking about her. My husband is out of town on Spaulding business. I was on my way to visit my father in law after finishing up my business here. May I tell my father in law that you were asking after his son? I'm sure he'd be very happy to know how interested you are in his family." That got Mallet's attention. He didn't need Papa Spaulding talking to the mayor. He really didn't want the mayor in his business. He just smiled at Olivia. Mallet knew he lost this round. He could wait until he had the evidence he needed. He was a patient man. These fools would make a mistake and he would be there. Then it wouldn't matter how much money papa had. He could wait.

"Enjoy your afternoon, Mrs. Spaulding. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I need to get to. Don't forget to send my regards to Mrs. Augustino." His smile made Olivia's skin crawl. She didn't take another breath until the doors closed with him on the other side. Thank goodness she was next in line. She wanted out of this bank and out of this town.

The boys were both coming back to Springfield this afternoon. They would be staying in town until both babies were born. The girls had planned a nice family dinner to welcome them home. Natalia had been craving steak, so Olivia picked up beautiful t-bones at the butcher on her way home. Martha volunteered to do the grilling. Neither of the girls could really be on their feet for that long. Natalia took out the baking potatoes and put a raspberry Jello and fruit cocktail mold to chill in the refrigerator first thing this morning. Lettie was making her signature sangria. Olivia and Natalia set the picnic table with a nice tablecloth and the good dishes. The girls wanted everyone relaxed when they brought up the subject of leaving Springfield.

Phillip came home first. He went directly into their barn to shower and change. He had been gone for almost two weeks. He was thrilled to be home. Tino showed up about ten minutes later. He stopped to say hello to everyone and gave the kids a quick hello too. He headed for the barn to drop off his suitcase and change out of his suit. Natalia made him promise to be back out for dinner in no more than half an hour. He smiled and winked as he head home to see Phillip.

They all sat down to dinner forty-five minutes later. Lettie poured everyone a glass of sangria as Martha served up everyone's steak. Olivia noticed that Phillip looked very tired. "Phillip are you sure you want to be out here having dinner? You look like you're about to fall asleep." Tino turned and looked at Phillip, making sure he was ok.

"Mi amor, are you ok? Do you want to go inside? I'll bring your plate in for you." Phillip smiled and shook his head no.

"No thank you Tino. I am tired sweetie, but I really want to stay. I'm enjoying the company. I was gone too long this time. I really missed you and the kids. I even missed my wife. I wish we lived closer to Chicago. I could be home more often." Olivia and Natalia both got huge smiles on their faces.

"That was just the subject we wanted to talk to you about. Natalia and I love it here at the farmhouse. It gives us a freedom none of us have really ever known, but Springfield is really starting to get small. It doesn't matter where I go; Mallet seems to be there. He always has something nasty to say." That got both Phillip and Tino's attention.

"Olivia and I are both afraid he's going to start something we can't stop and we'll end up losing all four children. He always smells of booze and he's really getting mean. I'm getting afraid to go into town. I'm scared he'll say something and I won't be able to keep my mouth shut and he'll finally have a reason to arrest me." Tino was fuming. He was ready to go into town and confront the chief of police. How dare that walking moron treat his wife this way. Phillip saw how angry Tino was getting. He needed Tino to be calm. Tino had a tendency to go off half- cocked. Mallet was the exactly the wrong person to explode over.

"Tino you need to calm down and start thinking clearly. I'm just as upset as you are, but if you do anything to Mallet, it will just mean jail for you for sure and then possibly all of us." There was fire in Tino's blood, but everything Phillip had said was true. The artist took two long, slow deep breaths to try and get himself under control. He was still angry, but calmer. It made him very sad that he couldn't take the opportunity to protect his life long friend, the mother of his son and unborn child. He shook his head at Phillip letting him know that he was still mad, but under control.

Martha was concerned about what would happen to her and Lettie if they all left Springfield. "Mija, what will happen to us if you sell this place?" Phillip answered for Natalia.

"Don't worry Martha. We won't be selling this place just yet. It was my father's property for a long time before he gave it to Olivia and me as a wedding gift. You and Lettie are welcome to stay here in your cottage for as long as you want. I was hoping that wherever we go next, you two would join us. It makes Tino and I feel so much better knowing that Olivia and Natalia are not alone when we're out of town on business." Martha visibly relaxed. Lettie got a big smile on her face. She got up and hugged Phillip.

"We love living here, but it wouldn't be the same without you being here too. It would be very lonely." She looked over at Martha to make sure Martha was agreeing with her. Martha was smiling and shaking her head yes as she listened to Lettie. "We would love to go wherever you all end up." Tino jumped up and hugged Lettie then Martha. Phillip helped Olivia and Natalia out of their chairs. Everyone was happy that the family would be moving as a whole.

The next morning, Tino was pouring himself his first cup of coffee when the phone rang. It was Jason, one of his buddies from the art supply store. His paint order was in. He unplugged the percolator and wrote a note to Phillip, letting him know he was going into town. He poured his coffee back into the pot and rinsed out the cup. Then he pulled on his jacket and headed out the door. Martha was out in her little garden weeding. They waved to each other.

"Good morning, I'm running into town. My order at the art supply is in. Can I pick anything up for you?" Martha stood up and walked over to Tino. It was still too early for Lettie to be awake and she didn't want to yell and have that wake her up.

"Mijo, would you mind if I came with you? There is a fabric store right next to the art supply store. I'm making a dress for Lettie and I don't have the right length zipper in my sewing box." Tino smiled and said of course. It would be nice not to go alone. Maybe he'd treat his grandmother in law to breakfast at Company.

Tino drove them into town and Martha took care of her purchase and met Tino in the art supply store. Tino introduced his grandmother in law to everyone. She loved all the attention. She was still smiling when they walked into Company.

Frank looked up when he heard the door open. He got a big smile on his face when he saw Martha. "Mrs. Rivera, what a pleasure to see you! Are you here for breakfast? Let me show you to a table." Frank shook Tino's hand and led them over to a table by the windows. He held the chair for the older woman as she sat down.

Frank would have loved to stay and chat with his friends, but the restaurant was too busy for that. It was just Eleni and he on the floor. Buzz was in the back doing all the cooking. Their other waitress, Blake, had called in sick. Eleni had called Marina to see if she could come in and help, but she hadn't arrived yet.

Frank was able to take their orders before being called away. Eleni rushed by and filled their coffee cups from the pot she always seemed to be carrying. Martha smiled and thanked her. Coffee was Martha's favorite beverage, well, next to rum. Tino was busy people watching. There were some very good looking business men having breakfast together directly in his line of sight.

Tino decided he needed to start some sort of conversation with Martha to take his mind of the tall blonde in the navy suit. "Martha, do you and Lettie have any ideas on where we should start looking for a new place in Chicago? It will be really hard to find something as perfect as the farmhouse." Martha was about to answer when all of a sudden, Tino stood up. Martha didn't like the way he was puffing out his chest. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought he was getting ready for a fight.

"Mallet! I want to talk to you!" Martha turned around just in time to see the sneer on the police chief's face. It looked like he was going to enjoy this. "How dare you talk to my wife that way! How dare you threaten her! What kind of coward are you?" Mallet started to laugh at Tino as he walked closer to their table.

Marina walked in the door, pushing Henry in his stroller just as Tino was calling her husband a coward. She knew nothing she said or did at that moment was going to help this situation. She aimed Henry's stroller towards the kitchen and moved as fast as she could between the tables. It was time to get her father and grandfather out on the floor to physically stop her husband from hurting that foolish little man.

"You better watch how you're talking to me, you little faggot. I'm the chief of police!" That only made Tino angrier. Martha tried to get Tino to sit back down and leave Mallet alone. She tried to whisper in his ear that no good could come from this. Tino just shrugged her off and went after Mallet.

"I'm not talking to the chief of police! I'm talking to the coward that tries to scare women who are in the family way! You coward! Why don't you pick on a man, you coward!" Martha was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. She knew she should go over to the phone booth and call home, so Phillip could come down here and do something to calm down the situation, but she didn't want to leave her grandson alone. She was starting to panic, but then Frank and Buzz came running out of the back.

"Pop, you get Tino out of here. I'll get Mallet into the back." Buzz nodded his head and made a beeline towards the smaller man. By the time Buzz reached Tino, Mallet had already thrown the first punch. Blood was starting to leak out of Tino's nose and his bottom lip. Tino had his fists up, preparing to hit the chief back. Buzz grabbed one of the raised hands and pulled Tino to the side with all his strength. Frank grabbed Mallet from behind, wrapping his arms around Mallet's arms and chest. This stopped him from being able to throwing another punch.

"Let me go Frank! That little faggot has got it coming to him! Calling me a coward! I'll show him who's a coward!" Frank just held on, tightening his hold as Mallet fought to break free.

"Knock it off Mallet! You're acting like a gorilla instead of the chief of police! You threw the first punch, you idiot! Now you can't arrest him for assaulting an officer!" Mallet started to relax. Mallet started to think instead of just reacting. Frank was right; I should have let the faggot throw the first punch. Frank loosened his hold, but kept his arms around his son in law when he felt him relax.

Buzz pulled Tino all the way out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. "What were you thinking? You know he has it in for you and your wife?" Tino didn't say a thing. He just pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to clean up his face. He knew his nose was broken. He had heard the crunch of bones when he got hit. Phillip was going to be so mad, but he was defending his wife. A man had to do what a man had to do, damn it!

"Here, let me help you. I'm pretty sure it's broken. Why don't you and Martha head across the street to the emergency room. I'll call over to Lillian to let her know you're coming. Then I'll have Eleni call your wife, so she knows what's going on." Tino nodded his head. This could have ended so much worse. Frank saved him once again. Martha came out the doors looking very concerned.

"Ay Dios Mio! Estas bien? Que estabas pensando? Estaba tratando de sev arrestado?" Martha rapidly asked Tino as she got a good look at him. She saw the look on Buzz's face and realized she had been speaking in Spanish. "Ay! I'm sorry; I asked him if he was ok, what was he thinking and was he trying to get arrested!" Tino shook his head no.

"I'm so sorry for my behavior, especially in front of you Abuela. Perdoname por favor." Martha put her arm around Tino's waist and kissed his temple.

"Mrs. Rivera, why don't you take him across the street to the emergency room? I'll call everyone to let them know what is going on." Martha thanked Buzz for all his help. Then she headed them over to Cedars to have Tino's nose taken care of.

Tbc


	54. Chapter 54

A Better Day is Coming part 54

R rating for violence

remember we are in the mid 1950's

Phillip got the call from Buzz. He quickly tried to get two very pregnant women into his Cadillac. They left Emma and Rafe with Lettie. She told them to hurry and not to worry about her or the kids. She did ask to have Martha give her a call to let her know she was alright.

It was only a fifteen minute drive from the farmhouse to Cedars, but it seemed like forever to Phillip. His boo bear was hurt and needed him. Phillip wanted to kick the shit out of Mallet, but he knew that would only make things worse not better. Then he got mad at Tino. His temper had gotten him into more trouble. Phillip hoped this was the worst of it and there would be no repercussions from getting into a fist fight with the chief of police. Just thinking about how that sounded in his head, it didn't seem likely. They all might have to pack up and go, even before they find someplace new to live. If worse came to worse, they could all just live at the Chicago Beacon for awhile.

Finally he was pulling into Cedars. Phillip pulled right up to the doors of the emergency room. He helped both women out of the car. "You guys go in and find out how he's doing. I'll be right behind you once I park the car." Olivia waved him on and tried to help Natalia into the hospital. Both of them were due any minute and Natalia had been complaining of lower back pain all morning. She was pretty sure they wouldn't be leaving the hospital anytime soon.

Olivia walked Natalia over to a seat in the waiting room and then went over to the desk to see what she could find out about Tino. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Olivia Spaulding. That lady over there is Mrs. Natalia Augustino. We were told that her husband Nicholas Augustino was brought in here after being hit in the face. Can you tells us if he's ok? Can we go in and see him?" The nurse at the desk was very pleasant and checked her charts and the chalkboard to see if they had an Augustino in one of the rooms. He was in room two.

"Yes we have a Mr. Augustino here. He's in room two. Let me call back there to see if he's ready for visitors." The nurse made the call. She found out that the doctor was with him now. The nurse informed her that the doctor would be out as soon as they were finished. She suggested that Olivia have a seat. It was then that the nurse realized both ladies looked like they were ready to deliver at any moment. She quickly called over the candy-striper that had been assigned to the emergency room for the day.

"Ashley, why don't you go over to those two ladies in the waiting room. See if there's anything you can do for them while they're waiting for the doctor to come out to talk to them." Ashley Wolfe looked up and saw the two very pregnant women sitting in the waiting room. They looked scared, like so many other people when they came to the emergency room. She started to walk over to see if she could offer some comfort.

Before Ashley reached the ladies, a tall, very well dressed, good looking man came running up to the women asking if they'd heard anything yet. Immediately after him, two other men came running in towards him. What happened next, Ashley would remember for the rest of her life. All she could do was stand there with her mouth open and watch as the fight broke out.

"Frank get Mallet out of here before I press charges for police brutality!" Frank had been trying to stop Mallet since they got back into the kitchen. He thought he had him calmed down and he was ready to go back home to Marina and Henry when George picked the worst time in the world to show up. Mallet took one look at George and for some reason became enraged. Frank had to run just to keep up with his son in law as he made a bee line for Cedar's emergency room.

"AC, come on son, calm down. It's all over with. Let's go home and see Marina and Henry. We can sit on your back porch and have a nice cold one." It looked to Ashley as if the police chief was relaxing a bit, but then the swinging doors opened and a man with his nose bandaged and an elderly woman came out. It was at that point that all hell broke loose.

"Frank why did you bring that coward here? Did you come over here to punch my grandmother you coward?" The waiting room went silent after that. Everyone waited for Mallet's response. Natalia made sure her grandmother was ok. She gestured for her to come join her and Olivia. Natalia knew punches were going to fly and she didn't want her abuela caught in the middle.

Olivia watched as Mallet's face started to turn purple with anger. She started to move Natalia and Martha farther away. This was going to be catastrophic. Their lives would never be the same after this moment in time. Olivia's legs couldn't hold her anymore. She sat in the closest chair she could find. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Mallet started to surge forward. Every vein in his head was extended and pulsating. His hands were already in fists before he raised his arms. Olivia turned to look at Tino. He looked just as crazy. There was such hate in her friend's eyes. It scared her. Mallet threw the first punch. Olivia was completely amazed that Tino wasn't knocked on his ass. He started throwing punches of his own. He landed one on Mallet's face. Olivia heard the bone in Mallet's cheek break. Instead of this stopping the fight, it only further enraged Mallet. Both men looked like they wanted to kill each other.

The police chief started hitting Tino hard to the body. Tino was able to get in a couple more punches but the chief was getting more and more aggressive. Mallet threw one more punch and hit Tino really hard, right in the ribs. Everyone in the room heard the bones break. Tino went down in a heap. Mallet started to smile. He was pulling his leg back, to kick the man on the floor, when Frank kicked out his other leg from underneath him. Mallet ended up falling flat on his face. Frank jumped on top of him to try and keep him on the floor.

Mallet somehow got away from Frank. He stood up and turned all his rage onto his father in law. By the time security got there, Frank's face was a bloody mess. Three guards held Mallet up against the wall as Dr. Rick Bauer injected him with a strong sedative. After a moment or two, the police chief slowly started to slide down the wall. Rick had the guards carry the chief into an exam room.

Rick next went to look at Frank. Frank waved him off to look at Tino. Tino was just coming back to consciousness. Phillip was trying to roll him over so he could breathe better. "Phillip stop! Don't move him. It could hurt him more if you move him the wrong way!" Phillip stepped back. He didn't know what to do with himself. The love of his life was lying on the floor in a bloody heap. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him he would be ok. Olivia came over and wrapped her arms around her husband. Natalia sat in the corner with tears rolling down her face. Martha had been quietly saying the rosary through the whole ordeal.

Rick did a quick examination of Tino. He didn't like the sound of his breathing. He called for a couple of orderlies to come and help him get Tino onto a gurney and into another exam room. Once Tino was in the room, Rick sent out another doctor to take a good look at Frank. Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to get Phillip calmed down. Martha finally got Phillip to concentrate on her for a moment. He was able to take several deep breaths and get his emotions under control. She sent him into the men's room to splash some cold water on his face.

Thirty minutes later, the waiting room was full. Buzz showed up just as they were taking Frank back for x-rays. He called Eleni and told her what was going on. She in turn, called Marina. Now everyone was waiting for information on all three men.

Frank came out first. Mallet had broken his nose and jaw. He also knocked out his two front teeth. That was what most of the blood was from. He walked over to Natalia and Phillip and hugged them both. It was difficult to talk with his jaws wired shut, but he did the best he could. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting Tino. He just went crazy. There was nothing I could do." Natalia couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he think all this was his fault? She told him not to worry about them-let Eleni take him home so she could take care of him. She very gently kissed him on the cheek. "This is all my fault. Don't you see? I put all that hate in his heart. I'm the one that told him that Tino was gay. It's all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" Natalia hugged the big man again and handed him off to his wife.

Eleni took Frank's hand and led him out of the hospital. She hated the idea of him being hurt, but at least it happened in a manly way. Maybe she was wrong about his relationship with the midget. Maybe they could get closer as she nursed him back to health. She hoped so. She had an itch that needed scratching.

Dr. Rick came out about ten minutes later. "Mrs. Augustino, your husband has three broken ribs. One of those ribs has punctured his lung. We need to operate to repair his lung and the his ribs. I also want to do an exploratory to make sure he doesn't have any internal bleeding. This could take a few hours. Why don't you all go and get something to eat. You ladies need to keep your strength up for the babies." Rick turned and went back in to his patient. Dr. Adler came out about five minutes later, just as the group was getting ready to go to the cafeteria.

"Are there any people here for A.C. Mallet?" Marina and Buzz stood up and walked over to the doctor. Olivia turned to hear what the doctor had to say. Everyone else did too. They needed to know if they had to pack up everything and be out of town tonight.

"The chief is my husband, doctor. Is he alright!" The doctor motioned for Marina to sit down.

"I'm Dr. Adler. We had to x-ray his face to see if the bones around his left eye were broken. He is very lucky. The bones are broken, but the eyeball itself looks undamaged. However, we saw something on the x-ray that will require surgery. May I ask a few quick questions?" Buzz and Marina both shook their heads yes. "Has the chief been acting strange lately? Fits of uncontrolled anger, severe headaches?" Buzz shook his head yes.

"That's why we're here now. He got so angry that he beat up a long time customer of our restaurant and he broke my father's nose and jaw. He just went crazy. It's been going on for awhile now. He's never complained of headaches, but he had been doing a lot of drinking. It all started about a year or more ago. Why are you asking? Do you know what is causing it?" The doctor shook his head yes.

"I saw a mass the size of a grape in the x-ray. It's just behind his eye. That would explain a lot of his strange behavior. I need you to sign these papers so we can remove it before it gets any worse." Marina felt like she was going to faint. Her knees started to give out. Thank goodness her grandfather was able to catch her, just as everything went black.

As Marina was going down, Natalia grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled. Olivia turned to see what she wanted. She noticed a small puddle starting to form at Natalia's feet. "Ok, ok, ok." That was all she could get out. Martha started to laugh and went back to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, but my granddaughter is going to have her baby right now. Can you please call Dr. Boudreaux and let her know that Mrs. Natalia Augustino is here." Martha leaned in and whispered. "Let the doctor know that her water just broke. Also, we need someone to come out and clean up the little puddle." The nurse smiled and said she would love to take care of it. After all the commotion of the afternoon, a baby was just the excitement they needed.


	55. Chapter 55

A Better Day is Coming part 55

G rating

i own nothing and expect even less.

this story takes place in the mid 1950's

A/N: I don't know nothing about birthing no babies, so please forgive me if I got things woefully wrong!

A/N: this is way before and of the HIPPA rules and regulations were in use.

Phillip was slumped in a chair outside of Tino's room. He was completely exhausted. He had been awake since yesterday morning. It seemed more like a week than just one day. He was reeling from everything that had happened in those twenty-four hours. Tino lost his mind and got into a fist fight with the chief of police. He ended up in surgery that lasted six hours. Natalia was taken to the maternity ward as Tino was headed to the operating room. Olivia had gone to be with Natalia. He was sitting alone waiting for news about the love of his life when a candystriper named Ashley came in and told him that his wife had just gone into labor.

Phillip didn't know what to do. Where should he be-waiting to know if Tino was going to be ok or waiting to know if his new child would be ok? He was all alone. He had sent Martha home to help Lettie with Emma and Rafe once it had become clear they would be there for the night. He decided he needed to call in the calvary. He didn't want to be alone when all the parents got there. He got Robin on the phone and told her everything that was going on. She told him to hang in there. They would be there as fast as they could.

That was how Robin and Pearl found Phillip, asleep in a chair, in the hallway outside of Tino's hospitaI room. Robin tried to gently wake him as Pearl went in to see how Tino was doing. Tino was sleeping so she came back out of the room. She didn't want to disturb him. Phillip was standing to stretch out his back as Pearl came out of Tino's room. Pearl immediately went and hugged her friend. There was so much on his shoulders.

Rick walked up just as Pearl was stepping back. "Hello Phillip, I'm glad to see you're not alone. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Augustino about her husband, but she's still asleep from the c section she had. I was wondering if you knew when your friend's parents would be here." Robin noticed that Phillip was getting a little angry.

Robin jumped in so Phillip didn't cause a scene in the hallway. "Doctor, I'm sure the Augustinos will be here soon, but why don't you tell us what's going on and we will tell his wife and his parents when they arrive." Rick didn't know who these women were. He and Phillip had been friends growing up, but lost contact when they both went to college. He knew that the Spauldings and the Augustinos where close friends, so he figured why not. He could move on to his other patients.

"That sounds fine. If they have any questions before I come to check on him again, they can always have me paged. Mr. Augustino is a very sick man. We almost lost him three times while he was on the table. We had to massage his heart each time to get it beating again. He's lost a lot of blood. He had a lot of internal bleeding. We had to remove his spleen when we couldn't get it to stop bleeding. We fixed the hole in his lung and were able to get it re-inflated. We re-aligned his ribs. The next twenty-four hours will tell the story. If he makes it past that, I'm confident he will make a complete recovery." Rick nodded his head at all three of them. He asked if they had any questions. When they shook their heads no, he excused himself and went in to check on his patient.

Phillip sat down in the chair as soon as Rick was out of sight. He needed to get himself under control. Robin just rubbed his shoulders. "Pearl, why don't you stay here with Phillip. Phillip when are Tino and Natalia's parents due to arrive?" Phillip looked at his watch. He figured another hour or so before they got there. "Ok, why don't we do this. I'll go and see how the girls are doing and get a peek at the new little ones. Why don't you go into the bathroom and clean yourself up as best as you can. Pearl will stay here and wait for the doctor to come back out and she'll be here if the Augustinos get here early." Pearl and Phillip agreed to the plan.

Pearl reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out a man's shaving kit. She smiled and handed it to Phillip. He rubbed his chin and realized how scruffy he must look. He smiled and headed for the restroom at the end of the hall. Robin and Pearl exchanged their I love you look they used in public. Pearl sat down in the chair and Robin headed for the elevator so she could go upstairs to see the girls and the new babies.

Robin decided while she was still in the elevator to go take a peek at the new little ones first. She may not be an aunt by blood, but she and Pearl loved these kids as if they were. When the elevator came to a stop, she got out and followed the signs to the nursery. Robin walked up to the big window and was able to find, first the new little Spaulding and in the bassinet right next to baby Augustino.

The very first thing Robin noticed was that both babies were the spitting image of their mothers. They both had full heads of black hair. That was very different from when Emma was born. She was pretty much bald when she came into the world. The little bit of hair she did have was white blonde. Rafe had the same full head of black hair as these two little beauties. Robin started to giggle when baby Augustino started to frown and out popped both of Natalia's dimples. This child was simply adorable. She stood looking in the window until a nurse came to calm the now crying baby.

Robin started to walk towards the nurse's station to find out what rooms the girls were in, but veered down the corridor towards the sound of Olivia yelling. She was glad she got there when she did. Olivia was about to get out of bed and try to punch the nurse. "Hey, hey Olivia calm down! What's going on here?" Robin looked at the nurse and gestured for her to leave and to do it in a hurry. "Olivia what are you trying to do, hurt yourself? You just had a baby. Now get back in bed!" Olivia begrudgingly did as she was told. Robin knew this wasn't the end of whatever was bothering her.

"Now what was that all about? Are you ok?" Olivia started to look for her bathrobe and slippers. Robin tried to stop her. That only made Olivia cry.

"I'm fine, I just want to go see Natalia. She had a c section. I want to see how she is. I'm fine. Women have babies everyday all over the world. I want to see Natalia!" Robin tried to calm her.

"Ok, just calm down and I'll go find a wheelchair and I'll take you myself." Olivia looked into Robin's eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. It was then that she realized she was looking at Robin.

"Oh my goodness! When did you get here? Is Pearl here too?" Robin smiled.

"Hello Olivia. It's good to see you too. The plane landed about an hour ago. Of course Pearl is here. She's downstairs with Tino and Phillip. We found Phillip asleep in a chair outside Tino's room."

"How is Tino? Phillip stopped by several hours ago, after the baby was born. Tino was still unconscious. Did you see the babies? They're beautiful aren't they!" Robin got a big smile on her face.

"Yes. I stopped by the nursery before coming to look for you and Natalia. They are both the spitting image of their mothers." Olivia was starting to get up again. She wanted to see Natalia.

"So what did Phillip say about Tino?" Robin explained everything the doctor had told them and added that Augustinos and the Riveras should be here within the hour.

"If you're ready, let's go see Natalia, please."

"Ok, but let me get a wheelchair for you." Olivia put her bathrobe on and slipped into her slippers.

"Robin please, never mind the wheelchair. I promise to sit down when we get there. Try to think about how you would feel if it was Pearl in the hospital after having emergency surgery. If I don't see her soon, I'm going to lose my mind. Please can we just go!" Robin thought Olivia was going to stamp her foot. Instead she gave her the Spencer glare and the raised eyebrow. Robin couldn't resist the impassioned plea and the eyebrow.

Natalia's room was at the other end of the corridor. When they were about half way there, Olivia was thinking that maybe the wheelchair wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Everything from her waist down was on fire. When an orderly came running up to them with a wheelchair, Olivia didn't argue, she willing and gingerly sat down.

"Thank you honey, I'll push her to Mrs. Augustino's room. You can get back to whatever you were doing." The orderly smiled and turned away. He didn't want to spend anymore time with the mean crazy lady.

Robin found Natalia's room and pushed Olivia through the door. Olivia was out of the chair and beside the bed before Robin was in the room.

Natalia opened her eyes to see her Olivia standing next to the bed looking very worried. Olivia bent down and gently kissed her lips. "Olivia why do you look so worried? I'm here and I'm fine. Is the baby ok? Is something wrong with the baby?" Olivia realized Natalia was going to start to panic if she didn't start talking fast.

"No, no she's fine! I was worried about you. You're the one that went through an operation. How are you doing? Are you alright? What happened? Why the operation?" Robin waved at Natalia from the door and stepped back outside. She wanted to give them the privacy they deserved. Natalia waved back and blew a kiss when Robin motioned that she would be out in the hall.

"It's a girl? I had a baby girl?" Natalia took a moment to let that sink in. "You're sure she's ok? She wasn't coming and her heartbeat was getting slow, so Mel thought it would be best if they did a caesarian section. They put me to sleep. I haven't seen her yet. Have you?" Natalia took a good look at Olivia. "Wait a minute why are you in a robe? What happened? Please tell me you had the baby and nothing else went wrong?" Olivia nodded her head yes. "Then why are you standing? Sit down before you fall down, please." Olivia really couldn't argue with Natalia; she did need to sit down. She pulled over the wheelchair and sat as close to Natalia as she could get. She took Natalia's hand in hers and brushed her lips across her love's knuckles.

"I was sitting in the waiting room when they moved you from the delivery room to the operating room. Mel came out for just a second to say there was a problem and they were going to have to take the baby. The sudden fear that went through me caused my water to break. She hadn't even gotten to the door yet as she was heading back to you. Mel called for someone to help me and three hours later, Ava Spencer Spaulding was born. She has all ten fingers and all ten toes. She weights seven pounds six ounces and she's nineteen inches long. Oh my goodness baby, you should see the full head of dark hair she has. Right now she is in the bassinet right next to a certain little one named baby girl Augustino. She is the spitting image of you Natalia. She even has your dimples. She looks as healthy as can be. Have they told you when they will be bring her into see you?" Natalia shook her head no.

"No sweetie, I just opened my eyes and here you are. Have you heard anything about Tino? How is he doing?" Olivia filled her in with everything Robin had told her about Tino's condition. Natalia had tears in her eyes by the time Olivia was finished.

There was a knock on the door and then Robin opened the door and came in. "The nurse is on her way down here. I wanted to make sure it was ok for her to come in." Olivia smiled and nodded her head. She kissed Natalia's hand once more, then moved the wheelchair a little bit farther away from the bed.

The nurse walked in and took a good look around. "Mrs. Spaulding it's time for you to go back to your room and get back in bed. It's time to feed your little one." Olivia was about to complain, but when she heard that the baby needed her, she kept quiet. Robin saw the look in both her friends' eyes.

"Hello, my name is Robin. I'm an out of town friend of both these ladies. Would it be at all possible for you to bring little Miss Spaulding here to be fed. I know Mrs. Augustino would love to see her and get her first look at her own little angel." The nurse looked at Natalia. The pleading look and welling of tears in her eyes was her answer, but she asked anyway.

"Is that true, Mrs. Augustino? You haven't seen or held your baby yet?" Natalia shook her head no as the tears started to flow past her eyelashes. "Well, we are going to correct that right away. Before I go to get her for you, let me tell you the real reason I came down here. It was to let you know that your parents are downstairs in your husband's room with his parents. They wanted to know if you were awake and ready for a visit." The way Natalia rolled her eyes made it hard for the nurse not to laugh. "So I will call back downstairs and let them know that you are fine, but not ready for visitors just yet. Now let me go and get both your little girls." The nurse headed out to bring back the babies.

It didn't take long for the nurse to return with both babies. She handed Ava to Olivia. Natalia was speechless as the nurse placed her daughter in her arms for the first time. She quickly unwrapped her and looked at her hands and feet. She kissed each finger and toe. She pushed her nose into the space between her shoulder and her head and took a deep breath. Natalia took the bottle from the nurse and started to feed her newest love. As the baby started to suck on the bottle, her eyes opened and Natalia was looking into very blue eyes.

"Um, Olivia, what color eyes does Ava have?" Olivia was not really paying attention. She was just enjoying holding and feeding Ava.

"Well they're kind of blue right now, but I bet they're going to end up brown. Why do you ask?"

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

A Better Day is Coming part 56

PG rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you to everyone for reading this little ditty!

Natalia wasn't ready to give her daughter back to Shirley, the day nurse, when she came to get her. She knew she had to; she was getting very tired and needed to sleep. Shirley put her little one in the bassinet then put little Ava into her's. The nurse was about to push the bassinets out the door when there was a loud commotion in the corridor. Olivia knew that voice. Robin peeked her head out of the door. She pulled her head back in the room and almost started to laugh.

"Don't tell me, I already know who it is. What was Phillip thinking when he called her? Shirley, that's my mother making all that noise. Please leave Ava here so she can see her. That may make her happy. She'll quiet down and then hopefully leave." Shirley smiled and nodded her head. She left Ava with her mother. "Robin please help my mother find us." Robin giggled and went out in the hall to fetch a very boisterous Rebecca Spencer. Olivia turned to look at an extremely tired Natalia. "Once she's said hello and has gotten to hold Ava, we'll go back to my room so you can sleep. You look so tired my love." Natalia smiled.

"Olivia why aren't you in your room resting?" Rebecca wasn't even in the room yet and she already had woken up Ava. Olivia picked the baby up out of the bassinet and put her on her shoulder and started to rub her little back to soothe her.

Rebecca finally made her entrance. Olivia could not believe what she was seeing. To say her mother looked disheveled would have been an understatement. Then the smell of scotch filled the room. Rebecca Morgan Spencer was drunk in public at ten o'clockin the morning. Olivia didn't know whether to be angry or just laugh. She decided to give her mother a hard time.

"Mother! You're drunk at ten o'clock in the morning! What do you have to say for yourself?" Rebecca got very quiet. She was hoping no one would notice. She and Mert had been up all night drinking and screwing. She had just had a humongous orgasm moments before the phone rang. She threw on her dress from the night before, kissed Mert goodbye and left for the train station. She wanted to make sure she didn't get a hangover, so she had just continued to drink on the train.

"I am not drunk. I hadn't been to sleep yet when your husband called to say you had just had the baby. I just came straight here instead of going to sleep. Now stop yelling or you're going to wake the little angel." Olivia just smirked at her mother. Ava was finally back asleep after her mother's loud voice had woken her.

"Who are you? Why hadn't you been to bed yet? I don't think I've ever seen you with a hair out of place, let alone wrinkled clothing. What are you up to Mother?" Rebecca ignored all of Olivia's questions and reached out to hold her second granddaughter.

"She looks just like you when I had you. Does she have the Morgan blue eyes or the Spencer green?" Natalia paid very close attention to how Olivia answered that question.

"I don't think she'll have either. I think she's going to have dark eyes. They're my shape but they will be brown I think." Rebecca was surprised to hear that, but just looked at her daughter and then back to the baby. She noticed that Ava was a little darker in skin tone too. She looked over at Natalia sitting in the bed. Natalia just looked back at her. Rebecca thought to herself, if she didn't know better, this baby looked like it could Olivia's and Natalia's. That thought made her laugh.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly the room was filled with parents. The Riveras and the Augustinos came in the room. Robin saw this as her opportunity to go downstairs. She got Natalia's attention, blew her a kiss and headed out the door. Natalia closed her eyes for a moment. Where was Shirley when she needed her? This was not what she needed right now. Well, if she were honest with herself, she couldn't think of an event where she would be happy to see her parents.

"Natalia we were just down at the nursery. She is beautiful. Have you and Tino picked out a name yet?" Natalia was about to answer, when Olivia popped in with a question about Tino.

"Hello, it's good to see you all again. We haven't been down to see Tino yet. How is he? Is he awake yet? We know the next twenty-four hours are important." Celia Rivera was surprised by Olivia's friendly and concerned tone. Natalia looked like she would be happier if they would all just go away. She wished Olivia would have more influence on her daughter's behavior. She turned to Olivia and gave her a sad little smile.

"Hello Olivia, it's good to see you too. How are you feeling dear? Should you be out of bed right now? You had a busy night yourself." Olivia waved her concerns away and said that she was just as comfortable sitting in the wheelchair as she would be sitting in bed. She was more worried about Tino.

"He's awake now, so that's a very good sign. Your husband and a very pretty woman are down there with him. I think Natalia should be down there not that woman. She doesn't want anything to happen between them, now does she." Olivia was relieved that Tino seemed to be ok for the moment. She almost burst out laughing at the thought that Natalia would need to be worried about Pearl stealing Tino away from her. The statement of concern had a different effect on Natalia.

"Mother, is that what your worried about? That one of our best friends and a business associate, will steal my husband? I will go down to see him as soon as they let me! Why are you trying to start trouble? Pearl and Tino will never have an affair. I would bet my life on it." Olivia didn't want Natalia getting upset. She had just had an operation not four hours ago. She needed to get these people out of here so Natalia could rest.

"Ok everybody! How about you all go down to the nursery to see the baby again. On your way there, could one of you ask Nurse Shirley to come back here? Ava is ready to go back to the nursery and it's time for Natalia's bandages to be changed." Olivia got them all moving out of the room, including her own mother. Just as Mr. Augustino was about to open the door, Phillip opened it.

"Wow! Full room. Mr. Augustino is my wife in there with the baby? My father and stepmother are here and would like to meet their new granddaughter." Phillip put on his biggest smile.

"Yes they're here, but your wife is throwing everyone out so Natalia can get some rest. Excuse us as we go down to get our second look at our new granddaughter." The smile never left Phillip 's face. Tino was doing much better and this second child was sure to stop his father from questioning his marriage to Olivia. Phillip stepped back and moved out of the way. He was surprised when his mother-in-law quietly left the room too. That was so not her style.

"Olivia, there you are. My father and Beth are here to meet Ava. Can I take her from you and let them hold her?" Olivia could not believe what was going on. All the in laws were here at the same time. All she wanted was to crawl into bed with Natalia and fall asleep in her arms. But no! Every prying eye was there double checking. Olivia plastered a smile on her face and gently handed Ava to her husband.

"Alan, Beth, how nice of you to come and visit. Isn't she just precious?" For all of Alan's outward gruffness, he was a pushover for babies. Ava had him wrapped around her pinky without even trying. Beth was the first to notice.

"Well it looks like grandpa has fallen deeply in love with the newest little Spaulding." Alan almost growled, but he knew it was true. Emma was a mixture of Phillip and his wife. This child was the spitting image of her mother. They certainly made very pretty babies.

"Olivia, you have done a magnificent job again. She is absolutely gorgeous. She looks just like you. Do you think she'll have your green eyes too?" Olivia quickly looked at Natalia and then back at her father-in-law. She looked him straight in the eyes and told him and everyone else in the room the story she would live by for the rest of her life.

"No, I think she's going to have my grandmother's brown eyes and olive complexion. Black Irish runs in my blood." Natalia's eyes opened wide and then quickly closed. She could live with that too, she hoped. Phillip took Ava from his father and was very pleased with himself at the beautiful child he and Olivia had made.

"Phillip, how is Tino? Does he know that he has a daughter now?" He looked up at Natalia with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes he does! I told him as soon as his eyes were opened and focused. He can't wait to see her and he's very worried about you." Natalia was trying to sit up straighter. Beth went and helped her with pillows.

"I need some help. Phillip, between you and Robin, do you think you can figure out a way to get me down to see Tino? I need to see for myself that he's going to be ok. Has anyone heard about Frank? Is he ok? He looked pretty bad when Eleni took him home. If he hadn't stopped Mallet from kicking Tino, I don't think Tino would still be with us." Phillip said Marina had stopped by on her way up to see Mallet. She said that Frank wasn't doing so well. It's kind of hard for him to breathe. Everything is getting more and more swollen. Eleni was going to see if drinking a milkshake would help. If it didn't, she was going to bring him back to see what the doctors could do for him.

Natalia started to get very agitated. Beth looked at Olivia to see what she could do to help. " Phillip, Alan, could you two please push me down to see my husband. I need to see him right away. Please Phillip!" Phillip looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded her head. She knew Natalia needed to calm down and the only way that was going to happen was if she saw Tino.

Phillip tried to move the bed, but it wouldn't move. Olivia showed him the locks on the wheels. Alan and Phillip unlocked all the wheels. "Beth why don't you push me out to the nurses station with the baby and we can keep Shirley's attention away from the elevators until the boys get her safely inside. Let us go first. Phillip make sure you see that we have her attention before you push Natalia out into the hall. Ok Beth, let's get the escape plan in motion." Beth started to laugh. This was the most fun she had in awhile. She grabbed ahold of Olivia's wheelchair, made sure the baby was comfortable in the bassinet, and headed out the door her husband was holding open for them.

Beth got them to the nurses station in no time. Shirley was there sitting at the desk, writing in a patient's file. "Shirley, hi. I hate to interrupt you when you're busy, but I wanted to bring Ava back over to you. Thank you for letting her stay so her grandparents could meet her." Olivia kept talking a mile a minute. She was making sure she had Shirley's full attention. Beth wasn't so sure she liked being called the baby's grandparent. She wasn't much more than a year or so older than Olivia.

Beth saw out of the corner of her eye that the boys had just gotten Natalia into the elevator. She put her hand on Olivia's shoulder and smiled when Olivia looked at her. Olivia relaxed and thanked Shirley again for being so sweet. She asked Beth to push her back to her room. Shirley didn't know what to make of that. Mrs. Spaulding had been very demanding before. She liked this version better. Maybe this day was going to turn out ok. She took a sip of coffee from her cup and went back to her files.

The elevator doors opened and Alan was the first one out. He was making sure the coast was clear to bring the bed out of the elevator. Robin spotted Alan and came over to see what he needed. She started to laugh when she saw what was going on.

"Wait here. Let me go get Pearl and we'll go distract the nurses at the desk. Keep an eye on us. I'll wave you in when it's all clear." She went back into Tino's room and came out with Pearl. Phillip pushed Natalia out into the corridor and waited for Robin's signal. Alan saw the slight wave of Robin's hand before Phillip did. He grabbed onto the footboard and started to pull. This was the most fun he ever remembered having with his son.

Alan got the door open and Phillip pushed the bed through. Tino was sitting up and was quite surprised to see what was going on. He started to laugh. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was worth it. "What is going on here? Are you supposed to be here?"

Natalia smiled a full dimpled smile at her husband. It was wonderful to see him sitting up and laughing. "Shhh. They snuck me out of my room and down here. I had to see for myself that you were really ok!" There was a quick knock on the door. Pearl stuck her head in.

"Come on you two. Let's go get a cup of coffee and give these two a minute alone to talk about their new daughter. Drinks are on Robin. I think she's even richer than you Mr. Spaulding." That got everyone laughing, even Alan.

Once they were alone, Natalia got very serious. "How are you really Tino? They told me you almost died three times. You can't die; I'm too young to be a widow." Natalia started to cry.

"Don't cry silly girl. I'm here, I didn't die! Ok, right now I feel like a truck ran me over, but I'm going to make it. I promise. Now tell me about the baby. Phillip said it's a girl."

"Yes, she is just beautiful. She has all her fingers and all her toes. I think she looks more like me than you. That's ok because Rafe looks just like his dad and our daughter will look just like her ma."

"Yeah, we don't want a girl that looks like me. You are much prettier than I'll ever be."

"I want to talk to you about her name. I know we had talked about naming her Isabel." Tino smiled. He really loved the name. "I know it was your favorite and I really like it too, but . . . and I have been thinking about this for a while now; I think we should name the baby after Frank. You would be dead right now if he didn't stop Mallet from hurting you. He has spent more time saving you and me from that horrible man than I care to count. What do you think of the name Francesca? We could call her Fran or even Frankie. That would be very cute. And when she grows up and becomes sophisticated she can go back to Francesca." Natalia sat there waiting to hear what Tino thought of the idea.

Tino was quiet for a few moments. Natalia noticed that tears were starting to well in his eyes. "It was just a suggestion. It can be Isabel. Please don't cry Nicky!" That made Tino smile and the tears rolled past his lashes and down onto his cheeks.

"We are still so much the same. Right before they rolled you in here, I was thinking it's a shame we didn't have a boy so we could name him Frank. I love the idea. A little girl named Frankie will be adorable. Francesca Augustino. I like it. What about the middle name? Francesca Isabel Augustino!" Natalia's smile was the answer to his question.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

A Better Day is Coming part 57

NC17

Thank you to everyone that continues to read and enjoy this story!

The thunderstorm was raging outside. The stronger it got, the more insatiable Natalia had become. It had been six long weeks of healing for both of them. They had been waiting for the perfect time to share their romantic time together. Their house was still full of guests. Robin and Pearl were there to help with the kids and get Tino back on his feet again. The thunderstorm took away all thoughts of modesty. Natalia couldn't stop the overwhelming need to have Olivia inside her. Olivia wasn't complaining in the slightest. She needed the physical contact just as much as Natalia did.

It was the middle of the night. The storm had been raging for hours. They were both covered in a fine sheen sweat. They had both cum more times than they could count. Natalia was on her back with her legs over Olivia's shoulders and she was being pounded by daddy. She was so consumed with pleasure she wasn't even aware that she was talking, egging Olivia on. "So good baby! Fuck me harder baby! Let me know you want me! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I cum all over daddy!" Olivia loved when Natalia talked dirty. There was nothing more erotic then when Natalia begged to be fucked.

Olivia was getting close. She knew Natalia had to be close. It was getting harder and harder to slide daddy in and out. Natalia started to chant with every breath, "Fuck me, fuck me fuck me!" Olivia could feel the build up of electricity in the air as the it was getting ready for another bolt of lightning. When she saw the flash of light, she pinched Natalia's clit between her thumb and index finger. Just as the thunder cracked over the farmhouse, causing the walls to shake, Natalia screamed out Olivia's name with lightning flashing behind her eyes. Her body convulsed as muscles contracted and released. Olivia fell over the edge just as hard. They recovered in each other's arms. Each finally falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

Natalia woke up feeling more relaxed than she could remember. Stretching all her muscles and feeling how sore she was made her flash back to last nights passion. She felt a shiver run up her spine and her center flood. "Stop moaning baby or I'm going to have to fuck you all over again."

Natalia wasn't aware she had been making a sound. The sleepy gravelly sound of Olivia's voice was all the enticement Natalia needed. She rolled Olivia on to her back and slid her very wet center up Olivia's leg. Olivia rolled her body so she could reach Natalia's mouth with her own. She moved her hand down in between them and found the very wet folds. She quickly coated three fingers in all those juices. She entered Natalia and started pumping in and out. Her thumb hitting her hard nub on each stroke. She wanted to make sure Natalia came quickly. They didn't have much time before one of the twins started to cry. Olivia moved her mouth to Natalia nipple and started to suck. It was just what Natalia needed to send her careening over the edge.

Natalia spun her body around so she could taste Olivia and Olivia could taste her. They knew they needed to be quick. The babies could start crying any minute. They reveled in the other's flavor. They quickly took each other over the edge. As soon as Natalia was sure her legs would hold her, she kissed Olivia and got out of bed. She went into the master bathroom. She cleaned herself up and she went to check on the twins. The twins, now even she was thinking of Frankie and Ava as the twins. Phillip started it, now everyone was calling them the twins.

She peeked in their room. Both of the little angels were still asleep. She went down stairs to the kitchen to get the coffee started and the babies's bottles warm. She had the pot on the stove bring the water up to temperature. She was filling both bottles with formula as Martha came in through the mud room. "Oh good morning mija. I was just coming to get the twins breakfast ready. I didn't think you'd be up so early!" Natalia just looked at her as she placed two bottles into the warm water. She had always been an early riser, why would that change. Martha kind of blushed but winked at her granddaughter. "The big thunderstorm last night. I was sure you and Olivia would be sleeping in this morning." Now it was Natalia's turn to blush.

"Yes, it was a wonderful storm. I've loved thunderstorms for as long as I can remember." Pearl walked into the kitchen carrying a slightly fussy Frankie, with three year old Emma and Rafe following behind her. Natalia was very happy for the change in conversation. She was never thrilled when her love life was the topic of discussion. She took her fussy little girl from Pearl. She pulled a bottle out of the hot water, shook some formula out of the bottle on to her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for her baby's mouth. As soon as Frankie had the bottle in her mouth all fussiness disappeared.

"Good morning Martha. Did I hear you talking about the storm last night. It was a real hum dinger wasn't it? At several points during the storm I could have sworn the thunder was calling out Olivia's name begging her to fuck her harder. Did it sound like that over in your cottage?" Natalia turned a darker red than Martha had ever seen before.

"Pearl, watch your language! That's all I need is to be at the butcher and have Rafe or Emma use that word." Pearl started to laugh, but acknowledged that she would be more careful in the future.

Martha was not going to let that be an end to the teasing. It wasn't often that Natalia wasn't the perfect gentlewomen in public. "No, I didn't hear that last night. But Lettie and I have heard it before. We thought we were just hearing things, but if you've heard it too, than oh my! Olivia must be something very special." Olivia wandered into the kitchen, carrying a sleepy little Ava.

"Well I like to think I'm special, but what are we talking about here?" She started to laugh when she saw just how deeply Natalia was blushing. Olivia went around the room kissing everyone good morning. She left her Natalia for last. "Why are you turning purple my love?" Natalia just blushed even harder and started to laugh.

"Help me! These two are being mean to me. Apparently one of us might have been a little on the loud side last night." Martha and Pearl started to laugh. Lettie walked in just as Natalia was explaining. She got a wicked twinkle in her eye. She gave Natalia a wink.

"Mi amor, why are you being mean to Natalia and giving her bad time about last night? Should I show them all the love bites you gave me last night while the storm raged on?" Now it was Martha's turn to turn purple. Pearl was still laughing until Robin put her arms around her from behind. She rested her chin on Pearl's shoulder.

"And what are you laughing at? Should I explain exactly how the lamp in our bedroom got broken?" Pearl continued to laugh!

"You wouldn't!" Robin started to laugh as she was shaking her head yes. All the women in the room were laughing as Phillip helped Tino into the kitchen. Tino sat down next to Natalia and kissed his little Frankie on the head. Phillip unplugged the percolator and brought it to the table. He went into the cabinet and got enough coffee cups for everyone.

"What has everyone so happy this morning? After lasts night storm, I was sure everyone would be grumpy this morning from lack of sleep." That brought another round of laughing. Tino figured that was what everyone was laughing about. "Natalia sweetheart, the mother of my children, I have not been able to get through a thunderstorm without getting a hard on since our honeymoon. Girl I wasn't sure if the thunder was going to bring the walls down or your screaming for Olivia to fuck you harder with daddy." Natalia admonished him for his language in front of the little ones. That got everyone laughing even harder as Tino grimmest.

"Last night was the first time since the fight that Phillip and I really let loose and had some fun." Everyone was laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Emma just wanted breakfast. She didn't understand why everyone was laughing, she was just happy they were all happy again.

Natalia had her head buried in Olivia's neck. She didn't think she had ever been this embarrassed. Olivia pulled her head around and kissed her soundly on the lips before getting up to fix Emma and Rafe some cereal. "Don't worry sweetie, all these hyenas can't wait for the next thunderstorm. You've got them just as excited by the power of the storm as you and I are!" Natalia was trying her best to let it go and just enjoy it, the way everyone else was.

"How long has everyone known about this? Besides the boys?" Martha was trying really hard to stop laughing. She didn't want to embarrass her baby anymore than she already had. But it was so funny she just starting laughing harder then she was before. Lettie knew she was going to have to tell this story.

"It was about a month or so after we all moved in. I was surprised when I saw Olivia pull into the driveway in the middle of the afternoon. I was going to go and see if everything was ok, when the sky opened up and it started to pour. The hairs on my arms started to rise just as the first bolt of lightning cut through the sky. I counted to three Mississippi and the thunder rattled the windows. That was when I heard it for the first time." Lettie put her finger up to get everyone to wait. She took Emma and Rafe's hands and took them into the living room. She turned on the T.V. and tuned it to Emma's favorite show, Romper Room. It still amazed her how the children became mesmerized by the little screen. She went back into the kitchen.

"At first I didn't know what the sound could be. It sounded like maybe an animal was growling in the woods. I found Martha sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, repeating over and over that she wasn't afraid." Martha slapped Lettie's arm. "Que? You know it was true. Anyway, I talked her into trying to figure out what the noise was. When we got back to the front door, the storm was building in intensity. The stronger the storm got, the louder the noise got. After a particularly large bolt of lightening and a deafening clap of thunder, we both clearly heard wafting through the air. 'Oh my god Olivia! Fuck me harder! I'm so ready to cum!' We quickly went back inside and closed the door. Martha started to laugh. I stopped her by kissing her as hard as I could. We didn't play through the whole storm, but we know you did." Lettie winked at Natalia. "How about you guys, Robin?"

"It was the first time we stay over and there was a storm. It was very similar to Lettie's story. But what truly surprised me the next morning, was that Natalia was already in the kitchen with the coffee made. She looked like she had just stepped out of a Norman Rockwell painting. No one would believe that she had spent most of the night begging to be fucked harder and growling out her approval when it happened. This angel with the innocent smile and then with purpose she adds the dimples and no one would believe the truth. If the world only knew that she is no angel. The truth is she's a wanton woman!" That got a dimpled smile out of Natalia. It was no one's business but she wasn't to lie and say she didn't enjoy her alone time with Olivia.

"I think that's enough talk about what happens behind closed doors." Natalia gave her best mom look to all the instigators. "We have a dinner party to get ready for. Frank called yesterday to tell us that he had just had the wires removed from his jaws and he was ready to sing." She looked around the table and everyone jumped up and started to get moving. Natalia smiled and started to clean up the kitchen.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

A Better Day is Coming part 58

NC17

I own nothing

Thank you reading this for so long!

Natalia was just coming into consciousness. She knew she was smiling even before she opened her eyes. She could feel Olivia's hard nipples pressed up against her back. She was nuzzling into her neck and her hands were gently caressing her from the top of her mons up to the underside of her breasts. "Good morning mi amor. Is there something you wanted?" Natalia pushed back into Olivia with her behind as she moved Olivia's hand up onto her nipple and squeezed Olivia's hand. Olivia didn't need anymore encouragement.

Her nuzzling went to nibbling on Natalia's pulse point and her hand started rolling that nipple against her palm. Natalia arched into Olivia's hand, needing more contact, more friction. Olivia rolled Natalia towards her. She switched her hand for her mouth on the hard nipple. Her hand slid down her lover's body and into her folds. Natalia started to gently roll her hips. Her hand went to the back of Olivia's head to keep her on her breast. She gasped and spread her legs out wide as Olivia slipped three fingers inside her. Olivia started a fast and steady pace. She knew they didn't have much time and there was much more she wanted to do with her lover.

Olivia added her thumb to Natalia's clit when she felt her getting close. The nipple in her mouth went in between her teeth and she started to nibble on that hard nub. It was more than Natalia could stand. She put her hand over her mouth as a huge orgasm ripped through her; her body jerking wildly in pleasure. She didn't want her screams of pleasure to wake up the kids or their house guests.

The scent of her lover's arousal filled the Latina's senses. She opened her eyes to find Olivia's center perched over her. This had become one of Natalia's favorite positions since having children. They both could get fully satisfied and it didn't take a long time for it to happen. "Oh baby, I don't know what's gotten into you this morning, but I'm loving it!" Natalia pulled Olivia's center down to her mouth while she tilted her hips and spread her legs out wide. They both moaned as tongues made contact.

Olivia was very close to begin with. Making Natalia cum always got her very close to cumming herself. She knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. She wanted Natalia to cum with her. She coated her fingers and pressed four of them into her love. Natalia groaned at how beautifully stretched she felt. Olivia steadied Natalia's hips as she sucked on the hard clit in her mouth.

Olivia shivered as felt Natalia slid her tongue as far inside her as she could. Next, she felt Natalia's thumb massaging on her tight muscle. Her center was ablaze. Natalia knew she was getting close. She knew Olivia was on the very edge. She waited until she felt the fire in her center start to spread. She moved her mouth from Olivia's opening to her hard nub. She sucked it roughly into her mouth. It was all they both needed. She wasn't sure who went first, but they both exploded as fire shot through their veins and colors burst behind their eyes. They ended up in a mess of arms and legs going in every direction.

Olivia rolled off of Natalia and turned around so she could kiss the woman she loved more than life itself. She brought their mouths together; their tastes mixing together on their tongues. They both pulled back when their lungs cried out for oxygen. "Good morning mi amor. What a lovely alarm clock you are. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Natalia ran her hands down Olivia's well muscled back to her behind. She grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed.

Olivia arched into Natalia's touch. "Good morning my love. I've been needing you for days, but we've been so busy lately with getting Tino back on his feet, making sure that Emma and Rafe don't feel left out because of the twins and taking care of the twins. Add on going back to working full time at the hotel, all we do is fall into bed and go right to sleep. I woke up throbbing for you. I just had to touch you, to feel you cum under me. I needed to taste you and feel your mouth on me at the same time. We get so little sleep as it is now, I didn't think a little less would be a problem and it was for such a good cause." Natalia ran her finger down into the crevice between Olivia's cheeks all the way past the tight muscle. Olivia moaned and shivered at the sensation. Natalia coated the finger in Olivia's juices. She brought it back to the tight muscle and pressed it all the way in. Olivia gasped and started to thrust her behind as Natalia held her finger in place.

"Cum for me hermosa. Let me see those eyes as it takes you." Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly into Natalia's. She felt the fire begin to spread. She pumped her bottom even harder. She felt the flames shoot out of the top of her head as pleasure overtook her. She collapsed down into Natalia's arms. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was very sated. She kissed whatever skin she could reach. "Come on hermosa, we need to get in the shower before Emma knocks on the door, needing her morning cuddles." Olivia kissed Natalia's chest once more and got up. She reached her hand out to help Natalia get out of bed too.

Natalia was standing at the stove stirring the oatmeal for the kids when Robin walked in from the den and Martha walked through the mud room door. "Good morning. Is everyone ready for this afternoon? I hope today we can concentrate on the ninos and my son and your mother can keep their opinions to themselves. What time are they supposed to be at the Beacon?" Martha kissed the top of all the kids heads as they all squealed in delight. Then she walked over to Natalia so Natalia could kiss her abuela good morning. She smiled at Robin and pointed to the percolator sitting on the kitchen table. There were cups and saucers, milk and sugar. Robin headed right for it. She was definitely not a morning person.

"We have the private dining room set up for their visit. I told them to be there at one o'clock for lunch. Tino's parents and Olivia's mother is coming too. Robin, you and Pearl are still invited to come, if you change your minds." Robin just laughed as she vigorously shook her head no. Olivia walked in dressed to go to the office. She kissed each child on the top of the head and walked over to kiss Natalia. Robin noticed the big smile on the usually groggy face. She was very happy for her friends. They had what everyone was hoping for. Lots of love in this very big family.

"I talked to my mother yesterday on the phone. She called to ask if it would be ok if she brought someone with her. She wouldn't say who it was. She said I would meet them at the lunch. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday. I'm intrigued to know who she's bringing. She hasn't really dated all that much since my father died." Phillip and Tino came in through the mud room. They went around the room kissing as they went. Robin was almost jealous at how well this family worked.

"My father called this morning. He can't make it to the lunch. He and Beth just found out that Beth is expecting. They're leaving tomorrow for New York, then from there they will head to London before she's unable to travel. I've gotta hand it to the old man, he's still got it." Tino rolled his eyes and everyone just laughed. Lettie and Pearl were the last ones to come into the kitchen. Everyone sat down with their coffee as Natalia started to make breakfast. Olivia and Martha got busy feeding the kids.

Natalia was in the private dining room getting the children settled before everyone arrived. She was very thankful that at the moment the twins were sleeping peacefully. Emma was playing with her dolly and Rafe had his favorite truck traveling all over the room. Olivia was just finishing up a phone call with a vendor. Martha and Lettie were waiting down in the lobby to show everyone where the dining room was. This was the first time they were using it for their parents. The hotel was the only place they let their parents come to. They didn't want them at the Parkbench. It would be very difficult to change everything so that it looked like Olivia and Phillip lived in the the farmhouse and Natalia and Tino lived in the barn. Natalia turned when she heard the door open. She smiled when Olivia walked in. They quickly walked towards one another and kissed. They knew it would be a long afternoon.

Not long after, Phillip and Tino walked in with everyone behind them. They all rode up together in the elevator. The Augustino's ran right over to Rafe. The Rivera's ran over to Frankie in her buggy and Rebecca went to look at little Ava. Olivia picked up Emma and held her. She was busy looking for the person her mother brought with her. She turned to see if anyone else was coming in the door. She squealed when Sam walked in through the door. The sound woke both of the twins. Neither sets of grandparents were upset about it. Ava started to cry. Rebecca reached in and picked her up. Ava wasn't sure about having a stranger pick her up, but it did stop her from crying. Ava looked directly into her grandmother's eyes. Rebecca was shocked when she noticed her granddaughter had beautiful big brown eyes. She didn't think it was possible for two light eyed people to have a brown eyed child. But what did she know? This child was absolutely stunning to look at.

"Sammy, it is so good to see you! Why didn't you call us when you got back in town?" Olivia and Emma were hugging Sam. Emma was giving some very wet kisses. Sam was loving it all. He took his niece from his sister's arms and spun around with her high over his head. Emma started squealing in delight.

"Now Emma, I heard that you are a big sister now. Is that true? Do you have a sister now?" Sam put Emma down on a chair so they could talk.

"I hab two sistas now. Aba and Fwankie. But don't fowget about my Wafe. He always been my bwudda, Unca Sam." Sam was delighted with how well Emma was talking. He knew right then and there that talking with Emma would always be one of the joys of his life.

"Well that's a very nice sized family you have. Will you introduce me to Ava and Frankie please?" Emma got a huge smile on her face. She jumped down from the chair and took her uncle's hand to lead him over to the babies.

Olivia stood back and took a good look around her. Everyone was smiling and seeming to be having a good time. Even her mother looked happy. Olivia decided to pay closer attention. She didn't want her holding Ava if she was drunk. The Rivera's and the Augustino's had switched kids. Mr. Rivera was bouncing Rafe on his knee, like a bucking bronco. Rafe was thrilled. The Rivera dimples clearly on display. The Augustino's were oohing and aahing over Frankie.

"Are you ok Olivia? You have such a strange look on your face." Phillip walked up next to Olivia and put his arm around her shoulders. Olivia leaned into him. She enjoyed the closeness and ease with her husband. She just wished Natalia was her wife instead. Sometimes this farce was draining on her emotions.

"I'm fine. I was listening to Emma talking to Sam about all the kids being brothers and sisters and she is right. They are all loved the same by all of us. I would give my life for any one of them. I just wish we could live like that and not have to lie. Look at us. Your arm is around me and Tino is holding Natalia's hand. It's all very nice and very comfortable, but there are days I wish we didn't have to lie." Phillip sadly shook his head in agreement as he kissed her temple.

The afternoon went off without a hitch. Natalia was very happily surprised at how well behaved Tino's mother was. Maybe she was finally learning her boundaries. She did hear her comment to Natalia's mother about Frankie's beautiful blue eyes and how they looked just like one of her uncles that still live in Puerto Rico. Natalia felt like one hundred pounds of pressure were lifted off her shoulders. Maybe Olivia was right. Maybe she hadn't mixed up the vials. Her thoughts went back to the night of the thunderstorm, for what had to be the millionth time. Tino came in with the vials and handed them to her. Blue for her and green for Olivia, she was sure that's what he said. She was equally sure she had mixed up those vials by the time she reached the top of the stairs. She could tell just from looking at the twins skin tone alone; they looked like they really could be twins.

Olivia was finally able to relax once all the in laws were headed back to Chicago. She was ready to go home, take off her shoes, feed and bathe the kids, tuck them into their beds, then just sit with Natalia on the porch and enjoy a very needed drink. She wasn't sure why she felt this way; the day had actually gone great. Jorge Rivera had been taking pictures with his new Polaroid camera. Pictures in just a few minutes. What will they come up with next? They now had some very nice pictures of all the kids. It had been a large topic of conversation for most of the afternoon. Olivia was sure that this was the first time they had all been together and no one had started an argument or left with hard feelings. Olivia hoped that one day the truth would be allowed to come out, but that was definitely not today. She sighed in contentment as they all piled into the car and headed back to the freedom and serenity of the Parkbench.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

A Better Day is Coming part 59 conclusion

Rating PG

I own nothing I expect even less

This story has come to an end. I thank you all for reading it.

Natalia is standing in front of a full length mirror. She is looking at her reflection. She sees a white haired old woman in a beautiful lavender wedding gown. This old woman is still deeply, passionately in love. Anyone can see it in her eyes. In fifteen minutes, Natalia is going to finally become Mrs. Natalia Spencer. It only took sixty years to happen, but that better day has finally arrived.

Her life starts to play before her eyes like a movie. It has been filled with great joys and sorrows, but the joy always seems to out weigh the sorrow. She sees herself so young and scared sitting on that bus from Chicago to Springfield-the true beginning of her life. She smiles as she remembers seeing her Olivia for the very first time. It is a picture in her heart that she will never forget. Olivia, standing in the lobby of Beacon number one. She was wearing a beautiful light grey suit, a pale pink blouse with pearls on her neck and in her ears. Natalia's smile deepens as she gets the same butterflies in her stomach this time as she did that first time, so many years ago. Thinking of that bus ride to Springfield always makes her think of Sadie. The woman that brought Olivia Spencer into her life.

There are so many people that will be attending this wedding in spirit only. Sadie is amongst that group. She was almost the first to go. It was in the summer of 1969, she was shot to death in The Big Horn. It was a month after the Stonewall riots. The cops in Chicago wanted to make sure their queers didn't get any big ideas. They decided to go on a raid. Their plan was to bust up the place to make sure everyone remembered who was still in charge. A very young rookie cop who was right out of the academy and on his first big raid got scared and pulled his gun when all hell broke loose. He started shooting when a chair went sailing passed his head. Sadie and three others were killed that night. The cops turned it around and said the shooting was what brought them to The Big Horn in the first place. They pinned the murders on one of the known felons in the neighborhood. The young cop was never held accountable for killing four innocent souls. He didn't stay on the force very long after that. The church was full for her funeral. All the people she had helped through the years made it back to show their love. Even Doris Wolfe made an appearance. It was a very sad day to be sure. But I think Sadie would have been pleased by the turn out.

Just two years later, Abuela and Lettie died together in their bed. They were both in their nineties and had almost twenty years together to explore their love for each other. The night they passed, there had been a huge thunderstorm. When they didn't show up for breakfast, Natalia sent Tino to see where they were and if they were coming up to the main house. Deep in her soul Natalia knew they were gone. That was why she didn't go herself. Olivia knew it too. She could see it in her eyes. During the height of the storm, as she was in throws of an amazing climax, something in her soul expanded. She knew that was the moment her Abuela was gone. Several months later, Olivia told her she had the strangest feeling that Lettie would live inside her forever. The service for their double funerals were full of family and friends. Some were from the old neighborhood, but the larger group were people they had gotten to know once they admitted their feelings to each other. Not even my mother said anything about them being buried next to each other and not their husbands.

About a year before Sadie was killed, A.C. Mallet was still the police chief of Springfield. After years of trying, he finally caught Frank and George in bed together in a very compromising position. Mallet made sure it was splashed all over the newspapers-that ex police chief Frank Cooper was found in bed with his long time confidant, George Emerald, a male midget. They were both hauled into jail in their underwear and booked on sodomy charges, resisting arrest and assaulting an officer. They were held in jail without bail for two days. On the second night of their incarceration, a series of tornadoes caused havoc in Springfield. One of the tornadoes hit the jail. Frank and George were never found. They were all desperately hoping that the boys had some how managed to get away in all the confusion. To this day, every now and then, when they're in New York, Natalia will get just a glimpse of a tall white haired man walking down Broadway, chatting away to a tiny man with a long white beard. They are always holding hands. She's very sure it's them. She has called out to them on many occasions, but they never look around.

Natalia thought back to one of the very hardest loses of all. She thought back to the first time she wore a wedding dress. She thought of her best friend, her husband of over thirty years. They lost Tino in 1987, in one of the first waves of AIDS virus. After Stonewall, so many things started opening up for them. Laws started to change. The decades of intense hiding seemed to be over as long as you didn't get crazy. While Natalia and Olivia spent a good deal of their time in the Florida Keys, the boys had become enamored with the free and sexually easy lifestyle on New York's Fire Island. It was the seventies and the free love straight people had enjoyed in 1960's finally came to the gay community. Tino dove in head first and never looked back. He started to get sick and was diagnosed in early 1986. He immediately withdrew from everyone. Phillip was devastated. Tino locked himself away, refusing to see anyone except for his lawyers and Olivia's brother Sam. Natalia received divorce papers in the mail just days before he died.

The children were all grown up by then. The twins were in their mid twenties. Of all the children, Rafe took losing Tino the hardest. Change had always been very hard for him. Losing his father had almost killed him. Thank goodness for his deep connection to Emma. She was the only one he let help him. She would gather him up from whatever bar she found him in. He would call her to come and get him after whatever fight he got himself into. She either took him home or to the hospital, depending on what he needed. She was the one that finally was able to talk him into getting sober. He worked very hard to turn his life around. He hasn't touched a drink since.

By the time Phillip started to get sick, they had finally developed medication that kept him alive. Sam moved in with him so he could take care of him. Their relationship grew from there. They were always very careful and by some miracle, Sam was never infected. Phillip lived another twenty years before that hideous virus won. Sam and all the children were with him in his last days. We all got to say our goodbyes and tell him how much he was loved. Everyone who was anyone came to his funeral. His business contacts and all his friends and family intermingled. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel as Olivia eulogized her husband of over fifty years, her friend, her confidant, the father to her children. Emma and Ava also got up to speak. Ava had figured out that he wasn't biologically her father after Tino died. But when she got up to speak, she poured her heart out for the man she would love as her father forever.

Natalia knew all her loved ones would be with her as she walked down the aisle to marry her Olivia. It had taken sixty years, but they were still alive and still very much in love with one another. She never dreamed she would ever get the chance to marry her one true love. The smile on her face grew as she thought about all the people that were sitting in the chapel waiting for this party to get started. All the children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were waiting to see the wedding of the new millennium. That's what Emma's oldest granddaughter, Olivia was calling it anyway. That eight year old would always hold a special place in Natalia's heart.

Natalia was waiting for Pearl to knock on her door to let her know Olivia was finally ready. Even at eighty eight years old, Olivia had to make sure she looked fabulous. You would think after all these years of always having to wait for Olivia, it would annoy her. It was quite the opposite. It was the core of her picture of who Olivia is. Every hair in place, makeup perfect and beautiful polish on her fingers and toe nails. Even when she was in a suit and tie, Olivia was always perfectly groomed.

Natalia turned her head and smiled as she heard the door opening. Rafe stuck his head in to check on her. "How are you doing Ma? Are you about ready?" Natalia's smile broadened as she looked at her only son. He had gone through a very rough patch in his twenties, but in the end, he turned into a wonderful son, husband and father. He soon would be a wonderful grandfather; his oldest daughter was in her last trimester of her first pregnancy.

"I'm just waiting for Pearl to come and tell me when your mom is ready. Come in for a minute. Let me look at you." She looked up and down. "You look so handsome in your tuxedo. You look so distinguished with all of your white hair. You get that from me. Your hair and your dimples are from me; everything else is from your father. You look so much like him. I know he's here today. I can feel him." Natalia patted over her heart. Rafe smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. He thought maybe he was here. He had been on his mind all day.

Pearl popped her head in the room. She had a huge smile on her face. "Don't you two look beautiful!" Pearl came all the way in the room. She kissed Natalia on the cheek. She kissed Rafe too as she straightened his tie. "Olivia is finally ready. Your teeth are gonna drop out when you see how beautiful she looks." Natalia smiled from ear to ear. Dimples on full display. Then she started to laugh.

"Come on Pearl, these are my teeth! It's Reva that's always dropping her teeth!" Natalia laughed harder when Rafe and Pearl started laughing too. Robin poked her head into the room to see what all the laughter was about.

"Hey, what's going on in here? We have a wedding to get to!" Pearl turned and took her wife's hand in hers.

"We're all ready in here. Were you able to get Olivia away from the mirror?" Robin got a huge smile on her face. They all knew, the older Olivia got, the more vain she became.

"It wasn't me, it was Sam. All he had to tell her was it was time for her to go stand at the alter so she could watch her Natalia come down the aisle to her. I am telling you, she moved faster than I've seen her move in years. Now come on Rafe, take your mother's arm. None of us are getting any younger. I want to see these two finally get married to each other before the government realizes that they're really letting the queers get married." Robin laughed at her own joke. She slapped Rafe on the back. "So move your behind young man! Let's get this party started." Rafe was laughing as he extended his elbow for his mother to take.

Rafe and Natalia stood tall at the back of the chapel. She could feel the warmth of her son's body next to her. She could see all the people that made her life worth living. Her eyes went to her children first. They were all there, sitting together. Their oldest Emma; she was still so beautiful even at sixty. Her wife Amelia was standing beside her. Rafe's wife Inez was with them. Frankie and her husband John had finally made it. That girl will be late to her own funeral. Ava had a huge smile on her face with tears running down her cheeks. Ava had always been their cryer. Her husband was holding their newest grandson Nicholas. All the grandchildren and even the new great grandbabies where all there to witness the better day that their mothers had waited a lifetime for.

Natalia let her eyes wander through the full chapel. So many friends had made it to Florida for the wedding. It filled her heart with love. Even Reva was able to be there. Natalia thought she looked good for as old as she was. Reva would never tell, but she had to be getting real close to one hundred years old by now; it was 2015. She had been there for them on more than one occasion. They had been good friends for over sixty years.

Robin and Pearl, were their matrons of honor. They had gotten married in Canada as soon as it was legal. Olivia wanted to wait until it was legal in Florida. "It's where I live, damn it. Doesn't do us any good if it's just a piece paper here." As their matrons of honor made their way towards the alter, Natalia was able to get her first full view of Olivia. She was stunning. The sight took Natalia's breath away. Olivia was wearing a deep purple satin tuxedo and at eighty-eight years old, she still insisted on wearing heels. A full dimpled smile filled out Natalia's face. "Damn that woman still looks sexy as hell in a suit. Come on Rafe, take me to that gorgeous woman. She been waiting for me for over sixty years."

The End


End file.
